Equinox
by mikirobbo
Summary: A continuation of the twilight saga. All your favourite characters return to continue the story that could last for eternity. Bella, Edward and Jacob struggle with their emotions as Nessie becomes an adult. Contains lots of angst, drama and some humour.
1. new beginnings

Hi Everyone, I am happy to tell you that i have found an amazing editor and she is currently editing Equinox for me. I'm sure you will notice the changes and agree that the story has improved significantly. Thank you millions Atti2ude, you're the best.

1. New Beginnings

Bella's POV

As I laid in Edward's arms watching the sky slowly lighten, I thought about the last six and a half years of my new life. Every precious moment I had spent with Renesmee, every touch I shared with Edward, these thoughts always brought me happiness.

Renesmee's accelerated growth meant that some detail of my perfect baby changed every day. This did not worry me like it used to, I now know that once she is fully-grown she will stop growing and aging. I take great comfort from this knowledge, but I'm also worried as she is already nearly fully-grown and will be an adult a lot sooner than I would have liked.

I was shocked when exactly two weeks ago my daughter's natural teenage instincts kicked in. Edward and I had just informed her that it was time to start over somewhere new. Nessie was not happy at all and it took Edward ten minutes to calm her down, even with Jasper's help. It was heartbreaking to have to do it, but we had stayed in Forks much longer than we should have.

Nessie had never been able to socialise outside of our home with two exceptions: visiting Charlie and going to La Push. I hated keeping Nessie away from people who were not in on the secret; she deserved better than that. I wanted her to be able to make friends and do things normal teenagers do. I was hopeful that our new life would mean that she would finally be able to do those things.

Saying goodbye to Charlie was very difficult but I had known that I would have to do it at some point. We probably would have left sooner but I wanted Charlie to know his granddaughter and I think he was grateful for that. Charlie and Sue got married early last year so it made it a little bit easier to leave knowing they had each other.

We decided to move to Astoria, Oregon. It is exactly 124.45 miles away from Forks, so the weather is pretty much the same and the forests are very full of wildlife.

We bought a huge wooden lodge located right in the middle of the forest. It was beautiful and very spacious, very much like the big white house we left behind.

I turned to see Edward staring at me; he was so beautiful and perfect. I could have laid there forever, enjoying him forever. Then it suddenly dawned on me what we had to do, making my wish impossible. It was the day we were due to start school, something I had not been looking forward to.

I groaned to myself and Edward took my face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked; concern the most prominent expression on his perfect face.

"I just realised what we have to do today," I mumbled, not wanting Edward to know how scared I really was.

I had always had very good control when it came to my thirst but I had never been around a large number of humans before and it petrified me that I would be testing my control on children.

"Don't worry love I'm sure you'll be great, you're just as strong as the rest of us."

This was not very comforting. I knew how hard it was for Jasper and I knew how quick things could change. I bit my lip and Edward stroked my face.

"I'll be right by your side - I won't let anything happen. I know you can do this."

That did comfort me somewhat. Knowing Edward would be with me made everything that much easier.

He kissed me softly on the lips and I had to remind myself that it was time to get up and get ready for the day ahead.

"I don't want to go," whined Nessie.

This is going to be more difficult than I thought. I knew Nessie was not happy about going to school and I did not blame her. She was already very intelligent and school was bound to be boring for her but we had to try to fit in.

"Come on Nessie, we need to try. You never know - you might like it" I encouraged.

"I won't like it. Why can't I work in the store with Jake?"

I should have seen this one coming. When we moved here, it was obvious that Jake looked too old to go to school so Edward bought him a store with a workshop in the back where Jake could make and sell his wooden figurines. Jake was very grateful to have something to do while we would all be at school. Nessie had spent every day there with him since we moved here. She had already tried to talk Edward into letting her work at the store. Edward was strong and denied her even though it killed him not to give her what she wanted.

"Nessie, your father has already explained why you can't work in the store," I reminded her.

"This is so unfair," she complained as she walked out the front door.

Edward, Nessie and I traveled to school in Edward's Volvo. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper went in Emmett's Jeep.

The journey would usually take about 25 minutes, but with Edward's driving we were at Astoria High School in just 7 minutes.

We parked in the parking lot in front of the first building; looking to the left, I could see the football field. Upon entering the building it was clear this school was very proud of their football team. There was a huge glass cabinet against the east wall full of trophies and team photos.

Immediately in front of us was a huge desk full of wire baskets and stacks of paper. Behind the desk sat a tall woman with short dark hair. She was dressed smartly in a blue blouse and black pencil skirt. Attached to her blouse was a name badge identifying her as Mrs. Jenson.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is the rest of my family: Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale and this is Bella Swan," Edward informed her gesturing to all of us in turn.

Mrs. Jenson was shocked when she took in our obvious beauty and the size of Emmett. Something she thought made Edward smile and her heart rate accelerated. She shook her head and started going through a stack of papers on her desk.

"I have your schedules right here. We were expecting you."

She handed each of us our schedule and a map of the school. I had a quick look at the map and was surprised at the size of the school. There was an Eastside and a Westside. The Eastside housed the visual arts, performing arts, technology and computer classes. The Westside housed English, mathematics, science and foreign language classes.

We thanked Mrs. Jenson and left for our first classes. Edward, Alice and I were acting as Juniors. I was surprised to find out that all our classes were together.

I wondered if Carlisle had made this a stipulation when he phoned to register us.

Emmett, Rose and Jasper were acting as Seniors. Rose had made this a stipulation as she refused to go to school for more than a year.

Nessie was acting as a Sophomore. I was not very happy when Edward suggested this, as I did not want her to be on her own. Edward managed to talk me around by saying Nessie would be more likely to make friends if she was not with us all the time. I could not argue with that. Our family could be very intimidating and humans tended to keep a safe distance.

I gave Nessie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Do you know where you're going sweetie?" I asked.

I hated the thought of leaving her on her own. She could have gotten lost.

"Yes mom, stop worrying"

"Alright, well I hope you have a good day. We'll see you at lunch."

"Whatever mom, see you later" she grumbled as she headed towards the Westside building.

I turned to Edward, "Do you think she'll be alright?" I said, trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"She'll be fine Love, stop worrying. I'll know if there's anything to worry about."

That was true; Edward's mind reading could be very useful sometimes but also very annoying. Although Edward cannot read my mind unless I let him, he can still read my facial expressions through other peoples' thoughts.

Alice said goodbye to Jasper and then skipped to my side. Emmett, Rose and Jasper headed off to their first class.

"Bella, you're not seriously worried about Nessie are you?" Alice asked.

"Well yes I am actually. It's the first time she's been around a lot of humans and none of us are there to support her" I replied, annoyed.

_Am I the only one who is taking this seriously? This is a big step for Nessie and I should be with her._

"Calm down Bella. Nessie is going to be fine." Edward said, as he took my face in his hands. He bent down slowly and kissed me softly on the lips and I forgot my worries immediately.

Renesmee's POV

_What am I doing? I cannot believe I let them talk me into coming to school. I have no idea what I am doing or what to expect. I hope they like me and I hope my throat won't burn too much, that is the last thing I need._

As I approached my first hour French class, I took a deep breath then opened the door.

The classroom was small; the tables were in rows facing the front where a man stood next to a small desk. He was tall with dark hair; he was wearing a white shirt with a name badge identifying him as Mr. Green.

I approached the desk and introduced myself and to my embarrassment he made me introduce myself to the whole class in French. I felt my face flush but was also relieved that I was already fluent in French. All the students stared as if they had never heard anyone speak French before. This confused me. Did I say something wrong?

Mr. Green was speechless. He just pointed to an empty space at the back of the class. I walked quickly to my seat, trying to ignore all the faces watching me.

I sat next to a pretty girl with long, blonde, curly hair.

"Hi, I'm Brooke. I'm sorry but I didn't quite get your name," she admitted.

"Don't worry it is quite unusual. I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie," I informed her.

"Your French is very good. I wish I could speak it as well as you. I'm terrible," she confessed.

"Thank you. My dad used to tutor me at home. I'm sure you're not that bad - I could help you if you like"

"Would you? That's really nice of you, thanks."

"No problem" I replied with a smile.

_I really like this girl. She seems so sweet. Maybe today will not be so bad after all._

I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. I could sense people looking at us while we spoke but I tried to ignore them.

I spent most of the hour helping Brooke with her pronunciation. She had improved considerably by the end of class.

"Thank you so much for your help Nessie. No one has ever explained it like that before"

"No problem, it was fun." And it really was, to my surprise. I had thought school was going to be boring, considering there was not much I did not already know.

"What's your next class?" Brooke asked with a hopeful expression.

I had to check my schedule. "Biology, in room 6."

"That's my next class. Do you want to be my lab partner? My partner left a few weeks ago, so I've been working on my own," she explained.

"Sure."

We walked to our next class and to my relief the teacher did not make me introduce myself to everyone.

This room looked different from the last. Three long benches stretched the length of the room.

I followed Brooke to our bench and we took our seats. Brooke sat on my left and to my right sat two boys. One was tall and skinny with light brown hair, which was cropped short. The second boy was also tall, but stockier. He had black spiky hair that looked like it was glued in place. Brooke introduced me to the two boys. The first one's name was Lee and the second one was named Scott.

The teacher, Mr. Webb, started talking about today's lab. I was not really listening so I was shocked when my throat suddenly started to burn fiercely. The smell of human blood was so strong it was as if someone had cut himself right in front of me. My head started to spin and I was finding it difficult to control my thirst. Just then there was a knock at the door; it was Alice.

"Excuse me sir but Renesmee needs to see the Principal," she explained.

Why would I need to see the Principal? Just then, I understood why my throat was burning and why Alice had come to get me. On the desk was a heart which was covered in blood - human blood.

I got up quickly and ran to the door, slamming it behind me.

"I'm so sorry Nessie; I came as quickly as I saw what was happening. Are you ok?"

I could not answer; I knew this was a bad idea. How was Alice supposed to warn me when she could only see a few minutes into my future? That could have gone really badly. I could have exposed all of us. Before I could control myself, I started to cry.

"Oh Nessie it's ok. Please don't cry; we'll figure something out. I'm so sorry" Alice tried to soothe me. She held me close and stroked my hair; I needed to get some fresh air. I pulled away from her and took her hand as we walked out to the picnic area near the cafeteria.

As we sat down mom and dad showed up. They both looked really upset and concerned.

"Oh Nessie, are you alright sweetheart?" Mom asked pulling me to my feet and wrapping her arms around me. I felt better at once; I hated to see mom upset. I placed my hand on her cheek, _I__'__m fine, don__'__t worry._

"How can I not worry, you must have been in so much pain." If she could cry, I think she would have been close to tears.

"Really mom, I'm ok. I was more shocked than anything else," I explained trying to calm her down.

Dad wrapped one arm around mom and the other around me. "Come on, let's go home. I think we've had enough excitement for one day," he said. He turned to Alice, "Go back to class, we'll see you later." Alice nodded and headed back to class.

Bella's POV

I was glad to be home; all three of us were cuddled up on the sofa.

"I don't understand what happened. How could Alice not see what was planned for Nessie's class?" I asked, confused.

"Alice had already checked and thought it was fine. Mr. Webb changed his mind at the last minute and with Nessie already in the class, Alice didn't see until he had brought the heart out." Edward explained and we all cringed.

"We are so sorry Nessie; maybe school wasn't such a good idea." Edward admitted.

"It's alright dad, no harm was done."

Nessie was so brave. I did not think I would have been able to control myself if that happened to me. I could see she was trying to shrug it off as nothing just to stop us from worrying, but I couldn't help but worry.

I could not believe we put her through that; she had been through so much in her short life. I really thought school would be good for her but I was wrong. I could not let her go through anything like that again but I couldn't guarantee it; not when it was so difficult for Alice to see her future.

"So what happens now then?" Nessie asked.

Edward and I exchanged a glance. I pushed my shield away from me, _Maybe working with Jake is not such a bad idea - and she would be safe there._

Edward sighed and I could see he agreed with me, but Edward was worried about Jake and Nessie spending so much time together. Nessie was nearly fully-grown and we knew Jake's feelings towards her would soon be changing.

"Well I suppose there's only one alternative left" Edward said grudgingly.

"I can work with Jake?" Nessie cried, unable to control her excitement.

"Yes you can work with Jake, but I don't want you wasting your time there and stopping Jake from working."

"Oh thank you Daddy. I promise I won't get in his way."

Nessie was so excited she was bouncing in her seat.

Jacob's POV

_I am so bored; I hope Nessie is having a better day at school. I wish I were with her. I feel so empty when she is not with me._

I had spent most of the morning arranging and re-arranging my figurines on the shelves. I had not had one customer all day and felt starved of conversation. I really appreciated Edward buying this store for me. I thought it would be fun but I did not realise it would be this boring.

I remember moaning to Bella back home about how there was always someone in my head and not having any time to myself. I wish that were the case now. I would give anything just to have someone to talk with.

Just then the bell above the door rang, informing me that someone had entered the store. I got up quickly, walked to the front of the store and was surprised to see Nessie standing there.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry, I thought you would be happy to see me. I'll go if you want," Nessie said, disappointed.

"No, no - of course I'm happy; just surprised. I thought you were at school."

I walked over to her and gave her a hug, spinning her around in the process. Nessie laughed and I set her on her feet again.

"I was at school but there was an incident, so mom and dad agreed that I could work with you."

"Wow that's great; I could use the company. I've been going out of my head all morning. What happened at school though? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Jake. Let's just say it's not a good idea for me to be at school when there is human blood flowing."

"What? What happened? You didn't lose it, did you?" I could not control my panic.

"No, of course not Jake; calm down. Alice managed to get me out of class before anything happened. It really freaked mom and dad out though, so here I am."

_Wow, that is a relief; it would have killed her if she had lost it. I am so glad she is alright._

"So what do you want me to do first?" Nessie asked.

"Um to be honest there isn't anything to do," I admitted, "How do you feel about going across the street and getting us something to eat and a movie to watch?"

"Jake you know I don't like human food but I'm definitely up for watching a movie," she replied with a smile.

"You pick the film then and I'll eat whatever you get," I laughed

Nessie turned and walked out of the store. I went in the back to tidy up so we had room to sit and watch the movie.

Nessie returned a few minutes later with six bags of chips, a bottle of Coke and _The Fast and the Furious._ That girl definitely knew how to pick a great movie. Nessie was just as into cars as me; nothing like Bella. We often went out driving together. Nessie loved to drive fast, but as she did not have a license yet we had to be careful.

Nessie put the movie in the machine, came and sat next to me on the small sofa that I had managed to squeeze into my workshop.

Nessie was watching the movie so intensely that she was leaning forward, completely unaware. I found myself watching her; watching her expressions, the way she twisted her hair in her fingers and the way she bit her lip when she was nervous. _She is so beautiful._

I felt my heart beat faster as a new image appeared in my head. One of me kissing Nessie and holding her in my arms, feeling her warm soft body under my hands. I jumped, nearly knocking Nessie off the sofa.

_Where did that come from? I have never thought of Nessie like that before._

"Jake what is it?" Nessie asked

"Oh, sorry. I just remembered there's something I've got to do"

"Is it anything I can help with?"

"No, actually would you mind watching the store for me for a bit? I won't be long" I needed to get out to try to sort my head out.

"Sure."

"Thanks Nessie" and without thinking I gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking of Nessie like this now? She is the same girl she has always been, she has not changed much in the last couple of weeks, but I obviously have._

I could not help it. The same image came back to me again and it sent my pulse racing. I felt alive, more alive than I had felt in my whole life, and yet I still felt sad. Sad because she may not want me, sad because I didn't know how to tell her how I felt and sad because I didn't know how to react around her anymore.

Nessie and I had always had a close relationship. There had never been an awkward moment between us. It had always been easy and comfortable to be around each other.

Knowing my feelings towards her had gotten stronger really complicated things. _How does she feel about me? Would I scare her off if I told her how I feel?_ I did not have the answer to those questions so I decided it would be best to go back and try to act as if nothing had happened.

Renesmee's POV

_I wonder why Jake left in such a hurry. It is not like him to forget to do something. Maybe he just wanted to get more food; I have never seen anyone eat as much as Jake. It is a good thing none of us really eat human food, otherwise there would never be any food left and we would all starve._

I heard the bell above the door so I pressed the pause button and went to see if I could help. It was just Jake.

"Hey Jake, you just missed a great race" I informed him.

"That's ok, I've seen the movie before."

Oh, maybe I should have gotten something else. "Did you want to continue watching, or is there something else you want to do?" I asked, a bit miffed by the expression on his face.

"No let's finish watching it."

We went and sat on the sofa again. Jake seemed really quiet and I started to feel sleepy. I rested my head on his shoulder and he froze.

"Sorry, you don't mind do you?" I asked, confused. Jake had never reacted to me like that before.

"No, of course not" he said as he wrapped his arm around me. He still felt a bit tense but I was not going to worry. It felt so nice cuddling up to Jake. I loved his woodsy, musky scent; it was the most significant sent to me. I could not remember a day in my life where Jake was not with me. He was my best friend. He was always there for me and I knew I could trust him completely with anything.

I was not really paying much attention to the movie, I was thinking about how life was in Forks. Lying in Jake's arms reminded me of the nights we spent at La Push, listening to all the Quileute's stories up on the mountains. I could almost remember the scent of the bonfire and the banter between the wolves. I miss Jake's brothers; they were always nice to me, although I could not say the same for Leah. Jake must miss them too. Even though he can still speak to them every day when he's in his wolf form, he has not seen them since we moved.

I remember the day we spent down by the river. I was not happy because that was the day mom and dad told me we were leaving. Jake was so lovely, he just let me rant until I got it all out of my system. He never once told me to stop being a spoiled brat. He just listened. When I had finished moaning he suggested going for a swim and we had so much fun, splashing around like little kids.

"Nessie, are you awake?" Jake asked softly.

I lifted my head and was surprised the movie had finished. _Did I fall asleep?_

Jake stroked my hair and I sighed in contentment. Suddenly he put his hand under my chin to lift my face to his. I looked into his deep black eyes and felt heat rise in my body. My heart started to beat faster than usual and I felt a sudden urge to touch his face and kiss his soft full lips. Without thinking about it, I lent closer as if a magnet was pulling me towards him. Our lips touched and my breath came in gasps. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I was pleased when he responded by weaving his hands through my hair and deepening the kiss.

Jake pulled away too soon. I had not had enough - I wanted more.

He looked into my eyes, I saw the excitement in his, and I could not help the smile that spread across my face. His answering smile was beautiful. I was speechless. _What just happened?_

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Jake said, breathless.

"Why are you apologising? I was the one who attacked you," I admitted.

"True, but even so, I shouldn't have kissed you back like that."

This confused me. "Why did you then?" I asked, embarrassed. I looked down and Jake pulled my face up again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you. Are you sure this is what you want Nessie? I want to be with you more than anything else in the world, but if you're not ready I understand. I'll wait. I'll wait forever for you Nessie."

I didn't know what to say. _Where had this come from? Did I want this? Am I ready? I don__'__t know. It__'__s all happened so quickly._

"I don't know Jake, I haven't really thought about it. I don't know why I kissed you; I just know that I wanted to." I admitted shyly

"It's alright Nessie, I understand." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder.

"So what now?" I asked.

"That is entirely up to you Nessie. I told you I want to be with you. The choice is yours."

_Ok so Jake is giving me a choice. Now all I need to do is decide what I want. Easier said than done__._


	2. Declarations

I would like to say Thank you once again to Atti2ude for editing this chapter for me; You're a star.

2. Declarations

Bella's POV

Edward and I had the whole day alone. Carlisle was working at the local hospital. Esme had gone to view a ruin she had found with the intention of renovating it. Rose, Em, Jasper and Alice were still at school and Nessie had gone to the store to see Jake.

We decided to take advantage of our alone time by spending the day in bed. I could never get enough of Edward. I could spend my whole life just kissing him and watching him. _He is amazingly perfect - I still cannot believe he is mine._

I turned to Edward and traced the plains of his perfect chest. A low growl came from Edwards's throat. He grabbed me gently and threw me onto my back. He started kissing my jaw, my neck and my collarbone, before finally kissing me on the lips. My mouth opened; I could taste his scent on my tongue and I sighed with pleasure. I could feel the electricity between us. It was amazing. I never wanted it to stop but that was inevitable.

All too soon, Edward pulled away from me as we heard a car approaching the house.

"Who is it?" I asked as Edward rolled off me.

"Alice and the others" he replied with a sigh

I quickly pulled myself closer to him for one more kiss and then proceeded to get dressed.

* * *

"Well we all know what you two have been up to" Emmett laughed.

I quickly looked myself over. _Did I forget to put pants on?_

Everyone laughed as they watched me assess myself. I hadn't forgotten, but apparently my assessment gave me away.

"Did anything happen at school?" Edward asked.

"No same boring rubbish" Emmett replied, "It looks like all the action was here."

I growled but was surprised to see Edward punch Emmett in the jaw.

"Ah yeah, come on little bro, I haven't had a fight in ages" Emmett said, excitedly jumping up and down.

Edward chuckled "Maybe later."

"Ah you're so boring; you never want to play anymore," Emmett grumbled.

Alice's trilling laugh startled me and Edward chuckled.

"Come on then _big bro _let's see what you've got" Edward challenged.

"Yeah the forest could do with thinning!" teased Emmett.

I shook my head in disbelieve as Edward and Emmett led the way outside. Alice took my hand "Come on, you'll like this" she said with a huge grin on her face. _What had she seen?_

When I got outside Edward and Emmett were already circling each other. Edward looked so graceful that I could not believe he was fighting; it looked more like dancing. Emmett looked so huge and not nearly as graceful as Edward did, but there was something not right about the way he moved.

Loud rasps and growls came from both of them as they lunged toward each other. Edward had the upper hand as usual, as he could see what Emmett was going to do as soon as he thought it.

"Let's make this more interesting," Emmett announced and Edward chuckled.

"You're on" Edward turned to face me, "Bella can you shield Emmett please?" I just stared, not understanding why he would want me to do that.

Edward obviously saw the confusion on my face. "Emmett thinks the only reason I beat him is because I can read his mind. If you shield him I won't be able to," Edward explained.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Some faith, please, Bella." Everyone laughed and if I could still blush, I would have.

I pushed my shield out until I could feel Emmett's spark. Edward nodded, signaling he could no longer hear Emmett's thoughts.

They started to circle again. Emmett lunged forward and Edward darted to the side. Emmett was strong but Edward was fast. I felt sick watching. I knew they would not really hurt each other but it felt wrong to be protecting Emmett and not Edward.

The fighting continued and I continued to get more anxious. _Why do boys have to play fight for fun? I could think of a better way to have fun._

Emmett lunged at Edward once again and Edward jumped, grabbed a branch of a tree and spun himself round, landing on Emmett's back with his lips inches from Emmett's throat.

Emmett cussed as Edward jumped off his back. Alice, Jasper and Rose laughed as I pulled my shield back.

"Rematch tomorrow" Emmett bellowed as he stalked back to the house.

Edward was immediately at my side, "What did you think?"

"You mean apart from having an anxiety attack the whole time."

"Silly, Bella." He laughed. He wrapped his arm around me and we all walked inside.

****************

Renesmee's POV

As I lazed in bed, unable to sleep, I thought back over the afternoon I had spent with Jake.

We decided not to tell anyone about our kiss. I wasn't ready for that yet.

It was hard trying to hide my thoughts from dad. His mind reading was so inconvenient when you needed to think.

_I know he doesn__'__t like knowing what everyone is thinking and I__'__m sure he definitely doesn__'__t want to know what I__'__m thinking at the moment, but what can I do? I need to think about what happened today with Jake._

Jake and I had spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess with his figurines. We changed the rules to make it more exciting. It was funny when I took Jake's wolf with my girl, a girl he had made with me in mind.

I was relieved when Jake started to relax again; I hated seeing him anxious especially when I was the cause of his anxiety.

We came home about six o'clock and decided to go hunting. The more time I spent away from dad the better.

Seeing Jake in his wolf form did not tarnish my feelings for him. I had always loved Jake and always enjoyed spending time with him. He was really caring, thoughtful and understanding. Everything a girl could ever want, not forgetting the fact that he was gorgeous too.

Just thinking about him made my heart race and a strange sense of longing came over me. _I need to be with him and I want to be with him more than anything else in the world. I want to hold him, kiss him and love him forever._ I could never see myself without him; even the thought of it caused me pain.

_So there it is - I love Jake. I really truly, madly, deeply love him and I think he feels the same._

I needed to know for sure so I got out of bed, straightened my camisole and shorts that I always wore to bed, and crept down the hall to Jake's room. I prayed that my family was too preoccupied to hear me.

I opened his door carefully and saw Jake lying diagonally across his double bed. He had his mouth slightly open and was snoring quietly. All he had on was a pair of sweats and his gorgeous body seemed to glow in the moonlight. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him, but I knew I had to. I needed to talk to him now.

I crossed the room and sat down gently on the bed near his head. I touched his cheek with my hand. Jake stirred but did not open his eyes.

"_Jake," _I thought and Jakes eyes flashed open.

"Nessie, what are you doing? Your dad will go mad if he finds you in here."

"I know but I need to talk to you"

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Jake asked, anxious.

Jake had sat up so we were now sitting facing each other. I looked straight into his eyes and placed one finger over his lips.

"Shh, nothing is wrong. It couldn't be better." I said, smiling.

"I don't understand," he said, confused.

"Jake, I've been thinking and I know what I want."

"And what's that?" he asked apprehensively.

I decided I didn't need words to tell him. I slowly leaned forward and kissed his perfect warm lips.

Jake responded as I knew he would. We fell back on his bed without breaking the kiss. His right hand cupped my face while his left hand moved slowly down my body to my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his body, feeling his muscles contract from my touch, and pulled him closer.

Our hearts were racing and I couldn't breath. I turned my head to the side to take a breath. Jake moved his lips to my throat and I felt like I was flying.

He slowly kissed up to my ear and whispered, "I love you Renesmee."

I pushed his face back to look into his eyes, "As I love you, Jacob."

His responding smile lit up his whole face. He was so beautiful and he was now mine. My Jacob.

He kissed me once more before rolling onto his side. I didn't like the distance between us so I pushed him onto his back and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

I sighed in contentment and started tracing the plains of his gorgeous body.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"Making me the happiest man in the world," he said.

He pulled me closer and I felt euphoric. I had never been happier and his happiness only made it sweeter.

Edward's POV

The sky started to lighten and I kissed Bella's neck. Last night was as amazing as ever; being close to Bella was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Bella turned her head searching for my lips; I pressed my lips against hers. As I pulled away, she pulled me closer. I chuckled.

"You are one amazing woman, Bella Cullen," I said as I tried to straighten out her hair.

She laughed, "You're not too bad yourself." We laughed together and then kissed once more.

I could hear Carlisle walking down the hall with Esme. "_Where is Nessie," _he thought. This confused me; Nessie would not usually be up this early. That girl definitely liked her sleep.

Bella saw the confusion on my face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nessie is not in her room" I replied.

"Maybe she got up early," Bella suggested.

I guess that was a possibility but that just did not seem right. We got dressed and went to investigate.

As we walked down the hall, I caught Nessie's scent outside Jacob's room. I stopped to listen and Bella listened with me. We could hear shallow breathing coming from the room. Two people sleeping.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing? I'm going to put a stop to this right now!" I bellowed as I turned to head back.

Bella grabbed me again, "No you're not!" she insisted, "They are asleep; it can wait."

"Wait? Bella, our daughter is sleeping with that dog and you want to wait?" I asked in disbelief.

I was barely aware of everyone else in the room.

"Yes, that's precisely what I want. You need to calm down. Bursting into the room with all guns blazing isn't going to help anything," she said calmly.

That is exactly what I wanted to do though. _How could he…__my daughter. He must have a death wish. He is certainly going to wish he never laid a finger on my daughter once I am through with him._

"I think Bella's right Edward," said Alice.

I looked at her, unable to control my anger, "You do, do you?" I spat.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed. I looked at her disapproving face.

"Oh fine. Sorry Alice, that was very rude. Please forgive me."

"Sure"

Bella took my face in her hands and I immediately felt calmer.

"We will talk to them later. There's no point in speculating," she said calmly.

"He better not have laid a finger on her," I growled.

"Edward, please calm down. Don't you remember climbing through my bedroom window every night? We never did anything Charlie would have disapproved of."

"That's different - we couldn't. There's nothing stopping them" I cringed at the thought.

"I think a house full of wide awake vampires might give them cause not to," Bella said "especially with Emmett around."

Everyone laughed as Emmett tried to look innocent. I couldn't help but half smile. She did have a point.

***************

Renesmee's POV

I woke up sweating. Jake's legs and mine were entwined and he was snoring lightly in my ear.

I looked out the window and saw it was light.

_Crap, mom and dad would be up now. Dad is going to go mad. I bet he already knows I am here._

"Jake, wake up" I said, panicking. He jumped, "What? What's wrong?" he said, disorientated.

"Jake, it's morning. We fell asleep. Dad is going to kill both of us."

"Calm down Nessie. We haven't done anything wrong. So what, we fell asleep. Big deal."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Jake be so calm?

"Jake he will kill us"

"Don't be so melodramatic. He would never kill you and I doubt he would kill me either. Not when you tell him you love me" he smiled and my heart melted.

"What do you propose we do then? They're bound to know we spent the night together"

"Don't worry sweetheart, just act like nothing has happened. When they ask we can tell them the truth," he said reassuringly.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that Jake," I admitted. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes, of course I do." _Why would he ask that? _

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes you know I do."

"Do you love me?" _Now that is the silliest question he has asked._

"More than anything else in the world."

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

When he put it like that, it was hard to find a reason why I would be so worried.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about what everyone will say," I admitted.

"Don't be. Once they see how happy we are they will be just as happy."

He pulled me close and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen and I can't wait to tell the world. You are so precious to me so I will go along with whatever you want. If you don't want to tell them then I understand and I won't force you to do it."

_How do I deserve this gorgeous man? He is so selfless. I want everyone to know how lucky I am._

"OK we'll do it. We will tell them the truth. I don't think I would be able to hide my feelings for you anyway," I admitted.

I pulled him towards me and kissed him on the lips. Our breathing became erratic and my heart was pounding. My head was spinning, I felt disorientated. I pulled away and placed my hand on his face, _I love you._

He put his hand over mine and held it there for a moment, then pulled it down and kissed my hand.

"You better go and get dressed. I'll wait for you and we can talk to them together," he said, entwining our fingers.

"OK, wait here and I'll come back for you when I'm ready." I kissed him on the cheek and then left the room.


	3. shock

A special thank you to Atti2ude for editing this chapter so beautifully.

3. Shock

Bella's POV

Edward and I were sitting on the sofa. Everyone else had gone hunting to give us some privacy with Renesmee and Jacob.

Edward had managed to calm down but I was still worried. I was worried about how Edward would react to whatever Nessie and Jake were going to say. I was also worried about what they were going to say.

I would be lying to myself if I thought that nothing had happened. It was obvious that their relationship had taken a turn yesterday, but in what direction and to what extent I did not know.

Had Jake told Nessie about his imprinting on her? Had Jake told her about our friendship? I would rather Nessie did not know either of these. I want her to be able to have a choice and not feel obligated to do anything. I certainly did not want her knowing how I had hurt Jake and betrayed Edward. Those were my demons, not hers.

Renesmee and Jacob walked into the room, hand in hand. I felt Edward stiffen next to me and took his hand. His face was composed at least, but I could see the anger in his eyes. I pushed my shield away from me, _"__Please Edward, just let them explain." _He nodded and relaxed a little.

"Mom, Dad, I know you're probably really angry but please let us explain" Nessie urged.

"Go ahead Nessie - we're listening" I said, trying to keep my voice comforting.

Nessie shot a glance at Jake; she looked so scared. It reminded me of the afternoon that Edward and I had told Charlie we were getting married and how scared I had been.

"Well, we just want to let you know, first of all, that nothing happened last night," Jacob said, looking at Edward.

Edward just glared at him. There was definitely more to this.

"Yesterday I realised my feelings towards Nessie had changed. I didn't act on them, as I wanted to wait until Nessie was ready. I was shocked when I found out Nessie felt the same for me." Jacob explained.

"It's my fault Dad. I couldn't sleep last night. I have never felt like this before and I needed to speak to Jake. I went to his room so I could tell him how I felt and I guess we fell asleep." Nessie admitted.

"Are you sure this is what you want Nessie? You're still so young," I said.

"Mom I am the same age as you. Yes, I am sure this is what I want; I have never been so sure about anything. I love Jake and I want to be with him," she announced.

I knew this was coming but it still shocked me. _My little girl is not so little anymore. She is in love and as much as I know Jake loves her and would never hurt her, I__'__m worried for her. Love can turn your world upside down and consume your mind. I__'__m worried it will be too much for her, but I can__'__t take away her happiness, I__'__m just going to have to get used to the idea._

Edward looked like he was in a great deal of pain. I squeezed his hand in encouragement. We could do this; we could be happy for our daughter and my best friend.

"I'm not happy about this. I still think you are too young but it is your choice. I'll try to accept it but I'm not promising anything," Edward said.

Nessie let go of Jake's hand, ran to us both and gave us a hug.

"Thank you - that means a lot to both of us" she said

"I do have a couple of requests though." Nessie bit her lip as Edward continued. "I do not want you sleeping in the same bed and I would appreciate it if you could learn to control your thoughts." Nessie blushed and Jake nodded.

I was expecting them to argue the point of sleeping in the same bed, so I was shocked when they didn't.

"Thank you" Jake said, approaching Edward to shake his hand.

"If you lay one finger on her it will be the last thing you ever do," Edward whispered into his ear.

Nessie did not hear the exchange, as I had pulled her close for another hug.

Jake backed away from Edward, looking like he wanted to argue the point.

"You two better go and open the store, we've got to get to school," I said, trying to dissolve the tension I could feel between Jake and Edward.

"Ok we'll see you later. Have fun at school" Nessie said as she took Jake's hand and skipped out of the room.

Edward's POV

_I must be mad, why did I ever agree to let Nessie work with Jake. God knows what they will be up to today. If he has any sense, he would have taken my warning seriously._

"_Jeez, that kid looks mad," _Emmett thought.

I turned to see Emmett and the others getting out of his Jeep. We had arrived at school and I had no memory of how we got here. _Did I drive?_ Bella took my hand. "Come on Edward - we are going to be late," she said.

"What's wrong with Edward" Alice asked Bella.

It annoyed me that she had asked as if I was not there, but I didn't want to answer.

"He just needs to adjust to the fact that Renesmee and Jacob are now a couple," she said, stroking my hand with her thumb.

"Oh, well it's not like we didn't know this was going to happen. Even though I'm blind to them we knew it was inevitable."

That was it! I snapped, "Nothing is inevitable! She didn't have to choose him. I hate the thought of her free will being taken away from her."

"Edward calm down. You know it's not like that. You know better than all of us," Bella said, pulling me into her arms.

"Would you rather Nessie fell in love with one of the boys in this school? Someone you don't know; someone who knows nothing about our family? Nessie is safe with Jake. He will never leave her, he will never hurt her and he loves her nearly as much as I love you," she said as she reached up to stroke my face.

I knew she was right; she was always right. I pulled her chin up and bent down to kiss her on the lips. _She is so perfect, so beautiful._ I picked her up without thinking about it, not breaking our kiss. Our breathing became erratic.

"Hello, I am right here you know," Alice said, annoyed.

I chuckled as I put Bella back on her feet.

"Sorry Alice," apologised Bella.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it with you two" she rolled her eyes and continued "At least Edward's in a better mood now." We all laughed as we walked to class.

Jacob's POV

Nessie and I opened the store and went to sit in the back.

"I can't believe how well they took that. I was sure Dad was going to ban us from seeing each other or something," Nessie said as she pulled me onto the sofa.

She had a beautiful floral scent but it did not burn my nose like other vampires. Her human blood diluted the scent, for which I was grateful.

"They would never do that Nessie. They love you too much. They wouldn't do anything that would cause you pain," I replied.

"I think they would do anything for you too Jake," she said, snuggling up closer to me.

"Yeah, maybe. They have been very good to me but we have a lot of history" I told her, wondering if I had said too much.

"Will you tell me about it? You never talk about your life before you met me." Damn, what was I supposed to say? _Yeah, sure. Well I was in love with your mom and tried to steal her from your dad before you were born and then when I saw you I imprinted upon you, changing my life forever._ I didn't think so. She would run away screaming.

"There's not much to tell, really. I knew your mom when we were very young, from when she used to stay with Charlie. When she moved back to Forks we started talking again. I was the one to tell her that your dad was a vampire, not really believing it at the time of course." I chuckled to myself, remembering how she managed to get that piece of information out of me.

"What's so funny?" Nessie asked.

"Nothing. It's just that a lot has changed since then" I told her.

"Like what?"

_Damn__, why can't I just keep my mouth shut._

"Like falling in love with you," I said, trying to distract her.

I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her. Part of my brain recalled the threat from Edward this morning. I decided he would rather me do this than give our secrets away. Well, I knew which I preferred anyway.

Nessie weaved her hands through my hair, pulling me closer. I growled under my breath; I wanted her so badly. She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me her thoughts. I pulled away quickly.

"Jake, what's wrong?" she asked, startled.

"Sorry Nessie it's just that I can't do this, not here, not now. It wouldn't be right," I said, breathless.

"Why not? We're completely alone and there is no chance of that at home. Why not make the most of it," she said, looking very sexy. _Ah, why does this have to be so difficult? I would love to give her exactly what she wants, but I can__'__t._

"I can't Nessie. I'm so sorry," I said, holding her tightly in my arms.

She buried her face in my chest. "Don't you want me Jake?"

"Don't be silly, of course I want you. I want you more than anything. You have no idea how hard it is for me to refuse you, but I want to do this right. I want us to take our time; I want to enjoy this part of our relationship. I don't want to rush it. We have all eternity together and I want to treasure every moment of it," I explained.

"Wow"

"What?"

"You have certainly put a lot of thought into it. I felt like I had been swept into an Austin novel."

We both laughed, as if I could sound like that. I pulled her face up to look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jake"

I leaned forward slowly and kissed her very softly on the lips, not wanting to get carried away again.

"So if we're not going to enjoy each other in that way, what are we going to do?" I laughed at the look on her face; she looked so disgruntled it was hilarious.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving. I'll pass out if I don't have something to eat soon."

She laughed, "I don't know where you put it all."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Back home I ate a lot more, especially when we were running extra patrols" I told her.

"Well you go and get something to eat and I'll mind the store."

"Do you want anything?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She glowered in my direction and hit me with a cushion. I laughed as I got up from the sofa and walked out the store.

*******************

Edward's POV

As I sat in the cafeteria with my family, I scanned the room to check if our disappearance yesterday had sparked any rumours.

I froze when I heard someone think Nessie's name. I zeroed in on the thoughts to see who they came from. I saw a group of girls sitting at the table closest to the doors. The thoughts came from a girl with long, blonde, curly hair. I listened to her and her friends.

_Nessie is such a lovely girl. I hope she is ok. She left quickly yesterday__…_

_What is Brooke__'__s fixation with this new girl? She is not even here today__…_

The later thoughts came from the girl next to her. I did not like her thought so I went back to Brooke.

_I think that is her family over there. Maybe I should go see if she is ok__…_

Alice and I looked at each other. She showed me her vision of Brooke approaching us and of Bella losing it. "Stop!" I shouted and everyone looked at me.

"I'll take care of it. Alice, why don't you go to class with Bella?"

Bella looked at me, confused. I gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll join you in a minute."

Bella and Alice left just as Brooke got out of her seat.

"A girl called Brooke is going to approach us in a minute to ask about Nessie," I informed the others.

They immediately shifted in their seats to try to act human. I looked at Jasper; I didn't see enough of Alice's vision to know if he was in control. Jasper sensed my fear, "_I__'__m fine Edward." _I nodded.

"Hello, I'm Brooke. I had classes with Nessie yesterday. Is she your sister?" She asked me.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Brooke" I said in a low voice. The voice I used when I didn't want to scare someone.

"Oh" she seemed lost for words.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Um yes, sorry, I was just wondering if she is ok. She left school pretty quickly yesterday."

"Yes, I'm afraid she is unwell. I don't think she will be coming back to school. Our father would rather home school her," I explained.

"Oh," she looked so disappointed. "Well I hope she gets better soon. Can you tell her that for me?"

"Of course, thank you."

She smiled and turned to leave as I thought of something.

"Brooke" I called. She turned to face me. "Do you want to give me your number and I'll get Nessie to give you a call?"

"Sure, thanks." She took a pen and a piece of paper out of her bag and wrote her number down.

"Thank you. I'll tell her to call you tonight," I said as she gave the piece of paper to me. She turned and walked away.

"Bella isn't going to be happy when she finds out your taking girls' numbers," Emmett said.

I mock punched him on the arm while Rose and Jasper laughed at his comment.

I said goodbye to the others and went to join Bella and Alice.

Luckily Bella was not suspicious when I sat down next to her in our English class.

The afternoon dragged. I occupied myself by memorising Bella's perfect face. _She is so much more than beautiful._

Alice was chatting at top speed about a shopping trip her and Rosalie were taking over the weekend. She was trying to talk Bella into going as well.

"Alice you know I'm not really into that. I'll only take the fun out of it for you and Rose," Bella said.

"Oh please Bella. I thought all the girls could go. I bet you would like to spend the day with Nessie"

"Yes it would be nice to spend the day with her, but I'm still not sure" Bella replied.

"Please, please, please Bella" Alice begged. "It will be fun; you'll see."

"Ok fine. I'll go, but I'm not playing dress up Barbie," Bella said grudgingly.

Alice and I both laughed at the disgruntled expression on her face.

****************

Bella and I decided to go hunting when we got home. Bella's hunting skills had improved considerably since her transformation. She no longer got blood all over her and it was very rare for her to get a tear in her clothes. She was so graceful it was hard to believe that she had been so clumsy as a human.

Bella's head snapped up as she caught the scent of a cougar. She immediately slipped into a hunting crouch and pursued the cat. I followed, keeping a safe distance. Bella pounced on the cat and drained it quickly. I watched in awe, I could not believe how well she had taken to our life. The strangest thing about it was that she still looked human and acted human.

I caught the scent of a deer. I quickly followed, allowing my instincts to take over. I drained the deer quickly, wanting to get back to the house with Bella.

As we walked through the door I saw Jake and Nessie sitting on the sofa watching some chick flick.

"Nessie, how was your day?" I asked

"Good thanks. How about you?"

"I met your friend Brooke today. She was worried about you and came to ask if you were ok. I told her you were ill and would not be returning to school. She gave me her number if you want to give her a call," I informed her.

"Thanks Dad. I'll give her a call now."

Nessie walked over to the phone on the side table.

"Why don't you invite her over, sweetheart?" Bella said, pleased that Renesmee had made a friend.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, love," I said, trying to keep my features composed.

"I'm sure everyone won't mind Edward. It will be nice to meet Nessie's friend."

"Bella, love, that's not the problem. I didn't want to have to tell you this, but you can't meet Brooke," I explained.

"What do you mean 'I can't meet Brooke.'? She's Nessie's friend I want to meet her," she said annoyed.

I took Bella's face in my hands, "It won't be possible, love. You won't be able to control yourself," I told her gently.

I slowly saw the awareness on her face.

"Alice saw me attack her?"

"Yes"

"That's why you told me to go to class today?"

"Yes"

I watched as Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. I caught her before she hit the floor. "Bella, Bella!" She didn't respond.

"Carlisle!"

"Mom! What's wrong with her?" Nessie demanded.

"I don't know. Bella, come on love, open your eyes."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I told her she couldn't meet Brooke because Alice saw her attack her and then she just collapsed. What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's gone into shock. Put her on the floor and give her some room," Carlisle instructed.

I did as he asked. "I didn't think we could go into shock."

"Well it's not unheard of. Don't you remember when it happened to you?"

I did and I didn't want to be reminded of it. This was different though. I just froze as my brain shut down. I didn't collapse and lose consciousness.

"What can I do?" I begged.

"Just keep talking to her. Alice can you get me a damp cloth please?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella, can you hear me love?" Nothing.

"Can you squeeze my hand?" Nothing.

"Please Bella. It's going to be ok. I won't let you hurt yourself or anyone else. Please."

_Why isn__'__t she responding? Why did I have to tell her? It is my entire fault._

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I love you; please open your eyes." Nothing.

"Mom, it's Nessie. Open your eyes please. I need you Mom. Please come back," Nessie sobbed.

I wanted to comfort her, tell her everything was going to be ok, but I couldn't even lie to myself.

Jacob took her in his arms and she sobbed into his chest while he tried to comfort her. Alice was dabbing Bella's head with a damp cloth.

"Bella, please. We're all here. We all love you and need you. Please open your eyes."

I bent down to whisper in her ear, "Bella I won't allow you to torment yourself like this, and you've done nothing wrong. You won't do anything wrong. I know that and so do you."

I kissed her lips lightly and her hand twitched in mine.

"Bella, can you hear me? Open your eyes love, it's ok; everything is going to be ok."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella, I'm here. Open your eyes, I'm right here."

I sighed in relief when her eyes flickered open. I pulled her up into my arms, "Oh Bella."

"What happened?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know, I've never seen one of us react like that before" I replied.

"I think you went into shock. Your body is so used to reacting like that from when you were human that it just did what felt natural," Carlisle explained.

I would have been happy to discuss this theory with him, but I just wanted to hold Bella in my arms and never let go.

"Mom" Nessie said, still sobbing. I helped Bella to her feet so she could embrace our daughter.

"Oh Nessie, don't cry baby. I'm fine. I'm so sorry I scared you like that" Bella said, holding her tight.

I turned to Jacob, "Thank you."

"_You don__'__t need to thank me; I didn__'__t do it for you."_

I've heard that before, but like before I still appreciated it. Bella released Nessie and I took her hand, "How do you feel?"

"A little tired actually. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing love, you had a shock. Your brain just needs to protect itself. Do you want to go and lay down?"

"I think I need to; I'm so sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for love," I reassured her.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Try keeping me away."

We both kissed Nessie on the cheek, thanked Carlisle and Alice and went to our room.

*******************

Jacob's POV

After Bella collapsed, Nessie did not feel like calling Brooke or sitting with her family.

We decided to go to my room. Nessie went straight to the bed to lay down. I hovered by the door for a minute.

"Jake come and lay down please. I promise I won't try anything." I laughed at her innocent expression.

I went to lay down beside her. I wrapped Nessie under my arm and she rested her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Much better now," she said, running her fingers up and down my body.

"I'm serious Nessie."

"I'm fine Jake, don't worry. I know mom will be ok now."

Nessie worried about Bella so much, it reminded me of how Bella used to worry about her mom.

Nessie slowly drifted off to sleep. I decided that would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Edward about the day's events. I gently pulled away from Nessie, trying not to disturb her. I was relieved when she didn't wake up.

I walked down the hall to Edward and Bella's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in Jacob," Edward said.

I opened the door and walked in to find Bella and Edward lying on the bed fully clothed, to my relief. Edward chuckled, listening to my thoughts.

"Can I have a word?" I asked.

"Of course. What is it?" asked Edward

"Nessie."

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Bella asked anxiously.

"She's fine love; she's asleep," Edward replied.

"She's been asking questions about our lives before she came along. I managed to distract her but I don't think I'll be able to do it if she asks again," I informed them.

Edward cringed as he saw how I had distracted her. "_Sorry."_

"I was worried about this?" Bella admitted.

"What should we do?" I asked.

Bella looked towards Edward and I had a feeling they were having a private conversation.

"What do you think, Jake?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to lie to her but I don't want to hurt her either. This is such a mess."

"Don't worry Jake, we'll think of something," Bella reassured me.

"It would probably hurt her more if we were to keep it from her and then for her to find out from someone else. I think we should tell her the truth," Edward said.

I could tell that none of us wanted to do that but what choice did we have.

"If it's ok with you Jake, I'd like to tell Nessie about my and Edwards's relationship," Bella said.

"Of course. I'll try and explain the imprinting."

"This isn't going to be easy for any of us, so we need to keep each other informed," Edward said.

I could not agree more. If Nessie had a bad reaction to something Bella said, I would like to know so I could prepare myself. It then occurred to me that it might be easier if we all explained together. If Nessie saw how united we were, it might make it easier for her. We could all tell our sides of the story and back each other up.

"Not bad Jacob; I think you might be right," Edward said, answering my thoughts.

"Right about what?" Bella asked.

"Jacob just thought it might be easier if we spoke to Nessie together," Edward explained.

"That make's sense I suppose. Are you sure you can handle that Jake?" Bella asked

"Don't worry about me Bella. We need to do what's best for Nessie."

I looked towards Edward. This would probably be harder for him than any of us. He nodded slightly and smiled. I knew this was his way of saying he would be fine.

"So how are we going to do this then?" I asked.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow night. Nessie needs her rest and we need to think about what we're going to say" Edward announced.

Bella and I both agreed.

"I'll sleep in Nessie's bed tonight as she is in mine," I informed them.

"Don't be silly Jake. You can sleep in your own bed," Edward said.

"No it's fine, I don't want to wake her" I replied.

"Jacob I wasn't going to suggest waking her, I trust you not to do anything. Besides, she needs you," Edward stated.

I couldn't believe my ears. _Is he serious? Edward is giving me permission to share a bed with his daughter._

"Yes I am, now go before I change my mind," Edward said, answering my thoughts again.

"Thank you" I said as I left the room, closing the door behind me. As I walked down the hall I heard Bella speak to Edward.

"You know what Edward Cullen? You are one very decent guy."

I could not argue with that; he really was.

*****************

Renesmee's POV

I woke up with Jake snoring in my ear again. It was still dark so I thought I had better go to my room before Dad went mad at both of us.

As I tried to disentangle myself from Jake, he pulled me closer and tightened his arms around me.

_This is no use; I am going to have to wake him._ I kissed his head, "Jake I've got to go. If Dad finds out he'll go mad."

"Stay" Jake mumbled.

"Jake, I would love to but I can't."

"Yes you can. Edward said it was fine," he mumbled.

That confused me. _Dad had specifically said we could not share a bed._

"Jake what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I spoke to Edward earlier, when you fell asleep, and he said it was ok for me to come back to bed with you," Jake said, a bit more coherent.

I couldn't believe it. _Dad had actually agreed to this. There must be something behind it; he wouldn__'__t just change his mind._

"How did you get him to do that?" I asked, bewildered.

"I didn't do anything. He said he trusts me not to do anything, so he doesn't mind. I was just as shocked as you," he said, taking my face in his hands.

He looked straight into my eyes and I stopped breathing for a second before his lips found mine. He was so amazing. I pulled him closer to me wrapping my arms around his neck. Jake pulled away too soon and I groaned. Jake chuckled at my reaction.

"Nessie I don't want to give Edward a reason not to trust me. We're just going to have to be patient," he explained.

"I don't want to be patient," I complained. "I want you so much."

"I know Nessie, I want you too, but we can't. Not yet. If this is going to be too difficult for you, maybe we shouldn't sleep together," he said attentively.

"No that will just make it harder. I need to feel you in my arms Jacob. I can't sleep without you; I need you. Please don't say that," I started to panic.

"Nessie calm down, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. I need you just as much as you need me. We are just going to have to be careful and try to resist. Do you think you can do that?" he asked.

"I'll try," I said as I snuggled closer again.

Jacob kissed the top of my head, "I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too, Jake."

I had no idea what time it was and I didn't care. As long as this moment could last forever, I would be happy.

*******************

Morning brought with it a sense of belonging. I belonged with Jacob and he belonged with me. I felt so happy; I had a permanent smile on my face.

Jake was still sleeping and I managed to disentangle myself without waking him. I kissed his forehead and went to take a shower.

The water felt so good against my skin. I was all sweaty and clammy from sleeping in Jake's arms. It felt good to be fresh.

I showered quickly and went to my room. As usual, my clothes were sitting, waiting on my bed. Alice had picked my clothes for me every day for as long as I can remember. I didn't have the heart to tell her I was quite capable of picking my own clothes now.

I picked up the white cotton dress. It was knee length with spaghetti straps. I put the dress on and went back to Jake's room.

I was surprised to see him still sleeping. I crawled across the bed and whispered into his ear, "Good morning sleepy head."

He smiled without opening his eyes and wrapped me in his arms.

"Good morning gorgeous" he said as he opened his eyes. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come on, time to get up," I stated.

"One more minute," he said, pulling me closer.

I had to laugh; he was so adorable. I stayed in his arms for a few minutes then got up and pulled him out of bed.

*****************

Bella's POV

The events of the previous day were still forefront in my mind. _How can I go to school today knowing that I might attack an innocent girl?_ _I need to speak to Alice. I need to know that I am in control and I need to know exactly what she saw yesterday._

"I just need to speak to Alice," I told Edward as we approached the sitting room.

Alice was sitting on the sofa waiting for me. Edward kissed my head and went to the kitchen to give us some privacy. I went and sat next to Alice on the sofa.

"Are you sure you want to know this Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I need to know what I'm capable of and why I would react like that," I informed her.

"Ok, well from what I saw, Brooke's scent is too much for you. Once you caught her scent you lost control."

I didn't want to hear anymore so I was glad when she stopped. I couldn't believe it. _My control has always been so good, how can one person change this?_

"Will I be ok today, Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

"From what I've seen today, you should be fine. You just need to keep a safe distance from Brooke."

_This is just my luck. The one friend my daughter makes and I have to stay away from her. This is so unfair to Nessie. Why do I have to complicate things for her?_

Edward walked into the room and took my hand. "Bella, please don't worry yourself over this. Everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you," he said, trying to comfort me.

"I just don't understand Edward. The scent of human blood is usually manageable. Why would Brooke be so different?"

"Bella, do you remember how you used to smell to me?"

_No, I don__'__t believe it. Of course! I have been so blind._ The realisation hit hard. _Brooke is to me what I was to Edward. What am I supposed to do now? I am nowhere near as strong as Edward is. He was so strong and so brave to endure the physical pain it caused him to be around me. I don__'__t think I could take that pain. I am so glad I haven__'__t caught Brooke__'__s scent; I don__'__t ever want to smell it._

"Bella, can you please tell me what you're thinking" Edward asked.

"She's my brand of heroin. I can't do it Edward; I'm not strong enough," I admitted.

"Bella you don't know that. Alice's visions are subjective. Now that you know, you can change the outcome" Edward encouraged.

"I wish I had your optimism," I mumbled.

Edward took my face in his hands, "Bella, I promise I won't let anything bad happen. We can stay at home if you want."

"No, I need to do this. You will help me, won't you?"

"Of course I will and so will everyone else. You have nothing to worry about."

"I can see that you will be fine today Bella. Don't worry," Alice said.

"Thanks Alice. You will tell me if something changes, won't you?"

"Of course, Bella. Come on, let's go."

Alice and Edward each took one of my hands as we walked out to the cars.

* * *

_"I can do this, I can do this,"_ I told myself as we got out of the car at school. Edward took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Alice came in Edward's car with us as I insisted on knowing straight away if she saw anything.

As we walked to class, I tried to calm myself. _We have been at this school for three days now and I have never come across Brooke so I very much doubt that I will now. _This made me feel a little better until I realised I would not be able to avoid her at lunch. After all, that is when Alice had her vision of me losing it.

_I still can__'__t get my head around it, what are the chances?_ I thought my bad luck had gone for good when we managed to escape the Volturi. I was obviously wrong.

_I have had so much happiness in my life since meeting Edward but it doesn__'__t seem fair that the happiness is always maimed by my bad luck. Everyone has to suffer because of me and it's not right. I can__'__t allow this; I am strong, I can fight this. If I can survive numerous vampire attacks, carrying Nessie and giving birth to her while human, I should be able to do anything now that I am a vampire._

The morning dragged and as it approached lunchtime, I felt myself becoming more anxious.

"Bella, calm down. Nothing is going to happen," Edward reassured me.

_Calm. I can do that._ I took Edwards hand. Touching him always calmed me down. I slowly felt myself relax and then the bell rang.

We proceeded down to the cafeteria. We sat at our usual table with trays of food that none of us would eat.

"Brooke will sit at her usual table by the door. She will be down wind so you shouldn't catch her scent. She has no plans to approach our table so you should be fine," Alice informed me.

It was a relief to hear that, but I couldn't help worrying. Jasper tried to control my emotions.

"Thanks Alice, thanks Jasper. I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

Edward was playing with my hair while Alice, Rose and I discussed our shopping trip for the weekend to keep me occupied.

They wanted to go to Olympia but I didn't care where we went, although, if we were going north I thought it would be nice to visit Charlie. _Maybe I could visit him instead of going shopping; I like the sound of that._

At that moment, three things happened at once. Edward shouted and I felt his iron tight grip around me, Alice and Rose shifted in front of Jasper and my throat felt like it was on fire.

The burning pain was so fierce I couldn't concentrate. It reminded me of my transformation, only worse; I didn't think anything could be worse than that. I stopped breathing and tried to control myself. The instinct to attack was so overwhelming. I thought of my family, of Edward and myself. _This isn't me. I am better than this, I am not a monster. I don__'__t need her blood I don__'__t want her blood._

I had done it, I was in control. I looked up at Edward and pushed my shield away from me, "_I__'__m fine, and I__'__m in control."_

Edward just looked at me with a bewildered expression on his face. He let go of me and his attention turned to Jasper.

I suddenly realised why Alice and Rose went to him. Jasper was not in control. Emmett was holding him in place while Rose and Alice stood in front of him so no one could see. Alice was trying to calm him down by talking to him.

Edward saw Jasper struggling and left the table. He walked over to Brooke and asked her to go for a walk with him. As soon as they were outside the fierce fire in my throat started to subside and Jasper started to relax. I took a breath, testing the air; there was no scent of her left.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't see it coming; the wind shifted so quickly. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Alice, don't worry. Are you ok Jasper?"

He didn't answer. He got out of his chair and walked out of the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry Alice, it's all my fault. If Jasper hadn't been concentrating on me it wouldn't have affected him like that."

I felt awful, how could I do that to him? I knew it was harder for Jasper than the rest of us. Why did I let him control my emotions?

"It's ok Bella, he just needs some fresh air. I'll go and talk to him," Alice said.

"Please tell him how sorry I am," I pleaded.

"Of course, just relax. Edward will be back soon" she replied.

_I can't take anymore; I am always hurting the people around me._

I put my head in my hands, trying to bury my guilt. Warm hands touched my shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up Bella. You're doing really well." I was shocked to hear Rosalie's reassuring voice. It was very unusual for Rose to speak to me like this. Although our relationship had stayed intact after Renesmee's birth, we were never close like Alice and I were.

"Thanks Rose, I just can't help feeling that all the bad things that have happened are all my fault," I admitted.

"Bella this is nothing. It could have quite easily happened before we even met you."

"Don't moan Bella, this day just got more exciting" Emmett said cheerfully.

Rose and I hissed at him and he laughed exuberantly.

Trust Emmett to find the funny side of any given situation. I don't think I will ever truly understand how his mind works but I would never change it either.

Edward entered the cafeteria alone. _Where is Brooke?_ He sat right next to me and took my hand.

"Decided to keep her for yourself did you, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Not funny Emmett" Edward replied

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fine physically, but I feel awful for putting Jasper through that."

"Don't worry about Jasper. How did you do that?"

His question confused me, "Do what?"

"Stay in control like that. I saw how strong it was through Jasper's thoughts."

"Um…well, I just thought of you and our family and then decided I didn't want her blood. That's when my control came back," I informed him.

"Wow, you will never cease to amaze me Bella Cullen," Edward said as he kissed the top of my head.

"What did you say to Brooke?" I asked curiously.

"I apologised for Nessie not calling her last night"

"Where is she now?"

"I told her Nessie is too sick for visitors and too weak to talk, so she decided to write her a letter" he replied

"Oh" was all I could say.

_I don__'__t think I will ever get used to the way Edward can think of a story so quickly. I wonder if I will ever be able to do that._

Jasper and Alice never returned to the cafeteria. As we walked to our next class, I hoped Alice would be there waiting for us. I needed to know how Jasper was doing.

My hopes were shattered when her seat was empty.

"Where is Alice?" I asked Edward.

"Alice has probably taken Jasper home" he replied.

I supposed that made sense. Alice would always stay with Jasper if he needed her.


	4. Truth

A huge thank you to Atti2ude for doing an amazing job, editing this chapter for me.

4. Truth

Edward's POV

It had been a very long day but it was not over yet. We still had the ordeal of telling Nessie the truth.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight, love? You have had a lot to deal with today" I asked Bella, concerned that it would be too much for her.

"Yes, we need to get it out in the open. Nessie deserves to know the truth," she replied.

I knew she was right but I just wished there was some way of telling Nessie the truth without her getting hurt. _No matter how we explain it, it is going to be hard for all of us. We have all done things we are not proud of and will never forgive ourselves for, and it just makes it that much more difficult to share them, especially with my daughter. I don__'__t want to see the look on her face when she learns that I left her mom, pushing her into the arms of Jacob, who fell in love with her and fought for her, hurting all of us in the process. I definitely don__'__t want her to know how Jake and I tried to convince Bella not to have her. I think this detail can be left out; she doesn__'__t need to know that._

"Bella I don't want Nessie to know how I felt when we found out you were pregnant. I'm too ashamed and I don't want her to be ashamed of me too." I admitted.

"Edward Cullen you have nothing to be ashamed of. You were just trying to protect me, but I understand. She doesn't need to know that. I won't say anything. You might want to warn Jacob though."

I had not thought of that. _Will he agree not to say anything? I am sure he will. I doubt he wants Nessie to know that he planned to kill her before he imprinted on her. We can save her from that at least._

"I will go and talk to Jake, if you want to get Nessie. Maybe we should talk to her in our room," I suggested.

"Ok, I'll see you in our room" Bella said as she reached up to kiss me on the lips.

As we approached Jake's room I groaned; their thoughts were not what I wanted to see just then. I knocked on the door before opening it. Jake had jumped off the bed and Nessie was sitting there with a red face, obviously embarrassed about being caught.

"Nessie, can I have a word sweetheart?" Bella asked.

"Sure" Nessie said, not attempting to move.

"Will you come with me to my room?" Bella asked.

Nessie looked suspiciously at us but got off the bed and followed Bella out of the room.

"Jake, I've just discussed this with Bella, but I want to clear it with you too. I don't want Nessie to know how I felt when I found out Bella was pregnant. It is not something she needs to know, so we are not going to tell her. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, I don't particularly want her to know how I felt either" Jake replied.

"That's what I thought. Are you ready then? We thought we would talk in our room," I informed him.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he replied with a sigh.

We walked down the hall to Bella's and my room, Jake's thoughts were all over the place as he tried to find the right words to use. I chuckled to myself as I realised my thoughts mirrored his completely.

We entered the room and saw Bella and Nessie sitting on the bed.

"What is going on?" Nessie asked, suspicious.

Jake and I went to join them on the bed. Jake took Nessie's hand as I took Bella's hand.

"Jake told us that you were asking some questions the other day, so we thought it would be nice if we could all talk together," Bella said in a soft comforting voice.

Nessie was running back through her thoughts trying to remember what she had asked but stopped when she remembered kissing Jake.

"Nessie, please" I begged.

"Oops, sorry dad" she said, blushing.

"Ok well, what do you already know about our lives before you were born Nessie?" Bella asked.

"Um, well…not much really. Jake said you knew him as a kid and he said you started talking again when you moved back to Forks. He also said that he was the one to tell you that Dad was a vampire, but apart from that I don't really know anything else," Nessie explained.

"What would you like to know?" Bella asked.

"Well Jake said you had a lot of history together and it's obvious you are all really close, so I just wondered how you became so close."

"You should know it wasn't always like that Nessie. You were more a part of that than any of us," I explained

"I don't understand," Nessie admitted.

"It will probably be easier if we start from the beginning," I suggested.

"I'll go first," Bella said. "When I moved to Forks I wasn't very happy; I hated the rain and the cold. I met your dad at school, not knowing what he was."

"I wasn't very nice to your mom. I was confused because I couldn't hear her thoughts, but that wasn't the only problem. Your mom had the sweetest blood I had ever smelled. It took everything I had not to kill her." I explained

Nessie gasped "Really? But you're so in love it makes me sick."

We all laughed. "Like I said, it wasn't always like that. Anyway, I managed to control myself and I fell in love, and to my amazement your mom fell in love with me as well, even knowing I was a vampire."

"I was so in love with your dad that I wanted him to change me, but he wouldn't have any of it so I stayed human." Bella explained.

"It turned out to be too dangerous for your mom to stay around us as a human, so I did the hardest thing I've ever done in my life and I left her" I admitted.

Shock crossed Nessie's face and her head was full of questions.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to hurt her anymore. It killed me to do it and I will regret it forever, but at the time I thought it was the best thing for your mom. I thought she would be able to forget me and get on with her life, but I was wrong."

"Your dad's reasons for leaving were true enough, but he had to lie to me in order for me to let him go. I believed your dad didn't love me and didn't want me. I am ashamed to admit that I completely lost myself. I was a mess. I became friends with Jake, spending every day with him in his garage fixing up our motorbikes." Bella explained.

It cut me to pieces just hearing her speak those words. Knowing how much pain I had caused her killed me. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Bella turned to face me, "I know" and she kissed the tip of my nose.

"So what happened then? How did you get back together?" Nessie asked.

Jacob answered her, "Bella was finally becoming more like her old self when I found out I was a werewolf. I was too scared to see her, in case I lost control and hurt her, so I stayed away. Eventually Bella got sick of my excuses and found out what I was. I thought she was going to run a mile even though I knew she hung out with vampires. You've got to remember I didn't know your family members were vampires before I changed, so I was shocked when I found out." Jacob took a deep breath and then continued. I could see the agony on his face and it mirrored mine.

"This next part may be difficult for you to hear Nessie, but you need to know in order to understand why we are the way we are now.

I had spent so much time with Bella that I fell in love with her," he explained

"You what? You were in love with my mom?" Nessie cried.

"Yes. She was my best friend, and still is, but Bella still loved your dad so nothing came of it."

Nessie was silent but her thoughts were in overdrive.

_Does he still love her? If not what changed? How can __Dad stand to let them be friends? Why is he telling me this?_

"Nessie a lot has changed since then. Jake doesn't love your mom like that anymore; I would know if he did. I wouldn't want him around if that was the case," I reassured her.

"So what happened then?" she asked, obviously trying to change the direction of her thoughts.

"Alice came to visit me," Bella said. "She was worried because she had seen me jump off a cliff and not resurface. She was shocked to find me alive, as she didn't see Jake save me. That's when she realised she couldn't see the wolves."

"Jake saved your life? Nessie asked.

"Yes, Jake saved me in a number of ways. He brought me out of my zombie state, he saved me from a vampire and then dragged me out of the ocean. I have a lot to thank Jake for," Bella replied.

Nessie's thoughts were in awe of Jake. Her feelings about him loving Bella had gone. She now realised that if Jake had never saved Bella she would not be here, and for that she was thankful too. These thoughts made me glad we had decided not to tell her about our feelings before her birth.

"So what happened when Aunt Alice visited you?" Nessie asked, eager to know more.

"Alice spent a couple of days with me. Leah Clearwater's dad had died the same day I jumped off the cliff and a couple of days later Grandpa Charlie went to the funeral. Jake had come over the morning of the funeral to see if Alice was still there so he could inform his pack; vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. Anyway, the phone rang while Jake was there and he answered it. He thought it was Carlisle calling to speak to Charlie and Jake said he was at the funeral. What Jake didn't realise was that it was your dad on the phone, not Carlisle. Because of Alice's vision and what Jake had said, your dad thought it was my funeral,"

"You thought mom was dead?" Nessie asked me.

"Yes, I had spoken to Rose and she told me about Alice's vision. No one knew she was still alive, apart from Alice. I was devastated; your mom was my whole life and I thought she was dead. I decided to do the only thing I could think of - I went to the Volturi and asked them to kill me. Much to my relief now, they denied me. But at the time, since they had declined I decided to provoke them so they would _have_ to kill me."

"I don't understand. What happened?" Nessie asked, confused.

"While she was with me, Alice had a vision and saw what your dad planned to do, so she and I raced to Italy to save him," Bella explained.

"And I'm happy to say they succeeded" I interjected, smiling at Bella.

"But how did you get away from the Volturi?" Nessie asked.

"Well we didn't think we would, but Aro was so intrigued by your mom's ability to shield her mind that he let us go - but under the stipulation that your mom must become a vampire or she would be killed," I explained.

"You never told me that?" Jake said.

"I knew you wouldn't like it and I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had," Bella replied.

"But wasn't it against the treaty rules to bite a human?" Nessie asked.

"Yes and that made it even more difficult for me. If I became a vampire the wolves would attack and possibly kill us all, but if I remained human then the Volturi would kill me. I didn't think I stood a chance; either way I thought I would end up dead," Bella explained.

"Those filthy bloodsuckers. You should have told me," Jake said, annoyed.

"It wasn't your burden to carry Jake. Anyway, there is no point worrying about it now; it's over and done with" Bella replied.

"So what did you do when the Volturi let you go?" Nessie asked.

"We returned to Forks and I found out that a vampire was after your mom. Your mom was adamant that she should become a vampire and when I wouldn't agree she put it to a vote - which she won. They set a date for her transformation just after graduation. I wasn't happy, to put it mildly, and I tried to think of ways to prolong her life as a human. Therefore, I asked your mom what she wanted more than anything and she said she wanted me to change her. I decided to grant her that as long as she married me first. I was shocked when I realised how against marriage she was and I knew then that it would give me more time." I informed her.

"You tricked Mom into marrying you?" Nessie asked.

"No, it wasn't like that Nessie. Your dad wanted our relationship to be official before my human life ended," Bella reassured her.

"But you didn't want to get married."

"No, not at the time, but when we did get married it all made sense; everything fell into place."

"So what happened with this vampire then?"

"Well Victoria had been trying to get to your mom for months. Jake and his pack scared her away but could never catch her. We soon discovered that she had created a newborn army and they were coming for us, so the pack and our family fought together to stop them and we won." I explained.

I decided to edit out the part about Bella realising she was in love with Jake, as I could not bring myself to say it and it never really made much of a difference in the end.

"After that I realised I was ready to marry your dad and become a vampire" Bella said. "We got married that summer and had our honeymoon. That was when I discovered I was pregnant with you. It was a huge shock to all of us; we didn't realise it was possible. It was evident at the beginning that it was no normal pregnancy when you grew so quickly. We returned home as your dad was worried about me, and I became very sick quickly thereafter. We didn't know at the time that you wanted blood and I couldn't keep any human food down, so we were both starving. Jake came to see me and never left again until the day you were born. I could not understand it at the time, but I needed Jake there and he needed to be with me too. It had nothing to do with love, it was more like gravity."

"I didn't understand it either, until the first time I saw you. You looked straight into my eyes and smiled, and my life as I had known it changed completely," Jacob explained.

"How?" Nessie asked.

"It is one of our freaky wolf things. I imprinted on you and you became my whole life."

"I don't understand. What is imprinting?"

"It is how we meet our soul mates. As soon as we looked into each other's eyes that first time, we belonged together. That is when I realised why I felt the need to stay with Bella. It was not because of her, it was because of you. We had to be together even before you were born."

Nessie's head was full of so many thoughts I couldn't understand any of them.

"So you knew we would be together?"

"No, I hoped we would, but I didn't know for sure. Even though I imprinted on you and you're all I will ever want, you still have a choice Nessie. We all wanted you to have that choice. That is why we have never told you. I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me. I wanted you to want to be with me."

Nessie was very quiet as she thought over what Jake had said.

_How can I belong to him but still have a choice? Did he have a choice? Does he really love me or is it just because of this imprinting nonsense?_

_I cannot deny that I love him. If he didn't really love me Dad would know._

Nessie looked towards me, "_Does he love me?"_ I simply nodded, not wanting to give anything away.

"Nessie, are you ok? I know it's a lot to take in but you can talk to me," Jake insisted.

"I'm ok, just tired," she replied.

"Why don't you two go to bed? You need your rest and I'm sure you would rather talk in private. Thank you for listening to us sweetheart. I hope you got all the answers you wanted, but if there is anything else you know where to find us," said Bella.

"Thanks Mom, Dad. It is nice to finally understand. I love you," Nessie said as she hugged us goodnight.

"We love you too sweetheart" I replied.

Bella and I watched as Nessie and Jake left the room. I was relieved to see they were still holding hands_. I hope they can work through this…they really do belong together._

* * *

Renesmee's POV

_That was amazing. I can't believe how much they have all been through. I have so many questions and I don't know which to ask first, but they can wait. I need to know what happens now between Jake and I._

"Nessie, please talk to me. I need to know what you're thinking." Jake pleaded.

We were in bed, wrapped up together. Even though I was confused, I could not bring myself not to hold him. I needed him now more than ever.

"Sorry Jake, I'm just trying to digest everything I've heard. It's still all very confusing," I admitted.

"What are you confused about? Maybe I can help."

"Well I don't understand how your life changed once we met. Did you just forget that you were in love with Mom?" It hurt so much to think it but I needed to know.

Jake took a deep breath and then replied, "I actually thought your mom was dead when you and I met for the first time. Edward and I had been trying to save her and keep her heart beating but after you were born it stopped, and the pull I had towards Bella had disappeared so I thought she was gone. I couldn't handle it, so I left; it was just as I was walking out that I saw you for the first time. When our eyes met, all the strands of my life disappeared and you became my universe. Nothing else mattered but you. What I felt for Bella was nothing compared to how I love you Nessie."

"But I was just a baby."

"Yes but I still loved you more than anything else in the world. Obviously, I didn't love you then as I do now. I loved you like a daughter, and as you have grown up my love for you has changed as much as you have. I have always loved you but I haven't always been _in love_ with you. That would just be sick."

I couldn't help but giggle. Jake's facial expression was one of disgust.

"Does that help you understand a bit better?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment before answering. It did make a lot of sense but I still couldn't help feeling that Jake was forced to love me.

"Yes but did you have a choice Jake?" I asked tentatively.

"Well no but why would I want a choice? I was shown the way to you; I found my soul mate. People search their whole lives for their soul mate and never find them. I found you and there was no way I was going to let you go, unless you wanted to of course. All I ever want is for you to be happy Nessie."

_Wow, he really does love me. If I had realised I had found my soul mate like Jake did, I don't think I could let them go no matter how much I loved them. _

I took Jake's face in my hands. I didn't show him anything, I just looked into his eyes. I saw all the love and devotion in them and I knew we belonged together. I leaned forward, kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back, "I love you Jacob Black."

Jake's lips were crushing mine before I had time to think. Although his lips were eager he was still very gentle. His lips were so soft it was like kissing silk. I ran my fingers down his strong muscular back and pulled him closer. I knew we were in danger of getting carried away, but I didn't care, I never wanted to stop. Jakes lips moved to my neck as he ran his hand down my body. Although his hands were very warm he left an icy trail down my body, causing me to moan in pleasure. Jake cupped my face with his hands and kissed my lips once more before pulling away. "I love you Renesmee Cullen."

My heart overreacted to his words. Somehow they meant more to me now than they ever did. Jake placed his hand over my heart then pressed my hand to his chest so I could feel his heart beat. Although my heart beats faster than the average human's does, our heartbeats were in perfect synchronisation. Two hearts beating together as one.

*******************

When I woke up in the morning, I still felt exhausted. I hadn't slept well; my dreams were a combination of all the things I had learned.

The worst dream of all was when I took Mom's place and Jake had left me. It was awful. I felt broken in so many ways. Jake was my life so living it without him did not feel like living at all. I just existed.

I tried to shake the dream out of my head. That would never happen to us. We could not be apart - it would kill us both.

I felt great sympathy for Mom, though I cannot imagine how she survived. It was so obvious that Mom and Dad belonged together that it was hard to ever imagine them apart. _I wonder what kept her going. I know she's not a quitter but still, to lose the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with must be heartbreaking._

"Nessie?" Jake mumbled, still half asleep.

"I'm here Jake" I replied, stroking his beautiful face.

"Umm, thank you"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Loving me and choosing me."

"I couldn't imagine being without you Jake. I love you."

Jake turned to kiss me just as there was a knock at the door. _"Great timing,"_ I thought sarcastically.

"Come in," I said, holding Jake tightly so he couldn't jump out of bed again.

The door opened and I was surprised to see Alice standing there with a pile of clothes in her hands.

"As you sleep in here now I thought I'd bring your clothes to you," Alice chimed. "When will you be taking everything out of your room? Emmett's all for turning it into a games room." she informed me.

I could not believe my ears; I was being kicked out of my room so they could turn it into a games room. I laughed to myself. _Well I suppose I don't really need it._

"Um, thanks for the clothes, but as for the other comment, I haven't really thought about it," I replied.

"Oh, well there's no rush I suppose" she said as she placed the clothes on the dresser. "See you later," she said as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea" I replied.

We laughed together and then continued from where we left off before being interrupted.

Bella's POV

I was happy to see that our revelations had not caused any problems between Jake and Nessie. If anything, it seemed to make them even more committed to each other.

Edward and I had finally accepted the fact that they were together and always will be. As much as it pained us to see our daughter as a fully grown adult after only seven years of life, we were happy to see her happy.

The next few days passed without any incidents. Jasper had apologised for his behaviour at school and I apologised for making it so difficult for him.

We were more cautious during the lunch period and spent most of the time holding our breath. Neither of us wanted to suffer the fierce burn again, so holding our breath became a necessity.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice called.

"I will be out in a minute" I called back.

I was not looking forward to this. We were going on our shopping trip today, something I had been dreading since Alice first mentioned it. The only thing I was looking forward to was spending the day with Nessie.

I left my room and went to meet the others. We were taking Edwards Volvo as it was less conspicuous and had more room.

"Have fun" Edward said as he embraced me.

"I'll try" I replied and kissed him on the lips.

Nessie, Alice, Rose and Esme said their goodbyes and we all climbed into the car.

Alice was driving with Esme in the front, so Nessie, Rose and I squeezed into the back of the car.

Olympia is 74 miles away so Alice said it would take 45 minutes to get there. By my calculations that would mean she would be driving about 100mph. I shouldn't really expect anything less.

Alice was chatting at top speed about what she wanted to buy. I tried to tune her out but was unsuccessful.

"Bella, what do you want to get?" Alice asked.

"Um, nothing really, I've just come along for the ride" I replied.

"Bella you can _not_ go on a shopping trip and not buy anything," Alice said in a disapproving tone, "I'll find you something."

That I was sure of. Alice would probably end up with a new wardrobe for all of us by the end of the day. I frowned at the thought.

"Cheer up Mom," Nessie whispered, "it won't be so bad."

"I'm ok sweetheart. I've never been one for shopping but I'll probably be fine once we get there," I explained.

"Can I ask you something Mom?" asked Nessie

"Of course you can sweetheart, what is it?"

"It's just something that has been playing on my mind since we had our talk the other night. When you jumped off the cliff were you trying to kill yourself?"

"No, of course not. I probably should have mentioned that when I told you." I admitted.

"Why did you jump then?"

"Well it was at the time that I was being hunted by Victoria. Jake had promised to take me cliff diving but he was busy running extra patrols and I was all alone. I was still in a bad place and being on my own made it worse so I needed something to do. It was very stupid and selfish of me to do it, but I do not regret it. If I hadn't jumped off the cliff that day I may never have seen your father again." I explained.

"How did you do it? Keep going I mean after Dad left. I don't think I could bear it if Jake left me."

"Not very well. It was the darkest time of my human life. When your dad left, he took a piece of me with him. At first I managed to control all my emotions but later realised, I was like a zombie. I did not live, I just existed. When I broke free of the zombie, it was both easier and harder. It was easier because I started to interact with people again, and as you know, I became very good friends with Jacob. He was always so happy it was easy to be around him and I soon found myself laughing again. The hardest parts came when I was alone. The pain was unbearable and I used to clutch my chest trying to hold myself together. I couldn't breathe and I wouldn't allow myself to remember your Dad, the pain it caused was too much. I found a way of remembering your dad without causing me pain and I held onto it so tight that it nearly killed me."

"How did you remember him?" Nessie asked curiously.

I sighed then continued, "This is something only your father knows. I felt very silly when I told him about it; I thought he might think I had gone crazy. I thought I had gone crazy but it also kept me sane. I found that if I was doing something stupid, reckless or dangerous I could remember him better. I would hear his voice as if he was standing right next to me. Listening to him disapprove of what I was doing always made him more real to me. I needed to know that he still existed because I could not imagine a world without him, whether he was with me or not.

That was the reason why I learned to ride the motorcycle and why I jumped off the cliff." I confessed.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I had not realised everyone was listening. They were all staring at me with a mixture of expressions. Esme looked at me sympathetically, Alice looked appeased, Rose looked nonchalant and Nessie looked at me with disbelief.

I wanted the ground to swallow me. _They must think I am mad._

"Ok maybe I was crazy, but it all made sense after," I informed them.

"How can nearly killing yourself to hear Dad's voice make sense?" Nessie asked.

"Well I realised it was my subconscious telling me that Edward still cared about me and that he really did leave me to protect me."

_They are definitely going to think I am crazy now, why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?_

"I suppose that does make sense but I still think your mad" Nessie replied.

Everyone laughed and I could not help but join in.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the mall. Alice was all business again, deciding which route we would take through the mall. We parked the car and proceeded into the mall.


	5. The Mall

Once again, I would like to say a huge thank you to Atti2ude for editing this chapter for me.

Mall

Bella's POV

The mall was huge. It had three different levels and a clear glass ceiling, obviously an attempt to bring some light in. Their attempt was tainted as all that could be seen were black clouds casting a shadow over the shoppers.

I was immediately aware of people staring at us, making me feel self-conscious. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that people think I am pretty.

Alice swung her bag over her shoulder and then started her graceful glide towards a womens' clothing store. Nessie took my hand and we followed.

Alice and Rose were busy looking at gorgeous silk gowns when something caught my eye. Nessie was standing in the window of the store and I noticed two girls looking at her. They were staring as if they had seen a ghost, both shock and confusion evident on their faces. That was not what caught my attention so much as it was the fact that I knew the two girls.

They were Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber, two of my friends from Forks High school. The last time I had seen either of them I was still human and I had just married Edward.

_What do I do? I cannot let them see me; they will know it's me even though I look different. But why are they staring at Nessie? Angela would never do something like that._

"Alice" I whispered.

Alice was at my side in an instance. "What is it?" she asked.

"Look," I pointed in the direction of Jessica and Angela.

"Why are they staring at Nessie?" she asked, confused.

"I hoped you could answer that" I replied.

Alice immediately started searching through the future. Her eyes closed as she concentrated and then snapped open. In the same second she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the store into the dressing room.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Jessica and Angela are coming into the store to talk to Nessie," she answered.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I only saw their decision, not the reason behind it," she said, frustrated.

"We have to warn Nessie."

"It's too late, they have just walked in," Alice replied.

_I do not believe this, of all the places to go shopping we decide to go to the same one as my old school friends who__ I can never talk to again. _

_Worse than that, they decide to stare at my daughter and want to talk to her. Why would they want to do that? I can understand the attraction as she is every bit as pretty as a vampire - without the menacing presence - but even so it is not like Angela to approach a stranger. Even Jessica probably wouldn't usually talk to a stranger in a shopping mall._

Jess and Ang approached Nessie and I started to feel anxious.

"Hi" Jess said. Nessie looked at her with confusion on her face; she wasn't used to people talking to her. "Do I know you?" Jess asked.

"Um, I don't think so," Nessie replied, "I'm not from around here."

"Oh, I just thought you looked very familiar. Where do you come from?" Jess asked, both suspicious and curious.

"Astoria" Nessie answered. "We came up for a girls' shopping trip."

"We?" Jess asked.

"Yes my aunts and mom are about somewhere," Nessie replied looking around the store.

"Alice, what do we do?" I asked.

"You stay here and I'll go help her." Alice left the dressing room and approached Nessie. As soon as Ang and Jess saw Alice awareness and shock crossed their faces.

"Alice?" came Angela's shocked gasp.

"Hi Angela, Jessica. I see you've met Nessie," she stated.

Nessie was shocked that Alice knew the two girls and was worried she had said too much. I could read her face like a book.

"Um yeah, is she your niece?" Jess asked, suspicious again.

I wished Edward were here so I would know what they were really thinking.

"Yes" Alice replied. Nessie very subtly touched Alice's cheek when Angela and Jessica shared a glance.

"But who are her parents?" Jess asked, ignoring Nessie.

Either Jess had gotten very rude as she got older or I just never noticed it before, but either way I didn't like it. _Who does she think she is?_

"Edward and Bella of course," Alice replied with a smile.

_What is she doing? Edward and I are nowhere near old enough to have an eighteen-year-old daughter. How is she going to get away with this?_

"What? But she's got to be about seventeen," came Jess's startled voice.

"Well she's obviously not their biological daughter," Alice replied, "Nessie is Edward's niece and he and Bella adopted her when Nessie's parents died."

"Oh, that was kind of nice of them I suppose," Jess replied.

"Is Bella here?" Angela asked with a hopeful expression.

_Damn! I would love to talk to her to see how she is and find out if she is still with Ben, but I can't. I have changed too much._

"No, she went off to find a book store," Alice replied.

"That sounds like Bella," Angela said, smiling.

"Well, we better be off. It was nice meeting you Nessie. Say hello to your mom and dad for me. I really miss them," Angela said with sadness in her tone.

I really missed her too. I had not thought of her much but seeing her again brought back the memories of our friendship. She was always sweet and caring and unlike Jess, I knew I could trust her.

"I will," replied Nessie.

"See ya!" said Alice.

Jess and Angela waved as they walked out of the store. I sighed in relief as Nessie and Alice came to get me.

"I thought you said Mom had left" Nessie asked, confused.

"I had to Nessie. The last time they saw your mom she was human; she has changed too much to be around people who knew her then and they would get suspicious," Alice explained.

"I think they were already suspicious," Nessie interjected.

"They were but they don't understand why so they will let it go," Alice replied.

I was still curious as to why they approached Nessie in the first place. I know she looks a lot like Edward and I, but you wouldn't notice it unless you knew she was our daughter. So what was it?

"We better go and find Rose and Esme," Alice suggested.

I had completely forgotten about them and started to feel guilty that our shopping trip had not gone as well as Alice had planned.

We could not see them anywhere in the store so Alice tried to _see_ where they had gone or, more to the point, where they were going.

Alice saw them in a lingerie store so we headed down the mall to find them.

"We won't bump into Angela and Jessica again, will we?" I asked Alice, concerned.

"I can't see that happening," she replied.

Renesmee's POV

_Wow, that is gorgeous. We had just entered the lingerie store and I saw a beautiful chemise. It was red with black lace over the bust and embroided black flowers around the edge. _

_Jake would love that, it's a lot sexier than my usual camisole. I wonder if it has matching knickers._

I wandered over to the rail it was hanging on to examine it more closely. I was startled when Alice appeared at my side, "I don't think your mom and dad would be too happy with you wearing that to bed," she stated.

"Well they won't know, will they Alice?" I said with a pleading smile on my face.

She laughed her tinkling laugh and then sighed, "Ok, I'll distract her. Do you know what size you are?" she asked.

"Um…" _I hadn't thought of that. Alice always bought my clothes for me._

"You're a 34C bra size and a size 8 in clothes," she informed me.

"Thanks Alice." Alice smiled and skipped over to Mom. She led her to the dressing room to try on a bra she had picked up for her.

I decided to take the opportunity to buy the chemise. I quickly found my size and matching knickers and proceeded to the counter.

The assistant had just put my garments in a bag when Mom left the dressing room. I quickly took the bag from the assistant and went to see what everyone else was getting.

"I don't know Alice, it's a bit much. I'm really not into that sort of thing," Mom was complaining as I approached.

I could see why she was so hesitant, Alice was trying to talk Mom into buying a sexy nurse's outfit.

"Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun. I bet Edward would love it."

_Ewe__, that is not what I want to be hearing. Who wants to know what their parents get up to in the bedroom? I certainly don't._

"No Alice, it's just not me. Why don't you get it?" Mom suggested.

"I've already got one. The naughty schoolgirl is Jasper's favourite," Alice replied.

_Ewe way too much information__ - that's my uncle. I shuddered at the thought._

"Really?" Rose asked, "Emmett's favourite is the secretary. He likes to think I'm prim and proper," she laughed.

_What is going on here? I live with a bunch of animals. I am so glad I sleep at night; I would hate to think what everyone else was up to._

"Is this something you do a lot?" Mom asked inquisitively.

"Oh yeah, it's so much fun. It's even better when Jasper dresses up to," Alice chimed.

"What?" Mom asked. shocked.

"Oh come on Bella, stop being such a prude," Alice complained.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Rose stated.

Mom was struggling for words, "I wouldn't know what to do?" she admitted.

I contemplated leaving. I wasn't sure how much more I could listen to, but at the same time I had no experience sexually and it sounded like I could learn something.

"You over think everything too much Bella. Didn't you ever role play as a kid?" Alice asked.

"Yes I suppose, but I don't see how that helps," Mom replied.

"It's just the same Bella; make it up as you go along. Only be sexy with it," Alice stated.

"That's the problem, I don't know how to be sexy," Mom admitted.

_Yes, I should definitely have walked out. I do not want to hear about my __Mom's insecurities in the bedroom._

"Sure you do, you just don't realise how sexy you are. Just don't think about it and you'll be fine" Alice reassured her.

Without another word, Alice glided over to the counter, bought the nurses outfit then handed it to mom. "Have fun," she said as she skipped over to Esme. Mom looked stunned and I couldn't help but giggle at her expression. Her head snapped up to look at me; it was evident in her expression that she hadn't realised I was there.

"Did you just hear all that?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Yes, but I hope I don't remember it. It wasn't something I wanted to hear," I stated, smiling at her.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't realise you were there," she apologised.

"Don't worry about it."

Mom looked down and her eyes lingered on the bag in my hand. _Crap_.

"Oh, what did you buy?" She asked.

"Um, just a couple of pairs of knickers, mine are getting a bit small," I lied.

"Oh," was all she said. _Did she know I was lying?_

Alice, Rose and Esme joined us then. "Have you got everything you wanted? Alice asked.

"Yes, along with the things I didn't want," mom answered with a disapproving tone.

"Great," Alice chimed. "We've shopped for the boys, now it's time to shop for ourselves."

We all laughed as we walked further down the mall.

Rosalie's POV

_This dress is just not working with these heels. I need to change them. There has to be a shoe store around here somewhere. Oh, look at my hair._ I had just caught sight of my reflection in a store window and it didn't look good.

I stopped to straighten out my golden hair and caught sight of two boys staring at me. _Hmm maybe I don't look so bad, not that they would stand a chance; I am way out of their league._

I flicked my hair over my shoulder and went to catch up with the others. _I can't believe they didn't wait for me - how rude. Oh, shoes!_

I walked into the store and saw a lovely pair of electric blue high heel shoes. They had a 5-inch heel and a strap around the ankle. _They would not go with this dress but still, I can't _not_ buy them._

As I approached the assistant Nessie walked in the store.

"Hey Nessie, what do you think?" I said, showing her the shoes.

"Wow, they're bright. What would you wear them with?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe I should get a dress to match," I mused.

Nessie giggled as she spotted a pair of black, knee-length boots.

"Are you going to get them?" I asked.

"Um no, I don't think so," she replied.

"Why not?"

"Well don't you think they're a bit sluttish?" she asked.

"No, of course not. You just have to wear them with the right outfit. Get them and then we'll go and get ourselves a new outfit too," I said.

Nessie smiled and approached the counter. We bought our shoes and then proceeded to the clothing store next door. Alice, Bella and Esme were already inside.

I immediately spotted a perfect dress to go with my shoes. It was knee-length, blue with a black lace layer. It was high necked with thick straps.

I spotted Nessie looking at a short skirt and sighed. I decided she needed some help.

"Nessie, have we not taught you anything. If you want to look slutty get the skirt, but if you don't, take these."

I handed her a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black silk camisole top and a long dark grey blouse with ruffles.

"Now get yourself a belt and you're done," I said.

Nessie looked skeptical so I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the dressing room, grabbing a belt on the way.

"Try it on and you'll see," I encouraged.

I decided to try the dress on while I was there. It was perfect, of course.

Nessie came out of the dressing room with her new outfit on, boots as well.

"You look great Nessie. What do you think?" I asked

Nessie turned to look in the mirror. She looked gorgeous. She had a lot more curves than Bella, but was still petite. The clothes accented her figure perfectly.

"Wow, this looks great. I can't believe it's me. Is this really my body?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes Nessie, you have a great body. You ought to show it off more."

"Yeah I'm sure Dad would love that," she replied sarcastically.

"God, you're so much like your Mom, you worry too much. You're a grown woman now, you can do and wear what you like."

"Thanks Rose," she said smiling.

Just then, Alice and Bella walked into the dressing room. Alice had five dresses, ten tops and four pairs of pants hanging over her arm.

"Wow Nessie, you look great!" Alice exclaimed

Bella just stared with her mouth hanging open. Nessie looked at her anxiously. "What do you think mom?"

Bella seemed to be struggling for words, "Um, you look lovely sweetheart, but don't you think it's a bit old for you?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm eighteen. I'm not a little girl anymore" Nessie replied.

"Of course," Bella said and then disappeared into a fitting room.

I almost felt pity for Nessie, but then wondered how I would react if she was my daughter. Nessie was the closest thing I had to a daughter as I could never have any of my own. When she was a baby I loved treating her as my own; those first two days were amazing. Even though I knew I wasn't her mother, I was happy to pretend as Bella wasn't able to take care of her at the time.

The thought of holding Nessie in my arms brought back all my resentment and anger for becoming what I am. I would have been a good mother, if only I had been given the chance.

Suddenly Alice was at my side, "Rose calm down please, you don't want to do anything stupid," she said in a calm reassuring voice.

"What the hell are you talking about Alice?"

"This is not the time or place to go off on anyone, so please calm down. You can go mad when we get home," she stressed.

"Ok, I'm fine. I just need some air"

I walked out of the store and proceeded to the nearest exit, trying to keep myself calm. But what had Alice seen?

Alice POV

_What was Rose thinking? I can't believe she was about to trash the store. It wouldn't have been too bad I suppose, but throwing the clothes racks out the window would have made people very suspicious and scared._

I gathered up all the garments I had chosen and went to pay for them.

"What is wrong with Rose?" Esme asked, concerned.

"She just needs some air. She managed to get herself riled up about something and the outcome didn't look good, so I told her to calm down," I informed her.

"Oh, I hope she's ok. Maybe I should go and find her," Esme mused.

"She'll be fine Esme, don't worry. We've got shopping to do." I stated.

"What else do we need?"

"Well Carlisle, Edward and Jasper could all do with some new shirts. I actually saw Edward wear the same shirt twice and I am not having that. I'm going to have to teach Bella the rules."

Esme laughed, "It's not a crime to wear the same thing twice Alice. Maybe he liked the shirt."

"Maybe, but he still needs more," I said.

"What about Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Rose likes to buy his clothes so I'll leave it to her."

Bella and Nessie had returned from the dressing room. Bella looked deep in thought and Nessie looked upset.

_Great, what is going on with those two? They should be excited; this is every girl's dream. Shopping is the best part of being a girl._

"Oh cheer up you two, you could at least pretend to be excited," I announced.

"Sorry Alice" Bella and Nessie replied together.

Esme and I laughed at the similarities between them. If I didn't know better I would have thought they were non-identical twins.

Bella and Nessie glanced at each other and joined in with our laughter. _Now that is what I like to see, smiling faces._

We walked into a mens' clothing store and I began to work. I grabbed six different coloured shirts for Edward and handed them to Bella.

"Alice, Edward really doesn't need any more shirts," she complained.

"Bella, I don't know when we will be able to come shopping again so I'm making the most of it. So stop complaining and help me."

Bella sighed but decided to help by pointing the shirts out that she thought Edward would like best. She also picked up a couple of pairs of khaki pants. _I think she has a thing for Edward in these. Whatever takes your fancy, I suppose._

Esme joined us by picking out clothes for Carlisle. I noticed Nessie dithering about whether to get something for Jacob or not.

"Nessie, my hands are a bit full, can you grab some clothes for Jacob for me please?" I asked.

Nessie smiled and started to pick up some jeans and t-shirts for Jacob.

Rose had found us and immediately started picking up clothes for Emmett.

When we were done there wasn't much left in the store. The assistant gave me a stern look, almost as if she expected us to run out with all the clothes. The thought made me giggle. I could just see the shocked faces as we all ran like lightning out of the store.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"I just had a thought of us running out of the store with all these clothes," I informed her.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I can't stand the thought of giving that snotty-nosed cow our money. Who does she think she is, looking at us like that? I'd like to take that look off her face," Rose stated with venom.

"Not now Rose. Come on, let's pay for these and go."

Once we were out of the store Rose seemed to calm down a bit.

"Are we done yet?" Bella asked in a whiny voice.

She could be so much like a spoiled kid sometimes that I had to laugh.

"I think we are. Does everyone want to go home?" I asked, already knowing the answer. It was a resounding "Yes."


	6. Visitor

Bella's POV

I was so happy to be home. I hated being away from Edward, no matter how short the separation.

Everyone had congregated in the sitting room. I was sitting on the sofa next to Edward and Esme, Emmett was sitting in one of the chairs with Rose on his lap, Nessie and Jake were sitting on the floor next to the sofa and Carlisle and Jasper were standing in the doorway. Alice was busy sorting through all the clothes we had bought and separating them into piles for everyone.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, it could have been worse I suppose," I replied.

Edward raised one eyebrow, sensing there was more to it. I sighed, "We saw Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber."

"What? What happened?" he asked, immediately anxious.

"Calm down Edward. They didn't see me, they spoke to Nessie."

"They did what? Why?" he replied, still anxious.

"I don't know, they said she looked familiar and asked where she came from. Alice went over to them and gave them the same story we used in Forks," I informed him.

"That was lucky, although it would have been funny to see their eyes pop out of their heads when they saw you," Emmett said laughing.

Edward groaned and I stroked his hand to try to comfort him.

"You should never have gone to Olympia; that was a mistake. What if they had seen you? There would have been no way to explain…"

"Edward calm down," I interrupted, "Nothing happened. Alice would have known if something was going to happen."

"Alice, what is that?" Emmett bellowed.

Alice was holding a shirt. It was bright green with big yellow flowers printed on it; the kind of shirt you would see on an avid surfer.

"What? Don't you like it Emmett? I thought it would bring out the colour in your eyes," Alice said seriously.

"There is no way I am wearing that. I'd rather walk around naked," Emmett replied.

"Um, no one wants to see that Emmett" Edward said, cringing at the thought.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Rose replied.

"Oh please, get a room," Jacob complained.

Everyone laughed except Rose and Emmett. Emmett picked Rose up, threw her over his shoulder and said, "I don't need to be told twice," as he ran out the room.

I shook my head in disbelief; I thought Edward and I were bad.

Alice had finished sorting through the clothesand handed the piles out as we all thanked her.

Thankfully, I had kept the bag with the nurse's outfit inside and took it straight to our room. There was no way I was letting anybody see that.

"I'll take these to our room," I said to Edward as I took his pile and put it on top of mine.

"I'll come with you. I want to see what you got yourself," he replied.

I cringed at the thought of showing him. I glanced towards Alice and she gave me an encouraging smile.

"Do you want to go hunt, Jake?" Nessie asked.

I had a feeling she wanted some alone time with him after not seeing him all day.

"Sure, I'll just take these to my room. Do you want me to take yours too?" Jake asked.

"Sure," she said trying to hide a blush.

_ Why would she blush everyone knows they share a room now._

Edward took the huge pile of clothes from me and dragged me off to our bedroom.

I would have usually been as eager as him but I felt uneasy about something and I couldn't put my finger on it.

When we entered our bedroom, Edward threw the clothes onto the dresser, took me in his arms and kissed me on the lips.

As soon as our lips touched, I forgot my worries and threw myself into the kiss.

Renesmee's POV

"Thanks Jake," I said as he returned from taking our clothes to our room.

"No problem. What's in the bag on the bed?" he asked curiously.

"I'll show you later," I said with a smile.

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

We walked out into the forest; it was already dark and the sky was surprisingly clear. We walked a little way into the forest before finding a small clearing. I sat down on the ground and Jake joined me. We lazed back and watched the stars.

"It's so beautiful," I said

Jake turned his head to look at me. "Not nearly as beautiful as you," he replied.

I placed my hand on his cheek, "_I love you Jake."_ He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him.

_ Whoa, this is not like Jake__. What has gotten into him?_

He pulled my face closer to his and my heart was racing. "I love you Renesmee," he whispered before gently kissing me on the lips.

I took the kiss deeper, tangling my fingers in his hair. I tried to focus and not get too carried away, but feeling the heat of Jake surrounding me made that very difficult.

Again, I made the mistake of showing Jake my thoughts and he gently pushed me away.

"Sorry Jake" I apologised.

"I'm not," he said breathlessly, flashing a brilliant smile.

I rolled off him to avoid being carried away again. We lay there silently for a while just watching the stars.

"Did you enjoy spending the day with your mom?" Jake asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah it was great. I decided to ask her some questions that had been playing on my mind," I informed him.

"What did you ask about?" Jake asked, seeming anxious. _That is strange._

I decided to show him our conversation. Jake was quiet as he watched. Then he gasped, "I can't believe she did that. No wonder she was so eager to ride those bikes and go cliff diving without me," Jake said, astonished.

"I think it's kind of sweet," I admitted.

Jake turned his whole body to the side to face me, "You what? How is risking your life to hear the voice of a stinking bloodsucker sweet?" he asked angrily.

I flinched at the derogative word he used for my father.

"Calm down Jake. I only meant that it just shows how much she was in love with him and that she would go to any means just to hear his voice. If that's not true love, I don't know what is," I explained.

"Nessie, what are you saying? Please tell me you would never be stupid enough to do something like that," he pleaded.

"Of course I won't Jake. You'll never leave me so I would have no need to," I replied, trying to sooth him.

"I promise I will be with you as long as you want me. Nothing would ever make me leave you," he said, stroking my face.

The look in his eyes was so fierce there was no way to distrust him. I moved closer and kissed him on the lips before getting up.

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's go hunt," I suggested.

Jake ran behind a tree to phase and then we both ran through the forest together searching for an appealing scent.

I caught the scent of a deer. It was not very appealing but it would do. I shifted into my hunting crouch in order to pursue the deer when I realised Jake had stopped.

Even though he was in wolf form, I could see confusion and panic in his eyes. I ran back to him to see what the problem was.

"Jake what is it?" I asked. He just stared at me but I couldn't understand his expression.

"Jake, can you please phase so I know what's going on?" I begged. He was really starting to frighten me.

He shook his enormous head and I suddenly realised the problem was in his head. There must be something wrong with his pack back in La Push. I continued to stare at him, trying to read his eyes. He nodded once then disappeared behind a tree to phase.

"Jake what's happened? Is everyone ok?" I asked as he approached me.

"Calm down Nessie, everyone is fine. Are you thirsty? Do you mind if we go back to the house now? I need to speak to everyone."

"No, I'm not overly thirsty. What do you need to talk to them about?" I asked anxiously.

"Do you mind waiting 'til we get back to the house? It will be easier to explain to everyone together," he replied.

"Sure" I took his hand and we ran back to the house together.

When we got back to the house no one was about so Jake called out to them.

"Sorry to bother you but we really need to talk. Can everyone come in the sitting room please?"

Mom and dad were the first to arrive followed by Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie were the last to arrive, not looking very happy.

"What is it Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"When I phased Embry was waiting for me. He was running patrol on your land and caught a scent he didn't recognise. He went to investigate and found Nahuel. Apparently he has been searching for you and needs to speak with you," Jake informed us.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Hasn't he heard of a phone?" Emmett piped up.

No one laughed this time, all too confused as to why Nahuel would want to see us.

"What did you tell Embry?" Dad asked. He knew the answer as soon as Jake thought of it but didn't say anything.

"I told him to keep an eye on him and not to tell him where we were until I had spoken to you," Jake replied.

"Good. I don't want him coming here," Dad said.

I couldn't understand why he would say that. _Nahuel is not dangerous, he is just like me._

"What should we do?" Mom asked.

"It will probably be best if we go to him," Dad suggested.

_Yes! We are going back to Forks. I can't wait - it will be so nice to see Grandpa Charlie and all of Jake's pack. I really miss them._

"When should we go?" Mom asked.

"We don't all need to go. Carlisle and I will go first thing," Dad stated.

"You aren't going without me," Emmett announced.

"Really Emmett, it's not necessary," Dad replied.

"I'll come with you" Jake said, "I'll need to inform the pack of anything new."

_There is no way I am staying behind now. Jake promised he would never leave me and I'm not going to let him break his promise._

"I'm coming too," I announced.

"Nessie there is no need for you to come with us," Dad replied.

"There may not be anything for me to do but I'm still not staying here, it's not fair. I really want to see Grandpa Charlie and Jake's pack; I miss them so much," I whined.

"Maybe it would be best if we all went," Mom suggested.

At that moment, Alice started to walk out of the room. "Alice, where are you going?" Esme asked.

"To pack," Alice replied and Dad sighed.

"I guess that means we're all going then," said Rosalie, trying to suppress a laugh.

"We'll meet here in the morning then," Carlisle said " I still don't understand why Nahuel would travel all that way just to talk to us."

"There has got to be more to it," replied Dad. "Did he say anything else Jake?"

"No, just that he wanted to talk to you. He is alone though; didn't he live with his aunt or something?" Jake asked.

"Yes, that is unusual," Carlisle mused, "I hope she is well."

"Well we'll find out soon enough," Dad said, "We should go and pack so we're ready in the morning."

Everyone disappeared into their bedrooms. Jake and I stayed in the sitting room with Mom and Dad.

"I'll go and inform the pack that we will be arriving tomorrow," Jake said.

Dad nodded and Jake walked out.

"What do you think Nahuel wants, Dad?" I asked curiously.

I couldn't understand it myself but Dad looked like he had a few ideas.

"I'm not sure Nessie, it could be a number of things. He may want our help with something or if something has happened to his aunt he may want to join us," he replied.

"Why would he want to do that?" I asked, confused.

"This is a scary world to be in on your own, Nessie. Nahuel has spent the last 200 years with his aunt and they have come across vampires in their time, but I doubt he has ever been around humans. Nahuel is not a full vampire so he may be too intimidated and scared to find another coven to live with. Nahuel has met us and knows us to an extent so he also knows no harm will come to him in our presence."

"Poor boy. I hope Huilen is ok," Mom said.

Dad wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about love, he may have simply wanted to visit."

I could tell Dad really didn't believe his own affirmation and neither did I. It just didn't seem likely that Nahuel would turn up, unannounced, for a visit. _There is definitely more behind it, but what?_

Jake arrived back in the room.

"Anything new?" Dad asked.

"No, Embry and Seth are staying with him. He seems upset about something and looks scared but he is not talking. He looked really grateful that we're coming to see him though," Jake replied.

"Ok, thanks Jake. We'll see you two in the morning. You should get some rest," Dad said.

It was clearly a dismissal so Jake and I said goodnight and headed off to our room.

As we entered the room, I picked up the bag on the bed along with my dressing gown and my bag of toiletries.

"I'm just going to have a shower," I informed Jake.

"Ok, I'll keep the bed warm," he said with a smile.

I smiled back then headed off to the bathroom. I turned the water on in the shower and started to get undressed. I took the chemise and knickers out of the bag and started to wonder if it was such a good idea.

_What if Jake doesn't like it? No, I'm sure he will like it but will it make him angry? He has made it very clear that he wants us to wait and take it slow. I'm not trying to seduce him though, I just want to look nice for him._

I managed to work myself up so much that I was starting to sweat. I put the lingerie down and got in the shower.

The water felt great and had a calming effect on my tense body. I washed quickly, got out of the shower and dried myself off.

I decided to put the lingerie on and put my dressing gown on over the top and walked back to the bedroom.

I opened the door and found Jake already in bed with a bag already packed on the floor. Jake looked gorgeous; his chest was bare and his gorgeous dark skin was shimmering in the moonlight. His hair was pushed back from his face and he was smiling at me.

"Is the bed warm yet?" I inquired, smiling back.

"Why don't you come and find out?" he asked cheekily.

I walked toward the bed and took a deep breath before taking off my dressing gown.

Jake's eyes practically jumped out of his head. He was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I could not have gotten a better response. Jake slowly put his face back together.

"What do you think?" I asked, pirouetting on the spot.

Jake was speechless. _Have I upset him?_

I crawled into the bed. "Jake, are you ok?" I asked anxiously.

He didn't answer.

"Jake talk to me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I can take it off…"

"No" Jake almost shouted, making me jump.

"Sorry, I'm not upset, just surprised. You look amazing without wearing something like that. I find it hard enough to keep my hands off you already. You don't need to wear anything like that Nessie," he admitted.

"I'm sorry Jake; I wasn't trying to proposition you or anything. I just thought it was nice and I wanted to look nice for you," I admitted.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt better at once.

"Nessie that is more than nice. You look stunning and very sexy which makes this very difficult."

"Makes what difficult?" I asked, confused.

"Lying here next to you. You have no idea how much I want you right now."

"Oh, well that wasn't my intention but if you really want to …."

"No Nessie" he took a deep breath before continuing, "I do, but not now, not here. I want our first time to be special; I want to make you feel special."

I looked into his eyes and saw all his love and devotion for me and it made me want him even more.

"I'm sorry," I apologised.

"Don't apologise Nessie. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I think I can handle it," he said, smiling.

I snuggled closer to him, "I love you, Jake."

He brushed my damp hair away from my face, "I love you more than anything in the world," he said before leaning down and kissing me gently on the lips.

"Get some sleep sweetheart, it looks like it's going to be a long day tomorrow," he said, holding me close.

I had completely forgotten that we were going home tomorrow. Jake always made me feel so happy and secure it was as if we lived in our own little world, so when he said that it brought me back to reality.

_I hope it's not bad news; I don't think anyone could handle any more bad news. We have been really lucky for the last 6 years. We have been able to enjoy spending time together without having to worry about anything. I hope that's not going to come to an end now. Mom and Dad have been through so much they deserve some happiness._

I slowly drifted off to sleep trying not to think about tomorrow. _I just want to enjoy lying in Jake's arms for now. Tomorrow can wait._


	7. Visions

7. Vision

Bella's POV

Edward and I had spent the night trying to figure out what Nahuel wanted. We came up with many scenarios and we could speculate forever but we would never really know until we speak to him.

I was busy putting the last few things in our bag. Edward had gone to check that everyone was ready. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said.

Alice walked in with a troubled look on her face.

"What is it Alice?"

"I'm worried about Edward," she replied.

"Have you seen something?" I asked.

"Yes I can see Edward getting really angry but I can't see why," she replied.

"Do you know when?"

"No I can see that we're in the white house in Forks and its dark but I don't know what sets him off. I think it must be either Nahuel, Nessie, Jake or one of his pack being as they are the only one's I cant see."

"Ok he hasn't seen it has he?" I asked.

"No I'll try and hide it from him but I need you to watch for any signs that may trigger it as we can't allow it to happen."

I couldn't believe how worried Alice was she was usually so calm and happy.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked worriedly.

"You don't need to know but it's not good, so will you please help me?"

"Of course."

I decided it would be best not to argue with her and by the sounds of things, I didn't want to know.

I gave her a hug, "it will be fine Alice, don't worry."

It felt strange to be the one comforting Alice as it has always been her comforting me. I am stronger now though both physically and emotionally. You cannot go through what I have been through and not be a stronger person afterwards.

Alice and I went to meet everyone else in the sitting room. They were waiting for us and I couldn't see any signs that they had overheard our conversation, which was a good thing.

The atmosphere in the room was very sombre, I noticed Alice glance at Jasper and the atmosphere changed considerably.

"Are we all ready to go then?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone nodded, gathered up their things and proceeded outside to the awaiting cars.

Edward, Nessie, Jake and I travelled in Edwards Volvo followed by Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett went in Emmett's jeep.

We had decided to leave the rest of our cars at the big white house when we moved here. We really had no need for them and no space either.

The journey to Forks seemed very long. As Jasper was no longer with us, the atmosphere in the car was very tense. I could tell that most of the intensity was emancipating from Edward and Jacob.

Why are they so worked up? Do they know something we don't? No Edward would tell me if he did. This thought brought back some of my human memories of when Edward had lied to me about Victoria coming back in order to protect me.

I also remember that Jake would never keep anything from me, he thought I was strong enough to handle the truth whether it hurt me or not.

I'm just being paranoid. Edward is known to over react and now Jake is with Nessie he is just as protective of her as Edward is of me.

"Can we visit Grandpa Charlie mom?" Nessie asked breaking my reverie.

"We will see what Nahuel want's first and if it is safe we'll go and see Charlie tomorrow" I replied.

I really missed Charlie too. He had made the transition into our world slowly but took it very well. We finally told him the truth before he married Sue. He had watched Nessie grow so quickly that he finally decided he was ready to know the truth. He worried about her accelerated growth as much as we had in the beginning.

Charlie was not as surprised by our revelation as I thought he would be. Sue had told him all of the Quileute stories and legends and he eventually derived a conclusion.

I was worried about Charlie knowing about vampires and werewolves but I also wanted him to know. I knew from experience that it was very dangerous for humans to be a part of our world but I also knew we would not be around much to course him any danger.

We had never managed to come to an arrangement about what to say to mum. I felt bad about making excuses as to why I couldn't see her but I knew she would never be able to handle the truth like Charlie. I still kept in touch with her via phone and e-mail and although I missed her, I knew I would have to cut her out of my life soon and that thought terrifies me.

We were driving up the long serpentine driveway towards the big white house. I spotted a couple of wolves in the forest but could not be sure who they were. It felt strange to be back but also felt like coming home. This house would always feel like home to me.

As we approached the house, I saw Embry in his human form standing next to Nahuel by the porch steps. Seth was with them in his wolf form, he had grown again since I last saw him.

Edward stopped the car outside the house instead of driving round to the garage.

Edward took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He walked around to my side of the car and took my hand. I heard everyone else approaching as Jacob walked over to Embry and gave him a hug. He mock punched Seth on the shoulder and then turned his attention to Nahuel.

"Ah the dog has missed his puppies," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"It's more than you'll ever have Blondie" Jake retorted.

"Enough" Edward growled. I squeezed his hand in warning and watched him wearily as we approached Nahuel.

"Shall we go inside?" Edward asked Nahuel.

Nahuel nodded and motioned for Edward to lead. Jacob told Embry and Seth to wait outside while we spoke to Nahuel and he would let them know what was going on.

As we walked inside, I noticed the house looked the same as if we had never left. There were no dustsheets over the furniture, Edwards's piano was still shiny and the whole place was spotlessly clean.

Did they have a cleaner?

Carlisle offered Nahuel one of the armchairs and everyone gathered around him. It must have been very intimidating for him but he remained composed.

"I'm so sorry to just show up like this but I just didn't know where to go" Nahuel said.

"Calm down Nahuel just tell us what's happened" Carlisle encouraged.

"They killed Huilen and I've been running for weeks"

"Hold on who killed Huilen?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"The Volturi"

Edward growled while Rosalie hissed. I was speechless as was Esme and Alice.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"They want me. They can't track me but they found Huilen. When she refused to tell them where I was, they killed her. There was nothing I could do. There were too many of them and I'm not as strong or as fast as you are. All I could do was watch as they tore her apart and set her on fire," Nahuel sobbed.

My maternal instincts took over as I approached Nahuel to embrace him. He sobbed on my shoulder and I looked towards Jasper for some support.

"Why would they do that?" Jacob asked.

"Why didn't I see that?" Alice whispered

"I don't understand" Nessie said, "Why do they want you?"

We all wanted the answer to this question. I released Nahuel so he could talk.

"I'm not sure why but I think they have Joham and my sisters" he replied.

"So they didn't kill him then" Jasper stated.

"No he has joined them"

"What" Emmett bellowed?

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't understand," I admitted, "I thought they wanted to stop him from creating a new race."

"That is what we all thought love but does anyone really know how Aro's mind works" Edward said dejected.

"Alice can you see anything?" Jasper asked.

"I will try but it wont be easy if it involves Nahuel's sisters" Alice responded.

Alice walked over to the corner of the room and put her head in her hands.

"What could they possibly be doing?" Carlisle mused.

"I don't know but I doubt it is anything good" Edward replied.

"Are they coming for me too?" Nessie asked.

We all looked towards Nessie. No they can't want Nessie too; I can't bare them trying to take her away from me again. I will not allow it, never.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I wish I had more answers for you" Nahuel replied.

"Don't worry Nahuel you did the right thing coming to us. We will figure something out. Hopefully Alice will be able to tell us more and we can go from there" Carlisle reasoned.

I was not sure if I could agree with Carlisle; as much as I appreciated Nahuel for saving all our lives nearly seven years ago, I would not be able to forgive him if he brought the Volturi down on us again. There would be no way we would be able to just walk away again. Aro knows too much about all of us now. They know my shield cannot protect us from a physical attack and there is nothing that would stop them from tearing us all apart.

"How can Aro justify coming here if he is? We've done nothing wrong," Rosalie asked.

"I think it has gone beyond that now Rose. I don't think Aro cares so much about his status anymore. Greed has got the better of him," Edward replied.

It was silent for a long time while everyone digested what we had learnt. Esme had gone to busy herself in the kitchen making some food for Jake.

Alice was still curled up in the corner, Jasper at her side. Rose and Emmett were having a quiet conversation about their theories while Jake and Nessie were nearly a mirror image of Edward and me. We were all looking into the eyes of the person we could not live without.

"Nahuel would you like something to eat?" Esme asked.

"Yes please. I haven't hunted for a while," Nahuel replied.

I had forgotten that Nahuel lived like regular vampires; I hope he did not hunt in forks.

"About that Nahuel we would appreciate it if you could abstain from hunting in this area unless you wish to join us in our hunting methods," Carlisle suggested.

"You mean hunt animals instead of humans?" Nahuel asked.

"Yes we all abstain from drinking human blood, animal blood is sufficient enough to control our thirst," Carlisle informed him.

"I could give it a try but I am happy to eat human food while I am here" he responded.

This response angered me so much I had to fight back a hiss. If Nahuel was happy to live on human food then why did he kill humans? He is half-human himself, his mother was human and she sacrificed her own life to save him.

Jasper approached me obviously noticing the change in my mood and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Jasper," I whispered before he could control my emotions.

Jasper removed his hand and went back to Alice's side.

"Has Alice seen anything yet?" I whispered to Edward.

"No she keeps getting flickers of the Volturi but nothing to tell us of their plans or what they are doing" he said.

I sighed and wondered over to the huge glass wall and Edward followed.

I looked out to the river and saw Leah pacing up and down in her wolf form. This brought back the memories of my first day as a vampire; I had just attacked Jacob hurting Seth in the process and doubted my control.

So much has changed since then, Renesmee is no longer a baby but the one thing that has not changed is the fact that I am still worried I am going to lose her.

Edward gasped breaking me from my reverie. I turned to look at him; his face was a mask of horror. I looked around the room for the source of his horror but I already knew it would be a vision from Alice.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper demanded shacking her.

I had a strong sense of deja vu. This could not be happening not again.

"What did you see Alice? Are they coming?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone was silent waiting for the answer we were all expecting.

"No" she whispered.

What, they are not coming they don't want Nessie? I couldn't allow myself to feel hope after all Edward and Alice still looked horrified.

"What did you see then?" Emmett bellowed annoyed.

"We know what they are doing" Edward answered, he almost looked like he was going to be sick.

"What are they doing Edward?" I pleaded, wanting to know what could possibly make him look this way.

"I can't," he said before glancing at Nessie, then turning and running out the door.

I could not believe it, Edward could tell me everything. Why would he run out like that?

Everyone had turned their attention back to Alice hoping she would be able to tell us what Edward could not.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I need to know more. I can't tell you until I know more" her voice was strained and she was on the verge of going into shock.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Emmett bellowed as he approached her.

Jasper stood in front of her in a protective crouch and Ross hissed.

"Enough" Carlisle shouted, "Alice will tell us when she is ready. There is no point in us arguing amongst ourselves."

"We deserve to know what is going on," Rosalie hissed.

"Yes we all do and we will all know when Alice is ready to tell us," Carlisle said.

The authority in his voice made Rose and Emmett back off. Emmett took Roses hand and pulled her out the front door and I could hear the whisper of their feet as they ran through the forest.

Jasper returned to his normal position, "I'm sorry," Alice, whispered again.

"Don't worry Alice, we understand. Take as much time as you need" Carlisle reassured her.

"Where is Edward, Alice?" I asked concerned.

"He's gone to the cottage" Alice replied, "I'll go with you."

Alice got to her feet in one swift movement; she took my hand as we both ran to the cottage.

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I have never seen dad look so horrified and react like that. This can't be good what ever it is they are doing. I wish Alice had told us so we could understand better; everything is just so confusing I just want to know where our fate lies now.

I f I only have a few more days or weeks with Jacob then I want to make the most of them. I don't want to die without loving Jacob in every possible way.

I looked into Jacobs eyes and I could see worry, love and longing. I placed my hand on his cheek, _let's get out of here._

Jake nodded and pulled me to my feet. We had been sitting in the same position on the floor for so long it was a relief to finally move.

Jake picked up his plate of food that he had hardly touched and took it out to the kitchen. We continued to walk through the kitchen and out the back door.

"I'm just going to let the guys know what has happened," Jake said.

"Ok I'll wait here for you," I replied.

Jake kissed my head before running into the forest. The door opened behind me and I turned to see Nahuel staring at me.

"Hi Nahuel are you ok?" I asked.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me, it made me feel uneasy.

"Yes thank you. What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Um Jake has just gone to inform his pack about what's going on," I replied.

"Oh do you want to go for a walk with me then?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"Um thanks but Jake will be back soon and we are going for a walk together," I responded.

"Are you two together now then?" he asked acidly.

I didn't like the way he said that and I couldn't control the anger in my voice when I replied.

"Yes we are but I don't see why that concerns you!" I spat.

"And your parents don't mind that your boyfriend morphs into a dog," he replied.

How dare he, if it was not for the fact that Jake could phase then we would have never known that he was here and needed our help.

I couldn't be sure that mom and dad were entirely happy with Jakes relationship, mine so I decided to ignore him and his question, and walked into the forest where I watched Jake disappear.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jake asked surprised to see me.

"I just thought I would come and find you, I got bored standing on my own," I lied.

I thought it would be best not to relay my conversation with Nahuel. Jake would be more angry than me and I didn't want anymore stress or worry today.

"Sorry sweetheart I didn't think I would be this long. The guys don't trust Nahuel so they are all anxious to know what's really going on," he explained.

"Aren't we all," I retorted.

Jake took me in his arms, he was so strong and warm I didn't want to let him go so I held him tighter.

"It will all work out Nessie, it has to. I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he promised.

"Jake please don't make a promise you may not be able to keep," I replied.

Jake sighed, "Ok well I promise to do everything I can to keep you safe. How's that?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression, "better."

He let go of me and took my hand as we started walking through the forest. After a few minutes, we came across the scent of mom and Alice.

"Can we go and check on dad?" I asked.

"Are you sure? Maybe he needs some more time," Jake replied.

"Yes I'm sure. He looked so horrified I just want to get that image out of my head. I really need to know he's ok."

"Come on then let's go."

We ran through the forest towards the little cottage that was once my home. As we got closer, I started to feel anxious.

I hope our arrival doesn't upset dad more I don't want to do that I just want to check he is ok.

Alice opened the door before we knocked. She looked better than she had but I couldn't be sure.

"Hey Nessie, hey Wolf," Alice said inviting us in.

"Hey Alice we just wanted to check that you are all alright," I explained.

Mom and dad were sitting on the sofa, they both looked relaxed but I could still see the torture in dad's eyes.

"Nessie, Jake come and sit down," dad instructed.

We did as he asked, I sat in the armchair and Jake sat on the floor by my feet.

"I know what you're thinking Nessie, you don't need to worry. I'm sorry I walked out like that. Alice's vision isn't something I want everyone to see especially you," dad said.

"Why?"

"It's just not very nice and it would upset you. You don't need to know about it, as it doesn't really help anyway. You know I wouldn't deliberately keep something from you if I thought it would help." dad explained. "No Jake I haven't told Bella either," dad said obviously answering an unspoken question.

So dad hadn't told mom either, he would never keep anything from her unless there really wasn't anything to tell so maybe he is telling the truth.

"Have you had any more visions Alice?" I asked.

Alice was sitting on the edge of the sofa next to mom. "No I'm still only getting flickers. I keep seeing Aro and Joham walking into a room but it goes black before I can see what is in there," Alice said frustrated.

"Do you think Nahuel's sisters are in the room and that is why it goes black?" Jake asked.

"It's a strong possibility but I need to know more before I can be sure," Alice replied.

"So what are we going to do now then?" Jake asked.

"There's not a lot we can do. We know they are looking for Nahuel but they haven't made the decision to come here yet so we are just going to have to wait," dad replied.

"We can't just sit around waiting for them to attack. They could be assembling an army or something," Jake nearly shouted.

I placed my hand on his cheek in an effort to calm him down. He placed his hand over the top of mine and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," he said.

"No Jake it's how we all feel. We all want to know what is going to happen but until that decision is made we're all in the dark," dad said trying to reassure him.

"What are you going to tell the others?" I asked thinking about Emmett and Roses reactions.

"Don't worry about Emmett and Rose they've always been hot headed. They have probably calmed down by now, it wouldn't surprise me if they were back at the house laughing and joking," dad replied.

This shocked me. How could anyone laugh and joke in our current situation? I would probably expect tit from Emmett, as he always seems to think everything is a joke but I couldn't believe Rose would be so nonchalant about it.

"Shall we go back to the house? It's starting to get dark and everyone is probably wondering where we have got to," dad said.

We all stood and I noticed mom share a weary glance with Alice, I wonder what that is all about.

We all ran through the forest towards the house. I watched as mom, dad and Alice all jumped the river and was shocked to see Jake do the same. I had only ever seen Jake jump the river in his wolf form before I didn't think he was strong enough to do it human but I was wrong. I leapt the river seconds later remembering how exhilarating it was.

As we entered the house Esme was cooking again, Carlisle and Jasper were talking to each other and Rose, Emmett and Nahuel were watching the television.

"Edward is there anything new?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

"No not yet, Alice keeps searching the future but hasn't found anything of use yet," dad replied.

Everyone's attention had now turned to dad. I could just imagine everything he was hearing in his head right now, _what did you see? Have you chilled out now? What was that all about? Are you ok?_

Dad took a deep breath, "I want to apologise to everyone for my behaviour earlier it was inexcusable. I'm afraid that what Alice saw was very disturbing but helps us in no way therefore I will not be sharing it with you," he explained.

"What do you mean you are not going to share it with us?" Emmett bellowed.

"Calm down Emmett if Edward thinks it's something we don't need to know, then we don't need to know," Carlisle said, "we need to trust each other now more than ever."

Emmett groaned then returned to his seat in front of the television.

I noticed Nahuel staring at me again, which brought back the anger from earlier. Dad and Jasper both looked at me at the same time and then dad looked away confused. I forgot my anger as I wondered about dad's confusion, it was as if he couldn't read my mind. Was mom shielding me? I looked towards her but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to me, she was talking quietly with Alice.

I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him into the corner of the room with me where I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips. I knew no one was paying us any attention but Jake pushed me away gently. "Nessie what are you doing? Your family can see everything," he whispered.

I placed my hand on his cheek,_ is dad watching? _Jake shook his head so I replayed my earlier thoughts to him about mom shielding me.

I figured she would have extended her shield to protect both of us after seeing us together.

"Why would she do that?" Jake whispered even quieter than before.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

I turned to check we were still being ignored when I noticed Nahuel watching us with a disgusted look on his face. I also noticed mom looking at him, which made me wonder if she was shielding him also. This seemed very likely as dad was talking calmly with Carlisle.

I could just imagine what Nahuel would be thinking by the expression on his face and if dad could hear that, he would not be standing there having a calm conversation with Carlisle.

"Let's go," I said to Jake.

"Where?" Jake asked confused by my sudden demand.

"Anywhere, I can't stay here."

Jake didn't reply he just let me lead him out of the house.

"Where are you two going?" dad asked as we walked past him.

"La Push," I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Ok don't stay late" dad said as we walked out the door.


	8. Information

_**8. Information**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**It was a huge relief to know I had been able to change Alice's vision from earlier this morning.**_

_**I decided to shield Nessie, Jake and Nahuel, as I knew it would be one of their thoughts that would trigger Edward's reaction in Alice's vision.**_

_**Although I can't read minds, it was evident that there was something going on between Nessie and Nahuel.**_

_**I did not like the way Nahuel was staring at her; it reminded me of the way he stared when we first met. Nessie's expression told me that she was not very happy with all the staring either but I have a feeling there is more to it than that.**_

"_**Bella love, are you okay?" Edward asked.**_

_**I hadn't realised I was staring intently at Nahuel with my fists clenched. I relax immediately and looked away.**_

"_**Yes sorry I was miles away," I replied.**_

"_**What were you thinking about so intensely?" Edward asked.**_

"_**Um nothing really. Just trying to think of some other way to get more information," I replied.**_

_**This wasn't really a lie as this thought was always in the back of my mind.**_

"_**I never thought of it like that," Edward responded.**_

"_**What did I say?" I asked confused.**_

"_**We are all waiting for Alice to have a vision to tell us what is going on but there are other ways to get the information we need," Edward explained.**_

"_**How so?" Carlisle asked.**_

_**Edward ran to the sofa so fast human eyes would never have seen him. He took the television control from Emmett and turned it to CNN.**_

"_**Of course," Carlisle said. "We need to check the human news for anything suspicious."**_

"_**I think it would be a good idea to talk to Garrett too. The Volturi were in the south and Garrett has a few friends down there so he may know something," Edward suggested.**_

_**All of a sudden, the atmosphere in the room had shifted; there was a sense of hope in the air. Everyone made themselves busy trying to find any new information.**_

_**Alice and Jasper immediately went to one of the computers to scan the news on line. Emmett and Rose stayed on the sofa but watched the news more intently.**_

_**Carlisle handed Edward a cell phone. "No you talk to Garrett, Carlisle. I don't want them getting suspicious, we don't need to include them in this unless it is necessary," Edward explained handing the cell back to Carlisle.**_

_**Carlisle dialled a number and put the phone to his ear. He greeted Tanya casually as he walked towards the glass wall. He informed Tanya of our return back to Forks explaining that Nahuel had come for a visit.**_

_**It was silent for a moment and then Carlisle froze and his expression turned to confusion.**_

"_**What's wrong?" I asked Edward.**_

"_**Apparently word has spread that Nahuel is dangerous and wanted by the Volturi," Edward explained.**_

_**Carlisle's voice became indignant. "Nahuel is not dangerous in any way. Where did you get this information from?"**_

_**I couldn't hear Tanya's response but Carlisle seemed shocked by it.**_

"_**What is she saying?" I asked Edward frustrated.**_

_**He put one finger over my lips to silence me this frustrated me even more. Was he planning to keep this a secret too? No, I didn't believe that I should have never even thought it. Again, I was grateful Edward could not read my mind.**_

"_**That doesn't make any sense," Carlisle said, confusion evident on his face.**_

_**I decided not to say anything. There was no sound in the room apart from our breathing and the thrumming of Nahuel's heart.**_

"_**Please keep Nahuel's whereabouts to yourselves until we figure this out," Carlisle asked. There was a short pause, "thank you Tanya" Carlisle said and snapped the phone shut.**_

"_**Is anyone going to explain what that was all about?" Emmett demanded.**_

_**Carlisle answered. "Well it turns out the Volturi are offering a reward to the person whom finds Nahuel."**_

"_**What grounds do they have for his capture?" Jasper asked.**_

"_**Word has spread that Nahuel killed Huilen," Carlisle informed us.**_

"_**I didn't kill Huilen," Nahuel said. "They did, I watched as they did it how can they blame me?"**_

"_**Calm down Nahuel we know you didn't do it." Carlisle said.**_

"_**I don't understand," I said, "even if Nahuel did kill Huilen why would they want to punish him?"**_

"_**That is what we need to find out Bella, there is a lot more to this. I don't know one vampire that would waste their time searching for Nahuel for a reward, it's just not worth it," Carlisle stated.**_

"_**Where did Tanya get her information from?" Rose asked.**_

"_**Well Garrett and Kate went south to visit some friends. All Garrett's friend could tell him was what I have just told you. It doesn't make sense because the Volturi were in the south themselves yet instead of searching for Nahuel themselves they have involved others, which is something they never do."**_

"_**What could they possibly gain from this?" Edward mused.**_

_**Edward and Carlisle slowly drifted off toward the sofa sharing their thoughts.**_

_**Alice and Jasper returned to the computer while Rose and Emmett continued to watch the news.**_

_**Nahuel sat in the armchair and within minutes, he was asleep. Esme had disappeared upstairs probably setting up the guest room for Nahuel.**_

_**I was staring out the huge glass wall wondering how much more I could take. I thought of the reasons why the Volturi would set up a mass search for Nahuel and what they could possibly offer those whom were willing to search.**_

_**What would a vampire want that they couldn't get for themselves? And there it was the answer I had been searching for…."Nessie" I whispered.**_

"_**Hi mom."**_

_**That was it the only thing vampires could never get for themselves… a child.**_

_**My whole body froze and I felt like ice, I thought I would crack under the pressure of my realisation.**_

"_**Mom what's wrong?" Nessie asked.**_

_**I couldn't answer I felt numb. Edward was at my side in an instant.**_

"_**Bella love, what is it?" Edward asked in a panicky voice.**_

_**My head was spinning I wanted it to stop. I took a deep breath to control myself and caught the sweet honey lilac scent of Edward. This helped to clear my head.**_

"_**Bella please, what's wrong?"**_

_**I looked into Edwards eyes and saw they were wide with worry and confusion.**_

"_**I know what the Volturi are offering," I whispered unable to speak.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" Edward asked.**_

"_**The one thing a vampire would do anything for no questions asked…" I trailed off unable to finish.**_

"_**Bella what is it? What would a vampire want?" Edward demanded.**_

"_**A child."**_

_**Everyone was quiet as they contemplated my theory.**_

"_**Your right," Alice said unexpectedly. "It all makes sense now, why Joham joined them and why I can't see. They are helping Joham create this new race."**_

"_**Why would they do that?" Emmett asked.**_

"_**Well like Bella said, all vampires crave a child of their own and will do anything to get one," Alice replied.**_

"_**The power is in the Volturi's hands," Edward stated in a low moan.**_

"_**That is sick!" Jacob protested.**_

"_**So the Volturi now have the means to increase their power but I still don't understand what all this has to do with Nahuel," Carlisle said.**_

"_**I don't understand, what did we miss?" Nessie asked.**_

_**Alice took Nessie's hand and led her and Jacob over to the sofa to explain.**_

_**Edward took my face in both his hands, "how are you feeling?"**_

"_**I'll be fine. I just can't get my head around it, it's not right."**_

"_**I know love, I promise we will try to stop this from happening," he sounded so sure there was no way I could doubt him.**_

"_**What should we do?" Carlisle asked.**_

"_**We fight," Emmett announced eagerly.**_

"_**We will not be fighting Emmett. We still need to figure out the key to all of this. Why are they using Nahuel?" Edward responded.**_

"_**Easy target," Rose suggested**_

"_**No it's got to be more than that. This has been carefully thought out. Aro has gone to a lot of trouble to find Huilen and kill her to spread the word that Nahuel is dangerous and wanted on the pretence that someone would find him. What do they have to gain from that?" Edward mused.**_

_**I couldn't think I felt exhausted for the second time in one week. What is wrong with me?**_

_**I walked over to Nessie, Jake and Alice leaving Edward to speculate with Carlisle, Rose and Emmett.**_

_**Alice had finished telling Nessie and Jake what they had missed. They were just as bewildered as the rest of us about the whole situation.**_

"_**Are you Okay mom?" Nessie asked.**_

"_**Yes I'm fine love, don't worry about me."**_

_**Nessie gave me the same look Edward did when he knew I was lying. I would never get used to how much she is like Edward.**_

_**Edward approached us, "do you want to go back to the cottage?" he asked.**_

_**I couldn't think of anything I wanted more at this moment. I just want to curl up in Edwards's arms and forget all my worries.**_

_**I nodded and took his hand in mine.**_

"_**You two can sleep in my old room," Edward said to Nessie and Jacob. "You have had a long day so get some sleep."**_

"_**Thanks dad, see you in the morning," Nessie said as she got up and gave us both a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**Edward and I said goodnight to everyone and headed off to our cottage.**_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

_**Jake and I had a great night in La Push. It was really nice to see everyone again and get away from all the drama at home.**_

_**As soon as we arrived in La Push, Seth, Embry and Quil were by our sides. We all went to Billy's, as Jake hadn't seen him in a while. All the boys stayed for dinner and we all laughed and joked together.**_

_**I was happy to know that Billy was happy for Jake and me being together and the boys were even more ecstatic about it.**_

_**We decided not to stay too long as I didn't want mom and dad to worry but after finding out what had happened while we were in La Push I almost wish we had stayed longer.**_

_**I sighed and snuggled closer to Jake; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.**_

_**When we walked into dad's old room and saw this huge bed, I almost collapsed. It was gorgeous; the wrought iron bedposts were covered with back metal roses, which created a bowery lattice overhead.**_

_**I had never seen anything like it. I dived onto the bed in my excitement causing Jake to laugh exuberantly.**_

_**I placed my hand on Jake's cheek and projected the memory of his laughter. He laughed again, "You were really funny. It was like seeing a kid in a sweet shop."**_

_**We laughed together and the sound was glorious.**_

"_**Are we going back to La Push tomorrow?" I asked.**_

"_**Um I'm not sure, there's so much to do. We need to figure out what is going on with Nahuel so we can work out what the Volturi's next move will be," Jake replied.**_

_**I sighed. I had been trying to forget everything that is going on. Why did Nahuel have to come to us? We were all so happy before all of this, it had nothing to do with us but here we are trying to stop the Volturi **_

_**again.**_

_**Thinking of Nahuel made me feel so angry so I took a deep breath.**_

_**I don't want to be angry, not now while I'm in Jakes arms.**_

_**I lifted my head searching for Jakes lips, he realised what I wanted and bent down to kiss me gently. The feel of his lips moving in synchronisation with mine made my heart race and my breathing accelerate. I pulled him closer feeling the heat of his body surround me, I gently ran my fingers down his back, Jake groaned and his lips became more urgent against mine. My head was spinning, could anything feel better than this? He pulled me on top of him and I stopped breathing, he slowly kissed down my neck before returning back to my lips and rolling back onto his side. His hands were everywhere, tracing every part of my body. Part of my brain registered that this had gone a lot further than it had before and I was very eager to continue. As if Jake could read my mind he pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, "Do you realise how amazingly gorgeous you are?" he asked.**_

_**His words took me by surprise so it took me a minute to reply, "Um no but you can tell me again if you like."**_

_**Jake chuckled, "I love you."**_

"_**I love you too and you are also extremely gorgeous," I said stroking his face.**_

"_**Of course I am," he replied. We both laughed.**_

_**After a few minutes we both relaxed, I cuddled up to Jake and closed my eyes wondering what the morning would bring.**_

_***********************_

_**I woke up with a start causing Jake to jump to, "What? What is it?" he asked disorientated.**_

_**I had to concentrate to find words, "Sorry, just a dream. Nothing to worry about."**_

_**Jake laid back down, his breathing turning to normal. "What on earth were you dreaming to make you jump like that?" he asked.**_

"_**I don't know, I can't remember," I lied.**_

_**Jake didn't need to know about my awful dream. I have never dreamt anything like that before. It felt so real. I could still smell the blood drenched stones and hear the screaming girls begging for death.**_

_**The black cloaked figures just watched as the baby tore its way through its mother breaking all her bones in the process.**_

_**I shuddered at the memory and Jake wrapped his arm around me tighter.**_

_**I didn't want to think about the dream but I couldn't get the sound of the screaming girls out of my head. They were in so much pain but no one would help them. I tried to help but every time I got near them, some sort of invisible shield stopped me.**_

_**I decided to go and have a shower; I hoped the water could wash away the image.**_

_**The shower didn't help like I hoped it would. I got dressed quickly and headed down stairs.**_

_**Everyone was there talking quietly, I could hear Jake rummaging around in the kitchen looking for food. I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to mom.**_

"_**Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" mom asked.**_

"_**Really well" I lied, "that bed is gorgeous" I said.**_

_**Mom just nodded and then seemed to go off into her own little world.**_

"_**Are we going to Grandpa Charlie's today?" I asked breaking her reverie.**_

"_**Yes we should really, no doubt Billy has told him we are back," she replied.**_

_**This is just what I need to keep my mind off that horrible dream.**_

_**Dad raised an eyebrow, crap. I thought about what to say to grandpa to keep mind occupied and dad went back to talking to Emmett.**_

_**Jake walked into the room carrying a huge plate of food, it looked really unappetising. **_

"_**Are you really going to eat all that?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah, why do you want some?" Jake asked with a grin.**_

"_**Never mind," I said with a sigh.**_

"_**We are going to see Charlie if you want to come with us Jake," mom informed him.**_

"_**Sure," he said swallowing something that looked like a rock.**_

_**I had to look away, how could he eat that?**_

"_**When are we going?" I asked to distract myself.**_

"_**Once Jake has finished his breakfast," mom replied.**_

_**I sighed and started flicking through the channels on the television waiting for Jake to finish eating.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**I was nervous as Edward drove to Charlie's. It had only been a few weeks since we last saw him but so much had changed in that short space of time that I hoped it didn't frighten him too much.**_

_**We never told Charlie about Jake's imprinting on Nessie, as we never really knew how it would work out for them. I wonder if we should tell Charlie or would it just be easier for him to know they are together. I can't see him having a problem with it, as he always preferred Jacob to Edward when I was dating Edward.**_

_**I bit my lip as I considered this and it felt really strange, I still haven't got used to the way my razor sharp teeth feel against my granite hard skin.**_

"_**What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.**_

_**I wasn't sure whether to say it aloud as Nessie and Jake were in the back of the car so I pushed my shield away from myself and replayed the thought in my head.**_

_**Edward simply nodded. What did that mean?**_

"_**Bella are you going to tell Charlie about my imprinting on Nessie?" Jake asked.**_

_**I saw Edward smile out the corner of my eye and couldn't help but smile myself.**_

"_**I was just thinking about that Jake. What would you two prefer? It is about you after all," I said.**_

_**I thought about how Charlie reacted when he found out about imprinting…**_

"_**Okay let me get this straight," Charlie said. "If they look into the eyes of someone they fall in love with them."**_

"_**Well it's a bit more than that really but along those lines yes," I replied wishing the subject had never come up.**_

"_**How much more?" Charlie asked.**_

"_**Well it's difficult to explain, it can get quiet complicated," I said.**_

_**Charlie just stared at me waiting for me to explain further.**_

"_**Okay well it was pretty straight forward for Sam and Emily, except the fact that Sam was in love with Leah when he met Emily but that aside, they were both adults so it was natural for them to fall in love with each other but it's not always that straight forward." I explained.**_

"_**Why not?" Charlie asked.**_

"_**Okay let's take Quil for example, he imprinted on Claire when she was only two years old…"**_

"_**What? Quil fell in love with a baby?" he interrupted, abruptly angry.**_

"_**No dad, just listen and I'll explain."**_

_**Charlie didn't say anything so I continued. "Quil loves Claire like a daughter and as she grows up Quil's love for her will change. He will love her as a friend or as a sister until she is old enough to fall in love. They are soul mates, they're meant to be together." I explained.**_

_**Charlie was very quiet as he contemplated what I had said. I should have left this to Jake he would be able to explain it a lot better than me.**_

"_**That's not right, that's not normal. People don't just fall in love with someone like that. It's as if they are being forced together against their will. How can they allow that to happen?"**_

"_**It's just who they are dad, it doesn't happen to everyone but it's not something they can control," I explained.**_

_**However, that just made him worse, he was ranting and raving for a good twenty minutes before he calmed down and I just gave up.**_

"_**Bella, did you hear what I said?" Jake asked breaking me from my reverie.**_

"_**Sorry Jake, what was that?"**_

"_**We've decided not to say anything," he replied.**_

"_**I think that would be best," I agreed.**_

_**We pulled up to the house; Charlie's cruiser was on the driveway next to my truck. I can't believe he still hasn't got rid of it.**_

_**Although it was a Monday morning, I knew Charlie would be home as when he married Sue he decided to cut his hours down so he could spend more time with Sue. I was shocked when I discovered this but also happy. Charlie had always been married to his job it was his whole life. Now he had Sue he had a greater purpose in life.**_

_**I watched the curtains twitch as we climbed out of the car. Charlie was out the door in record time, running towards us.**_

"_**Bells, it's good to see you," he said as he embraced me. He shuddered slightly at my cold touch.**_

"_**Hey dad, how are you?" I asked.**_

_**Charlie wasn't paying any attention to me he was looking at Nessie. I gave Edward an anxious glance. "It's fine" he whispered, too low for Charlie to hear.**_

"_**Nessie is that you?" Charlie asked his expression unreadable.**_

"_**Yes Grandpa Charlie," Nessie replied timidly.**_

_**Charlie embraced Nessie, "You've grown so much," he stated.**_

_**Sue called from the door, "are you guys coming in or are you going to stay out there all day?"**_

_**Charlie kept his arm wrapped around Nessie as we all walked into the house.**_

_**The house still looked the same as when I lived here. The only difference was the photos. Charlie no longer had the photos of him and mom on display; they had been replaced with photos of Charlie and Sue on their wedding day. The photos of my school days had also been replaced to my relief. In their place was a photo of Edward and me on our wedding day and numerous photos of Nessie.**_

_**There was also an addition to the collection, a photo of Seth and Leah, which Sue had brought with her when she moved in with Charlie.**_

_**Sue decided to leave her house on the reservation to Seth and Leah and they both live there together.**_

"_**What brings you back to Forks then? I thought it would be ages until I saw you again," Charlie said.**_

"_**Someone came to visit us not realising we had moved," I informed Charlie.**_

"_**And we wanted to see you Grandpa," Nessie added.**_

"_**I'm so glad you came I've really missed you. What have you been up to?" Charlie asked.**_

"_**Not much, I started school but I didn't like it so I've been working with Jake," Nessie informed him.**_

_**Charlie gave her a disapproving look, "Nessie you can't just drop out of school because you don't like it."**_

"_**Well it's not like I really need to go and I like working with Jake," Nessie replied.**_

_**Charlie didn't answer obviously realising she was right and had nothing to come back with.**_

_**The rest of the day went quick to my surprise. We discussed what we had all been up to and reminisced about the old days. Sue made lunch, which must have been good as even Nessie tried some, surprising us all.**_

_**I decided it was time to leave when Charlie started talking about a game that was on tonight and moaning he was hungry again.**_

_**We said our goodbyes but I didn't make any promises to visit again anytime soon as we still had the problem with Nahuel and the Volturi to deal with.**_

_**As we approached the big white house I had a feeling something was wrong, I felt cold and uneasy. Had something changed?**_

"_**Has something happened?" I asked Edward.**_

_**He looked at me confused and then groaned. "What is it?" I asked.**_

"_**Nahuel is missing," he replied.**_

_**We entered the house and saw everyone arguing. What is going on? They never argue.**_

"_**Edward" Alice squeaked. "I can't see him; I don't know where he has gone."**_

"_**Calm down Alice, what happened?" Edward asked.**_

"_**I don't know, Rose and I were just discussing when we thought Jake and Nessie would get married. I've been looking at dresses for her," Alice replied.**_

"_**What? Jake and I haven't even discussed that," Nessie said shocked.**_

"_**Yeah, well you will," Alice replied.**_

_**Edward groaned and I squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath, "So what has this got to do with Nahuel disappearing?" Edward asked.**_

"_**Well he just got up and stormed out of the house," Alice informed us.**_

"_**Have you tried tracking him?" Edward asked.**_

"_**Emmett and I went to look for him when he didn't come back but we lost his scent at the river," Jasper explained.**_

"_**How can you lose his scent?" Edward asked confused.**_

"_**Well I'm guessing he didn't want to be found so decided to swim the river instead of jumping it," Emmett replied.**_

"_**I'll go check with the pack, they may have come across him," Jake said.**_

_**He gave Nessie a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.**_

"_**Have you managed to get anymore information?" I asked.**_

_**Carlisle answered, "There are a few reports of missing people in Brazil but nothing we can work with."**_

_**I sighed wondering if these disappearances could have anything to do with the Volturi. I hope we can stop this before any human lives are destroyed. I hate waiting around we should be doing something.**_

_**Jake returned with a smirk on his face. This confused me, what could possibly be funny in this situation.**_

_**Edward sighed hearing Jake's thoughts.**_

"_**Nahuel is fine, he's with the pack," Jake informed us.**_

"_**Why is he with the pack?" Nessie asked.**_

"_**While he was out hunting he ran into Leah…"**_

"_**Literally? That would have been funny to see," Emmett interrupted.**_

"_**Well not quite Emmett. Leah had just phased back to human…"**_

"_**He saw her in the buff?" Emmett interrupted again, "I wouldn't of minded seeing that either."**_

_**Rose hissed and hit him around the back of the head.**_

"_**Do you want to know what happen or not?" Jake asked.**_

"_**Not really," Emmett replied.**_

_**Jake laughed and then continued. "Leah has imprinted on him."**_

"_**No, I don't believe it!" Nessie exclaimed.**_

_**She wasn't the only one, I couldn't believe it either. Leah the bitter, vampire-hating werewolf has imprinted on Nahuel the half vampire that certainly is interesting.**_

"_**I don't understand," Carlisle, said, "hasn't Leah seen Nahuel before?"**_

"_**Yes but only in wolf form. It would appear we can only imprint when we are in human form." Jake replied.**_

"_**That is very interesting. I wonder why it is not effective whilst you are a wolf," Carlisle mused.**_

_**Carlisle's expression changed to one of wonder. He was never happier than when he had new information to speculate with.**_

"_**Is Nahuel staying with Leah now then?" Alice asked.**_

"_**Yeah I think so. Seth is happy for her but none of us want to be in her head right now. I'm glad I have no need to phase for a while," Jake said cringing.**_

_**I'm happy things have finally worked out for Leah. Although she scares the hell out of me, I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. I hope she has finally stopped hurting over Sam, I know all too well how that feels.**_

_**I'm also happy that Nahuel will not be here staring at Nessie. I'm sure he was unhappy about her being with Jake. Maybe some good can come out of all this mess after all.**_


	9. Deception

9. Deception

Renesmee's POV

The shield was too strong I couldn't break through it. I was surrounded but I knew I needed to get to her. I couldn't watch as the baby tore through her leaving her for dead. Not again, the scent of her blood was so strong my throat was on fire. However, I couldn't let any amount of blood lust get in the way of saving her. I knew what was coming but I couldn't change it. The baby tore through its mother and I screamed, "No."

"Nessie, Nessie its okay it's just a dream" Jake said holding me in his arms.

I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't control myself. The dream just gets more and more real. I have been having the same dream every night for the past two weeks and no matter what I do I can't change the outcome. I'm always too late and she always dies.

"Nessie I can't take this anymore. You have got to tell me what you are dreaming" Jake said concerned.

"It doesn't matter Jake it's just a dream. I'm sorry it's making you anxious but telling you about it won't change anything," I said trying to appease him.

I'm not going to get away with not telling him for much longer. I need to get a hold on this. If I can't stop the dream then I need to stop my reaction.

"Nessie it is obviously bothering you, you wake up every morning screaming. I can't bear to see you so scared. I want to help" Jake replied.

"You are helping Jake. You are here with me. That is all the help I need. Please don't worry." I said looking into his deep black eyes. I kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away. "I love you Jake."

He pulled my face towards his and kissed me more passionately. As our lips moved together, our heart rates accelerated and my breathing came in gasps. His lips left mine to explore my neck allowing me to breath. I ran my fingers over his hot body and his lips abruptly found mine again. Our kissing gradually slowed before Jake pushed me gently away.

I lazed back on the bed committing the kiss to memory. Jake rolled onto his side to look at me once more.

"I'm going to have a shower" he informed me "okay"

I watched him as he walked from the room. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

The last two weeks have been uneventful as far as the volturi are concerned. We have not had any more information and Alice can't get a hold on any more of her visions.

Although we have this hanging over us, I have enjoyed every minute I have spent with Jake.

We spent most of our time in La Push with Jakes pack. Leah had changed so much since imprinting on Nahuel. She actually talks to me now without looking resentful and Nahuel doesn't stare anymore, which is a huge relief.

They look perfect together, Leah has a sparkle in her eyes I have never seen before and she is always smiling which is something else I have never seen before. Nahuel worships her, he will do anything for her but he doesn't seem as happy as she does. It's as if he is worried about something. I suddenly remembered that he had something to be worried about. He has just found his soul mate, yet the Volturi wants him, it could all be taken away in a second. That is why I love being in La Push, it is as if I am in another world. Everyone is so relaxed all the time laughing and joking and eating, I have never seen a group of friends eat so much.

It is always a reality check when we return home. Although they all try to hide it, it is obvious everyone is still anxious about what awaits us.

My recurring dream is not helping my anxiety levels either. I am so worried for the girl. I know it is just a dream but I can't help thinking it may be some sort of sign or warning.

I decided to talk to Alice about it if anyone could help me it would be her.

I quickly got out of bed, got dressed and proceeded downstairs to find Alice.

Alice was sitting in her usual spot, for the last two weeks, in front of the computer.

I couldn't see mom and dad so I assumed they were still at the cottage. Emmett and Jasper were watching CNN.

"Hey Alice" I said as I approached her.

"Hey Nessie".

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?" I asked.

"Sure. Are you okay?" Alice replied.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to ask you about something," I informed her

"You know I can't really see your future Nessie"

"Yeah I know. It's not me I want to ask about"

"On okay come on then".

Alice took my hand and we walked out the back door.

It was raining hard so we ran into the forest where it was considerably dryer.

"So what do you want to know?" Alice asked

"I'm worried about a friend. It's probably nothing but I get the feeling she is in trouble," I explained.

"What friend" Alice asked concerned.

"Brooke" I replied.

"Oh" Alice seemed shocked by my answer.

"Well I can't promise anything. I was never around her much but I'll try and see for you."

"Thank you Alice"

"Why are you worried about her?" Alice asked

I decided the truth would be best. "I've been having this same dream for the past two weeks where Brooke is in trouble and it's starting to worry me," I explained.

Alice was quiet for two minutes before answering. Was she searching the future? It didn't look like it. She looked shocked and confused. As if I had said something she already knew.

"Okay I'll see what I can do Nessie" she said in a rush "you go back to the house. I've just remembered I need to talk to your dad about something"

"Okay."

Alice was gone in a second. That was weird, why did she need to see dad so urgently?

I ran back to the house and found Jake rummaging in the refrigerator.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I just went for a walk with Alice" I replied.

"Oh okay. Do you want to you to La Push?"

"Yeah I can't stay here all day" I replied.

Looking around at the tense faces of my family Jake followed my gaze then, took my hand and we ran to La Push. To my relief it had stopped raining.

* * *

Edward POV

Bella and I were still lying in bed together our arms and legs entwined. I knew we should be up at the house now but I just wanted to hold Bella in my arms. We never seem to have enough time alone.

"_Edward I need to speak to you now. It's about Nessie_' Alice's thoughts broke my own.

I got out of bed, pulled on my kaki pants and a t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked

"Alice is at the door; I just go and see what she wants. You wait here I'll be back as quick as I can" I informed her before kissing her head.

I quickly went to the front door and saw Alice standing there looking worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She knows. Nessie knows" Alice replied.

"What are you talking about Alice?"

Her thoughts were all over the place I couldn't make any sense of them.

Then she thought about the conversation she had just had with Nessie.

"NO" I nearly shouted

"She didn't give me any details about her dream but I've heard her screaming every morning before she wakes up," Alice said

"It can't be the same it's impossible. How would Nessie know about your visions?"

"I don't know what should we do?" Alice asked.

I had no answer. I never wanted Nessie to see her friend like that. It hurt me to see it. She must be so worried.

"We can't tell her what you saw that would just confirm her nightmare," I said.

"You will have to lie to her, tell her you can't see anything. At the moment, she thinks it's a dream. The truth will hurt her so much more."

"Okay I'll try but Nessie isn't stupid. She knows something is going on" Alice replied.

"I know just give me some time to think about this. We are going to have to do something soon."

"Okay I'll see you later."

Alice ran off into the forest and I walked slowly back inside the cottage.

Bella was still lying on the bed looking breathtakingly gorgeous and very sexy. The desire to have her was so strong I threw myself onto the bed landing beside her. My lips found hers immediately and she ripped my clothes off in her haste. Neither of us could ever get enough of each other. Every second was precious. Making love to Bella was the most exciting and pleasurable experience of my life. Nothing would ever compare. We could be so wrapped up in each other that for those long moments nothing else mattered but us.

Inevitably, though we had to think about our responsibilities. We had already stretched out our time together today so it was time to face reality.

We both dressed quickly knowing we had already lost the morning. I needed to think about how I could best deal with Nessie. I know she deserves to know the truth but I can't bring myself to tell her knowing it will hurt her.

When we arrived at the house, everyone was going about their usual activities. I decided to let them all in on Alice's vision and hoped we would all be able to come up with a plan.

"Nice of you to join us" Emmett said.

I choose to ignore this remark but Bella hissed at him from my side.

I pulled her towards the sofa "I need to discuss something with you all," I announced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and came closer.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"You remember the vision Alice had last week," I said.

"Of course we remember" Emmett said, "I've never seen you look so disgusted."

"Yes well I didn't think I would need to share it with you but something has been brought to my attention and I can't keep it from you any longer," I explained

Bella squeezed my hand gently encouraging me to go on.

"What did Alice see?" Rosalie asked.

"It would appear that Brooke is taken by the Volturi and impregnated. Alice's vision show's Brooke on the stone floor of the Volturi's home bleeding to death after the child has ripped it's way out of her" I cringed at the memory.

Bella's face was one of discuss as was Carlisle, Rose and Jasper. Esme was full of compassion for the poor girl and Emmett was angry.

"Why didn't you tell us before? " Bella exclaimed.

"I didn't want anyone to know as I can't think of a way to save her and its killing me to think about it" I replied.

"So what has changed? Why are you telling us now?" Rosalie asked. Annoyance in her tone.

"Alice informed me this morning that Nessie has been having nightmares about Brooke and she's worried."

"So that's why she's been screaming every morning," Emmett said, "I thought Jake was playing a joke on her."

I felt Bella freeze beside me.

"Bella what is it?" I asked concerned.

"The same thing happened to me" she replied in a whisper.

"What happened to you love?"

"The dreams … that's how I knew the Volturi were coming for Renesmee. I had the same dream all through my pregnancy. It started before I even knew I was pregnant. I had to protect this baby boy from the Volturi. That's why I thought I was having a boy because the baby was a boy in my dreams," Bella explained.

I didn't know what to say Bella had never told me any of this. I knew she was dreaming about the Volturi but she never mentioned a child she felt she had to protect.

"It's her subconscious warning her," Bella said filling the silence in the room.

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know but we need to find out exactly what happens in her dream. It could give us a clue as to how we can save Brooke," Bella said looking into my eyes. I knew what she was asking.

"Nessie hasn't thought about her dream around me. I wasn't even aware of it until Alice told me. She obviously doesn't want me to know," I said.

"There has to be a way to find out without making her suspicious," Bella said.

"Jacob" Alice chimed.

Of course, he could watch her dream whilst she is having it.

"Does he know about her dream or Alice's vision?" Carlisle asked.

"No I don't think so" I replied, "I haven't heard anything in his thoughts."

"We're going to have to warn him if you're going to ask him to do this," Esme said.

Yes, he would need to know I couldn't let him see what I saw without warning him first. This is going to be just as difficult for him as it is for Nessie and the rest of us.

"I'll talk to him when they get back from La Push," I informed them.

"Do we know when this is going to happen Alice?" Jasper asked.

Alice had drifted back over to the computer. "I couldn't get a sense of when as the vision is inside. I can't use the weather as a guide" Alice replied.

"There has got to be a way to find out" Carlisle mused.

"Why don't we check Brooke's home?" Rosalie suggested.

I had considered this myself but decided against the idea. I would not be able to watch them take her without trying to stop them and that would surely expose us for what we are.

"We are too late!" Alice's voice came from the other side of the room. She was staring at the computer screen.

"Brooke Ryan went missing yesterday afternoon after leaving her home to visit a friend. Unfortunately, she never made it to her friend's house. A mass search is underway to find Brooke, if you have any information regarding her disappearance please contact your local sheriff's office." Alice said reading the news report.

"Well at least that gives us a time frame," Emmett said.

All heads turned to stare at him. "How can you be so callous Emmett? She is probably scared to death and she will die if we don't do anything to help her," Bella said angrily.

"Calm down love. We will think of something, none of us wants Brooke to die. Emmett is right though, we know we have a month to stop Alice's vision from becoming reality," I said.

"What do you propose we do?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know we'll have to wait to see what happens in Nessie's dream and go from there."

"Do you think this could be a trick? Is there anyway the Volturi would have known that Nessie is friends with Brooke?" Jasper asked.

"I can't see how," Carlisle replied. "But we better keep it in mind just in case."

A trick. I never thought about that. What kind of game are they playing?

First, they kill Huilen and blame her death on Nahuel, spreading the word that Nahuel is dangerous and wanted by them. They offer a reward of a child to encourage others to look for him and now they have taken Brooke to use her in their sick game.

What is it that links all these events? I felt like I had the answer but I didn't know what it was. What links Nahuel and Brooke?

The answer hit me like a flame through my body burning me from the inside out. It was so obvious; I can't believe I didn't see it before. We knew this would happen one day but I wasn't expecting it to be soon.

"Edward are you okay?" Bella asked.

"It all fits" I replied in a whisper.

"What does?" Bella asked.

"Why the Volturi killed Huilen, why they spread the word Nahuel is wanted and why Alice can't see."

My brain was in overdrive as I said the words everything became clearer.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Emmett asked.

"The Volturi knew Nahuel would have nowhere to go. They knew he would come to us and they wanted him to come to us," I informed them.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"They are not after Nahuel, they never were, he's just a pawn in their game. We are their intended target. Aro knew he couldn't just come here he needed an excuse. Nahuel is his excuse."

"Harbouring a wanted man," Carlisle announced shocked.

"Yes and that's why Alice can't see anything. No decision has been made because they can't make the decision until they know he is definitely here. They have learnt from their mistakes."

It was completely silent in the room but everyone's thoughts were all over the place. The only thoughts I couldn't hear were Bella's and they mattered more to me than anyone else's. What was she thinking?

I looked into her golden eyes trying to decipher her thoughts. She must have realised what I was trying to do as she pushed her shield away from herself, letting me inside her head.

_He wont give up until he has us all, will he? Why now? Why so soon? I can't take this anymore…_Bella's shield slipped back as she tried to control herself.

I took her in my arms. I hate to see her unhappy. We need to end this for good; I will not allow the Volturi to hurt my family anymore.

"We will stop this Bella," I whispered. "I won't let them hurt you anymore."

She looked into my eyes and this time I didn't need her to push her shield away to know what she was thinking.

"They will never take me away from you," I whispered. "You are my life, we will always be together."

* * *

Jacob's POV

Nessie and I were on the beach. It felt strange to be here with Nessie as this was always mine and Bella's favourite place to hang out.

Being here with Nessie made me feel complete, I never felt scared to say what I was thinking because I knew she loved me as much as I love her.

Although I try not to upset her, sometimes my mouth opens before I think. I could of kicked myself the other day when Nessie asked me to take her cliff diving. I nearly lost it right in front of her, it brought back the memory of Bella jumping and before I could think I said, "I'm not losing you too."

Nessie was so upset I felt awful. I tried to explain just how much she means to me and that my life is not worth living without her.

I think she understood what I was trying to say as she placed her hand on my cheek and showed me all her memories of our lives together emphasising that there was no life outside of that.

I was watching Nessie's gorgeous red curls blowing in the wind when I noticed her expression. It was a shock to see, as she looked scared, worried and upset. What was wrong with her?

I placed my hand under her chin pulling her face around to face me. She looked down. "Nessie what's wrong baby?" I asked.

"I'm sorry; I just can't get the image out of my head. I don't know how to help her," she confessed with a sob.

"What image? Is this about your dream?" I asked.

"Yes it's so awful Jake."

Nessie was sobbing in my arms, I felt so powerless. What can I do to help her?

I let her cry until her sobbing stopped. I didn't want to upset her any more than she already was but I needed some answers. How could I help her if I didn't know what the problem was?

"Nessie will you please tell me about your dream? I don't want to upset you but I don't know how to help you?"

Nessie didn't say anything she just placed her hand on my cheek. It was awful, I could see everything that she had seen and I could feel everything she felt.

I felt sick seeing this awful vision through her eyes. I didn't realise how much pain it caused her to smell human blood and how hard it was for her to control her natural instincts. I didn't know who the girl was, I've never seen her before but Nessie felt strongly about saving her.

My eyes were wide with shock when I looked into her eyes, which began to fill with tears again.

I pulled her towards me trying to comfort her. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could handle it," she said between sobs.

"I don't understand who is the girl?" I asked.

"It's Brooke, they have got her, they are going to do this to her." Nessie broke down again. "Nessie calm down you don't know that. It is probably just an awful nightmare. There is so much going on at the moment, we don't know what is going to happen. You are bound to have nightmares about it," I said trying to sooth her.

"No Jake, it just seems so real. They are going to kill her, I know they are."

"Okay lets look at this logically. Have you told anyone else about this?" I asked.

"Yes I spoke to Alice about it this morning. I didn't tell her about the dream; I just told her I was worried about Brooke. She said she would try to see for me but wasn't very confident as she hasn't been around Brooke much" Nessie informed me.

"Did she say anything else?" I asked anxious to know more.

"No she left quickly saying she had to talk to dad about something" Nessie said.

"Why would she need to speak to Edward?" I asked confused but as I said it. It all clicked into place. This is what Alice saw, that is why Edward said he didn't want anyone to see it especially Nessie. They have known about this for weeks and haven't done anything.

I was abruptly angry, how can they just ignore this? A girl's life is at stake.

I took Nessie's hand and pulled her off the bleached log we were sitting on.

"What's wrong Jake?" Nessie asked.

"We're going back, I need to speak to Edward," I said through my teeth.

"I don't want dad to know," she said as I pulled her into the forest. "I think it might be a bit late for that Nessie." Nessie did not reply. We ran back to the house in silence both immersed in our on thoughts.

'Edward I think I need to talk' I thought as we approached the house.

Edward walked out the front door to meet us.

"Can I have a word Jake?" he said as we approached the porch stairs.

'_I would like nothing better' _I thought adding as much venom as I could.

"Nessie why don't you go inside. We won't be long," Edward said.

"Why? What are you going to say that I can't hear?" Nessie argued.

"Just go inside Nessie, I'll tell you when I'm back," I said

Nessie glanced at Edward and me before storming into the house.

I felt bad about telling her what to do but I really didn't want her to hear this conversion.

"Shall we talk?" Edward said walking past me and heading down the driveway.

Walking behind him now reminded me of the day I found out Bella was pregnant and the favour's he asked of me. I saw Edward cringe at my thoughts.

I felt sick just remembering it so I redirected my thoughts to what I wanted to say now.

'_You knew, you have known all this time yet you have done nothing' _

"Hold on a minute Jacob, You know about Alice's vision?" he asked surprised.

"Well no not really. Nessie has just shown me her dream. She told me she spoke to Alice about it this morning and that Alice said she needed to speak to you. So I just put two and two together," I informed him.

"Oh well you've got what we need then" he replied.

"What's that then?"

"We need to know what actually happens in her dream. Bella thinks it might help us to save Brooke" he informed me.

"So everyone know now?"

"Yes when Alice told me about Nessie's dream this morning I thought it was time to tell everyone," he admitted.

"Why now? I don't understand. You have known about this for weeks and you haven't done anything. Don't you care what happens to Brooke?" I said getting angrier.

"Of course I do I just didn't know what to do. We didn't have a time scale or anything else to go on …" he trailed off unable to find an excuse I would accept.

"This isn't the point now. I regret not doing anything sooner but we cannot waste time arguing about it now. Brooke has been reported missing so we know we have about a month before Alice's vision becomes reality," he informed me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He could have prevented all of this.

"Jake please. Nothing you can say will make me feel any worse than I already do so will you please just tell me what happens in her dream?"

I didn't think I would be able to explain it properly so I thought about what Nessie showed me.

Edward was quiet as he watched Nessie's dream in my head. I felt worst thinking about it this time than I did watching it the first time. All Nessie's emotions seemed so much stronger and I found it hard to keep my thoughts on her dream.

I watched Edward's reaction after I had thought of the dream. He had definitely seen it before but I could tell there was something he had not seen. _'What is it?' _I thought.

Edward didn't say anything he just stared at me but I had the impression that he was looking right through me.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked again.

"Alice never saw Nessie there. She didn't see the impenetrable shield…" Edward trailed off again.

What does this mean? Is Nessie's dream just a dream or is Alice's vision flawed because of Nessie's involvement?

"I don't know" Edward said answering my thoughts "but we will find out."

"How?"

"I don't know that either but we need to share this with everyone else. I made a mistake of keeping things to myself and I apologise for that. We need to stick together," Edward said.

I couldn't agree more, it is too dangerous to keep secrets from each other especially if it affects us all.

We walked back to the house and entered the huge family room.

Everyone was there doing various activities Nessie was sitting on the sofa with Bella and Alice. She looked relieved to see me, got up, and came to my side.

I took her hand and lead her back to the sofa. Her expression turned from relief to suspicion in a second.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and gathered around the sitting area.

"What's going on?" Nessie asked.

"There is something I need to talk to you about Nessie. I have not been completely honest with you and I'm sorry for that," Edward said sincerely.

"What about?" Nessie asked wearily.

"We all know you have been having nightmares about Brooke and we need to discuss the reasons for it," Edward said.

"So you've been talking about me behind my back. Thanks Alice I thought you of all people could keep a secret" Nessie said angrily.

"It wasn't like that Nessie" Alice replied. "I had to tell your dad because …" she trailed off unable to tell Nessie the truth.

"Because what? What are you not telling me?" Nessie said getting angrier.

I stroked her hand with my thumb and whispered in her ear, "let them explain."

She looked into my eyes for a second before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Nessie do you remember a couple of weeks ago when Alice had a vision?" Edward asked.

Nessie nodded so Edward continued, "well Alice's vision is nearly the same as your dream."

"What? So it is going to happen. Brooke is going to die" Nessie asked.

"What do you mean nearly the same?" Alice asked.

"Nessie showed Jake her dream earlier and he just relayed it to me. It would appear that Nessie is with Brooke but she cannot save her because some sort of invisible shield is stopping her from getting to Brooke," Edward explained.

"Is that not what you saw Alice?" Nessie asked.

"No all I saw was the child being born" Alice replied.

"What about the Volturi did you not see them?" Nessie asked.

"No. I just saw Brooke on the stone floor surrounded in blood." Alice replied confusion evident on her face.

"I don't understand" Carlisle said, "what does this mean?"

Everyone was silent. It is all so confusing how will we be able to know which vision is going to happen.

"Have you been able to save Brooke Nessie?" I asked.

"No. no matter what I do I can't get to her."

"Have you considered the fact that your not suppose to save her?" I asked.

"What? I can't just let her die Jake"

"No I didn't mean it like that. All I meant is that it might be someone else that has to save her."

"That's an interesting theory Jake," Carlisle said.

"But who can save her?" Nessie asked.

"Anyone of us could" I replied. "Alice if each of us were to decide separately to save Brooke would it change your vision?"

"It's possible Jake. My visions can change when people change the course they are on" Alice replied.

"That's not a bad idea Jake, maybe this could actually work" Edward said.

"Okay then who's going to go first?" Alice asked.

"I will" Edward said, "I will go and save Brooke."

All was quiet as we waited for a vision from Alice.

Alice's eyes suddenly went blank and I knew she was having a vision. Edward sighed and I guessed it was not good news.

"No sorry it hasn't changed anything. I saw Edward there but he couldn't get to her," Alice informed us.

We all took it in turns to decide to go and save Brooke. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice could not get to Brooke either. Bella was the last person to go and the tension in the room was very high.

"I will go and save Brooke," Bella said.

Alice had a vision immediately. It was awful having to wait for her answer. I watched Edward trying to decipher his expressions. Edward gasped and cringed. What did Alice see? This was the first time Edward had a reaction to any of Alice's visions.

"What happens?" Bella asked.

Alice answered, "I'm sorry Bella. You get to Brooke, you can break the shield but you lose control …" she trailed off.

Bella's face already white actually appeared to get whiter.

"What if I go with her?" Jasper asked, "I could help to control Bella."

"That might work" Alice replied.

"I will go to save Brooke with Bella," Jasper said.

This vision came even quicker than the last. Again, I watched Edward for his reaction.

"It will work" Alice declared.

I was shocked to see that no one was happy about this answer except Emmett.

Edward almost turned into the burning man I saw seven years ago. I suddenly realise what it all meant. Bella and Jasper would be going to Italy to try to save Brooke. We knew they would achieve that but we did not know if they would make it home. Edward wouldn't be able to let Bella go without him but would this affect them saving Brooke? How could he choose between Bella and Brooke's lives? I noticed Edward glace at me _'sorry' _I thought. I didn't want to make this any harder than it already was.

"So when do we go?" Emmett bellowed breaking the silence.

"Not yet Emmett. We need to plan this carefully and there are still some loose ends to tie" Alice said.

"What loose ends?" Emmett asked.

"We need to trap the Volturi," Alice said.

"I don't understand" Bella said.

"I don't see the Volturi when you save Brooke so I am assuming they are coming here" Alice replied.

"No" Bella whispered, "I'm not going and leaving you all unprotected, I can't, I won't do it you need me," Bella said panicking.

"Calm down Bella" Alice said, "We won't know until the Volturi decide to come here."

"When will that be?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. I think they are waiting for someone to inform them of Nahuel's whereabouts" Alice replied.

"But that could be months away" Nessie said, "Brooke will be dead by then."

"Don't worry Nessie. We are not waiting any longer than we all ready have," Edward said.

"But how?" Nessie asked.

"We are going to call in a favour," Edward said.

I didn't understand what he was talking about until he pulled a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to Carlisle.

"Are you sure this is the best way?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't see any other alternative" Edward said, "Alice is blind until the decision is made. We can't afford to wait for them to make the decision on their own."

"I don't understand" Nessie whispered to me.

I pulled her into my arms to explain. "Carlisle is going to ask the Denali coven to inform the Volturi that Nahuel is with us."

"What? Why? That's what they want" Nessie cried.

"And that's why we have to do it now while we are in control. We need the decision to be made so Alice can see what they are planning" Edward explained.

Nessie did not reply she rested her head against my chest. I stroked her face trying to see her.

"Are we all in agreement?" Carlisle asked.

I looked around at all the faces in the room. No one look happy about this idea but no one had any alternatives. Everyone nodded as did I.

As Carlisle dialled the number, I thought about the last time the Volturi had come here. They came to acquire and destroy as they would this time to. Irina had given them the excuse they wanted to come here that time and this time we were asking a member of her family to provide the excuse they were waiting for.

This is so messed up, what would this mean for the Denali's if they agreed. Irina had been killed for bearing false witness. Would they kill the others too?

Edward snatched the phone out of Carlisle hand. Carlisle had only informed them of out situation.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Sorry Carlisle I was just listening to Jake and he had thought of something I didn't consider" Edward explained

Why does he always listen to me? I just complicate things.

"I listen to you Jake because you think differently to the rest of us. You see things we don't" Edward explained.

"So what did Jake think that no one else considered?" Rosalie asked annoyance in her tone.

"he thought about what would happen to our friends" Edward said acidly. "They are our friends and not one of us considered how this would affect them."

Everyone was silent as Edward's words sunk in. There was a mixture of expressions on everyone's faces but the majority were guilty. Even I felt guilty for thinking of it. I have so use to being around everyone that I actually care about how I make them feel. What is wrong with me they are vampires for crying out loud?

"So what do we do now then?" Rosalie asked still annoyed.

"Could they not spread the word that Nahuel is here?" Jasper suggested. "That way none of them would be implicated."

I liked this idea. The Volturi would still be informed but it would be by some other greedy bloodsucker that didn't care about any of us.

"Yes we could ask that much of them," Carlisle said.

"I agree" Edward said, "I'm sure it won't take long for someone to go to the Volturi."

Carlisle dialled the number again. Two second's later Edward grabbed his shoulder. Edward was staring at Alice. As I looked towards Alice I realised she was having a vision.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle slammed the phoned shunt again as we all waited to find out what Alice's vision was.

Her face was completely blank and her eyes seemed to glaze over. I looked towards Edward to see if I could get more from his expressions.

Edward's face was also blank as he watched Alice's vision.

Only a few second's had passed but it felt like forever. What has she seen? Are they coming here? Has something else changed? Is it Brooke?

I held Nessie closer; I couldn't bear to see her in any more pain.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper asked again. "Are they coming?"

"Yes" Alice and Edward answered together.

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"How?" asked Rosalie

"How many?" Jasper asked.

Alice answered, "Aro and Caius will come with a majority of the guard. Marcus will stay in Volterra with the remaining guards and wives."

"When?" Carlisle asked again.

"When the sun is shining, about three weeks from now" Alice replied.

"How did they find out?" Bella asked.

Edward answered this time "it would appear that someone has been watching us."

"What, who?" I asked shocked.

Surely, we would have noticed, we would have smelt them. Edward would have been able to read their thoughts. Alice would have seen.

"Nahuel"

What? Nahuel why? I don't understand it doesn't make any sense.

"Why?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"It would appear that Nahuel has been working with the Volturi all along," Edward explained.

"I don't understand" Bella said shock evident on her face.

"Nahuel hasn't been completely honest with us. The Volturi found Nahuel and Huilen. They asked Nahuel to join them but when he refused, they killed Huilen. Nahuel did not escape he agreed to come here and tell us his story and in return Volturi would give him Nessie."

The heat rose in my body so quick I pushed Nessie off me and ran. I phased in mid stride only a metre away from Nessie.

"I'm sorry Jake" Edward apologised.

I was pacing around the room to angry to phase back. How could he do this? The selfish hybrid I ought to go and rip his bloody heart out he doesn't deserve one.

"Jake please calm down." Edward said.

'_No' _

"Think of Leah, it would destroy her. You cannot do this he is her imprint. You can't touch him."

He had a point, it was against tribal law to kill or hurt the imprint of a fellow brother or sister in this case.

'I don't understand. Why would he still agree to this after seeing Leah' I thought.

"It was already arranged. The Volturi had already agreed to give Nahuel five weeks before they came looking for us" Edward replied answering my thoughts.

"I would have seen that" Alice said, "How did they get around it?"

"I can only assume as I have only seen as much as you but I guessing that Aro told Nahuel he had five weeks. He didn't tell him what would happen after five weeks and never made the decisions about it until now," Edward explained.

The room was quite again, there was so much to take in and think about. What do we do now? They will not take Nessie not now not ever. How could Nahuel do this? What is he thinking now? Surely, he knows they will be coming soon. Has he told Leah? I haven't heard anything in anyone's thoughts but I haven't phased in a while. Crap someone is phasing. I tried to calm myself, I though of Nessie and the expression on her face while she watched me pacing.

I ran towards the stairs and phased once I was out of view. I walked slowly to our room to get some clothes. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and pulled them on.

"I'm going to kill that little freak," Emmett bellowed as I descended the stairs.

"That will not be helpful Emmett," Edward said. "We are not going to break the treaty over this."

Nessie saw me as I reached the bottom of the stairs and ran straight into my arms.

"I'm sorry Nessie that was really stupid. I can't believe I nearly hurt you because I was angry at Nahuel," I said holding her close.

"Don't apologise Jake. You haven't done anything wrong" Nessie replied and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"So if I can't kill Nahuel, who can I kill?" Emmet said annoyed.

Edward and I both chuckled. We would both love to kill Nahuel too but it is not worth it. Nahuel is probably scared to death already wondering if he is going to be found out.

"I don't think we should tell him," Edward said responding to my thoughts.

"Don't tell who what?" Bella asked confused.

"I don't think we should let Nahuel know that we know of his intention for coming here," Edward explained.

"Why not?" Emmett said, "I'd love to see him squirm."

"I don't want to give him a reason to run" Edward replied, "If we have got to face the Volturi he can face them with us."

Edward's announcement brought back the thoughts of what was coming. The Volturi would be coming here and Bella and Jasper would be going to Italy. Is it safe for us to separate? Bella and Jasper will not be able to defeat the remaining Volturi alone but we would also be out numbered.

"Its time to call on our friends again" Edward announced. "I hope this will be the last time."

It would be the last time as one way or another either the Volturi will be defeated or we will be annihilated. The odds are against us but we will try.


	10. The Plan

10. The Plan

Renesmee POV

I woke to the low murmuring of my family talking. I was lying on the sofa with my head in Jake's lap. Jake stroked my face as I became more aware of my surroundings.

I must have fallen asleep whilst my family discussed what to do about the Volturi and Brooke. My dream had changed last night, I was still in Volterra with Brooke but mom was with me and Brooke was ok. We were alone in the small damp room but we could hear fighting outside the room. I tried to remember more of the dream but it was not as clear as my previous dream.

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine," I lied pulling myself up into a sitting position.

In truth I felt awful, I just wanted to sleep forever until this whole mess was over. I hated thinking about my family and friends fighting the Volturi and about mom going to Italy, it was just too painful.

We could all die in the effort to save Brooke and ourselves but I could deal with that. If I was captured by the Volturi and used in their sick experiments, I do not think I could deal with that. These were awful circumstances but neither of these would compare to losing Jake, I would not be able to live through that; just the thought of it caused me pain.

I snuggled closer to Jake as he wrapped his arm around me. I looked up into his face and he looked tired and concerned.

"Haven't you slept?" I asked pretty sure the answer would be no.

"A little, I didn't want to disturb you," he replied.

"Jake that is the silliest excuse I have ever heard. You need your sleep too," I said disapprovingly.

"Don't worry about me Nessie, I've survived on a lot less sleep than that before," he retorted.

I wasn't in the mood to argue over something silly especially when there were more important things to discuss, so I let it go.

"What did I miss while I was asleep?" I asked wearily not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

I noticed everyone glance at me with anxious expressions. If I wasn't worried before I definitely was now.

"Not much really," Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

I knew immediately that he was keeping something from me. Jake never lied to me, he always told me the truth. This must be bad if he didn't want to tell me.

Mom and dad approached us causing me more anxiety.

"Calm down Nessie, there is nothing to worry about," dad said obviously hearing the anxiety in my thoughts.

"If there is nothing to worry about why is Jake lying to me?" I countered.

"I'm not lying to you Nessie; there really isn't much to tell you. We spent most of the evening arguing about who was doing what and I'm glad you didn't hear it," he said with an expression I didn't understand.

"I'm going with mom," I announced.

"No Nessie, you are staying here. I am not having you involved in any part of this," dad said in an authoritive voice.

"No way! I am not staying here while my family and friends are fighting for their lives. I can't, I won't, I'm going to help mom," I said stubbornly.

There is no way they are keeping me out of this, I will fight the Volturi or I will go to Italy with mom. _I will do something._ I thought looking into dad's eyes.

Dad sighed, "Well there is still a lot of planning to do before anyone goes anywhere."

I sighed too; we still had to find anyone who would be willing to help us. We all hated the thought of asking our friends to fight with us knowing that they may not survive. How could we ask them to do that?

"Carlisle has spoken to the Denali coven and they have agreed to help us. Garrett is trying to contact some of his friends to help too," dad informed me.

"What about Zafrina, Senna and Kachuri?" I asked.

I really miss Zafrina she was so nice to me, I loved exchanging pictures with her. It would be great to see her again but do I really want her fighting with us?

"We are going to contact as many people as we can but we are not expecting any of them to agree to help but there is no harm in asking. We will not hold it against them if they disagree," mom said interrupting my thoughts in a calm soothing voice.

It was amazing how mom had learnt to control her emotions. She could actually lie convincingly now although dad and I always knew when she was lying and I think Jake could tell too to an extent.

Although mom's words were true enough her, calm façade was not. I could see the turmoil in her eyes and by the way, she glanced at dad every second I knew she would find it impossible to leave him. I knew how she felt, the thought of leaving Jake was too much to bear.

"Have you informed the pack?" I asked Jake trying to distract myself.

"No not yet. I need to find a way of telling Sam without mentioning Nahuel," he explained.

This confused me, "Why can't you tell Sam about Nahuel?"

"I don't want any of them knowing Nahuel is involved. It would crush Leah if she found out and I don't want to take responsibility for that happening," he said shrugging his shoulders again.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips, "I love you Jacob Black."

He was so shocked that I couldn't help but to laugh and he was even more shocked when mom and dad started laughing too.

I was so lucky to have Jake not many men would put their friend's feelings before their own but here Jake was - ready to kill Nahuel - putting Leah's feelings before his own.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Jake!" mom, dad and I said at the same time, setting us all off laughing again including Jake.

* * *

Jake and I decided not to go to La Push, we were both to annoyed to be anywhere near Nahuel and we wanted to spend some time alone.

We ran off into the forest leaving my family behind to discuss how they were going to find their friends. We knew we would just be in the way and not missed, so we made the best of the opportunity to be alone.

I was surprised to see the sun high in the sky, it was usually obscured by the clouds but the sky was very clear today and I planned to make the most of it. We slowed to a walk after a few minutes of running. Although I enjoyed running there was something more romantic about walking hand in hand.

We listened to the birds singing in the trees, also rejoicing in the beautiful weather. It was so peaceful it was hard to believe that we were in danger of losing our lives.

I hadn't realised how far we had walked until we were standing in front of a huge cliff face. Jake and I looked towards each other, "shall we?" Jake asked flashing a grin.

"Race you," I said taking my first step towards the cliff.

I leaped up to catch a jagged edge and pulled myself up knowing Jake was right behind me. I pushed and pulled my way up the cliff, feeling the hard rock under my hands. I felt free; the rush of racing Jake up the cliff was exhilarating.

The view at the top of the cliff was breathtaking although I couldn't enjoy it for long as Jake tackled me to the ground.

"Cheater!" he declared as he rolled on top of me.

"It's not my fault you're too slow," I laughed.

Jake started to tickle me and I couldn't control my laughter. "Too slow am I?" he said laughing as he continued to tickle me.

"Okay, okay…" I said gasping for breath.

Jake stopped tickling me then and rolled off me to lie beside me on his back.

We layed back onto the hard cliff top watching the sun brighten everything around us. We could hear the waves crashing against the other side of the cliff and I could smell the brine of the ocean.

Jake turned to the side and leaned up on his arm to look at me. He looked gorgeous with the sun shinning on his beautiful dark skin but his expression was one of worry.

"Jake are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah… I have been thinking about what Alice said the other day… I want to ask you something but… I'm not sure how," he confessed.

"You can ask me anything Jake, just say what is on your mind," I encouraged.

I had no idea what he wanted to ask, Alice had said many things in the last few days but I was intrigued to find out. Jake has never struggled to ask me or tell me anything before, not even when he explained about imprinting.

Jake took a deep breath, "okay, here goes…" He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out something that looked like a bit of thread. He reached for my left hand and looked into my eyes, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you with all that I am and I want to be with you forever… will you marry me?"

I stopped breathing and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I was not expecting this, I had never even thought about getting married but at this moment that was all I could think of and all I wanted.

I pulled Jake towards me and kissed him with so much passion that I felt the fire burning inside of me.

"Is that a yes?" Jake asked, pulling away.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," I said pulling him into my arms again. I couldn't control my excitement; I thought I would explode with happiness.

Jake pulled away and took my left hand in his again. With his right hand, he gently pushed an intricately braided ring onto my finger. It was beautiful; it reminded me of the first gift Jake ever gave me. I didn't know what it was at the time, I thought it was a pretty bracelet but I later found out that it was a Quileute version of a promise ring.

The gold, silver, brown and red threads complimented each other perfectly. I felt the tears begin to well in my eyes and run down my cheek.

"This is just temporary until I can get you a proper ring…"

"No, no it's beautiful Jake. I don't want another ring, this is perfect," I interrupted.

Jake wiped the tears from my face and gently kissed my trembling lips. I took the kiss deeper, expressing my joy and excitement. I was so happy I wanted this moment to last forever.

Bella's POV

With Nessie and Jake gone for the day, we all continued our conversation from last night.

Edward had watched Nessie's dream informing us of any changes. I wasn't happy that Nessie was with me in Volterra and neither were Edward and Jake. I was happy to see that we had made it to Brooke before the child was born. This had given me an idea but I hadn't told anyone at the time.

We couldn't decide on who was going to do what last night so I decided it was time to put my plan into action.

"Edward I don't want to argue anymore. Does it really matter who does what? The main thing we need to concentrate on now is finding anyone whom is willing to help us," I said exasperated.

"She has a point," Emmett agreed.

Edward looked into my eyes, his expression was very intense but suddenly changed, his face softened and he placed his hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry, you are right. We need to find our friends first," he said softly.

"We will need to split up and look for them again," Carlisle announced.

Alice disappeared upstairs then returned with the globe from Carlisle's office and placed it on the coffee table.

We all gathered around the globe as Carlisle pointed out the places we would find his friends.

I was adamant that Edward and I would go to help this time. I could not wait around for people to show up again, I needed to do something.

"Emmett…Rose you can go south, see if you can track down the amazons. Esme and I will search for as many American nomads as we can," Carlisle said.

"Bella and I will try to track down Benjamin and Tia," Edward announced.

Carlisle paused before answering, "I suppose you would be the best person for that job. It will not be easy Amun can be very stubborn. What about Nessie?"

"Nessie will be fine to stay here with Jake," Edward replied.

Although Edward said this confidently, I could tell that he was not completely happy with his statement.

"And we are going to track down the Irish coven and any European nomads," Alice chimed.

We all laughed; of course, Alice would know where they would be going.

"Yes please, that will cover just about everyone," Carlisle said.

"How is this going to work? Shall we send them straight here or shall we ask them to come once we are all back?" Edward asked.

"I don't see the need for them to come straight away, Alice said they wouldn't be here for about three weeks. Just spread the word and tell anyone that is willing to help to be here in about two weeks," Carlisle said.

"When are we leaving?" Emmett asked.

"I want to wait for Nessie but you can go now if you want to, we don't know how long it will take to track everyone down," I replied.

"I think the sooner the better," Carlisle said. "Let's get going."

With that, everyone left the room to prepare themselves while Edward and I sat on the sofa.

I hated the thought of leaving Nessie on her own with Jake, I knew she would be safe with him but I wanted to be with her. We have no idea what is going to happen to any of us and I don't want to waste what little time we may have left together.

"I want Nessie to come with us," I said to Edward.

"I thought you might," he replied, "what about Jake?"

"We'll leave it up to him. It wouldn't hurt to have more help and I don't think he could handle leaving Nessie anyway."

Edward nodded in agreement. We would both feel more comfortable having Nessie with us.

The others returned with their bags packed. They had also changed into more appropriate clothing for their trips. Rosalie had swapped her long satin dress for a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. Esme and Alice had also changed into jeans and a shirt.

Edward and I kissed and hugged our family goodbye and wished them luck. We would all need luck in order to convince our friends to help but it did feel good to be doing something, I hated waiting around.

Edward and I decided to go hunting while we waited for Nessie and Jake to return.

I decided to wait until we were in Egypt before I told Edward of my plan. I was worried he wouldn't understand and would think it was too dangerous. I would wait until I couldn't wait any longer.

Edward was very quiet on our hunting trip and I wondered if he knew I was keeping something from him. Suddenly he abandoned his half-drained elk, I abandoned mine too searching for the course of Edwards reaction. I couldn't hear or smell anything out of the ordinary.

"Edward what is it?" I asked alarmed.

"Nessie and Jake," he replied in a whisper.

I was confused, why would Nessie and Jake's presence cause Edward to abandon his kill?

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"They are more than okay," Edward replied.

I was about to question him when Jake and Nessie appeared hand in hand with anxious expressions on their faces.

"Hey Nessie are you okay?" I asked hoping she would be able to give me some answers to Edwards's strange reaction.

"Yes I'm fine, we're fine actually we are better than fine…" Nessie trailed off.

Edward sighed and came to my side taking my hand.

"Okay so if you're fine why do you both look nervous?" I asked even more confused than before.

Nessie took a deep breath before answering, "Okay don't freak out but Jake and I are engaged," Nessie announced.

What? When did this happen? Why didn't I know about it? Did Edward know? No, he would not have reacted like that if he had known previously. What are they thinking? They are both so young. Is this what Nessie wants? My head was spinning but no words would come out of my mouth.

"Mom are you okay?" Nessie asked anxiously.

Edward squeezed my hand in support, I looked into his eyes to see his reaction but his eyes and face were blank giving nothing away.

"Um yes I'm fine just a bit shocked," I replied. "When did this happen?"

"Jake asked me this morning and I said yes," Nessie replied unable to hide her excitement.

I didn't know what to say, I suppose we should have been expecting it really but it was still a huge shock.

"Are you angry?" Nessie asked, the smile gone from her face.

Was I angry? No… shocked yes but not angry. How could I be angry when this is obviously, what Nessie wants? She was so happy and excited and my reaction was tainting her happiness.

"No of course not Nessie," I replied.

I let go of Edwards hand and gave Nessie a hug. "If this is what you want then I'm happy for you," I told her.

"Oh thank you mom. You have no idea how happy I am, this is definitely what I want," she replied hugging me again.

I noticed Jake looking at Edward; I turned to look at Edward too. His face was still expressionless which worried all of us.

"Dad?" Nessie said timidly.

I could see that she was pleading with him through her thoughts and I guessed Jake was doing the same.

Edward sighed before answering, "I won't stand in the way of your happiness Nessie. That's all I have ever wanted for you."

I could see the pain in his eyes as Nessie hugged him and I was happy Nessie didn't know how hard this was for Edward and me.

Renesmee is our daughter and we have only known her for seven years but here she is, telling us she is going to be married, it just didn't seem right.

Although Nessie will always be our little girl, we could not ignore the fact that she was now a grown woman, a brave woman too. She must have been so worried about telling us but she did it, unlike me. I was not brave enough to tell Charlie that Edward and I were getting married I had left that to Edward. However, I also know that Nessie is a better person than me and a lot stronger.

I gave Jake a hug and whispered into his ear, "thank you for making Nessie so happy."

Jake seemed lost for words, I gave him another squeeze before releasing him.

"The others will be upset that they left before hearing your news," I said.

"What? Where are they?" Nessie asked disappointed.

"We have decided to split up and look for anyone willing to help us," Edward informed her.

"I better inform Sam," Jake said with a sigh.

"Yes he needs to know. We are going to ask them to join us in a couple of weeks, so he should expect more vampires in the area soon. I know this makes things difficult for all of you but like before we will ensure they do not hunt in this area," Edward replied.

"Sure, sure," Jacob replied.

This was Jacob's automatic response to anything he wasn't really interested in. Jacob knew what it was like last time and I'm sure he could have waited for this to never happen again just like the rest of us.

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked.

Edward and I exchanged a glance, "we are going to Egypt to see if we can track down Benjamin and Tia," Edward informed her.

"That far?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, you and Nessie are welcome to come with us," Edward replied.

"Oh please Jake, say you'll come," Nessie begged.

"Won't we slow you down?" Jake asked.

"No, we are going to fly. We need to get there as soon as possible as we don't know how long it will take to find them," Edward informed them.

"When is the flight?" Jake asked.

"I'll try and get us one for this evening so you have time to inform Sam about our situation."

"Okay thanks. I'll go now and I'll be back as soon as I can," Jake said.

"I'll come with you," Nessie said.

"No you stay here Nessie; I need to do this alone. I won't be long," Jake replied before kissing her on the head and disappearing into the forest.

Nessie seemed confused, she was so used to being with Jake all the time that it worried her when they were not together.

Edward, Nessie and I returned to the house. Edward called the airline as soon as we got there while Nessie and I packed some clothes for our trip.

Edward got us a flight from Seattle Sea-Tac airport at 6.30 pm. We would fly to London where we would get a connecting flight to Cairo. Edward had also booked us a hotel in Cairo so we could discuss our plan of action.

Jake returned to the house looking tired and worried. He had told Sam what was happening and Sam was preparing the wolves. Jacobs pack was to stay with Sam whilst we were away.

As we left the house for the airport I looked back and wondered if I would ever see the beautiful white house again.


	11. Anticipation

11. Anticipation

Bella POV

The flight to London was very long but comfortable. I curled up in Edwards arms and traced patterns on his chest as I started to worry about the task ahead of us.

I hoped we would be able to find Benjamin and Tia quickly so I could proceed with my plan. I knew finding them wouldn't be as difficult as asking for their help. I was fairly sure that they would be willing to help but I was also sure that Amun wouldn't make it easy for any of us.

I almost wished that we had gone south to find the Amazons, as I was fairly sure they would be willing to help without too much persuasion. Nevertheless, I needed to be on this side of the world in order to achieve my plan.

When we arrived in London, I was shocked to discover we would have to wait two hours for our connecting flight to Cairo. Waiting around was the last thing I wanted to do, I hated not being able to do anything but flying was quicker than running.

Nessie and Jake slept for most of the flight, which I was glad about. Neither of them had slept much the night before and we couldn't be sure how much sleep they would be able to get whilst we searched for Benjamin.

It was very disorientating arriving in London at noon when technically it was 4am for us. The time difference didn't affect Edward and me as we never slept but I was worried about the effect it would have on Nessie and Jake.

I was surprised when neither of them seemed bothered by the time difference. Jake was complaining about being hungry so he and Nessie went to find some food.

Edward and I sat in the folding chairs watching the rain hammer against the window while we waited for Nessie and Jake to return.

"Do you think they will help?" I asked Edward after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I knew he would know whom I was talking about.

"To be honest I don't know, I hope so. Benjamin's talent would be very helpful to us," he replied.

I thought about that for a few minutes. Benjamin had only just been experimenting with his talent when we last saw him. He was also a newborn although he was not as young as I was. Benjamin's talent is so unique, I couldn't believe it when I saw the way he could manipulate the elements.

He could create a strong wind from still air and he could make the earth shake creating a narrow fissure in the ground. All this he could do when he was still learning his talent, what could he do now?

After seven years of practice, I was certain he would be able to create a lot more destruction.

This gave me a little bit of hope but I would be foolish to pin all my hopes on this one fact. We still had to convince him to help us.

"What about Amun?" I asked.

"Don't worry about Amun, I know how his mind works, hopefully I will be able to convince him that helping us is the right thing to do," he replied.

I wished I had Edward's confidence. Amun was not what I would call a very good listener and he was not known for caring much about what or was not the right thing to do. Last time all he cared about was keeping Benjamin a secret from the Volturi and he was not happy when his wishes were denied.

Jake and Nessie returned with their arms full of food.

"Is there any food left?" Edward asked suppressing a laugh.

"It's a long flight," Jake said defensively. "Anyway it's not all for me, Nessie needs to eat too."

I looked at Nessie and felt awful. I was so concerned about leaving I didn't think to ask her if she wanted to hunt before we left.

"Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry. I didn't think…"

"Don't worry mom," Nessie interrupted. "I'm fine; Jake eats this stuff all the time so I decided to start eating it too."

This confused me, the only time I had seen Nessie eat human food was at Charlie's house and that was weeks ago.

"I didn't think you liked eating human food," I whispered aware of two human men sitting a couple of feet away.

"It's not so bad," she replied. "Spending so much time in La Push where all they seem to do is eat made me curious."

I didn't know what to say. I can't believe I didn't know this, is there anything else I don't know about my daughter. Did Edward know this? Why hasn't he told me?

I took a deep breath to calm myself but being surrounded by humans didn't give me the effect I wanted. My throat started to burn more fiercely but my panic over ruled it.

Why am I getting so worked up about this? Nessie hasn't done anything wrong, if anything its good that she has started to eat human food. The problem was myself, I thought Nessie and I told each other everything. I thought I was her best friend as well as her mother but I have let her down. I have been so caught up in everything that has been going on that I haven't been there for her. How could I let this happen?

I sighed promising myself that I wouldn't let it continue.

"Nessie do you want to go for a walk?" I asked. "I can't stand sitting around doing nothing."

"Sure," she replied placing all the food on the empty seat next to Edward.

"Are you coming Jake?" Nessie asked.

I gave Edward a pleading look letting him know that I wanted to be alone with Nessie. Jake had already started eating a bag of chips.

"Why don't you let Jake say here and eat his food Nessie?" Edward said. "I'm sure Jake doesn't want to be dragged around the shops with you and your mom."

Jake just nodded unable to speak with a mouthful of chips.

"We'll be here when you get back," Edward said softly.

I smiled at Edward and pushed my shield away from myself, _thank you._

Nessie and I started walking through the crowded airport.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Well we haven't really had the chance to talk. So much has happened in such a short space of time, I just wondered if you wanted to talk about anything," I probed.

"Um I don't know. I guess I am worried about what is going to happen but I've tried not to think about it too much."

I could understand that better than anyone could so I decided to change subjects.

"So you and Jake are going to get married. How do you feel about that?"

Nessie was immediately excited; she looked like she was skipping rather than walking.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait. Although we obviously will have to wait until this whole, mess is sorted out. I love Jake so much and I can't imagine life without him," Nessie replied with a huge smile on her face.

I understood how she felt about Jake too; life without Edward would be unbearable.

"I am so happy for you Nessie. I know how much Jake loves you and I know he will take care of you. I don't think I would be able to accept it if you were marrying someone other than Jake," I admitted.

"You must have known we would get married," she replied. "You knew Jake had imprinted on me before I did."

"Yes that is true but it didn't mean it was set in stone. We all wanted you to have a choice Nessie," I explained.

"What if I didn't choose Jake?" Nessie asked.

This question caught me off guard. I had never really thought about that.

"Um I don't know. I guess we would have sorted something out," I replied.

"But you wouldn't have accepted them like you have Jake," she retorted.

"Um well I don't know that either but It is a lot easier to accept you being with Jake. I think all parents struggle to let their children go but it is so much harder for your dad and me. We have only had you in our lives for seven years and we have watched you grow and change by the hour. We are so lucky to have you, we never thought it was possible but your accelerated life has made it that much more difficult for us. Seeing you with Jake was very difficult at first but we can see how much you love each other and how happy you both are that your father and I can't help but be happy for both of you," I replied.

"You care for Jake just as much as you care for me don't you?"

"Yes I suppose I do. Before you were born Jake and I had a very strong friendship, he was there for me when I needed him and we became very close. Jake is a wonderful man and I care very much about his happiness. I hurt him so much in the past and I always hoped he would be able to find love and happiness like your father and me. It seems ironic that you are the one that has given him that as I would never have thought anyone would be good enough for him or you."

Nessie was very quiet and I started to worry that maybe I had said too much. Nessie is so easy to talk to; I can't help but tell her the truth. I wanted her to be the one doing the talking not me.

I looked into Nessie's eyes, my eyes and saw the tears starting to form.

"Nessie are you okay? I haven't upset you have I?" I said panicking.

"No you haven't upset me," she said holding back the tears.

I took her in my arms, "what's wrong? I don't understand."

"Nothing is wrong I'm just so happy. I love Jake so much and knowing you love him too makes me really happy. I always worried that you would resent Jakes love and mine and that you would never be happy for us. I thought you would hate Jake for taking me away from you and hearing you compare our love to yours and dad's is amazing. I have never seen two people more in love than you and dad. I know how much Jake and I love each other and it is nice to know that you think our love is as strong as yours," Nessie sobbed.

I held her tighter in my arms and then pushed her back gently to look into her eyes.

"Nessie don't ever doubt our love for you and Jake. I've always loved both of you and even your father has learnt to love Jake as a son and we couldn't be happier for either of you."

I pulled her towards me for another hug. Holding Nessie in my arms and hearing those words was too much, if I could cry I would have. I had never realised how worried Nessie was about Edward and me. She always seemed so calm and at ease whenever she was around us with Jake.

I released her again and looked into her eyes, "Nessie your dad and I love you so much. We don't want you to be afraid to tell us how your feeling. We are here for you and always will be you can tell us anything. Do you promise not to hide your feelings from us?"

"I promise. I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie." I kissed the top of her head. "Now no more tears okay?"

"Okay," she said wiping her tears away with a giggle.

"We better get back to your dad and Jake, we will be boarding soon," I said taking her hand.

We turned to make our way back to Edward and Jake. I had been so engrossed in our conversation that I hadn't realised how far we had walked.

As we approached terminal three, where we had left Edward and Jake I was aware of more humans around us.

I was always happy about the way I managed to suppress the burning in my throat but I knew Nessie struggled with it.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Nessie.

She knew what I was asking, "yeah I'm fine, and it doesn't bother me so much now. Do you think it has anything to do with me eating human food?" she asked.

"I don't know it's an interesting theory. Why don't you ask your father about it? He's better and theorising than I am."

Nessie laughed and I couldn't help but join in. we all knew what Edward and Carlisle were like once they had something to speculate over.

We had reached Jake and Edward before we had stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"Nothing really, just us girls being girls," I said.

Jake and Edward both rolled their eyes causing Nessie and I to start laughing again. We stopped when we realised we were attracting too much attention.

Our flight to Cairo was announced a few seconds later so we gathered up our things and boarded the plane.

The flight to Cairo took 4 hours and 40 minutes. I watched the sun set as the evening drew near.

I was looking forward to getting to the hotel so we could finally discuss our plans for finding Benjamin and Tia.

Nessie and Jake had fallen asleep during the flight and I could still hear Jake snoring lightly so I decided to wake them before our decent into Cairo airport.

"Nessie… Jake its time to wake up, we will be landing shortly."

Jake groaned and Nessie tightened her grip around him. I decided to leave them; the announcement would soon wake them up.

Edward groaned quietly, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Some thoughts are hard to ignore," he replied.

"Who are you listening to?" I asked pretty sure of the answer, only one person ever makes Edward groan like that.

"Nessie."

This answer surprised me; I was expecting Edward to say Jake. Edward saw the surprise in my expression.

"Our daughter is more like you than you know," Edward said flashing his crocked smile.

He looked so gorgeous it took everything I had not to throw myself on top of him.

Edward raised an eyebrow gauging my mood and I suddenly realised what he meant. Nessie was lusting after Jake. I should have expected that really but the thought never entered my head.

"How can you listen to that?" I asked shocked.

"Believe me I try not to but it is difficult to block out Nessie's thoughts when I am so attuned to her. If I had something to distract me it would be a lot easier," Edward said smiling again.

"Edward! I'm shocked, we are on a plane full of people," I said smacking him playfully on the arm.

"What?" he said innocently.

I just shook my head and then rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

I lifted my head to look up at him, "I love you too."

Edward slowly bent down and kissed me gently on the lips. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip tasting his beautiful scent. Edward opened his mouth allowing me to deepen the kiss.

Hearing a man next to me clear his throat caused me to pull away from Edward.

"Sorry to disturb you but we are making our decent now. Please can you put on your seatbelts," a young man said apologetically.

If I could blush I would have been bright red, "sorry" I replied as I repositioned myself.

As I sat back in my seat, I noticed Jake and Nessie staring at us through the gap in their seats in front of us.

"What?" I said embarrassed.

"Could you not wait until you got to the hotel?" Nessie giggled.

Edward raised an eyebrow and Jake and Nessie turned to sit back in their seats obviously realising that Edward had heard both of their thoughts, which were not so different from ours.

The plane descended and landed smoothly. We grabbed our bags from the overhead compartments and made our way off the plane and through the airport.

Once we were outside the airport, we grabbed a taxi. Edward told the driver the name of the hotel we were staying at and handed him some money. The driver immediately pulled out completely ignoring the road signs and signals. The traffic was manic, the cars and trucks were weaving in and out of each other as if they were fish swimming in the ocean.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at Baron Hotel Heliopolis. It was 15 stories high and overlooked the Baron Empain Palace it was beautiful.

As we entered the hotel, it was clear that this kind of hotel catered for the businessman. The lobby was huge with three green sofas strategically placed in the middle. There were a number of table and chairs lined along the wall with telephones and plug points. Two huge elevators stood on the back wall.

Edward checked us in and we proceeded to our rooms. We were on the tenth floor so we took the elevator although we could have run to our room quicker.

We didn't have to walk far down the corridor before we found our room. Jake and Nessie's room was directly opposite ours.

"Get yourselves settled and get something to eat," Edward said to Nessie and Jake. "Come to our room in a couple of hours."

"Okay," Nessie said, "Have fun."

"You too," I replied hoping she wouldn't take that too literally.

"Stay in the hotel, I don't want you wandering off," Edward said.

"Sure dad," Nessie replied.

"We won't go anywhere," Jake promised.

Edward and I spent the next two hours doing what we do best; enjoying each other.

Our room was huge and divided into three sections. As we entered the room, we were in a sitting area with a sofa and two armchairs. Directly behind the sitting area on a raised platform sat a huge wooden four-poster bed. To the right was a very large Jacuzzi bath and a shower room.

I had never seen anything like it. I glanced at Edward as I threw my bag to the floor and dived onto the huge bed. Edward chuckled then repeated my action.

It didn't take long before we had ripped each other's clothes off and were laying in each other's arms.

It was all too soon when Edward suggested that we got dressed. The last couple of hours had been perfect, Edward and I could not get enough of each other and I felt relaxed and free. I just wanted to stay here forever and never leave.

"I don't want to leave either," Edward said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked shocked.

Edward chuckled, "I've been with you for eight years Bella, I don't need to be able to read your mind to know what you are thinking."

He had a point; it was very rare for me not to know what Edward was thinking, so it's not surprising that he feels the same about me.

"So what am I thinking now?" I said as I ran my fingers over his perfect chest.

"That our daughter is right outside and you don't want her or Jake to catch us like this?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes she will knock on the door in about three seconds," he replied.

I quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed two dressing gowns from the shower room. I threw one to Edward and put the other one on.

'knock, knock'

Edward chuckled as he went to get the door and I quickly straightened out the bed. It was pretty obvious what we had been up to but Nessie and Jake didn't need to see the evidence.

"Hey mom" Nessie said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Nessie how are you feeling? Have you eaten?" I asked as I approached the sitting area.

"Yeah we ordered from room service and vegged out in bed," Nessie replied.

"In bed, didn't you sleep enough on the plane?" I asked confused.

"We weren't sleeping mom," Nessie replied.

What? What were they doing? Were they… no they wouldn't.

"Nessie I think you better explain to your mom what you were doing," Edward said gauging my expression.

"No! I don't want to know," I nearly shouted.

Edward, Jake and Nessie all laughed at my reaction.

"We were not doing _that _mom. We just had a little picnic in bed," Nessie explained.

"Oh" they all laughed at my brilliant reply. I should really stop jumping to conclusions.

"Okay enough silliness, we have got a job to do," Edward announced bringing us all back to the reason for being here.

"Where do you think we should start looking?" Jake asked.

"I think we should start here in Cairo. We all need to remember that Benjamin and Tia are not vegetarians, so it is likely that they will be hunting tonight. People do not go out into the dessert at night so I am assuming Benjamin will come here to hunt," Edward explained.

We all shivered at the thought of them hunting humans.

"They will not come out into the open to hunt through fear of being seen. We will need to check down any dark allies and abandoned buildings," Edward continued.

"There is a lot of land to cover, should we slit up?" Jake asked.

"No I think we should stay together. We know of Amun's coven but there may be more vampires out there and they could find Nessie's scent appealing," Edward explained.

Jake unconsciously held Nessie tighter in his arms. She had sat on his lap when he sat in the armchair.

"When we leave the hotel I will scan the thoughts of everyone around us to see if I can get any clues of their whereabouts. We need to be careful not to draw attention to ourselves so try to act like tourists," Edward said.

"We are tourists," Jake said.

Edward chuckled, "you know what I mean, now if you two want to go and get your bags Bella and I will get dressed and we will go."

"Why do we need our bags?" Nessie asked.

"We may not come back Nessie. If we can't find them here then we will have to move south to search for them," Edward explained.

"Oh okay," Nessie said as she jumped off Jakes lap and took his hand.

"We will meet you in the lobby," Edward informed them and with that, they left our room.

Jake and Nessie were waiting for us in the lobby. They both looked so unperturbed I started to wonder if they really knew the magnitude of the task ahead of us.


	12. Hope

12. Hope

Edward's POV

The streets of Cairo were very busy considering it was 11pm. This made it much harder to pin point the thoughts around me. Most of the humans were tourists and spoke English but there were a few Egyptians around. I was suddenly grateful for the century I had been alone and grateful that Arabic was one of the languages I had chosen to study in that time.

We all walked casually down the street towards the main town. I continued to scan the thoughts of those around me to no avail.

We walked for miles until we came across a dark street lined with shops and vacant buildings.

'_This place is creepy' _Jake thought.

I didn't disagree it would be the perfect place for four vampires to hide out.

I shared a glance with Bella, Nessie and Jake ensuring they remained vigilant and alert. The street was very noisy with music coming from a nearby bar.

"Stay together, I'm going to check this building," I informed everyone.

"No you said we had to stay together," Bella replied.

"Don't worry love I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

I disappeared into the building before Bella could reply. The building was empty, there was no furniture and no evidence that suggested it had been inhabited in years.

I left the building and joined the others.

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare do that again," Bella shouted.

"Bella shh, calm down," I whispered.

I was aware of two men staring at us. '_Looks like someone is in trouble' _one of the men thought.

'_I would not mind her shouting at me like that, she's gorgeous'_ the other man thought.

I suppressed a growl; it would not be good for my jealousy to control me now. I tried to calm Bella and myself by pulling her into my arms.

"Bella please, I won't leave you again okay," I promised.

She looked into my eyes, "Okay," she said and took a deep breath.

"Did you find anything?" Jake asked.

"No looks like the place has been uninhabited for years," I informed them.

We continued to walk down the street; a couple of girls were walking towards us. I feared for them being out on this dark street alone knowing what could be lurking in the shadows.

I scanned their thoughts as they approached us. '_Wow he is gorgeous, actually they are all gorgeous. I wish I was that pretty…'_ the young blonde girl thought.

The other dark haired girl seemed more suspicious of the way we looked. _'What is with this place? Everyone looks so pale and beautiful. Even that girl I saw earlier, she was clearly Egyptian but she was so pale…'_

This is what we were after; this girl had the answers we needed.

"Excuse me," I said softly.

The two girls stopped wearily, _'why would he want to talk to us?'_

"My friends and I only arrived in Cairo tonight and we are trying to decide what to do tomorrow. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

The two girls looked at each other, both their thoughts were scrambled and neither replied. I decided to give them a push in the right direction.

"Maybe somewhere you have already been. Where did you go today?" I probed.

The dark haired girl replied, "Um well we went to Khan El Khalil today, it's a famous market with a few coffee shops."

"That sounds perfect. Where is that?" I asked.

"Um if you continue down this street and take a right when you reach the coffee shop on the corner, you'll be there," she replied.

"Thank you, you have been most helpful," I replied with a smile.

The two girls gasped as their heart rates accelerated. The dark haired girl took the other girls hand and pulled her down the street.

'_Whoa that was weird, did he just hypnotise me?'_

I chuckled to myself hearing the girl's thoughts.

"Are you going to tell us what that was all about?" Bella asked annoyance in her tone.

This made me chuckle again, Bella was so cute when she was jealous.

"I was listening to the girl's thoughts as they approached us and the dark haired girl thought something about seeing a girl as pale as us today whom was clearly Egyptian," I informed them.

"Tia or Kebi?" Bella asked.

"Yes I think so," I replied.

"So we are going to this market tomorrow then?" Jake asked.

"No." Jake looked at me evidently confused. "We are going now."

"But it will be closed now," Nessie said confused.

"We are not going there to shop Nessie, we need to find Benjamin. They are more likely to come out at night than during the day," I explained.

We continued to walk down the street until we reached the coffee shop and turned right. This street was very quiet; we couldn't hear or see anyone.

"What now?" Jake asked.

"We need to search the buildings, hopefully they will be around here somewhere," I replied.

We proceeded towards the first building as someone's thoughts entered my head.

'_Is that Edward?'_

I turned to find the person the thoughts belonged to.

"Benjamin, it's good to see you," I said.

Bella, Jake and Nessie turned as I spoke.

"Edward… Bella what are you doing here?" Benjamin asked.

"We came to find you," I replied.

I was suddenly assaulted with more than just Jake, Nessie and Benjamin's thoughts.

'_What are you doing here? Leave now_.'

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," I said answering Amun's thoughts as he Kebi and Tia appeared from the shadows. Everyone looked at me confused.

"Amun wishes us to leave," I informed them.

"Not until I know what's going on," Benjamin said as he approached us. "What is it?"

"I am sorry to ask this of you Benjamin but we need your help," I informed him.

"No! You are not taking Benjamin away from me again," Amun bellowed.

"I believe that is not your choice to make," I said softly trying not to anger him.

"How dare you…"

"Stop Amun," Benjamin said interrupting him. "What do you need my help with Edward?"

"The Volturi! They are coming back for us again and we believe we have no choice but to fight them this time. We know we will never be able to defeat them alone so we are asking our friends to help. We don't want to do this but the Volturi need to be stopped and we can only achieve that if we all stand together," I explained.

"You want Benjamin and the rest of your so called friends to die for you?" Amun said gruffly.

"No I do not want that but I do believe we will all die if we don't stop the Volturi now," I replied.

"Why are they after you?" Benjamin asked.

"You may or may not have heard that Nahuel is wanted by the Volturi…"

"He's with you isn't he? That's why they are after you again," Amun interrupted.

"Yes that is true but that's not the reason," I replied. "The Volturi killed Huilen, Nahuel's aunt in order to get him to come to us. This is all an excuse to cover up their real reason for coming after us."

"You are lying, why would the Volturi need an excuse?" Amun asked.

"Because they have no real reason to want to destroy my family," I replied.

"I don't understand. What is going on?" Benjamin asked.

"You remember the last time we all got together to protect Nessie that we believed the Volturi had an alterative motive," I said.

Benjamin nodded so I continued. "Well we have known for some time now that the Volturi want Alice, Bella and I to join them and I believe they want you too and they will not stop until we are all in their power."

"So you are going to lead Benjamin straight to them, that is a great plan," Amun said sarcastically.

That was it, how could Amun be so naive? I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Do you not understand Amun? They will not stop. They will come looking for all of you. Do you want to spend all eternity running from the Volturi or do you want to stop them?"

I was close to losing control Amun was so infuriating.

"So you say. They haven't come looking for us yet," Amun replied.

"They will kill you, do you not understand that? They will kill you and take Benjamin as a weapon of their own. They do not care about anyone or anything, all they desire is power. Do you want them to have that? Do you want them to have Benjamin?"

Bella took my hand in an attempt to calm me. I turned to look at her and I felt weak. I want to be able to protect my family, I can't, and it is killing me. How could Amun not feel the same about his coven?

"I don't want you to feel that you have to do this Benjamin but I would like you to consider it. We are asking anyone that is willing to help to come to our home in Forks in just over a week's time. This affects your family just as much as mine so please think about it carefully. We are staying at the Baron Hotel Heliopolis if you have any questions. We will be leaving before sunrise," I said

"Thank you Edward. I will consider what we can do to help," Benjamin replied.

"Thank you. It has been good to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

I pulled Bella back down the street and Nessie and Jake followed us.

"Are you just going to leave it like that?" Jake said annoyed.

"What would you have me do Jake? I have told them all that I know the decision is now in their hands. I can't and will not force them to help us," I replied.

"You have done the best you can Edward. I'm sure Benjamin will make the right decision," Bella said smiling up at me.

I evidently hope so. We need all the help we can get especially if Bella is going to be in Italy.

Although I was worried about the whole situation the thought of Bella going to Italy alone was unbearable. What if one of the guards attacked her? Bella is not as strong as she was and she only knows basic combat. She would not stand a chance against one of the Volturi guards. I have to go with her, I know my family needs me but Bella needs me too. One extra person on the battlefield will not make much of difference whereas one extra person in Italy could make all the difference.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had not realised we were back at the hotel already until Bella took my face in her hands.

"Edward this will work out, we can fight this. We have done it before and we can do it again," she said looking into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say. Where did all her hope come from? Does she know something I don't? It certainly would not be the first time she has kept something from me.

"Nessie… Jake you two should get some rest before we leave. We will come and get you when it is time to go," I said.

"Okay dad, see you in a few hours," Nessie said as she and Jake headed for their room.

"Bella…" I could not bring myself to say the words.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing… don't worry. Come on we've got a flight home to book," I said pulling her into the elevator.

Once we were in our room Bella lead me to the bed and pushed me down onto it before curling up next to me.

"Edward I need you to do something for me," Bella said.

I was immediately anxious; she had better not ask me to let her go to Italy alone. I hate to deny her anything but I wouldn't be able to do that.

Bella noticed my anxiety and started tracing circles on my chest.

"What do you need?" I asked hesitantly.

"When you were telling us about Nessie's dream the other day I had an idea and I think it will work but I need your help," she said softly.

"What idea?" I asked confused. I tried to remember Nessie's dream to find a clue as to what she wanted me to do.

"I was surprised that I had got to Brooke before the baby was born. All Nessie's dreams have shown that I would be too late." Bella took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to go to Volterra now before it is too late. Aro should be on his way to Forks now so there will only be a few guards there. We could save Brooke and hopefully get back to Forks before the Volturi even arrive."

I was lost for words for the second time in one day. Was Bella really suggesting that we go to Volterra alone? Would this work? Why didn't she tell me sooner? Is this why she wanted Nessie to come with us?

"Edward?"

I held up one finger to let Bella know I was thinking. Could this really work? Jake and I could handle the guards while Bella and Nessie look for Brooke. What if there are too many guards? Bella or Nessie could get hurt. We could sneak in; I know a few of their secret entrances. We could be in and out before they even know we are there. I could scan the thoughts to estimate the number of guards. I will also be able to know if they become aware of our presence. This is brilliant, why didn't I think of it?

"You are an amazing woman Bella Cullen," I said stroking Bella's face.

"Is that a yes? Will you help me?"

"Of course I will help you. It's actually a very good idea and I would have never been able to let you go alone anyway," I admitted.

"Thank you. I was so worried that you would say no. I know it's a risk but it's the only way I can think to be in two places at once," she replied.

"Bella you have got to stop feeling responsible for everyone's safety. All you need to worry about is keeping yourself safe."

I took her face in my hands and gently kissed her lips, "I love you and I need you to be safe. I can't lose you Bella."

"You are not going to lose me. This will work I can feel it," Bella replied.

It was hard to doubt Bella when she spoke like this. If Bella could have hope then so could I.

"I will call the airline and get the first available flight to Italy." I said. "You better go and inform Nessie and Jake of our decision."

Bella kissed me once more before leaving the room.

Bella's POV

Our flight was booked for 8am and we were due to arrive in Florence at 1.50 in the afternoon.

Nessie and Jake were happy with our decision and believed it was a good idea.

As good as the idea may be I was still worried. I tried to stay positive for everyone else but in truth, I was terrified. I was terrified for the danger I would be putting my family in and I was terrified that we would fail.

I hated the thought of failing in Volterra and not surviving to tell the others of our attempt to save us all. Would they forgive us for not being there for them? Would they know what happened to us? I was pretty sure of the answer for the later question. Alice would know. Alice would be able to tell them of our attempt to save Brooke and of our failure. No! I have to stop this. We can do this we need to do this. I must have hope, if we don't have hope we don't have anything. I need to stay strong for my family. If they see how worried I am, they will start to worry and I don't want that to happen.

I approached Edward who was standing near the bed looking out the window. He hadn't moved an inch for the last two hours. I knew what he was looking for and I knew there was nothing I could do to help.

"Have you ever heard the expression, 'a watched cooker never cooks?'?" I asked.

Edward turned to look at me, "No I can't say that I have but I know what you mean. I'm sorry I really thought Ben would have shown up to let us know of his decision. The sun will be up soon and we will have to go," Edward replied.

"I know I'm sorry too. I thought he would have come too," I replied.

Edward had done everything he could to convince them to help us. I guess no amount of pleading would be able to convince them to help us.

Edward held me tight in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"We better make a move before the sun comes up," he said.

"You get the bags and I'll get Jake and Nessie," I replied.

Jake and Nessie were waiting in their room they both looked very tiered which made me feel guilty for disturbing them earlier.

"Any sign of Benjamin?" Jake asked.

They had obviously been wondering whether Benjamin would show up or not just like Edward and I.

"No sorry but we can't wait any longer the sun will be up soon so we need to leave now. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Nessie and Jake replied together.

As we drove to the airport in a taxi, I couldn't help but look out of the window for any sign of Benjamin. The streets were quiet and empty and I found myself longing for the busy airport.

As we boarded the plane, I thought about the last time, I had flown to Italy. Alice and I were racing to save Edward and I remember being so anxious and impatient that I was bouncing in my seat, willing the plane to go quicker.

I felt completely different this time as I took my seat. I still felt anxious but for a completely different reason. Although we were racing to save Brooke, we were also preparing to destroy the remaining Volturi in their own home.

I would love to be able to save Brooke without the Volturi's knowledge but the odds did not look good. If we were planning to destroy the Volturi in Forks, it would be foolish to leave the remaining guards alive in Volterra.

I didn't relish the thought of killing anyone but I could not live in fear of the Volturi any longer. They have hurt me and my family in so many ways just to feed their need for power. We cannot live like that and we shouldn't have to. We would all be better off without the Volturi.

Edward took my hand as the plan began its accent. It felt good to have Edward, Nessie and Jake with me, they are my rocks in so many ways, they keep me strong, and without them, I would be nothing.

"What are you thinking?" I asked Edward.

"I'm trying to figure out the best way to approach this," he replied. "Hopefully we can get into the walls of Volterra undetected. I will scan the thoughts to get as much information as I can to Brooke's whereabouts. Once we are inside, I want you and Nessie to find Brooke. Keep to the shadows and Jake and I will handle the rest."

I hated the thought of Edward and Jake fighting the Volturi guards but I knew better than to argue with Edward.

"What about Nahuel's sisters?" Nessie asked leaning over the back of her seat.

I had completely forgotten about them. Were they part of the Volturi now or had Aro kidnapped them too? I glanced at Edward unsure how to answer Nessie's question.

"We will give them a choice," Edward replied. "We don't know what their part is in all this but hopefully I can find out before we come across them."

"Okay," Nessie said before sitting back in her seat.

Jake was unusually quiet and I worried if he was okay with this. I knew he wouldn't have a problem fighting the Volturi guards but was he upset that I was putting him and Nessie in danger. I pushed my shield away from myself, _'is Jake okay? He is very quiet'_ I thought.

Edward nodded and smiled, he lent forward and whispered in my ear, "He is excited about the fight but he's worried about you and Nessie. He's trying not to think about it though."

"What is he thinking about then?" I whispered back.

Our voices were so low they were nearly inaudible.

Edward smiled, "He's thinking about the future, he is very confident that we will survive this."

I smiled in return; it made me happy that Jake could think about the future when our lives were hanging on a knife-edge. It gave me hope and I could see it gave Edward hope too.


	13. Volterra

**13. Volterra**

**Bella's POV**

**The plane landed in Florence on time. Edward had decided to acquire a car to take us to Volterra. I had a strange sense of déjà vu as I waited outside the airport with Nessie and Jake. We were very lucky that the weather was overcast allowing Edward and I to be able to go outside.**

**I stared in shock as a sleek black car pulled up beside us. It had a front grill and side spoilers giving the car a sporty but aggressive look.**

"**What is that?" I said stunned.**

"**What do you mean, what is that? It's a Maserati Grand Turismo S. where did he find that?" Jake replied excitedly.**

**I should have known that Jake would have known what car it was. It was obviously a good car as Jake almost looked like he was drooling.**

**Nessie and Jake squeezed into the back of the car while I sat in the front next to Edward. I shook my head in wonder.**

"**What?" Edward said innocently.**

"**Nothing. I should have guessed you wouldn't have been able to find a normal car to steal."**

"**What's the fun in that? If your going to steal a car in might as well be a good one," he replied flashing a smile.**

**I had to give him that one; it was a very nice car. The interior was all black leather and considering it was a sports car, it was very spacious.**

**It was very quiet in the car as we sped through Florence, I remembered the last time I was here thinking that maybe I should have looked out the window at the walled towns and beautiful Tuscan landscapes as it may have been the first and last time I would have seen them. Should I do the same now? I was very lucky to be visiting this beautiful place again but like before I was too anxious to pay much attention.**

**I looked towards Edward and he had a grin on his face. It was a grin I recognised, the type of grin that only came from some form of speed. Jake's face mirrored Edward's exactly as he lent forward to check out the dashboard.**

**All too soon, we were ascending the steep road towards the city. The road was clear unlike the last time I was here; as we got closer, I noticed the gate was open. Could it really be this easy to enter the city?**

"**Do you think they are expecting us?" I asked Edward.**

"**No the gates are always open. They were only closed that day because of the festival. I am going to drive around the back. We will dump the car and hide in the shadows while I concentrate on locating everyone," Edward said.**

"**Okay," I replied anxiously.**

**Edward slowed as we circled the inside of Volterra. We left the car in an empty street surrounded by huge stone buildings.**

**We took to the shadows and walked slowly to the medieval castle that housed the Volturi. The streets were quiet and dark, which didn't help my anxiety levels. Edward was quiet as he scanned for the Volturi's thoughts.**

**I was suddenly overcome with fear. Not fear for myself but fear for my family. Was it right to have Nessie and Jake with us? They are both human and breakable and if anything happens to them, I will only have myself to blame.**

"**Okay," Edward said addressing us all. "They are not aware of our presence. Marcus is in the tower with the wives and two guards. Brooke is somewhere in the lower chambers, she is very scared and has no idea what has happened to her. Nahuel's sisters are also in one of the lower chambers together. I cannot hear any more thoughts but please be careful and check every corridor and room for any guards. Nessie… Bella I do not want you fighting any of the guards, if you see one run and let me know."**

**I didn't want to promise that I wouldn't fight because if one of them is in danger then I will fight to save them. I just nodded and Nessie copied me. Edward didn't seem very happy with our acknowledgement, which made me wonder if Nessie was thinking along the same lines as me.**

"**We will stay together until there is a need to split up," Edward announced.**

**He pointed to an ally to the left of us. "We can enter through there. It is not a nice route into the building but it is the quietest," he explained.**

**We walked slowly through the ally with our senses alert. It was very dark and damp, I took Nessie's hand and followed Edward, Jake was walking behind us. We came to a dead end and I knew what to expect now. Edward removed the man hole cover quietly and jumped down the small hole.**

"**It's okay," he called back.**

**Nessie jumped down the hole first followed by me then Jake. We were in an underground tunnel with water up to our ankles. I knew Edward said it wasn't the nicest route but I wasn't expecting to be walking through water.**

**The water wasn't the worst part though; the tunnel was full of rats scurrying around. The stench was awful but I had to remain alert.**

"**Not very nice. I think that's an understatement," Jake moaned.**

**I turned to see Jake tiptoeing through the water with his nose twisted up in disgust. I had never seen Jake look so funny. Nessie turned to look at Jake too and we both looked at each other and started laughing.**

"**Hahaha very funny. I'm glad you find my discomfort amusing," Jake said sourly.**

"**Shh!" hushed Edward.**

"**What is it?" I whispered.**

"**Don't move, stay very still," Edward whispered back.**

**We were all very quiet and still. What was going on? I couldn't smell anything other than the rats and I couldn't hear anything. What had Edward heard?**

**I was listening so hard that I was startled when Edward spoke. "Sorry about that," he said. "I could hear the thoughts of Marcus and he was on the move."**

"**Where is he now?" Jake asked.**

"**He is returning to the tower," Edward replied.**

"**What was he thinking?" I asked curious.**

"**He is doubting his allegiance to the Volturi. It would appear that Chelsea's absence is having an adverse affect on him," Edward answered.**

**I knew Chelsea helped the Volturi to live more peacefully together but I hadn't realised to what extent. Does Marcus want to be here? Has he ever wanted to be here?**

"**Why does it matter if Chelsea is here or not?" Jake asked confused.**

"**Chelsea controls the bonds between people, she can weaken them or make them stronger," Edward replied.**

"**No I know that but I thought he was one of them, I thought he wanted to be here," Jake questioned.**

"**He used to but he fell in love with Didyme and they decided they wanted to leave. Aro found out and killed Didyme as Marcus's talent was more useful than hers was. Marcus only stays because Chelsea holds him here," Edward explained.**

**This made all the pieces fit together for me. I always thought Marcus looked bored whenever I saw him and he probably was but it went much deeper than that, he had lost the woman he loved. I suddenly felt compassion for this vampire and that was something I really didn't want to feel considering what we were about to do.**

"**How do you know? Does Marcus know?" Nessie asked.**

"**No one knows. Aro was very careful how he went about it, as Didyme was his sister. I found out when he took all my thoughts from me when we last met. When he saw Jaspers talent, it brought his memory of his sister forward. Her talent was very similar to Jaspers, she couldn't control the moods of those around her but whenever anyone was around her she always made them feel happy. Aro tried to hide his thoughts but I could see the pain in his eyes. Aro loved his sister but his ambition for domination won over her love." Edward explained.**

"**How could he?" I whispered unable to talk.**

"**Aro will do anything to get what he wants, never underestimate him," Edward replied.**

**We were all silent letting Edwards words sink in. I now understood why Edward felt so strongly about destroying the Volturi and why he pleaded so much to Amun. Edward knew better than anyone what Aro was capable of and that nothing could stand in the way of what Aro wanted.**

**I felt even stronger and more determined than ever to destroy the Volturi. I felt the bloodlust raging inside of me and a low hiss escaped my lips.**

"**Let's get this over with," I said.**

**Edward, Nessie and Jake were just as determined as I was. We continued walking through the water as the tunnel gradually sloped further into the ground. We came to a stop at a small grille in the wall about a foot from the ground. Edward pulled the grille open and climbed inside. Nessie, Jake and I followed him.**

**We were now in a dark corridor with small oil lamps hanging along the stonewall. The corridor was long with solid oak doors on both sides. We walked quickly down the corridor until Edward found the right door to Brooke. We all stopped outside of the door, I could hear Brooke's rapid heartbeat and fought my thirst. We had come too far for me to lose control now.**

"**Brooke is behind this door," Edward whispered. "You need to be very careful as she doesn't know what we are and she has no idea how the baby got inside her. She is very scared and confused."**

**Edward broke the lock with a twist of his fingers and pushed the door open. Nessie and I stepped into the room and nothing would have prepared me for what I saw.**

**Brooke was curled up on the hard, cold stone floor. Her stomach was distorted in an unnatural way and her clothes were torn and filthy revelling her bruised skin. Next to her was a cup full of human blood and I could see bloodstains and vomit all over the stone floor.**

**Nessie went to Brooke's side and pushed her hair away from her face.**

"**Get away from me," Brooke shouted.**

**She hadn't heard us enter the room but she was suddenly alert.**

"**Shh, shh. Keep your voice down they will hear you," Nessie whispered.**

**Brooke blinked allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light coming into the room from the opened door.**

**Brooke looked up into Nessie's face, "Nessie?" she whispered.**

"**Yes I'm here Brooke. We have come to help you."**

"**But how did you know where to find me?" Brooke asked confused. Her eye's shifted from Nessie's face to mine.**

"**It's a long story but I can't explain it now but I promise I will," Nessie said.**

**I was amazed at how calm Nessie was. There was no panic in her features or movements. Edward entered the room, "We've got to go now, they are coming," he informed us.**

**I walked over to Brooke and took her hand. "Brooke, I'm Bella. We need to move you, do you mind if I carry you?" I asked.**

**Brooke shook her head but looked sceptical. I placed my hands under her body and lifted her off the floor. My throat was on fire and I was worried my thirst would take control of me so I held my breath and ran down the corridor with Brooke in my arms and Nessie at my side.**

**The corridor veered to the right and I spotted Edward standing outside another door.**

"**What is it?" I whispered.**

"**Nahuel's sisters," Edward replied in a flat tone.**

"**What are you waiting for? Let's get them out." I said.**

"**You wouldn't want me to do that Bella," Edward replied.**

"**What? Why?"**

**And then I suddenly heard a baby cry along with three accelerated heartbeats. I could also hear the drumming of a human heart and a humming. I held my breath not wanting to smell their delicious scent.**

"**We will come back for them," Edward said. "We need to go they are getting closer. Take Nessie and Brooke back through the tunnel; I will come and get you when we are finished here."**

**I pushed my shield away from myself not trusting myself enough to breath, **_**' no I am not leaving you and Jake to fight everyone alone' **_**I thought.**

"**You have to Bella, I promise you I will come back for you. Go now!"**

"**You!" came a shrill voice from behind me. I didn't need to look to know who it was. Edward looked into my eyes pleading me to run, so I took Nessies hand and ran carrying Brooke in my arms.**

**I heard Jake growl and I knew he had phased and the fight had begun. I felt awful running from the fighting, from Edward and from Jake. I stopped when I reached a grille in the wall and Nessie pulled it open and went inside. I put Brooke onto her feet and helped her slide through the grille. I was grateful that we hadn't waited any longer to rescue Brooke, as she would not have been able to fit.**

**Once Brooke was safely through, I followed and picked her up again on the other side and began running through the tunnel. I was aware that we were in a different tunnel to the one we came in, as this one had no water. I saw a small light at the end of the tunnel and hoped it was a way out. As we got closer I saw a small opening in the wall but it was evident it was not big enough for us to fit through. Once we were at the wall, I put Brooke down.**

"**What are we going to do?" Nessie asked.**

"**I'm going to break down the wall," I replied.**

**The wall was made of individual stones that had been moulded together over thousands of years. I reached my hand through the small hole and pulled the stones away. I could feel the stone crumbling under my touch and I began to dig the stones away quickly.**

**Soon the hole was big enough for us all to fit through. Nessie went first again followed by Brooke and myself. I was happy to find we had escaped into an ally. Nessie would be safe to wait here with Brooke.**

"**Wait here, stay in the shadows. Keep Brooke warm and I'll be back soon," I said.**

"**No you can't leave me here mom," Nessie cried.**

"**I'm sorry sweetheart. You will be safe here, I have to go and help your dad and Jake. Please promise me you will stay here."**

"**Okay," she sobbed, "I'll stay."**

"**Thank you" I said as I kissed the top of her head.**

**I climbed back through the wall and ran through the tunnel breathing in the clean air. My senses were strong and I used them to guide me back to Edward and Jake. When I reached the grille in the wall, I listened carefully but all I could hear were the heartbeats of Nahuel's sisters and their babies.**

**I climbed through the grille and ran back to where I had left Edward and Jake fighting. They were not there so I followed their scent through the corridor. The corridor veered to the left were I saw a spiral staircase. I ran as fast as I could up the staircase smelling and listening to everything around me.**

**As I grew higher into the tower, I could hear fighting. I could hear Jacob growling and Edward moving at impossible speeds. I also recognised the high ripping metal sounds that came from tearing vampires apart.**

**I left the staircase through a door and was in another corridor, this corridor I recognised I had walked down here before when I was human.**

**The huge doors sheathed in gold stood open at the end of the hall and I knew this was were Edward and Jake were. I cautiously approached the doors and peered in.**

**Edward was circling Marcus and Jake was lunging for a guard, there was already a pile of dismembered body parts on the floor. I assumed these belong to the wives, as I could not see them. As I entered the room, another guard entered through a different entrance. I immediately slipped into a crouch. The guard also slipped into a crouch as he approached me.**

"**Let's see what you have got then pretty girl," he sneered.**

**I hissed back and Edward was immediately at my side. Had he defeated Marcus?**

"**Bella I've got this," Edward hissed slipping into a crouch.**

**The bloodlust was so strong inside of me that I had to fight, I needed to fight. I wanted to feel his hard granite skin being torn apart by my sharp teeth. I pushed my shield away from myself letting all these thoughts flood Edwards mind.**

**He raised an eyebrow, "Let's have some fun."**

**The guard looked confused as I smiled and lunged for his throat. He darted to the left as Edward caught his arm and threw him against the wall. The wall crumbled under the force and I lunged for his throat again before he could stand. It felt good to feel my teeth penetrate his skin as I tore him apart with Edward.**

**Jake had ripped the other guard to pieces and we started to pile the remains together. I felt so alive I didn't expect to feel this way about destroying a vampire. I am always so careful about not using all my strength that it felt good to exercise my muscles. I smiled at Edward as he lit the remains on fire.**

"**I thought I told you to stay with Nessie and Brooke," Edward said with disapproval in his tone.**

"**I couldn't let you two have all the fun," I replied.**

**Edward laughed and Jake barked his throaty laugh. Relief was in the air; we had defeated part of the Volturi and saved Brooke. I couldn't believe it, it seemed too easy. Although I was relieved, I also knew this wasn't the end of it and it was only going to get a lot harder.**

"**Where's Nessie?" Edward asked.**

"**I left her in an ally outside with Brooke," I replied.**

"**We better get back to her," Edward said.**

**We ran back down the spiral staircase and through the corridor. I stopped abruptly when I reached the door to the chamber that Nahuel's sisters were in.**

"**What about the others?" I said.**

"**Take Jake to Nessie, I will check on them," Edward replied.**

**I nodded and led Jake to the grille in the wall. "They are down there. They should be waiting in the ally behind the broken wall," I informed him. Jake looked at me pleadingly, although he was still in his wolf form I knew what he was thinking.**

"**Jake just go, I've got to help Edward. We will be right behind you," I said reassuringly.**

**He lowered his huge head and lifted it- a nod. He jumped through the grille and disappeared.**

**I turned quickly to head back to Edward. As I got closer, the scent of human blood caused my throat to burn. The fire was so strong; I tried to push it to the back of my mind. I was surprised to see the door closed when I reached the chamber. I placed my hand on the door to push it open as I felt someone grip my shoulder. I whirled ready to fight and a low hiss escaped my lips.**

"**Alice?" I choked.**

"**Bella!" Alice said as she pulled me into her arms.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked.**

"**We came as soon as I saw what you were planning. I've been so worried, how could you do this to me?" Alice said.**

"**We're all fine Alice there's no need to worry," I replied.**

"**Where's Nessie?" she asked panicked as if something had just occurred to her.**

"**She's outside in an ally with Brooke. Jake has just gone to her," I informed her.**

"**No!" she screamed.**

**Edward appeared with a worried expression on his face. What had I missed?**

"**What is it?" I demanded.**

"**We have to go now," Edward said grabbing my hand.**

**We ran back down the corridor and flew through the grille where I ran into Jake. Where's Nessie? Why isn't he with her? What is going on?**

"**Will someone please tell me what is going on?" I demanded.**

"**I thought we had them all, I thought they were all destroyed…" Edward whispered.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed and frustrated.**

"**Nessie and Brooke have gone," Alice whispered.**

"**What do you mean they have gone? Where?"**

"**Bella I'm so sorry I thought we had destroyed them all," Edward apologised.**

"**Are you trying to tell me that one of **_**them**_** has Nessie and Brooke?" I choked.**

**Edward pulled me into his arms, "We will find them love, we will." Edward vowed.**

**As I sobbed tearless sobs on Edwards, shoulder an ear-slitting howl echoed throughout the castle.**

**Renesmee POV**

"**Please Nessie I promise I will come back with your dad and Jake," mom said trying to sooth me.**

"**Okay," I said through my tears, "I'll stay."**

"**Thank you." she said before kissing my head and disappearing through the wall.**

**My tears were streaming down my face but I knew I had to be strong. I wiped the tears away and took a deep breath.**

**Brooke was sitting on the floor shivering; I went to her side and wrapped my warm arm around her.**

"**Nessie what is going on? Where are we? Why is Bella so strong? Did you just call her mom?" Brooke asked.**

"**We are in Volterra, Italy. Before I can tell you any more I need to know what you remember," I said.**

**Brooke sighed, "Not much really. I was on my way back home from your house. I was worried when I hadn't heard from you and your brother told me to write you a letter, which I did, but I never saw him again to give it to you. When he didn't come to school, I went to your house but there was no one there. I waited a couple of weeks but I still hadn't heard from you or seen any of your family and I started to get really worried so I went back to your house. It was empty again so I started to walk back home and that's all I remember. Everything just disappeared, I couldn't hear, I couldn't see and I couldn't feel, it's really hard to explain. I thought I was dead but I could still think so I knew I wasn't, it was terrifying." Brooke took a deep breath before continuing. "The next thing I knew I was in that little dark room alone. My clothes were torn and dirty, I was covered in bruises, and I had no idea how I had got them. I screamed and screamed but nobody came, I was cold and hungry and even tried to escape but I couldn't find a way out. After a couple of days, I noticed my stomach had grown which really confused me until I felt it move. I was violently sick when I realised what it was and started shouting again. This time someone came but I never saw who it was. They only opened the door enough to push a little cup into the room. I thought about running to the door but I was so weak and scared that I couldn't move. When the door closed, I went to retrieve the cup and gulped down liquid down quickly. It tasted so good but I had no idea what it was until I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and saw the blood. I started screaming again until I was sick. What is happening to me Nessie? Who are these people?" Brooke asked sobbing.**

**I didn't know what to say I couldn't believe they had treated Brooke like this. Why would they hide their identity from her knowing that she would die? It didn't make any sense.**

"**Okay Brooke, you need to understand that the world is not what you thought it was. The people who took you are known as the Volturi and they are vampires." I paused giving her the chance to think about what I had just said. She was very quiet so I continued. "We believe they have impregnated you to create another hybrid. The child that is growing inside you is half human and half vampire." I said attentively trying to gauge her expression. She looked confused, disgusted, angry and scared.**

"**I know this must be a shock to you Brooke but I promise we will try to help you," I reassured her.**

"**How do you know all this?" she asked suddenly.**

**I took a deep breath before answering. "You thought Edward was my brother but in truth he is my dad, he is a vampire and Bella my mom is also a vampire but she was human when she conceived me. I am half human, half vampire."**

**I waited for the screaming and shouting but Brooke was very quiet.**

"**I am so sorry Brooke. You are here because of us. I should never have become your friend and endangered your life like this but I promise we will help you."**

**She turned to look at me, "You are half vampire? What does that mean?" she asked confused.**

"**I am human but I have some vampire traits. My skin is strong like a vampires and I am strong and fast. I was born seven years ago but I reached full maturity a few weeks ago. I will not get any older," I explained.**

**Shock was evident on her face and I wished dad were with me so I would know what she was thinking.**

"**So this thing inside me will be like you?" she asked.**

"**Yes I believe so," I replied.**

**Brooke busted into tears and I tried to comfort her apologising repeatedly.**

"**Well don't we look cosy?" a hard voice came from the mouth of the ally.**

**I froze as I became aware of the Volturi guard approaching us. I knew I would never be able to outrun him or fight him, I was not strong enough. I held Brooke in my arms trying to think of a way out of this. What can I do?**

**Before I could come up with a plan, another guard appeared. All my hope had vanished there was no way I could outrun or fight two vampires.**

**They were standing in front of us now with huge grins on their faces.**

"**Aro will be most pleased to see you Nessie," the first guard declared.**

**Aro but I thought he was on his way to Forks. I decided against voicing my thoughts.**

"**Did you really think you could defy the Volturi?" the second guard said amused.**

**I wasn't paying much attention I was trying to reach dad. Where are they? **_**' dad please I need your help'**_

"**Not very talkative are you?" the first guard said.**

**He grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder as the second guard did the same with Brooke. She screamed in pain as her fragile human body hit his hard granite skin.**

**The guards ran through the ally and out into the city at inhuman speed. They were careful to stay in the shadows and escaped to the rooftops if they needed to. I looked up towards the tower of the Volturi castle and saw smoke escaping through the windows. Had dad defeated the remaining guards? Were they safe? Was Jake safe? I couldn't think about that now.**

**I had no idea where we were going so I paid attention as we left the city walls remembering the route so I could try to inform dad of our whereabouts. **


	14. Shield

**14. Shield**

**Bella POV**

**I couldn't bear this, why did I leave her? I should have stayed. She needed me and I wasn't there. I had let my bloodlust take control of me I was a monster. For the first time in my new life, I actually felt like a monster, I had hurt my own daughter because of what I am.**

**I punched the wall letting all my anger flood through me and fell to the floor sobbing tearless sobs.**

"**Bella please stop doing this to yourself, it's not your fault," Edward said wrapping his arms around me.**

"**Whose fault is it then Edward? If I had not of left her, she would be with us now. Don't you dare blame yourself for this, you did everything you could," I spat.**

**Edward did not reply he just held me in his arms while I sobbed. I could feel Jasper trying to control my emotions but these emotions were stronger than any I had ever felt and no matter what he did, he could not make me feel better now.**

"**Doe's it really matter whose fault it was? We need to find her we need to save her. I won't let them take Nessie from me," Jake said annoyed.**

**Jake had phased back to human when he had calmed down enough to phase. Alice had left some clothes for him in one of the empty chambers.**

**I knew Jake was right, I knew we were wasting time sitting around blaming ourselves but where do we start?**

"**Alice can you see anything?" Edward asked.**

**Alice didn't reply she was already searching the future and Edward was quiet as he watched with her.**

**This reminded me of Alice's reaction when I had told her where Nessie was. Had she seen something?**

"**What did Alice see before?" I asked Jasper.**

"**She saw your plan to come here so we got on a plane immediately. Whilst we were in the air Alice saw Nessie standing in front of Aro in a stone building," he replied.**

"**Aro? But isn't he on his way to Forks?" I asked confused.**

"**Well that's what we all thought. Alice hasn't seen any more so we don't know for sure," Jasper replied.**

"**Have you heard from Carlisle or Emmett?" I asked.**

"**No not yet. Alice saw Rosalie with Zafrina so at least we know they have found them but that's all we know," Jasper said.**

"**What is it? Can you see her?" Jake asked Alice.**

**I watched as Alice became more aware. "I just keep seeing the same thing," Alice said. "I can't see where they are but I'll keep looking."**

**I sighed in frustration. They could be anywhere, we should have tried to track them as soon as we had realised they were missing. It will be so much harder to find them now.**

"**We need to find her Edward; we need to try to track her. You have done it before, we can find her I know we can," I said pleadingly.**

"**I don't know that I can Bella. The last time I tried to track someone I got it completely wrong," Edward, confessed.**

"**But this time is different; you know Nessie's scent just as well as mine. You are attuned to her mind too, if we got close enough she could lead us to her with her thoughts," I encouraged.**

"**I agree with Bella," Jack said. "We all know Nessie's scent well; if we work together we can find her."**

**I was happy to hear Jake's confidence, it made me feel confident and that's what I needed. I will never make it through this otherwise.**

"**Okay," Edward agreed.**

"**What about the others?" Jasper asked.**

**I had completely forgotten about Nahuel's sisters but I didn't want to think about them. All I wanted was to have my Nessie back.**

"**When I spoke to them earlier they said they would be happy to go there own way. They don't want anything to do with the Volturi but they will not help us either. They want to take their babies and run," Edward explained.**

"**Do you trust them?" Jasper asked.**

"**Yes there was nothing in their thoughts to suggest otherwise," Edward replied.**

"**Okay we will let them go and then go and track Nessie," Jasper declared.**

**We all agreed and headed down to their chamber. I couldn't bear to see any of them or their babies so Jake and I went outside to wait for the others.**

**The sun had set and the streets were dark and empty. I took a deep breath in through my nose searching for Nessie's scent. Jake was standing beside me doing the same thing; we both turned to the west when we caught Nessie's scent.**

**I felt pressure on my shoulder but I knew it was Edward. I could smell his delicious scent before I even heard him.**

"**Do you smell that?" I asked.**

"**Yes, this may be easier than I first thought," Edward replied.**

**I took his hand as we all started to race after Nessie's scent. We stayed in the shadows and took to the rooftops following her scent. We were fortunate that the streets were very quiet so we wouldn't be noticed.**

**We followed Nessie's scent to the far west of Volterra were it suddenly disappeared. We were standing on the last rooftop and all we could see in front of us was the road leading in and out of Volterra and miles and miles of empty landscapes. Where did they go? All my hope vanished again as I scanned the horizon.**

"**They must have had a car waiting," Jasper said.**

**How could this be happening, they could be miles away now. I looked towards Edward and saw all the pain in my eyes reflected in his. How would we find our baby now?**

"**Do you have a car?" Jake asked Jasper.**

"**No but I can get one. What are you thinking?" Jasper asked.**

"**Not bad," Edward mumbled unable to show much enthusiasm.**

"**There is only one road leading out of this city, lets see where it takes us," Jake said.**

"**Which way do we go though?" I asked.**

"**Alice and I will go north," Jasper said.**

"**We will continue south west," Edward said. "Let us know if you find anything."**

"**You too," Jasper said before taking Alice's hand and running back towards Volterra.**

**Edward took my hand and we too ran back into Volterra.**

"**Do you think the car will still be there?" I asked.**

"**I hope so," Edward replied. "It will be difficult to find a faster car than that around here."**

**As we approached the street we had abandoned the car in I was surprised and relieved to see it was still there. Jake climbed into the back of the car and Edward and I slipped into the front.**

**We sped through the streets of Volterra and through the iron gates. We did not look back as we left Volterra behind us.**

**Renesmee's POV**

"**How delighted I am to see you again young Renesmee and your dear friend Brooke," Aro said in his feathery voice.**

"**What do you want with us?" I asked unable to stop myself.**

**I knew all too well the games Aro liked to play; I had seen him in action. Although I was very young at the time I still remember it clearly, I remember touching his powdery looking skin and asking him not to harm my family. I then watched as he tried to find a reason to do exactly that.**

"**I merely only wish to speak with you dear Renesmee," Aro replied.**

**I looked around the room from guard to guard there were eight of them. I couldn't see anyone else so assumed they were on their way to Forks like we thought they all were. There was a man standing next to Aro whom I did not recognise. He was very tall with short dark hair. He was wearing tan pants and a white button down shirt. His eyes were blood red and they were boring into my chocolate brown eyes.**

**Aro saw my distraction and shifted his body towards the man.**

"**Oh I do apologise Renesmee. This is Joham, he has very kindly been helping me with my investigations," Aro said gesturing towards the man.**

**So this was Nahuel's father. The vampire that considered himself a scientist.**

"**What investigations?" I asked.**

"**My dear Renesmee you do not truly expect me to devour such information to you, do you?" Aro replied in a slightly mocking manner.**

"**Well if that isn't what you wish to discuss, what is?" I asked becoming more annoyed.**

**I was surprised by the way, I felt so calm, I was in a room full of vampires and any one of them could kill me in a second yet I was not scared of that.**

"**I was hoping you would also be able to assist me with my investigations," Aro said.**

**This confused me, how could I possibly help with his so-called **_**investigations**_**?**

"**Assist how?" I asked wearily.**

"**Well you see young Renesmee, you are one of a kind therefore you are the only one whom can assist me with this particular investigation."**

"**You know as well as I do that I am not one of a kind. Joham made sure of that," I spat.**

"**Oh but you are wrong about that Renesmee. You may not be the only Halfling but you do posses something the others of your kind do not."**

**What is he talking about? I am no different to the rest of them. If anything Nahuel is the one that is different as he is venomous.**

"**I don't understand," I admitted.**

"**Oh Renesmee you are such a modest person, just like your father. He doesn't realise how truly special he is either."**

**I was starting to get really annoyed, could Aro not give a straight answer. He is so infuriating. Aro noticed the change in my expression.**

"**Your gift makes you one of a kind dear Renesmee and a very special person indeed. I am hoping that very soon you will not be the only gifted Halfling but you are the only one old enough to help with my investigation," he insisted.**

**Everything fell in to place at that moment, I knew what Aro wantd with me and I also knew what he had done to Brooke. I will not let him get away with either I would rather die.**

"**You are the father of Brooke's child. You wanted to pass your gift on so you have used Brooke in order to achieve this. What is wrong with you? How could you do this to her? She's just a girl," I wailed.**

**Although I was not a full vampire, I felt the bloodlust rising inside of me. I wanted to tear Aro apart and watch as he burnt to death. I took a deep breath to calm myself. There was no use in me feeling this way, it would only get us both killed and I had to try to save Brooke.**

"**Yes she is just a girl, an insignificant human girl whom would have only been lunch if I had not decided to **_**use **_**her, as you put it. You should be grateful that your friend is still alive Renesmee, I have spared her from death."**

**I looked towards Brooke as Aro spoke these words. I was surprised at how calm she was. Her expression was one of disgust and anger; I could not see any fear in her features at all.**

"**This **_**thing**_** inside me is half you?" Brooke spat shocking everyone in the room.**

**I couldn't believe she had spoken to Aro like that. Most vampires were too scared to talk to him like that and here is Brooke a fragile human girl fighting her own back.**

**I was just as surprised when Aro started to laugh. **

"**Ah how glad I am that I chose you young Brooke. Your moral fibre and strength are definitely attributes I would like my son to have," Aro confessed.**

**If I hadn't of known better, I would have thought Brooke was a vampire. A low snarl came from her chest as she lunged for Aro. Fortunately, I had seen what was coming and was able to restrain her before any of the guards could.**

"**Brooke this won't help, please calm down," I whispered holding her tightly in my arms.**

**Aro's amused laughter echoed throughout the room. All the guards looked towards him confused, as did I. Brooke stopped struggling and fell to the floor sobbing.**

"**Just let her go," I pleaded. "I will do whatever you want just please don't hurt her anymore."**

"**I will never understand the attraction mere humans hold for you Cullen's. It amazes me how you will sacrifice your own lives so freely in order to save the life of a human. Your mother and father have always interested me. The first time your father came to me, he asked for my permission to die, as he believed your mother was dead and did not want to live without her. Your mother was also willing to sacrifice her life in order to have you even though your father was against the idea…"**

**I wasn't listening anymore; did he just say that dad didn't want me? I know I'm different but it doesn't make sense. Dad has always been protective of me. I remember him talking to me before I was even born, he wouldn't have done that if he didn't want me, would he. No, it is not true Aro is lying.**

"**Ops have I said too much?"**

**I adjusted my features and took a deep breath, "You have me here now so just let her go," I said.**

"**I am afraid I can not do that Renesmee. You se Brooke is carrying my child and I cannot just let her leave. She could destroy him and there would be no one to protect him. Do you want your friend to die alone?" Aro asked.**

"**She will not die and she will not be alone. My dad will find us and he will save Brooke just like he saved my mom," I vowed.**

**Aro's amused laughter filled the room again and this time the guards joined him. What is funny about that?**

"**You have high regards for your father indeed young Renesmee, as do I but he will never find us here. This building is protected by a shield very similar to your mothers I believe. I'm sure this means more to you than me but I do believe that anything inside of the shield will be protected form anything outside, including our thoughts."**

**What? How? I thought Aro could only read minds. How can he create a shield around the building?**

"**You are wrong, you are just trying to scare us," I declared.**

"**We will see," Aro said as he drifted out of the room clicking his fingers twice.**

**I immediately felt one of the guards grab my arm. I shrugged him off and helped Brooke to her feet.**

"**We are quite capable of walking on our own," I informed the guard.**

**I followed the guard out of the room into a long hall. The building reminded me of a church with its high ceilings and stonewalls. I didn't know where we were as we were blindfolded when we were thrown into the car. The journey did not take long so I assumed we were still in Italy somewhere.**

**The guard led us to a small windowless room with a small bed inside. I sat Brooke down on the bed as the guard locked the door behind us.**

**Bella's POV**

**We travelled south out of Volterra down Vaile dei Ponti; this was the only road in and out of Volterra. We proceeded to travel southwest along the ss68.**

**I looked out of the car window into the deserted fields that seemed to stretch on for miles. Where could they have gone? I hated to think of what Aro would do to them and I worried that they would be alone and scared. How could I have been so selfish?**

**Edward was very quiet and I knew he was trying to reach Nessie through her thoughts. I could see the frustration on his face and I took his hand in mine.**

"**We will find her Edward."**

"**Why can't I hear her? Why didn't I hear her when she was taken?" Edward said letting his frustration out.**

"**Maybe we are not close enough yet," I suggested.**

"**That still doesn't explain why I didn't hear her before. I remember hearing her wish I were with her so I could tell her what Brooke was thinking. So why wouldn't I have heard her warn me about the guards?"**

**I didn't know what to say, I had no answers. I was just as confused as Edward was. Then it came to me, had I been the one to stop Nessie's thoughts from getting through? Could my shield stop Edward from hearing anyone else when he was listening to my thoughts?**

"**What is it?" Edward asked seeing my expression change.**

"**It was me, it's all my fault," I whispered.**

"**Bella we've been through this, it was not your fault."**

"**No Edward you don't understand. It's my shield," I insisted.**

"**What do you mean it was your shield? You weren't shielding Nessie were you?"**

"**No no." I shook my head trying to piece the words together. "When I released my shield so you could hear my thoughts it must have blocked Nessie's thoughts out."**

**As I said the words, I knew it was true. My shield didn't disappear when I pushed it away from myself it encased Edward shielding his mind from everything except my thoughts because it was my shield.**

"**How can you be sure?" Edward asked confused.**

**I pushed my shield away from myself **_**'can you hear Jake?'**_

"**No but Jake might not be thinking anything," Edward replied.**

"**Oh I'm thinking something alright. I'm thinking your gifts are not as useful as we all thought," Jacob said.**

**Edward growled and turned to face Jacob.**

"**No Edward, Jake is right. Don't be angry at him, be angry at me," I said pulling his face around to look at me.**

"**How can I be angry at you? You didn't know this, but I should have. I can't believe I have never noticed this before."**

"**Please don't blame yourself Edward, I can't bear it." I pleaded.**

"**Its okay love, at least we know now. There is nothing we can do to change it now, we are just going to have to be more careful," Edward replied.**

**I had heard Edward say those words many times but never since, I became a vampire. I thought our life together would be so much easier if I was a vampire but its not. Would we ever be able to have a happy life together without worrying about getting our family hurt?**

**Edward suddenly froze beside me.**

"**What is it?" I asked. Jake lent forward eager to hear some good news.**

"**I hear Brooke," Edward replied.**

"**Where?"**

**Edward didn't answer; he made a sharp turn to the right heading north towards Il Giardino.**

"**Can you hear Nessie?" Jake asked.**

"**No only Brooke," Edward replied.**

"**That is strange, what is she thinking? Do you know where they are?" I asked.**

"**They don't know where they are. They are in a stone building possibly a church. Brooke is carrying Aro's child she is scared and angry. They are both fine but Brooke is scared for Nessie."**

"**Why is Brooke scared for Nessie?" Jake asked. "What are they going to do to her?"**

"**I don't know something to do with Nessie helping Aro with an investigation…NO!"**

"**What? What is it?" I asked panicked.**

"**Nessie knows," Edward whispered.**

"**Knows what?" **

"**That I didn't want you to have her, Aro told her that you had sacrificed your life to have Nessie against my wishes," Edward whispered as the pain spread across his perfect face.**

"**Why would he do that?" I whispered more to myself than Edward.**

"**Does she know about me?" Jake asked panicked.**

"**I don't know," Edward replied in a dull monotone.**

"**Don't worry about that now, I'm sure Nessie will understand," I said trying to sooth both Edward and Jake.**

**This was the one thing we never wanted Nessie to know but now she does. The car was very quiet, as we, all got lost in our own thoughts. As we approached Il Giardino, I broke the silence.**

"**Do you think they are here?" I asked.**

"**I don't know. Brooke's thoughts are very clear but I still can't hear Nessie or any of the Volturi," Edward replied.**

**This didn't make any sense at all. Had the Volturi found a shield of their own? Even if they had how can Edward still hear Brooke?**

**I looked out into the streets of Il Giardino; it was very quiet and dark. We circled the small town looking for any sign of the Volturi and a building that looked like a church. We found nothing so continued to head north. A few minutes later Edwards cell phone vibrated in his pocket.**

"**Alice, where are you?" Edward asked.**

**I could hear Alice's voice on the other end of the phone. "We have just turned west to meet you. You are very close they are in Rosignano Marittimo. Edward you need to hurry."**

**Edward immediately slammed his foot down on the accelerator causing Jake to fall back into his seat.**

"**What do you see?" Edward asked.**

**I froze hearing Alice's reply and preyed Jake could not hear it. "They are going to impregnate her."**

**Edward snapped the phone shut nearly crushing it under the force. I placed my hand over his and took the cell from him. He gripped the steering wheel and stared out the windshield. I could feel the anger emancipating from him as we flew up the road towards Rosignano Marittimo.**

"**What did Alice see?" Jake asked.**

**I glanced towards Edward before replying, "We know where they are, Alice and Jasper are going to meet us there. We should be there in a couple of minutes."**

**I willed the car to go faster; we could not let this happen it would destroy Nessie and Jake. **

**I felt hope as we entered Rosignano Marittimo but where are they?**


	15. Sacrifice

15. Sacrifice

Renesmee's POV

I felt drained I wanted to be able to hold Jake in my arms; he always made me feel happy and safe. I missed him so much, would I ever see him again? Was Aro telling the truth when he said dad wouldn't be able to find us because of a shield?

I couldn't think about that I need to be strong. Brooke is still so fragile; the baby is getting bigger and stronger. He is starting to hurt Brooke when he moves. Maybe I can help with that.

Brooke was lying down on the bed with her knees tucked up under her bump. She sucked in a rigid breath and I knew she was in pain.

"Brooke do you remember Aro talking about my gift?" I asked.

"Yes, what was he talking about?"

"Well some vampires have extra abilities which we call gifts. My dad can read minds and my mum has a shield, which protects her mind. When my mum became a vampire she realised she could extend her gift to protect others. Having two gifted parents, it was inevitable that I would also be gifted. I can project my thoughts through touch and I think I can help you.

Before I was born, my dad could read my mind and he asked me not to make any sudden movements that would hurt my mom. If you are willing I might be able to send messages to your baby to help you," I explained.

"You think this _baby _can understand you?" Brooke asked.

"Yes maybe. He's not as big as I was when my dad could understand me but it couldn't hurt to try," I replied.

"What do you have to do?" Brooke asked wearily.

"I just need to touch your bump," I informed her.

Brooke took a deep breath before lifting her top to reveal her bump. I had to hold back a gasp as I saw all the purple bruises covering her stomach.

I placed my hand on her bump and projected feelings of calm and peacefulness emphasising slow movements. The baby kicked my hand gently, which was encouraging.

I continued to project feelings of calm to reassure the baby. I looked towards Brooke and she too looked peaceful and I realised she would have seen everything I had projected towards her baby. I was happy to be able to help her in some way. I had no idea if we were going to make it out of here alive or not but if I could make this easier for her now then I would.

"Thank you Nessie," Brooke mumbled sleepily.

"You're welcome. Let me know if he hurts you again," I said.

"I will… Nessie can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," I replied. "What is it?"

"What is going to happen to me?"

Why did she have to ask such a difficult question? What am I supposed to say? The truth I guess. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't honestly know Brooke. I don't know if we will make it out of here. If we do my dad will be able to deliver your baby but there is no way you can survive the birth human," I explained.

I hated to be the one to tell her this it was awful. She didn't look as shocked as I thought she would so maybe she had realised there was no way she would survive. I couldn't let her think that, she could still have a life.

"You still have a choice Brooke; this doesn't have to be the end. My dad could turn you into a vampire; you could stay with your baby and us. I'm so sorry Brooke, I wish there was someway you could survive this human but it's impossible."

"I can become a vampire?" Brooke asked.

"Yes that is the only way you will survive. That is why my mom is now a vampire. She is the only surviving mother of a half vampire child," I explained.

Brooke was very quiet as she thought about what I had just told her. Does she want to be a vampire? She did not seem disgusted by the idea maybe she will consider it.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and got to my feet. The door rattled as it was unlocked and pushed open to reveal a guard in the doorway.

"Aro wishes to speak with you," the guard informed me.

Brooke sat up on the bed about to get to her feet.

"No Brooke you stay here and rest. I'll be back soon," I said.

"No Nessie you can't go alone, please don't leave me here," Brooke cried.

I walked towards her and placed my hand on her cheek. _'If you make it out of here find my family they will help you. Go to Forks, Carlisle will help'_

Brooke started to cry as I walked from the room into the unknown. What did Aro have in store for me?

I followed the guard down the hall looking for a way to escape. All the windows were boarded up and the doors were locked. We came to a stop at the end of the hall; on my left was a staircase, which I considered running down until the guard opened the door on our right.

The room was very bright and I had to blink my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. There was a cot in the middle of the room which Aro and Joham stood either side of. There was a small metal trolley next to the cot holding a number of syringes, knives and other medical equipment.

My worst fears had come true they were going to impregnate me. I could not let them do that, I would not it would kill Jacob as well as me. I don't want Aro's baby I want Jacobs baby. I want my baby to be conceived naturally, I want to love my baby not hate it. Brooke didn't have a choice, she didn't know what was happening to her but I do. I won't allow this, I can't allow it but what can I do? I can't fight them, I can't outrun them but I can stop this. I can stop Aro from getting what he wants I can die!

Bella's POV

Where is she? This place is like a maze. Edward was driving too fast through the town looking for a church but all the buildings looked the same with their stonewalls and green shutters. We approached a fork in the road and I noticed a sign directing the way to the church.

"There!" I shouted pointing to the sign.

Edward hit the accelerator and raced up the hill towards the church. He stopped the car a foot from the wall and we all jumped out.

"Follow me," Edward whispered.

Edward began a quick walk towards the church doors. We listened carefully trying to decipher the whereabouts of Nessie, Brooke and the Volturi.

We couldn't hear anything from where we were so Edward opened the door gently, I was very grateful that it didn't make a sound. Edward gasped as we entered the church.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I can hear her, I can hear them all," Edward replied relieved.

"Where are they?" I whispered.

"They are all on the third floor of the east wing," Edward replied.

East wing? How big is this place?

Jake and I followed Edward as he led the way through the church towards the back doors. He opened the doors onto a long narrow hall that reminded me more of a walkway than a hall. There were no windows but every two feet there was a window shaped hole in the stonewalls.

The walkway led us outside to another stone building, this one was much bigger and all the windows were boarded up.

"They are up there," Edward whispered. "Brooke is at the far end of the building in a room alone. There is a guard standing outside her door. Nessie is directly above us with Aro, Joham and 8 guards. Where the hell are Alice and Jasper? We can't defeat them alone…NO!"

"What is it?" I asked panicked.

Edward didn't answer he threw the door open and ran inside. Jake and I followed confused by his sudden decision. I heard footsteps above us as we raced up the staircase and I knew the Volturi knew we were here.

We had reached the second floor when the first guard blocked our path. Edward threw himself at him knocking him to the floor. I heard Jake phase behind me and ducked down so he could leap over me. Edward and Jake finished him off quickly and we proceeded to the next floor.

"Go get Brooke," Edward demanded.

I didn't argue I ran as quickly as I could to the end of the hall, not looking back. The guard approached me and I shifted into a crouch letting the bloodlust flow through me. I thought of my family and the danger we were all in and lunged for his throat. He ducked around me and lunged back as I caught his arm and threw him against the door. The door broke under the force and I saw Brooke. "Run," I yelled as the guard lunged for me again, I shifted to the right and jumped onto his back sinking my teeth into his neck and hearing his screams of outrage. He tried to throw me off his back but I wasn't going anywhere not until I had destroyed him. I sank my teeth into his neck once more ripping his head from his body. I jumped from his back allowing his body to fall to the floor as I pulled a small silver lighter from my pocket and set him on fire.

I didn't stay to watch him burn my family needed me so I turned on my heels and ran back down the hall. I passed Jake fighting two guards; he seemed to be okay so I went to find Edward and Nessie.

Edward was in another room, which looked like an operating room with the set up of a cot and medical equipment. Edward was out numbered circling four guards, he looked unharmed but I couldn't be sure.

Aro held Nessie in his arms with Joham at his side. His shield Renata was standing behind him, she appeared to be touching him again. I was happy to have the chance to see which of us would be able to penetrate the others shield but I couldn't help Nessie alone. Where is Alice?

"Ah Bella how lovely of you to join us," Aro said in his feathery voice.

"Let her go, you can't win this," I said confidently.

Aro and Joham started to laugh and I growled, Renata looked anxious.

"You are out numbered my dear Bella and your shield can not protect you from us," Aro said.

"No but I can," Brooke declared entering the room.

"Brooke what are you doing?" I demanded.

Brooke walked over to the little trolley and picked up a knife.

"NO!" Edward shouted as Brooke stabbed the knife into her body.

Everything happened so fast, my throat was on fire and I couldn't concentrate I had to fight the thirst that was threatening to take control of me. Aro, Joham and all the guards flew to Brooke sinking their teeth into her. Even Renata couldn't resist the smell of Brooke's blood. Brooke's screams echoed around the room mixed in with snarls and growls. Edward and Nessie frantically pulled the guards away from Brooke as Jake ripped into them.

I managed to pull myself together and helped Edward and Nessie as Alice and Jasper arrived. Edward grabbed Aro and threw him against the wall; he flew back to Brooke with fire in his eyes. He was so intent on getting to Brooke he didn't notice Edward and I standing side by side ready to rip him apart.

An ear-splitting screech echoed around the room as Edward and I pulled Aro to pieces. We could not loss this fight now as we slowly destroyed the volturi guard.

The fighting wasn't over for all of us as Brooke was fighting for her life screaming in pain and thrashing around on the floor. There was blood everywhere and my throat was on fire but I had to stay in control.

Edward was immediately at her side with Nessie. She was trying to keep the baby and Brooke calm while Edward examined her.

"I am going to have to deliver the baby now, it will not survive when the transformation begins," Edward informed us.

He lifted Brooke onto the cot and laid her down gently.

"Nessie are you okay to help me?" Edward asked.

"Yes I'm fine dad please hurry."

"Is it safe to deliver the baby now? He's not fully grown yet" I said.

Edward looked towards me with pain in his eyes, "I don't know but he will not survive if I don't get him out now. Nessie pass me the morphine."

I knew the morphine wouldn't help Brooke but I couldn't bring myself to tell Edward. I watched as he injected the morphine into her arm and then turned to Alice.

"Alice… Jasper gather the remains into the hall, your not going to want to be around for this," Edward said.

Alice and jasper gathered the remains quickly and took them out into the hall.

"Don't forget the guard on the second floor," I said.

"Too late," Alice whispered as the guard grabbed her head from behind and broke her neck.

I screamed and practically flew at the guard sending us both down the staircase. I sank my teeth into every part of his hard granite skin tearing it away into small pieces. I felt like a monster and for once, I didn't care, I wanted him to suffer, I wanted him to feel pain as my venom entered his body. I wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt my family and me.

"Alice…no…no…no…Alice please," Jaspers sobs broke me free from the monster. I quickly set his remains on fire and ran back up the stairs.

Jasper was sitting on the stone floor cradling Alice in his arms rocking her back and forth. Edward was covered in Brooke's blood as he used his teeth to free the baby from Brooke's broken body. Jake had phased back to human and was walking towards me.

I was lost could Alice really be dead? No she can't be, not little Alice not my sister. I needed her she can't leave me she can't.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me as I began to sob uncontrollably.

Mine and Jaspers sobs echoed down the hall until we heard a new sound come from the room, a babies cry.

I looked up to see Edward pass the baby to Nessie before mechanically working over Brooke to try to save her life.

The babies cry snapped me out of my hysteria, there was no use crying I had to help them to save Brooke, I could grieve for Alice later.

I released myself from Jacobs arms and approached Edward.

"What can I do?" I asked in a whisper.

"We need to keep her heart beating, can you handle that?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

I stepped around Brooke's bloodstained body, placed my hands over her heart, and started compressions. The fire in my throat had all but subsided with the shock of losing Alice. I felt completely numb as I kept her heart beating.

My senses were awakened to the burning essence smell of the vampires as they burnt. I assumed Jake had finished what Alice and Jasper had started.

It was sometime later when Edward priced my hands away from Brooke's chest and pulled me into his arms. My sobs began again as did Edwards. We comforted each other through the loss of our sister wondering why this had happened. Why Alice? Why now?

I looked around the room to find it was empty apart from Edward, Brooke and I. I could hear Brooke's heart beating frantically and I knew the transformation had begun. Brooke was lying very still but I knew how much pain she was in. the morphine could not numb the pain it could only hold her down into the fire that was ripping through her body.

"Where is everyone?" I asked in a whisper.

"Jake and Nessie have taken the baby to clean him up. He seems fine but we will have to find him some food. Jasper won't leave Alice's side, they are still in the hall," Edward replied.

"Is that it? Is there nothing we can do? I thought we could put ourselves back together again," I whispered.

"It's not as simple as that love. You are right we can be put back together but not once our neck has been broken," Edward replied as his voice broke on the last word.

"There has got to be a way Edward, there has to be," I cried.

I couldn't believe that this was it Alice had to survive. I can't live without Alice we have to save her. There has to be a way.

"I need to speak to Carlisle and Jacob before I know anymore," Edward replied.

Why would he need to speak to Jacob? Carlisle I can understand but Jacob, what could he possibly know?

"Carlisle is on his way, he should be here in the morning," Edward informed me.

"Carlisle is coming here? What about the others?"

"They have all returned to Forks. The Amazons accompanied Emmett, Rose, Tanya, and the rest of the Denali's are also in Forks. Carlisle has informed Sam of our situation and they are prepared," Edward said.

I was still in shock; I couldn't believe all of this had happened. Why did I even decide to come to Italy? All I have done is hurt my family; I don't deserve any of them. I deserve to feel pain for losing Alice but no one else should have to suffer. It was my stupid decision that got Nessie kidnapped and Alice killed. I am such a monster I shouldn't be allowed to hurt people, I should suffer for eternity for the suffering I have inflicted on others.

Jake and Nessie entered the room. Nessie was holding the baby in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket. My still heart sank as they approached us hand in hand. They looked like a family and I could see in both their eyes that they would like nothing more than to have a baby of their own.

"How is he?" Edward asked.

"He's thirsty but I've managed to keep him calm, he's sleeping now," Nessie replied.

"There must be a supply of blood around here somewhere, Aro would have kept some for Brooke," Edward insisted.

Jake and Edward proceeded to check all the cupboards in the room.

"I've got it," Jake said turning up his nose.

Edward took the supply from Jake, "We need to get him a bottle but before that can I have a word Jake?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I need you to tell me about your stories, I need to know if there is anyway we can save Alice," Edward explained.

"I don't know how my stories can help with that," Jacob replied. "I thought you could be put back together."

"Not if our necks have been broken. We need to find a way to heal her," Edward replied.

"How can I help with that?" Jake asked confused.

"I'm not sure I thought there may be something in your histories that could help us. For generations your family has hunted vampires, they may have known more than we do," Edward explained.

We were all quiet as we thought of ways to save Alice. I knew Edward was concentrating on Jake and Nessie's thoughts as they ran through the Quileute stories they both knew so well.

I didn't know where to begin. Although I have been a vampire for seven years, I don't really know much about how our bodies worked. I knew human blood made us stronger but could that heal us? I don't think so. Jake's body could heal itself, how does that work? It must have something to do with his blood. Vampire venom can heal a human but it can also kill a werewolf. Could werewolves' blood heal a vampire? It can heal a werewolf and we are not that dissimilar. We have all had human blood in our bodies before we were transformed. Our blood is now entwined with our venom, which makes us strong and immortal. What is in a werewolf's blood that makes them strong? Could this missing piece save Alice? Is this the answer we are looking for?

"Edward I know this sounds crazy but is there any chance a werewolf's blood could heal a vampire?" I asked.

No one answered, they all stared at me as if I was insane and maybe I was but I needed to know.

Jasper entered the room carrying Alice in his arms but everyone was still looking at me.

"What?" I said paranoid.

"What makes you think that?" Edward asked.

"Well I was considering the things we already know and they all seem interlinked. Vampires, werewolves and humans have the power to save and kill each other," I explained.

Everyone looked towards Jacob. Could he, would he save Alice?

"What are you suggesting?" Jacob asked panicked. "You want me to die to save Alice?"

"No, no, no," I nearly shouted. "I would never ask you to do that."

Jake sighed in relief, "Well what then?"

"She needs to drink your blood," I informed him.

"Are you mad? If she bites me she will kill me."

"No Jake you don't understand, all we need is your blood, we can pour it into her mouth," I explained.

"Do you think that will work? I don't want to be responsible for killing her," Jake said.

"You will never be responsible for that Jake. That responsibility will always lie with me," I reassured him.

I held up my hand anticipating Edwards objection, I didn't need his reassurance I knew what I was and I knew what I was responsible for.

"It couldn't hurt to try. What other alternative do we have?" I asked the room at large.

Edward looked towards Jasper to ask the question we all wanted to know the answer to. "Shall we?"

"I just want Alice back," Jasper replied in a low murmur.

It was heartbreaking to look at him, he was devastated, and I could see the pain in his eyes. I wanted to take his pain away and to never have to see it again.

"I don't know maybe we should wait for Carlisle," Edward suggested.

"Edward there is no time, we have waited long enough already," I said.

"Okay, Jake are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Um yeah," Jake replied as he walked over to the trolley and picked up a knife.

Edward grabbed a beaker from the cupboard and held it while Jake ran the knife down his forearm releasing his blood.

I felt sick as I watched Jakes blood run down his hand and into the beaker. I couldn't believe I had asked him to hurt himself in order to save Alice. Was there no end to what I would ask to save my family?

"That's enough Jake," Edward said handing him a towel. "You can't give any more it will kill you."

"Thank you," I said pulling Jake into my arms. "I will owe you for the rest of my existence."

Jacob chuckled, "I've heard that before."

Edward took the beaker of blood and approached Jasper whom was still holding Alice in his arms.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded and placed Alice on the stone floor holding her head in his hands. Edward opened Alice's mouth and poured Jacob's blood down her throat.

We all waited for some sort of reaction but there was nothing, Alice was completely still.

I couldn't believe it; I was so sure this would work. I had subjected Jacob to harming himself for nothing. There really was nothing we could do. Alice was gone and she would never be coming back. I couldn't bear to wait any longer for a reaction that would never come so I ran from the room. I started pacing in the hall trying to clear my mind when I heard a high-pitched scream come from the room.

I ran back into the room and saw Alice lying on the floor with her back arched up towards the ceiling screaming in pain. What have I done?

I collapsed to the floor holding my head in my hands, squeezing my eyes shut as I screamed for her pain to stop. I could not bear to hear it what had I done. Was she dying again? I should have waited for Carlisle, why didn't I wait?

I was suddenly aware that the screaming had stopped and I opened my eyes to find Alice lying on the floor with her brilliant blood red eyes open.


	16. Waiting Game

16. Waiting Game

Alice's POV

The fire ripped through me and the pain was unbearable. What was happening to me? I don't remember seeing this. What happened?

I tried to think about the last thing I remembered but the pain was making it increasingly difficult to think. I tried not to scream but the pain suddenly got worse, my back arched and I screamed out in pain.

I could feel the fire travelling through my body to my arms and legs.

I was aware of someone else screaming which made me stop. Was it possible that someone was in more pain than I was?

The pain suddenly stopped along with the screaming and I opened my eyes to the bright light.

I sat up and looked around the room confused. Everyone was just staring at me. Edward looked like he had seen a ghost and Bella was sitting on the floor in front of me with a look of wonder on her face. I felt Jasper place his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him, he too looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What are you all staring at?" I asked confused.

"Alice you're alive," Jasper whispered before taking me into his arms and kissing every part of my body he could reach.

I pulled away confused, "What do you mean I'm alive?"

"You don't remember?" Edward asked.

"Remember what?"

"Alice you were attacked by a guard, he broke your neck before anyone could react. We all thought you were dead," Edward explained.

Wow did I really die? Hold on if I died, how can I be alive now? I looked towards Edward for the answers.

"We didn't know what to do. Then Bella suggested that you should drink Jacobs blood. We had no other alternative so we tried it and here you are. Jacob's blood saved your life," Edward explained.

I drank the blood of a dog. Well that would explain the burning but how did that work? How can a dog's blood save a vampire?

"I'm not sure but it does," Edward said answering my thoughts.

I was suddenly hit by the force of Bella jumping onto my lap and wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh Alice I was so scared I thought you were gone, I thought I would never see you again. I'm so sorry I should never have put everyone in danger like that, please say you'll forgive me," Bella sobbed.

"Bella calm down I'm fine. Of course I forgive you but there's nothing to forgive," I said reassuring her.

Bella climbed off my lap and took my hand pulling me to my feet. All my family then embraced me. Jacob was standing next to Brooke on the cot looking a bit out of place. I approached him and pulled him into my arms. I was surprised by his scent, it usually repelled me but he smelt different. He had a very woodsy musky scent, which was actually quite nice.

"Thank you Jacob, you have saved my life and freed my family from pain. I can't thank you enough," I said.

"No problem," Jacob replied. "It wouldn't be the same without you Shortie."

I laughed a high peeling laugh as my family joined me.

My laughter was interrupted by a vision. I saw Jake and Nessie getting married. Nessie looked beautiful in a gorgeous white silk gown with her curls piled high on her head. I gasped as the vision slowly faded.

"You're getting married?" I asked Jake and Nessie.

"Yes," Nessie replied. "Jake asked me the morning everyone left but how do you know?"

"I just saw it, I just saw you and Jake getting married," I replied.

"You saw us?" Jake asked. "I didn't think you could see us."

"I couldn't… I don't know what's happened," I confessed.

"I believe drinking Jake's blood has altered you more than we first thought," Edward interjected.

"How so?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

I wasn't used to this, Jasper and I were always so private about our relationship. Public displays of affection were not our forte.

"I believe Jake's blood now runs in Alice's body. He does not repel her in any way. That's why you can see his future and that's why he doesn't smell bad to you anymore," Edward explained.

"Oh well at least I wont be blind anymore," I replied causing everyone to start laughing again.

Bella's POV

I was so happy that Alice was alive I didn't want to let her out of my sight. I was amazed that we had made it through all of this turmoil. We had come so close to losing Nessie, Alice and Brooke I couldn't believe that we hadn't although I was very grateful. I was so relieved and overjoyed but I also felt exhausted, part of me wished that I could just sleep for the next few weeks as we all knew it wasn't going to get better any time soon.

Nessie and Jake left us in the room to find somewhere to sleep. They were both exhausted but very relieved and happy to be together again.

I stayed with Brooke through her transformation I couldn't bear to leave her to suffer alone. She never opened her eyes or moved a muscle but her heart continued to beat on stronger and faster than ever.

I knew Brooke would be able to hear me through her suffering and I remembered how good it felt to have something to concentrate on in order to take my mind off the pain so I spoke to her. I held her hand and talked her through what was happening to her.

Edward had spent most of the night on the phone to Carlisle informing him of Alice and Brooke's survival. Carlisle was as amazed by our discovery as we were and I knew he would run some tests to find out what effect Jacob's blood has had on Alice's body.

Alice and Jasper stayed together, talking quietly in the corner of the room. I was so happy to see Jasper smile again; I could not bear to see his pain knowing that I was the one that had caused it.

Edward approached me and took my free hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Relieved, scared, happy, guilty, you name it and I feel it," I replied.

"Bella you have nothing to feel guilty for, if it wasn't for your quick thinking Alice wouldn't be alive now. I still don't understand how you came up with that idea but I'm glad you did it was brilliant," Edward said.

"To be honest I don't really know it just seemed to make sense. As soon as I thought of it I knew it would work but when Alice didn't react I thought I was wrong," I replied.

"Carlisle is in his element he should be arriving shortly," Edward informed me.

"How is Brooke holding up?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Edward sighed and I saw pain in his eyes, "I must have been too late with the morphine, she is in a lot of pain but she likes listening to you."

I started to wish that I had stuck to the later conversation, I really didn't want to have to tell Edward this but I cannot bear to see him blame himself.

"Edward, I had hoped I would never have to tell you this but the morphine doesn't stop the pain, it only paralyses you, makes you unconscious as if you are sleeping. You are completely aware of everything around you but you have no way of responding," I explained.

Edward looked shocked and then subdued. "I guess that explains why she is so still and quiet then."

"Edward I am so sorry that I lied to you, I thought I was protecting you. I knew that if I were to scream in agony you would feel my pain too and torment yourself with the knowledge that you had caused it. And I couldn't bear to see you suffer anymore than you already had," I explained.

"You went through all that pain on your own to protect _me_. Why would you do that?" Edward said.

"You had already been through enough, watching me suffer as Renesmee grew stronger and broke my bones. Your pain causes me more pain than anything else possibly could. I had never been able to protect you from anything apart from that so I did."

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head, "I don't deserve you Isabella Cullen, thank you."

Edward kissed me once more before releasing me, "Carlisle is here," he informed me.

Carlisle walked through the door with excitement in his eyes. I was so happy to see him that I ran into his arms.

"Oh Carlisle I am so sorry, how is everyone? It is so good to see you."

"Thank you Bella and don't worry everyone is fine. Our journeys have been a lot easier and less exciting than yours have. Emmett is annoyed that he has missed all the action. Rosalie had to threaten him to get him to stay in Forks," Carlisle informed me.

I had to laugh; I could just see Emmett's disgruntled face about missing all the fun, as he would have put it.

Alice and Jasper approached us and I watched as they embraced Carlisle.

Carlisle looked around Alice towards Brooke. Edward noticed his distraction too.

"The transformation seems to be going well," Edward informed Carlisle.

"How is the child?" Carlisle asked.

"He is doing well. Nessie is doing a great job keeping him calm until we can get him a bottle to feed him, I'm going to take her out soon to get one," Edward replied.

Carlisle approached Brooke's still body and we all followed him.

"You have done remarkably well my son. I'm surprised you had the restraint, it's one thing to save the woman you love but a holy different thing to save someone you barely know," Carlisle, said looking at Edward with pride.

"I only did what you would have done," Edward replied.

"Still I am very proud of you," Carlisle said patting Edward on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Edward did an amazing a job but what about Bella, she saved my life," Alice chimed.

We all laughed at the way she shrugged Edwards achievement off as if it was nothing special.

"Yes Bella has done remarkably well too, how did you even consider the idea of using Jacob's blood?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed not wanting to go through it all again. Edward understood what I wanted and pulled Carlisle to the corner of the room.

"I will explain. Bella needs to stay with Brooke," Edward replied.

I gave Edward a smile as I took Brookes hand into mine again.

It felt so good to have Carlisle here with us. It never felt right going through something like this without having Carlisle's calming influence to guide us. He has always been the heart and soul of our family and without him it just didn't seem whole.

As I stood there listening to the racing beat of Brooke's heart I thought back over the events of the last 24 hours. We had all been through so much and learnt so much that I felt I needed the time to adjust.

As my mind ran through everything, I remembered something that we had never gotten the answer to. Therefore, I turned to ask the others, "What happened to the shield around the building?"

Carlisle looked confused and I guessed Edward hadn't told him about the shield.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it since we got here," Edward replied.

"What shield?" Carlisle asked as Jake and Nessie entered the room.

"So it's true there was a shield?" Nessie asked.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"I don't understand. How did you find us?" Nessie asked confused.

"I couldn't hear your thoughts or any of the Volturi's thoughts but I could hear Brooke once we were close enough," Edward explained.

"How?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know maybe the shield couldn't protect human minds," Edward suggested.

"But who created the shield?" I asked.

We all looked at each other waiting for the answer but nobody knew.

"Is it still in place?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know, once we entered the building I could hear everyone's thoughts and I haven't been outside since," Edward replied.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked Edward gesturing to the door.

They both walked out of the room and down the stairs. Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Jake and I waited in silence for their return.

Carlisle and Edward returned a minute later with confused expressions on their faces.

"It is still in place," Edward informed us. "I could only hear Brooke's thoughts."

What did this mean? We were sure the building was empty so we knew a vampire was not protecting it from the inside. Is it possible to create a shield and leave it? I could extend my shield but it always protected me too unless I pushed it away from myself but I could only do that for a few minutes at a time. Is there a shield out there more powerful than mine is?

Edward's POV

I was grateful that everyone was safe but Nessie's thoughts were still plaguing me. I needed to talk to her; I had to tell her the truth I couldn't bear to hear her speculate anymore.

"Nessie do you want to come to the store with me? You deserve a break from looking after the baby and I'm sure you and Jake would like something to eat," I said.

"Sure," Nessie replied as she handed the baby to Jake.

I was shocked that she didn't ask Jake if he wanted to come with us, usually she couldn't bear to be away from him. Maybe she wants to speak to me alone as much as I want to.

Nessie kissed Jake on the cheek while I approached Bella and kissed the top of her head. Nessie and I walked out of the room, down the stairs and through the church in silence.

Nessie's head was full of questions giving me the opportunity to think about my answers before she actually asked.

The car was still sitting where I had left it, Nessie and I jumped in and I started the engine.

I could hear Nessie struggling to find the right words so I decided to speak first before we went anywhere.

"Nessie I asked you to come with me because I need to explain something to you," I said.

"So it is true?" Nessie asked. "You didn't want me."

"It wasn't like that Nessie. You have to understand that it was a huge shock to all of us when we found out your mom was pregnant, we didn't know it was possible. I was so scared I didn't know what we had created. I have always believed myself to be a monster and I couldn't believe I had endangered your mom's life. I am ashamed to admit now that I thought I had created a monster that would take your mom away from me. All I wanted was to protect your mom; I didn't want her to die because of what I am. I have always wanted to have a baby of my own and if there was anyway for me to become human for your mom then I would have, I wanted nothing more than that.

I didn't realise how much your mom wanted you until we arrived back in Forks. It was evident immediately that you were not a human child as you grew so quickly. Your mom became very sick and weak as she was unable to keep any food down and we couldn't figure out what you needed. I had to watch both of you starve to death by the hour and it was killing me that there was nothing I could do; I hated to see your mom in so much pain. I was a mess, after everything your mom and I had been through I had to come to terms with the fact that I was going to be responsible for her death."

I took a deep breath, reliving this part of my existence wasn't something I ever wanted to do.

"I was very close to losing both of you when Jacob figured out what you wanted. I couldn't believe that I had never thought of it, it was so obvious. When your mom had finished drinking her first cup of blood, she looked so much better and she started to get stronger. Although your mom was getting stronger, you became stronger than she did. Your movements caused your mom so much pain but she never moaned or complained once, she loved you so much.

The turning point for me was when I heard your thoughts for the first time. It was amazing and I finally realised I had not created a monster and that I loved you too. You loved your mom from the inside and I could never hate anyone whom loved your mom.

I know I will never be able to make this up to you Nessie and I am not asking for forgiveness. All I ask is that you understand that I will never hurt you, I love you too much."

Nessie was very quiet as she thought through everything that I had just told her. She was repeating the story over in her head and that caused me more pain to watch it in her mind than it did in my own.

Nessie turned to look into my eyes. I tried to hide the pain in them but I knew she could see it.

"Don't worry dad, I understand," she said.

I couldn't believe it, as much as I wanted her to understand I never thought she would. I am so ashamed of my behaviour that I expected her to be ashamed of me too.

"I am so sorry Nessie, I am so ashamed of my behaviour, I would understand if you felt that way too," I whispered.

"Dad don't be silly of course I'm not ashamed of you. I love you, please don't do this to yourself," Nessie replied.

Nessie placed her hand on my cheek the warmth was amazing. I was suddenly assaulted with all of Nessie's memories of the two of us together. Reading together, singing together, playing games, hunting and many more happy memories.

I was speechless as she removed her hand from my cheek.

"That is what matters. I don't care what happened before I was born. They are the things I will always remember and I doubt there is a girl in the world that receives more love, care and attention than I do," Nessie assured me.

I pulled her into my arms, "How did you become so understanding?"

"I have great parents," she replied.

I held her closer once more and kissed the top of her head before releasing her.

"We better hurry to the store before Jake dies of starvation," I said.

Nessie laughed as I hit the accelerator and sped through the streets feeling relieved.

Bella's POV

I was happy to see Edward and Nessie smiling when they returned from the store. I knew Edward was ashamed of himself for the way he reacted when I was pregnant and I knew it was very difficult for him to discuss. Nessie obviously took it well for which I was grateful.

We spent the rest of the day and night discussing what to do when Brooke's transformation was complete.

We couldn't move her now as her body was healing and changing but we knew she would wake up thirsty.

Although there was plenty of wildlife in the surrounding woods, we couldn't risk hunting with humans in the area.

"We could scan the area before setting her loose," Jake suggested.

"Yes that would work," Edward said. "But how would we get her there without crossing any humans?"

Jasper had suggested just giving her some of the human blood we were now giving to the baby but none of us liked that idea. I was sure that if she tasted human blood as a newborn it would be very difficult to get her to become a vegetarian.

Brooke's heart started racing faster than ever; I took her hand in mine. "It won't be long now Brooke; the pain will be over soon I promise."

'_Thank you'_

Who said that? I turned to the others. "Did you just say something?" I asked confused.

Everyone looked at me with confused expressions. "I just asked Nessie if the baby was okay." Edward replied.

"No that's not what I heard, I heard someone say thank you," I explained. Everyone looked at each other.

"It wasn't any of us love. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I must have just imagined it," I replied as I turned back to Brooke.

Am I going mad? Why am I hearing voices? What is wrong with me? It must be the anxiety playing tricks on my mind I told myself.

I decided to distract myself by talking to Brooke.

"When you wake up it will probably be very confusing for you," I explained. "All your senses will be heightened and you will have a burning sensation in your throat which will make you thirsty. The only thing that will sustain your thirst is blood. Naturally, vampires drink the blood of humans but we are different, we only drink the blood of animals. We are trying to think of the best way for you to sustain your thirst when you wake up…"

I continued to tell Brooke about our lifestyle and our family. I must have been talking for hours because the next thing I knew Brooke's heart was flying and her back arched under the pain causing her to scream for the first time. Everyone was at my side immediately; we stood around her in silence waiting for her last beat and the silence that would follow.

Jake and Nessie left the room with the baby, as we didn't know how Brooke would react when she opened her eyes.

I was suddenly very anxious, we hadn't come to an agreement about Brooke's thirst and we had no idea what was going to happen now.

The silence in the room was deafening as Brooke's heart took its final beat. We waited anxiously for Brooke to open her eyes to her new life.


	17. Awakening

Hi everyone I would just like to thank all of you for reading my story and giving me such great reviews, it means so much to me, so thank you to all of you x

17. Awakening

Brooke's POV

The burning was finally receding from my arms and legs, was this it? Was it finally over? I began to hope all too soon as the fire now grew stronger in my chest and my throat. The pain was too much as my heart felt as if it was going to fly out of my chest; I let out a high-pitched scream unable to control myself.

My heart suddenly stopped and the room was silent, was I alone? I felt Bella's hand still in mine although it felt different, it was no longer ice cold but at least I wasn't alone.

I opened my eyes to see Bella and Edward staring at me with anxious expressions. I was also aware of three more people in the room whom I did not know. Who are they? What are they doing here?

As I looked towards the petite pixie like girl, my body reacted in a way I never thought possible. In less than a second, I had flipped off the cot and my body had slipped into a crouch. Her bright red eyes infuriated me and set off my natural survival instincts causing a low hiss to escape from my lips without warning.

The tall blonde, male vampire shifted protectively in front of her but she didn't seem phased by my reaction.

"Its okay Brooke, they will not harm you," Edward said.

Although his words rang true, I could not tear my eyes away from the girl.

"This is Alice, Jasper and Carlisle," Edward explained.

All of these names sounded familiar but I couldn't understand why the girl had red eyes. I thought all their family had gold eyes because they were vegetarians.

"They are our family, you do not need to be threatened by them," Edward said.

But the eyes…

"Alice had an accident," Bella said. "Her eyes are only red because she had to drink blood to survive."

Bella's reply made sense but I was confused because I had never voiced my fears. My curiosity got the better of me and I turned away from Alice and her red eyes to look at Bella. I also noticed Edward looking towards Bella with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" Bella said self-consciously.

"Bella how did you know that Brooke was worried about Alice's eyes?" Edward asked.

Bella looked at him confused, "Because she just said so."

"Bella… Brooke hasn't spoken one word since she opened her eyes," Edward said.

"What do you mean, she hasn't spoken one word? I just heard her say, 'but the eyes'." Bella explained.

She could hear my thought, but how? I thought only Edward could hear people's thoughts. I felt very confused and disorientated, the fire in my throat was strong and I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than that.

"Bella… Brooke didn't say that, she thought it. How did you hear her?" Edward asked.

Bella didn't reply straight away, she seemed to be deep in thought.

While I waited for her reply, I began to take in my surroundings with my new eyes. Everything was so clear; I could even make out the tiny individual grains of sand that had been moulded together over thousands of years to create the stonewalls.

I could hear the cars driving along the road outside and as I listened harder, I could hear two gentle thrumming sounds, like a humming birds wings. The other sound stood out more than anything else, this sound made my mouth water and my throat burn stronger than ever.

Without seeming to think about it, I began to approach the sound that was so mouth-watering.

"Brooke… no!" Edward shouted as he caught my arm.

I turned as a low rumbling growl echoed in my chest. How dare he stop me, it was mine, I wanted it. The thirst was too much I had to have it I needed it.

"Brooke you can't," Edward said gripping me tighter.

I could feel the anger growing inside of me and I was aware of my strength growing too. I was sure I could break his grip on my arm and the thirst was too much. I had no control over my body as I pulled my arm free from Edwards grip and flew to the door.

I ran down the hall letting the sound guide me. I was amazed by how quickly I moved. My body seemed to act of its own accord as the beating sound grew stronger and faster, drawing me closer.

I was suddenly hit by the force of two vampires, which knocked me to the ground. I tried to throw them off but although I was strong, they were very quick.

"Get off me!" I demanded and I was abruptly distracted by the sound of my own voice. It didn't sound like me, it sounded almost like a tinkling of bells but with a menacing edge to it.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that Brooke," Edward said as he pulled me to my feet and escorted me back to the room with Jasper.

"The sound you hear which is so appetising to you is the sound of a human heart beat," Edward said.

What? No, it couldn't be I would never attack a human. I once was a human; I knew how it felt to be attacked by a vampire. I would never cause anyone else that much pain, would I? I couldn't be certain, I felt out of control. What is wrong with me?

"There is nothing wrong with you Brooke," Bella said as all eyes shot towards her again.

Bella looked confused and then her expression changed to one of awareness.

"Did I do it again? Did I just answer Brooke's thoughts?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward replied, "How are you doing that?"

"I don't know," Bella replied honestly.

Her expression changed again as she remembered something.

"It was you before wasn't it? You were the one who said 'thank you'," Bella said looking towards me.

I didn't need to think about it I remembered it very clearly. Bella had just told me the burning was nearly over and I was so grateful that I thought those words towards her.

"Yes," I replied.

I had no idea what this all meant. How can Bella hear my thoughts but no one else can. What else can she hear?

"This is very interesting indeed," Carlisle mused. "There seems to be some sort of link between both of your minds."

I couldn't listen anymore; my concentration was slipping even further as the fire burned in my throat. I had to make it stop; I needed to make it stop.

Bella didn't seem to be able to hear me now; could she only hear certain things?

"We can speculate later," Edward said. "Brooke needs to hunt."

"Ah yes of course. Sorry Brooke, your thirst must be very uncomfortable," Carlisle said.

Uncomfortable was a bit of an understatement, I could feel my control slipping further away as the fire grew in my throat.

"What was that?" Edward said.

This confused me, what had I missed?

"A forest not far from here. It will be safe for us to hunt there," Alice replied.

How does Alice know that?

"Alice can see the future," Bella explained answering my thoughts again.

Wow how does that work? Can she see my future? Did she know this was going to happen to me? I felt the anger growing inside of me as I thought of this. If she did know, why didn't she try to stop it? If she knew, they were going to take me away she could have stopped all of this and I could be at home now with my little brother and my mom and dad. Why didn't she stop it?

Jasper approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was about to shrug it off when I started to feel more calm, I didn't feel angry anymore but the fire in my throat was still raging out of control.

"Let's go," Edward announced.

Jasper left my side to walk with Alice. I followed Bella and Edward out of the room with no idea of what was about to happen. How am I supposed to hunt? What are we hunting? I felt extremely nervous as I followed Bella down the stairs and through a door out into the open air. We walked quickly through a walkway and then through another door into a church.

The church was beautiful with its high ceiling and stain glassed windows. I didn't have time to appreciate its true beauty as Bella ushered me through the church to another door. Edward opened the door and took a deep breath through his nose. What was he doing?

"Its clear," Edward announced before walking through the door.

We all followed as Edward led the way to a shiny black sports car. I sat in the back of the car with Jasper while Edward and Bella got in the front. Alice and Carlisle had disappeared, where did they go?

I was confused as to why Jasper was with me. It was evident that he was with Alice so it didn't make sense for them to separate. I could feel my anxiety levels' rising as we sped through the streets, my thirst was near uncontrollable now and it took everything I had not to throw myself out of the car.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder again and I started to relax, what is it with him? How does he do that?

"Jasper can read and control your emotions," Bella explained. "He is helping you to stay calm."

Although I knew this was a good thing it still angered me. What gave him the right to control me? If I want to be angry, I will, if I want to be sad I will, if I want to lash out and sink my teeth into someone I will…

This thought caught me off guard did I really think that? Did I really think about attacking a human? What is wrong with me?

I was then aware of the fact that the car had stopped. I looked out of the window into a dense forest. Edward and Bella climbed out of the car followed by Jasper and I. I was surprised to see Alice and Carlisle waiting for us. How did they get here?

As I took in my surroundings, my senses were in overdrive. I could hear the animals scurrying about in the forest and I could hear the leaves rustling in the gentle breeze. I listened harder and heard a faint beating sound that made my mouth water. Without consciously deciding to, I ran into the forest searching for the sound that was so mouth-watering. As I ran, I took a deep breath and caught the scent of something delicious in the gentle breeze. The scent caused my throat to burn stronger than ever and my body shifted into a crouch as I followed the scent of the unknown animal.

After about 50 yards, I found the source of the delicious scent. A wild cat was grooming himself on the forest floor. I probably should have been scared to be so close to a wild animal but all I could feel was the thirst pulling me towards the animal.

I took a deep breath and allowed my senses to take over my body. My throat burned as I flung myself on top of the cat. The cat was strong as he fought back, clawing at my body but his claws could not penetrate my skin. I saw the blood pulsing in his throat and locked my jaw around his neck. The blood felt good as it washed away the burning in my throat, I could feel it radiating throughout my entire body. I drank quickly until the cat was dry and pulled myself away from it.

My mind was racing, had I really just attacked and killed a wild cat? I couldn't believe it, what have I become? I felt sick and angry as I realised what I now was I was a monster. Worse than that realisation, I was still thirsty. Drinking the cats blood had only soothed the burning slightly it had not stopped it. Why was that? Why am I still thirsty?

I stood annoyed with myself and dusted myself down. As I moved my hands over my body, a human memory came back to me. Wasn't I pregnant? What happened? Did it die? Did I kill it when I stabbed myself? How could I have forgotten about that? I must be more confused and disorientated than I first thought.

I heard a movement to my left and immediately crouched defensively.

"It's only me," Bella said as she approached me.

She looked more beautiful than I had ever seen. Her beautiful long brown hair shimmered in the moonlight and her eyes were glowing a beautiful butterscotch.

"You seemed to have handled that well enough on your own," Bella commented.

I suddenly remembered that my shirt was ripped revealing my bra and I couldn't agree with her. My previous concerns entered my head and I took a step closer to her.

"What happened to…to…it?" I was unable to say baby it just didn't seem right how could anything evil be called a baby.

"You mean your baby?" Bella asked.

I just nodded unable to trust my voice.

"He is fine. Nessie and Jake are taking care of him. He looks a lot like you with your curly blonde hair and blue eyes," Bella informed me.

He is alive; it is a boy just like he wanted. How could they allow this? Why didn't they just let both of us die? We should be dead, this is not right. I have become a monster and I have brought another monster into this world too.

"Why? Why would you do this? It's not right we should both be dead," I said feeling the anger boil inside of me.

Bella didn't reply she looked over her left shoulder as Edward approached us.

"I couldn't let you both die Brooke, I had to do what I could to save both of you," Edward said.

"But I don't want this, I don't want any of it and I definitely don't want that thing that was growing inside of me," I bellowed.

"Please don't say that Brooke, he's your son," Bella replied.

"He is not my son, he is a monster just like the monster that put him inside of me," I growled.

"He is not a monster Brooke, he's just a baby and he needs his mother. He is half of you, you can't just throw that away," Edward reasoned.

"But how can I accept something I hate so much? I am like this because of him and because of the monster that done this to me."

"Trust me once you see him all that hate will disappear, I know that better than anyone else. Please don't make your son suffer for what Aro did to you," Edward said.

I didn't know what to say, part of me knew that he was right. Part of me wanted to believe that the baby was not a monster but the other part of me was scared to accept this life, I don't want to be a monster but I can't help feeling that I am one.

"Do you think we want to be monsters?" Edward asked. "Why do you think we only hunt animals? We do everything we can to live a normal life. We will never be human again but we don't have to be monsters."

Edwards reasoning made a good point; it was obvious that this family were not monsters. They had risked their own lives to save me and Nessie was such a lovely girl, I could never believe that she was a monster.

"Your son is just like Nessie, he is half vampire, half human as she is. If you can believe that Nessie is not a monster I'm sure you can believe that your own son is not a monster," Edward said.

He was right I knew he was. Maybe I could do this; the way this family lives does not seem so bad. Maybe I could learn to love my baby, wow that sounds weird. Could I really be a good mother?

"Yes, you would make a great mother Brooke," Bella said.

"Would you like to meet him?" Edward asked.

Um did I? I wasn't sure. I was barely in control of my thirst and my anger; I don't want to harm him.

"Why don't we hunt again, it will ease your thirst the more you hunt. Don't worry you wont always be this thirsty, it will get easier I promise," Edward said.

I hated the thought of hunting again but it did feel good to have the burning pain soothed even if it was temporary. I would do whatever it takes to stop this burning and to be a good mother.

"Okay," I agreed and followed Edward and Bella deeper into the forest.

Bella's POV

Brooke had handled the hunt better than I had expected, she was very good at letting her instincts take over her body, which helped her a lot. She seemed resentful for our interference and I worried that we had made the wrong decision.

Rosalie had never made her dislike for becoming a vampire a secret and I worried that Brooke might. Brooke always seemed like a quiet girl but her transformation has definitely taken its toll on her. She still seemed angry even though her thirst had been sustained.

When we arrived back from the hunt, we introduced Brooke to her son. I was very anxious as Nessie entered the room with the baby in her arms and Jake by her side.

I knew there were enough of us to stop anything bad from happening but I still felt it was too soon. I knew Brooke needed to see her son in order to accept him but I didn't feel that Brooke was strong enough for that yet.

I remembered how I felt the first time I saw Nessie and how scared I was that I might hurt her but I also knew I was in control. I didn't feel that Brooke was in control and that scared me.

As Nessie approached us, I shifted my body to the side ready to stop Brooke if I needed to. Brooke was very quiet as she stared intently at the baby in Nessie's arms.

I wanted to ask Edward what she was thinking but I was too scared to release my shield, as I didn't want to block Brooke's thoughts. It was extremely frustrating to know that I could only hear some of her thoughts, how does that work?

Nessie stopped a foot away from us allowing Brooke to make the necessary steps in her own time. Brooke took a deep breath and I froze. She took a slow step forward with Edward and Jasper shadowing her movements.

"He is gorgeous," Brooke said.

I felt my body relax at the sound of her words but then froze again as she took another step forward.

"Can I hold him?" Brooke asked.

I glanced towards Edward and Jasper awaiting their reply.

"Of course," Edward said.

I held my breath as Nessie handed the baby to Brooke. I noticed that Brooke was holding her breath too and this made me even more anxious. Was his scent too much for her?

Brooke took the baby in her arms and stared at his gorgeous chubby face. The baby smiled up at her and Brooke returned his smile, it was such a beautiful thing to see. I now knew that Brooke would have no problem loving her son and it filled me with joy.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked.

"Has he not got a name?" Brooke asked.

"Of course not," Nessie replied. "He is your baby, you should name him."

Brooke was very quiet as she thought about what to name her baby. She continued to look at him for a further 5 minutes before speaking.

"Joshua, yes I will call you Joshua after my baby brother," Brooke declared.

My heart went out to her; we had no idea about her human life. We didn't know anything about her family and I felt pity for her, as she would never be able to see them again. I took a deep breath and tried to be positive for her.

"That is a beautiful name," I said.

"Yes it really suits him," Nessie agreed.

"Can I call him Josh?" Jake asked.

I couldn't help my laughter, I could just imagine how worried Jake would be if he was caught calling Joshua, Josh without asking Brooke first. Would she react the same way I did?

"Yes that's fine," Brooke replied confused by my laughter.

"Thanks," Jake said. "Bella didn't take to kindly to my nick name for Renesmee," Jake explained.

Brooke laughed, "What did she do? Try to bite your head off?"

"Close, very close," Jake replied as everyone laughed at the memory.


	18. Preparations

18. Preparations

Bella POV

Brooke had managed to gain better control of her thirst and anger; she hunted every day in order to sustain her thirst, which I could not understand. I had never known anyone to be so thirsty and I started to worry that she would not be able to control herself around humans. The scent of animals made her wild and I hated to think what the scent of pure human blood would do to her.

The last few days had consisted of us discussing what our next course of action would be. We knew we needed to get home soon as the remaining Volturi would be arriving but we couldn't come to an agreement as to what to do about Brooke.

Brooke's thirst was so strong that we knew she would never be able to handle getting on a plane with hundreds of humans aboard. We also didn't want to leave her here alone but who would stay with her?

I had thought about letting Nessie and Jake stay with her but I was worried they wouldn't be able to control her if she lost it. I even considered staying myself but my family needed me. Jane and Alec were on there way to Forks and I was the only one who could stop them. We also had the unknown shield to consider, we had no idea who had created it or what it was capable of.

We had considered travelling back home on foot but we would be running the risk of being too late and it would be difficult to find a route that would not cross the path of humans.

"Do the Volturi know that Aro and Marcus are dead?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Alice replied. "I haven't seen anything concerning the remaining Volturi so I can only assume that they are on the same path."

"Do we have any idea how many we will be dealing with?" Jasper asked.

"Well we killed nine guards and Aro here and three guards and Marcus back in Volterra. If my calculations are correct that would leave eleven Volturi guards travelling to Forks but we have no idea if they will take any witnesses with them," Edward replied.

"Okay well discounting any witnesses we could win this easily. There are seventeen of us and the wolves it should be a piece of cake," Jasper declared.

I had to admit that I liked his optimism but we still had to get back to Forks, we couldn't leave our friends and family to fight without us.

"We will stay with Brooke," Nessie announced.

I knew she only wanted to help and as much as I wanted to keep her away from the fighting, I wanted her to be with me.

I looked towards Jacob and I could see him battling with himself. I knew he would never be able to leave Nessie but I also knew that he would never be able to allow his pack to fight without him.

"No Nessie we will figure something out," I promised.

"Just go, all of you," Brooke said suddenly.

We all turned to look at her; she was sitting on the floor with Joshua in her arms. She looked very calm and peaceful and had been quiet throughout all of our discussions.

"I will be fine, your family needs you and I won't stand in the way of that," Brooke said.

"We cannot leave you here alone with Joshua, how would you hunt? You're not strong enough to feed him yet and he cannot do it alone," Carlisle reasoned.

"I'm not suggesting you leave me and Joshua." We all looked at her confused. "Take Joshua with you, I will be fine on my own."

"We can't take Joshua away from you Brooke he's your son he needs you," I said.

"Bella, look there is no other alternative, none of you can afford to stay with me and I can't go with you so what other option is there?"

I had no answer, for days I had been searching for the answer but I always came up blank. It did seem like the most practical solution but I hated the thought of leaving Brooke alone. She was still so young, she had only just gained control of her thirst and what if she slipped up. She wouldn't have anyone to check the area was safe for her to hunt and she could loss control in a second. Brooke would be disappointed in herself if she were to take a human life. She hated the thought of hunting animals so attacking a human would kill her.

"Alice can you see anything?" Edward asked breaking me from my reverie.

I was suddenly anxious as I watched Alice's face turn vacant. I looked towards Edward to see if I could get any indication as to what Alice could see. He kept his expression blank not giving anything away.

Alice's expression became more aware and she immediately shot a glance towards Edward.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Nothing new," Alice replied.

Suddenly her expression changed again as another vision came to her. Edward couldn't control his expression this time, shock and anger crossed his features before he could control himself.

"We have to go now," Edward declared.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"They moved quicker than I expected. They are nearly there, we're going to be too late," Alice whispered.

"No!" I said. "We have to try; we can't leave them to fight without us."

Edward was already talking on his cell trying to get us a flight out of here and Carlisle was on his cell informing Esme of Alice's vision.

I couldn't believe this was happening, we can't be too late, we just can't. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to any of my friends and family. It just doesn't seem right that they will have to fight without us, we should be there they need us.

"Let's go," Edward said slamming his phone shut.

I hesitated not sure what to do, should we really leave Brooke alone?

"Bella please, just take Joshua and go. I know he will be safe with you. Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Brooke said.

Brooke handed Joshua to me after kissing his forehead and telling him, she loved him.

"I'll come back to get you as soon as I can," I promised as I gave her a one armed hug.

"Take this," Edward said handing Brooke his cell. "Call us if you need anything."

"I will thank you. Now go your family needs you," Brooke said.

Everyone embraced Brooke before we headed out of the door in a race to get home to our family.

Nahuel's POV

Leah's kitchen was very small and cluttered but I loved cooking her breakfast. Today I was making pancakes while Leah was in the shower.

I had just flipped the first pancake over in the pan when I heard a howl. Not again I thought. I hated the fact that Leah had to go running to Sam every time he called her.

Leah walked into the kitchen; her short black hair was sticking up in every direction as she towel dried it. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and looked casual but still gorgeous.

"You've got to go," I said anticipating her words

"Yes but I promise I'll be back as quick as I can," she replied as she took the pancake out of the pan and kissed my cheek.

It amazed me at how much she could eat yet she never put on any weight. Since finding Leah I had given up the diet of human blood completely, it was difficult at first but Leah made it easy for me. She made everything easy for me.

I always believed that I would be alone although I had hoped Nessie and I would be together. I couldn't believe it when I arrived here and realised she was with that dog, it just didn't make ant sense. How could she love the enemy of vampires when she was half vampire herself? Of course, all my feelings changed the day I ran into Leah. At first, I thought she was human until I recognised her scent. I had smelt it before but I had never seen her in her human form and I never imagined that I would fall in love with her.

The power she had over me was overwhelming and confusing. I had never felt anything like it, in that first instance I knew we were meant to be together.

I placed my pancakes onto a plate and sat of the sofa to watch the television. I ate my pancakes whilst I watched a cooking programme; it was amazing what you could learn from them.

I had just finished watching the chef demonstrate how to cook a shepherd's pie when Leah walked through the door. She looked annoyed and worried as she approached me.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"The bloodsuckers are going to be here earlier than we expected. There are not many of them but half the Cullen's are still in Italy and may not make it back in time," Leah informed me.

"When will they arrive?" I asked.

"We're not sure but any time in the next 24 hours. Sam is on patrol with Seth and Paul, they are going to check the area for any clues," Leah replied.

My head was spinning, the Volturi were coming here. I always knew there was a possibility of them coming here but I never imagined that I would be here when they did.

The Volturi had killed Huilen just to get to the Cullen's and I couldn't help but hate them for that. My aunt had always been there for me and she was taken away from me because of the Cullen's. Part of me wished that I had never come here all them years ago but if I hadn't I wouldn't be here now and I would never have fallen in love with Leah.

Would I lose her too? I couldn't bear that, it is not fair for her to die for what I have done. This is all my fault I have brought the Volturi down on the Cullen's and the werewolves.

"Nahuel are you okay?" Leah asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

How could I ever tell her what I had done? She would hate me for putting her and her family in danger. How could I have been so selfish?

"Okay, well I've got to go. We need to co-ordinate before the bloodsuckers show up," Leah said.

"No!" I shouted unable to stop myself.

"What is it?" Leah asked confused.

"I don't want you fighting them, I can't lose you too," I admitted.

"Don't be silly Nahuel I need to fight, it's my job it's what we do," Leah replied.

"I know, I know but I don't want you to. Let's go away somewhere, somewhere where there is no fighting and no vampires. Somewhere where we can be alone," I suggested.

I knew I was reaching but I had to try something, I couldn't let her find out the truth. If we went away she would never know the truth about me, she would never know how selfish I really was.

"Nahuel what has got into you? I can't just run away and leave my family. As much as I hate being a werewolf I still have a responsibility to our people, we exist to protect them. When this is all over I will be happy to run away with you but not now, not while they need me."

"What about me? I need you too. If you go and fight the Volturi, you may never come back. Don't you care about me at all?" I asked.

This was definitely the most selfish thing I had ever said but I could tell that I was losing so I needed to try harder.

"How can you say that? You know how much I love you. You are worrying about nothing, half the Volturi have already been destroyed this is going to be easy," Leah reassured me.

"So you're choosing a pack of dogs over me then? You would rather fight than stay with me?"

Leah didn't answer she just stared at me in disbelief before turning and slamming the door behind herself as she walked out of the house.

What have I done? Not only have I betrayed everyone but I have hurt the woman I love. How can I make this better?

Esme's POV

After speaking with Carlisle, I tried to remain positive. It was hard to believe that they would not make it home in time. I didn't want to think about what would happen if they didn't make it. Could we defeat the Volturi alone?

I am not a fighter but I would fight to save my family. I felt awful for asking our friends to fight with us especially as half of my family were not here.

Everyone had heard Carlisle's discussion and mine and they all had mixed reviews about it. Emmett was excited, which was not surprising but Rosalie seemed worried, which was unusual for her. I could imagine her worrying about Emmett; he could be so careless sometimes.

Eleazar was worried about the shield the Volturi may have acquire red as we had no idea what it was capable of. Tanya and Kate were anxious for us all to be together, if we were going to die, it would be better if we were united.

I hated the thought of standing in the middle of the clearing waiting to die not knowing if I would ever see the rest of my family again.

"So when are we getting this show underway?" Emmett asked enthusiastically.

"Sam is going to inform us when they catch the Volturi's scent, we will then head over to the clearing," I informed everyone.

Sam had been very understanding throughout the whole situation, we have been keeping each other informed of any new information. It was a relief to know we had the wolves support but I felt awful for putting such young children in danger.

My cell started to vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw Sam's name. The waiting was over, the Volturi were here and we were going to have to fight for our lives.

"Hello Sam," I said.

"Hi Esme, we have caught the scent of the vampires a couple of miles out of town. I expect they will be here within the hour, I shall prepare the pack and meet you there," Sam informed me.

"Thank you Sam, we will see you soon," I replied as I snapped the phone shut.

"Is it time?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so. Sam and the rest of the pack are going to meet us in the clearing," I replied.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and was out the door in a shot. I would never understand how he could be so excited about something so dangerous but I knew I would always love him along with the rest of my family.

Zafrina approached me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"They will make it Esme, I know they will."

"Thank you Zafrina for everything. My family owes you and your family so much," I replied.

"We want to be here Esme; this affects my family just as much as yours. We will stand together and we will end this together," Zafrina said.

A small smile played on my lips; it was nice to hear Zafrina's confidence. Maybe we would survive this; maybe we would be free from the Volturi forever.

I didn't know what was going to happen but I did know that we would not give up without a fight.

We all left the safety of my home into the unknown with love in our hearts and freedom in our minds.


	19. The fight

**Hi everyone, once again I would like to thank you for all your great reviews. I found this chapter both easy and difficult to write at the same time. This may sound really confusing but I have never written an action sequence before, in fact I've never written anything before. Anyway I hope I have managed to get the right balance of information and action for you and I would like to apologise in advance about anything that may upset you, sorry x**

**19. The Fight**

**Esme's POV**

**We stood in an informal group awaiting the Volturi's advance. The sky was clear and the sun was shinning down on us creating thousands of rainbows dancing in the air.**

**Emmett was standing front centre with Rosalie, Zafrina and Senna to his left. Tanya, Kate and Garrett were standing on his right. I stood slightly behind Emmett and Rose with Eleazar to my left. Carmen and Kachiri were standing on my right and ten huge wolves surrounded us all. We had decided it would be best for them to stand with us, as the Volturi already knew of our allegiance with them.**

**It felt wrong to be here without the rest of our family and friends; I had really hoped they would come. We really needed our friends help but it was too late now, the Volturi had begun their advance.**

**I was relieved to see only eleven guards. It gave me hope that we would be able to survive this. I was so annoyed that Nahuel was nowhere to be seen but also relieved, as the Volturi had no evidence that he was with us, not that it would stop them.**

**I looked towards Caius and saw a smile spread across his face, this infuriated me. How could any part of this be funny?**

**I whispered to Eleazar so low that no one else would hear. "Is the shield here?"**

**Eleazar just shook his head not wanting to take his eyes off the advancing guard.**

**As they grew closer, we all prepared ourselves for their attack so I was surprised when they stopped their advance 100 yards from us. We had all expected them to attack immediately. What was going on?**

"**You appear to be a few members short," Caius noted with a smirk.**

"**As do you," Garrett replied.**

**I was glad that Garrett had spoken up; he had a way with words that I would never grasp.**

"**So it would seem," Caius said.**

**I didn't miss the double meaning to his words; there was an edge to his voice that made me suspicious. What was he planning? Were there more guards waiting in the wings for us?**

"**So what brings you to Forks this time?" Garrett asked.**

**We all knew the reason for their presence but would they admit to it or continue with their little charade.**

"**We believe the Cullen's are harbouring a murderer, a murderer whom I do not see here. Are you trying to deny your involvement with Naheul?" Caius said.**

**A low growl came from the far side of our grouping. I did not need to look to know whom the growl came from, Leah obviously wasn't happy with Caius statement.**

"**We do not deny anything except the fact of Nahuel being a murderer. We all know who really killed Huilen," Garrett replied.**

"**If Nahuel is an innocent man then why is he not here?" Caius retorted.**

**I wanted to know the answer to that myself but I wasn't about to let it be known.**

"**Enough of the speculations, why don't you just get down to your true intention for being here. You have no witness to manipulate, we all know your reasons for being here and that is why we stand together."**

"**Well it seems that we may have had a wasted journey as far as our true intentions are concerned," Caius replied.**

**As he spoke the words my confidence grew, did Caius believe that Aro already had Edward, Bella and Alice? If this was the case then he didn't know that Aro and Marcus were dead and he probably expected them to show up at any minute to help destroy the rest of us. I looked towards Garrett and I knew his thoughts mirrored mine.**

"**Well I am sorry you have had a wasted journey," Garrett said.**

**Caius laughed before replying, "I wouldn't say that, we would love to welcome you into our guard," he said looking towards Zafrina.**

"**Over my dead body," Zafrina replied.**

"**As you wish," Caius said as he raised his arm.**

**The Volturi guard attacked without hesitation, flying towards us with fire in their eyes. We all slipped into our crouches and fought for our freedom.**

**Bella's POV**

"**Alice what is happening? Are we too late?" I asked panicked.**

**We were running through the forest in the blazing sun, hoping to reach our family before the Volturi attacked.**

"**It has begun," Alice whispered defeated.**

"**No we can't give up we are nearly there," I screamed.**

**Nessie was struggling to keep up so Jake phased so Nessie could ride on his back whilst she carried Joshua on her back in a sling I had made on the flight home.**

**I was so set on getting to our family as quick as possible that I was running faster than I had ever run before.**

"**No!" Edward suddenly shouted.**

"**What is it?" I demanded.**

"**They are not alone, Caius has found others to help him, they are entering the clearing now."**

**I saw a break in the trees up ahead and I knew we were finally at the clearing. We flew through the last of the trees into complete chaos. Everyone was fighting and the sound was deafening. Bodies were flying all over the place and loud growls and snarls echoed around the clearing.**

**I told Nessie to stay hidden in the trees with Joshua and that we would call her if we needed to. Nessie wasn't happy about it but for once, she didn't argue.**

**We didn't pause to evaluate the situation we just ran to help our family and friends. Kate was giving Jane a taste of her own medicine with the help of Garrett and Zafrina was locked in a battle with Alec. She looked huge compared to him but he was very quick making it difficult for her to get a hold on him.**

**I released my shield to try to protect the right people but it was so difficult with everyone flying around. Tanya was tearing through the guards with her eyes intent on Caius. I knew how much she wanted to avenge her sister's death so I went to assist her by clearing her path towards Caius.**

**I was momentarily distracted by the sound of Emmett's booming laughter. I looked towards him to see him wrestling with Felix he was evidently enjoying himself.**

"**Bella look out."**

**I turned as a wolf took down Heidi whom was seconds from attacking me. To my surprise, the wolf who had saved me was Leah. I thanked her before attacking another vampire whom I believed to be Chelsea.**

**The fighting was intense, the numbers were slowly dwindling and I felt hope that we could win this until more vampires arrived. Where were they all coming from?**

**The fighting became very confusing with so many vampires flying around and I came close to sinking my teeth into Carmen by mistake but luckily, I realised just in time.**

**Tanya had reached her target and was joined by Kate; they both took great pleasure in tearing Caius to pieces. Tanya reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver lighter.**

"**No!" came Alice's trilling voice.**

**Tanya had thrown the lighter onto Caius remains as Carlisle had been thrown into the air by one of the guards. I screamed as I watched Carlisle's body fly towards the flames. No not Carlisle, please no!**

**Carlisle's body was suddenly knocked off course as a huge russet werewolf flew into him. I screamed again as the wolf fell into the flames.**

"**No Jake no," I screamed as I ran towards the flames.**

"**Bella no," Edward cried stopping me in my tracks.**

**A huge fireball suddenly flew out of the fire and I finally understood why Edward had stopped me.**

**Edward and I ran towards Jake and were quickly joined by Nessie with Joshua still on her back. We stripped off our jackets to put out the flames.**

"**Jake can you hear me? Jake please, don't leave me I need you. I love you Jake I love you so much. Don't you dare die on me, don't you dare," Nessie cried as she clung to him crying.**

**Jacob's breathing was very jagged as he tried to clear the smoke from his lungs. His beautiful red brown fur was singed bearing large patches of flesh.**

"**Carlisle," Edward called.**

**Carlisle was locked in a battle with Demetri, the same guard that had thrown him towards the flames. The bloodlust inside me was strong as I flew towards Demetri releasing Carlisle from the battle. Alice was by my side and together we ripped him apart.**

**The earth shaking beneath my feet then captured my attention. I looked up to see Benjamin and Tia helping Esme defeat a vampire I did not recognise. I was also shocked to see Maggie, Siobhan and Liam also fighting unknown vampires.**

**The earth shock again as Benjamin created a huge crater in the ground causing five vampires to fall. He quickly lit a match and then began to manipulate the flame to trap the vampires in the crater destroying them all. It was an amazing sight to see but I couldn't watch for long as another vampire struck. Who were all these vampires and why did they continue to fight when the main Volturi guard had all been destroyed?**

**The growls, snarls and hisses continued to echo throughout the clearing, Leah's howls were deafening as she fought a male vampire, attacking him from the sides. I watched as she ripped his arm from his body and flung it to the ground as the vampire turned and sunk his teeth into her leg. I was tearing into him before I had even made the decision to move. Leah was howling in pain on the ground as the venom entered her blood stream.**

"**Nessie, Leah needs you," I screamed.**

**Nessie was the only person who could save Leah's life now and she was still sobbing at Jake's side. I ran towards her and pulled her away from Jake.**

"**Nessie I need you to focus. Leah has been bitten and she will die if you don't save her," I explained.**

**I knew it was an awful thing to put on her but I knew she could do it if she just concentrated.**

"**What? Why me? Can't you do it?" Nessie replied.**

**She was so worried about Jake that she wasn't thinking straight. I placed both my hands on her arms and shook her.**

"**Nessie listen to me please. Leah will die if you do not suck the venom out. Do you understand what I am saying? She will die."**

**Another howling scream echoed around the clearing snapping Nessie out of her hysteria. She ran to Leah's side, found the crescent bite mark on her left leg, and locked her jaws around it sucking out the venom that was poisoning her system.**

**I looked around the clearing to see that nearly all the fights were over when I noticed Nahuel.**

"**What are you doing to her?" he bellowed as he came charging towards us.**

**I got to my feet to stop him in his tracks as Leah was suddenly surrounded by most of the wolves.**

"**Nessie is trying to save her life," I informed him. "Leah has been bitten and Nessie is trying to suck the venom out before it poisons her."**

**Naphuel fell to his knees beside Leah and began to whisper in her ear.**

"**I'm so sorry Leah, I'm such a coward I should never have said the things I did earlier. I was scared that you would find out the truth about me. I was scared that you would hate me for putting everyone in danger like this but I am more scared of losing you. I love you Leah."**

"**Her blood tastes clean," Nessie said as she slowly got to her feet.**

"**You were right about one thing Nahuel, you are a coward," Nessie spat before leaving to join Jacob again.**

**I watched her walk away and then continued to scan the clearing and that is when I saw her. Rosalie was sitting on the floor sobbing cradling Emmett's head in her lap and stroking his face.**

**As I approached her and saw Emmett my still heart sank. Emmett's head had been decapitated from his body which layed broken on the ground. No amount of werewolf blood could fix this nothing could fix Emmett. Emmett was gone…**

**Emmett was my big brother, the best big brother a girl could ever want and he was gone. I would never hear his booming laughter again or his suggestive comments. He would never be able to make me laugh in a serious situation or make me feel happy when I am sad. He… he… he was dead.**

**I collapsed at Rosalie's side and pulled her into my arms.**

"**I am so sorry Rose; we should have been here sooner. This should never have happened, not to Emmett, not to anyone," I sobbed.**

**Rosalie didn't reply as we sobbed in each other's arms. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Edward joined us and we all mourned the loss of Emmett, our big lovable teddy bear.**

**It felt like hours later when we finally dispersed to give Rosalie the chance to say goodbye to Emmett alone. We all worked together to pile the remains in the crater Benjamin had created, ready for burning. Edward and I walked to the far side of the clearing to gather some remains when Edward suddenly turned on his heels and sprinted towards Rosalie.**

"**Rose no!" Edward shouted but he was too late.**

**Rosalie had pulled a lighter from her pocket and set Emmett's remains alight along with herself.**

"**No!" I screamed as I feel to my knees.**

**How could she do that? How could she kill herself like that? Why? Why? Why? As the words repeated themselves in my mind, I knew why she had done it. She did it to stay with Emmett, Rosalie loved Emmett more than anything else in the world but she hated being a vampire. I believe if it were not for Emmett, she would have killed herself years ago.**

**I stayed on the floor locked in a trance, unable to move. I had lost a brother and a sister whom I loved dearly. How do people live through that? How are we supposed to move on from this? For the moment, I did not care.**

**I watched the purple flames of the burning vampires and breathed in the sweet scent with my surviving friends and family and preyed this was over.**


	20. Aftermath

20. Aftermath

Bella's POV

Everyone gathered back at the big white house to mourn those that we had lost in the battle.

Siobhan was apologising to Carlisle for being late while Carlisle reassured her that he was just grateful for their help. Benjamin and Tia were also apologising to Edward and I, although I was grateful for their help, I was not in the mood to be reassuring.

I was still worried about Jake, he had managed to phase back to human once he got his breathing stabilized and calmed down. He looked awful, large patches of his beautiful body were burnt and blistered. Carlisle was unsure whether Jake's body would be able to heal itself or whether he would be scarred for life.

Nessie never left his side; she filled his mind with all her happy memories trying to comfort him. I had taken Joshua from Nessie to give her and Jake some time alone. They were upstairs in Edward's old room talking quietly together.

I was happy to know that Leah had also managed to phase back to human and was recovering at home with Seth's help. Nessie had done a great job in sucking the venom out, she could have easily lost control with the taste of her blood but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

Esme was finding it increasingly more difficult to control her emotions. I could see her holding back but the pain was evident in her eyes. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that we would all get through this, but how could I when I didn't know.

Esme has lost a son and a daughter, how can that ever be okay? How can anyone ever get over something like that? It's just not right; parents should never out live their children.

Esme had been through this before when she was human she lost her son. She didn't live through that, well not as a human anyway. Would she live through it this time?

The other coven's slowly left the house leaving us to mourn alone. The Denali's were the last to leave; we thanked them all for their help and support as we embraced them.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything," Tanya said to Carlisle.

"We won't and thanks again for everything," Carlisle replied.

"Bella please give our best wishes to Jacob, I hope he recovers soon," Kate added.

"Of course," I replied.

It seemed strange that the Denali's had finally accepted Jacob. I guess the fact that he saved Carlisle's life changed their perspective of him. Jacob was now one of the family and no one could deny him of that.

Once everyone had left Esme's control finally faltered as she broke down in Carlisle's arms. I couldn't bear to watch as she began to blame herself for the lose of Emmett and Rose.

I could see Edward struggling with Esme's thoughts in his mind, I pushed my shield away from myself, _'Do you want to go back to the cottage?'_

Edward nodded and took my hand as we walked slowly back to the cottage in silence.

Once at the cottage Edward pulled Nessie's old crib out of our colossal wardrobe and took it into Nessie's room. I placed Joshua - already asleep - into the crib. We then walked to our bedroom and fell onto the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

I knew it was a silly question considering what we had been through but I didn't know what else to say.

"Don't worry about me love, I will be fine. I'm just happy to have you here in my arms," Edward replied before kissing the top of my head.

I knew what he meant, although the loss of Emmett and Rose was hard I was still happy to be with Edward knowing he was alive and unharmed.

"How are the others coping?" Esme is the only one that has shown any emotion," I said.

Edward took a deep breath before answering, "Carlisle is very upset but want's to stay strong for Esme, he's worried she may go into some sort of a depression. Alice is angry that she couldn't stop either of them from dying." Edward chocked on the last word. "She only saw Emmett's death seconds before it happened and Rosalie made such a snap decision that Alice didn't even see it. Jasper is concentrating on Alice; he doesn't want to accept his own feelings so he is feeding off hers."

"Won't that make it harder for Jasper? Shouldn't he deal with his own feelings before concentrating on Alice?" I asked.

"It would probably be better for you and I to do that but Jasper has always dealt with his own emotions in a different way to other people. He has always lived his life feeling the emotions of those around him and changing them if necessary. Although it is easy for Jasper to control the feelings of others, it is extremely difficult for him to control his own feelings. This is why he lives off the emotions of others as he can make them feel whatever he wants them to and in doing so he feels that way too," Edward explained.

I had never realised how complex Jaspers gift was and how much it ruled his life. I couldn't imagine having to live my life that way, living off the emotions of others and changing them to suit me.

I snuggled closer to Edward not wanting there to be any space between us. I felt relived and happy to be in his arms smelling his sweet scent.

I layed in his arms thinking of the future but I couldn't help feeling like this wasn't the end of our battle for freedom, is there more to come?

Jacob's POV

The pain was excruciating, I had felt worse when I broke all my bones but I was doped up to the eyeballs that time and couldn't feel anything. I had nothing to stop the pain except Nessie's encouraging words and images. It made me feel so much better being able to hold her hand and hear her tell me she loved me, I just wish I could stop her pain.

I was relieved when we got back to the house and Carlisle gave me some morphine. Although the morphine made me drowsy and spaced out I was glad the pain was gone. I tried to stay awake for Nessie because she needed me. The loss of Emmett and Rose had hit her hard, I could see her trying to hide her pain from me and I hated it.

"It is okay Nessie you don't need to hide your feelings from me," I said.

"I'm fine Jake, don't worry about me you just concentrate on getting better," Nessie replied.

"I always worry about you. I love you Nessie and I don't like to see you hurting but you need to let it out, I'm here for you."

Nessie's eyes started to well up as I spoke. She sighed and gently placed her hand on my cheek.

I was not prepared for what I saw; Nessie's pain was a lot worse than I thought. Her love for Emmett and Rose was overwhelming; she felt empty and missed them terribly. She showed me all her favourite memories of Emmett and Rose and I was surprised to see that I appeared in a few of them.

She loved the way Rosalie used to dress her up and comb her hair; she also found it funny when Rose and I argued. I had to admit that I would miss that too. As much as Rose irritated the hell out of me she always gave as good as she got and that made it even more entertaining.

Nessie's thoughts turned towards Emmett and her pain seemed stronger. Emmett had always been the fun uncle allowing Nessie to do the things Bella and Edward never would. She missed the sound of his laughter and his carefree attitude. Emmett was rarely serious but when he was, he always said the right thing.

The loss she felt for both of them was very powerful but an overwhelming amount of gratitude came flooding through her. She was grateful for the fact that we had both survived and were together and she was grateful that we were only mourning the loss of two members of her family, as it could have been a lot worse. For that, I was grateful too.

Her thoughts then turned to me. She was thanking me for saving Carlisle's life but was also angry that I had nearly taken myself away from her. Her anger remained but turned in a different direction, she was angry with Nahuel. Nessie couldn't believe that he didn't help fight the Volturi yet he was willing to let Leah risk her life. She replayed the moment he arrived in the clearing and everything he had said, the anger started to boil inside of me.

Nessie must have seen the change in my expression as she shifted her thoughts to show me how she had saved Leah. My anger disappeared immediately as all I could feel was love and gratitude for Nessie.

Nessie removed her hand from my cheek and I just stared at her with complete awe. I couldn't believe she had saved Leah by sucking the venom out of her body. I was amazed at how easy she found it to stop, as I knew how difficult it was for her to taste human blood without losing control.

"What?" Nessie asked paranoid.

"I can't believe you done that, thank you so much Nessie. I know you and Leah have never really seen eye to eye but you saved her life. That's amazing, you're amazing," I replied.

Nessie playfully slapped my arm in embarrassment and I couldn't help but flinch under the pain.

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid I didn't think," Nessie said getting all flustered.

"Nessie calm down I'm fine, really. It's just a little sore," I admitted.

Nessie jumped out of bed to my surprise and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to get something to help. I'll be back in a minute, just lay still," Nessie replied as she walked out the door.

In Nessie's absence, my thoughts and anger returned to Nahuel. He was such a hypocrite and a coward. Who cares what brought him to Forks? Who cares that Leah imprinted on him? And who would care if he disappeared?

The thought of destroying Nahuel was very intriguing but I knew there was no way I could do it. He was Leah's imprint and no matter how much I hated him I couldn't hurt her or the rest of my pack.

I was relieved when Nessie returned but that relief turned to apprehension when I saw what she was carrying. She held a bowl of water and a cloth in her hands.

She sat down on the bed with the bowl of water resting between her legs. She bathed the cloth in the water and then rang out the excess water before lightly dabbing it over my wounds.

I was worried that it was going to sting but the cool water was very soothing. Once Nessie had bathed my arms, she helped me to strip down to my boxers so she could bath the rest of my body.

Nessie was so gentle that I barely felt any pressure on my body. I watched her as she slowly worked her way down my body. It was so soothing and relaxing that I slowly drifted off to sleep.

******************

I didn't sleep well; I just couldn't get comfortable no matter what position I was in. Nessie was asleep at my side curled up into a tight ball. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, I layed there just watching her sleep but the pain became too much so I gently climbed out of bed.

As I stood, I saw my reflection in the huge glass wall that appeared to be a mirror in the moonlight. Nessie had covered my wounds with gauze; I gently pulled one away to examine it. My skin was all blistered and scarred I looked awful. How could Nessie love this? I look disgusting and ugly, why would she want me now?

I turned away from the wall and gently pulled on a pair of sweats disgusted with the way I looked. I slowly crept down the hall and down the three flights of stairs.

"Ah Jacob, I was just coming to see you. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Sore and uncomfortable," I replied.

"I can give you something for that," Carlisle replied before flitting out of the room.

Esme was sitting on the sofa between Alice and Jasper, both of them had their arms wrapped around her. It felt strangely quiet and eerie in the room, I expected to hear some snide remark from Rosalie about my appearance and some sort of suggestive comment from Emmett but there was nothing. Emmett and Rose really were gone.

"Hey Wolf," Alice said.

"Hi Shortie," I replied. "Where are Bella and Edward?"

"They went back to the cottage to put Joshua down," Alice replied.

Esme suddenly looked up at me and moved so quick that I nearly missed it. She wrapped her arms around me as I held back a scream of pain. She was hurting enough already I didn't want to hurt her anymore. Thankfully, the embrace didn't last long and she released me to look into my eyes.

"Thank you so much Jacob, I will be eternally grateful to you for saving Carlisle's life," Esme sobbed.

"You don't need to thank me Esme, I'm sure any of you would have done the same for me even ice cold Barbie."

Crap what did I say that for, she's going to flip I know she is.

To my surprise Esme laughed, "Yes I think even Rosalie would have saved you."

"I'm sorry Esme, I didn't think," I apologised.

"Don't ever apologise for mentioning Rosalie or Emmett, they were part of this family and always will be," Esme said.

Carlisle returned with his bag of tricks and set it down on the coffee table.

"Do you mind if I examine your burns? I want to see how they are healing," Carlisle said.

"Sure," I replied.

Carlisle slowly walked around me peeling off the gauze to have a look at my burns with his expert eyes.

"How does it look? Will they heal? I asked anxious.

Carlisle took a deep breath before replying. "The burns are very deep; we need to keep them covered up. They are healing quickly but there is so much damage, I think you will be scarred. I am so sorry Jacob."

"It's okay Doc, I guess our bodies are more alike than we thought," I said not letting him know how much pain his words caused me.

"How so?" Carlisle asked confused by my statement.

"Both our bodies can heal themselves through most injuries except damage caused by fire," I explained.

"Hmm," Carlisle said as he wandered out of the room.

Oh no, have I given him something else to speculate over?

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," Carlisle called back.

"Okay," I replied.

Where would I find some Tylenol? Bloodsuckers didn't need pain medication.

Alice must have seen the change in my expression.

"I have some Tylenol in my bathroom, I'll go and get it for you," she said.

Alice left the room to get the medication for me as Esme drifted off to the kitchen. Esme must have heard my stomach rumbling and gone to fix me something to eat.

I approached Jasper still sitting on the sofa and fell down beside him feeling exhausted.

"She won't leave you, you know," Jasper said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're worried and I'm guessing that you think Nessie won't want to be with you if you are scarred. I felt your pain when Carlisle said that it may be a possibility," Jasper explained.

I couldn't believe it, there was just no way of keeping anything to yourself in this house. Not with a mind reader, someone who can see the future and someone who knows how you're feeling all the time.

I didn't want anyone to know my fears but I suddenly felt like I wanted to talk about it. I opened my mouth to talk when I realised why I had the sudden urge to discuss my fears. I just shook my head and continued I would probably feel better after talking about it anyway.

"Why would she want to be with me? Look at me I am hideous. Nessie is such a beautiful girl, she deserves much better than me," I grumbled.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and the coolness of his hand soothed my burnt skin.

"Nessie loves you Jacob she doesn't care what you look like, she cares about you," Jasper replied.

"But why? I'm worthless," I replied.

"Jacob do you even realise how much you have done for this family. You are a good person; you care not only for Nessie but for the rest of us too. How could Nessie not love you?"

He had me there, I knew he was right but I couldn't help feeling that my appearance would scare her off. Why would she want to marry this? An ugly scarred wolf.

Alice returned with the Tylenol as Esme returned with a plate of food. I knew they had both heard our conversation but I didn't care.

"Here," Alice said handing me the Tylenol.

"You might want to eat this first before taking that," Esme said handing me the huge plate of food.

"Thanks," I said to both of them.

"Nessie is awake, she was asking for you," Alice informed me.

"Okay thanks," I said as I got to my feet with the Tylenol in one hand and the plate of food in the other.

Brooke's POV

The silence was awful, I could hear life carrying on around me but I felt dead. I was alone and I missed Joshua and my human family terribly.

My mum and dad must be heartbroken they were such good parents. They trusted me with a lot more than most girls my age were trusted with by their parents. Would they be blaming themselves for my disappearance? I hope not, not even they could have saved me from this. They probably would have been killed if they tried to save me. It killed me that they would never know what really happened to me, they would probably assume that I was just one of the million people that went missing every year.

I'm glad they don't know what happened to me, I'm glad that they don't know what I have become. I am a monster and I feel like a monster with this fire raging in my throat.

I haven't hunted since everyone left two days ago, I couldn't bring myself to go out alone. The thirst was raging inside of me but I couldn't move. I just sat in this quiet room alone hoping death would find me.

Why haven't I heard from them? Are they all dead? Is my baby dead? I couldn't get these questions out of my mind and it was driving me crazy.

Why did they leave me? I know I told them to go but they must have known I couldn't be alone. Do they even care about me? Did they only change me because of guilt?

They were all so nice to me it doesn't make sense. Why go to all the trouble of finding me if they were just going to leave me alone?

I can't take this anymore I need to get out; I need to hunt but what if I attack a human? I couldn't do that; I couldn't take someone's life away from them like mine was taken from me.

I just want to go home; I want to see my mum and dad. I want to see my little brother, he will be so scared and upset it's not fair.

He doesn't deserve that kind of pain; he is only seven he is still a little kid. He wouldn't understand why I hadn't come home; he would probably think I was at a friend's house. He would always be waiting for me to walk through the door, how could I do this to him?

Thinking about my family and the pain they must be going through increased my anger. I was on the edge and I could fall off at any moment, I could do the one thing I never dreamed of doing, I could take a human life.


	21. Farewell

21. Farewell

Bella's POV

"I'm worried about Brooke," I confessed to Edward.

"What are you worried about? We have only been gone a week, I'm sure she's fine," Edward replied.

"I know but I can't help feeling that something isn't right. We need to go back for her. Joshua needs her, he has changed so much I don't want her to miss out on him growing up," I said.

"We will go back love, as soon as today is over with we will go," Edward promised.

"Thank you," I replied.

Today was going to be hard for all of us especially Carlisle and Esme. Today we were remembering Emmett and Rose. We had arranged a memorial service at the big white house and had invited all our friends to join us in remembering Emmett and Rose.

As we entered the house I saw that Alice had kept herself busy all night by decorating the house with garlands of red and white roses. It looked beautiful and was very fitting for the occasion.

Alice wore a black lace dress that floated down to her knees. Jasper looked very smart in a black suit, white shirt and black tie as did Carlisle, Jacob and Edward. Nessie's black dress was very simple with a white belt under the bust. Esme wore a long flowing black dress that skimmed her slim figure. My dress was also back and very simple with long chiffon sleeves.

Edward and I helped Esme in the kitchen to prepare the food for the human guests that would be attending.

I had informed Charlie of our loss and he would be attending with Sue and the rest of the wolves. Although the wolves were, still the enemy of vampires the wolves had grown to like our family and felt sad for the loss of Emmett and Rose.

"When will everyone be arriving?" Nessie asked.

"About 12.30," Carlisle informed her. "The Denali's will be here shortly."

Alice had set up a marquee out the back with rows of chairs and more decorations of red and white roses. Alice had also made a huge banner of a photo of Emmett and Rose, which hung on the back wall of the marquee. I tried to avoid looking at it, as I couldn't control my emotions every time I saw it.

"Nessie can you help me light the candles please?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Nessie replied as she walked out to the marquee with Alice.

Carlisle, Jacob and Jasper were talking quietly in the sitting room awaiting the arrival of our friends and family.

Edward and I began to take the food into the dinning room where Alice had cleared the table in order for all the food to be placed upon it. There were more roses and candles in the dinning room giving the room a calming feel to it.

Our guests started to arrive as we placed the last of the food onto the table. The Denali's were the first to arrive giving us their condolences whilst we embraced. Charlie and Sue were next to arrive closely followed by Billy, Paul and Rachel.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss," Billy said as he shook Edward's hand.

"Thank you Billy and thank you for coming," Edward replied.

As more guests arrived, we all proceeded outside to the marquee to take our seats. Carlisle stood in front of the huge photo of Emmett and Rose to address all our guests.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today to remember Emmett and Rosalie. They have been my children for many years and have given us all many happy memories. There will not be a day that goes by that I will not think about them and remember the way they were. If anyone wishes to say anything please do so."

I was surprised when Nessie stood and walked towards Carlisle. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before returning to his seat.

Nessie took a deep breath before speaking and glanced towards Jacob whom gave her a reassuring nod.

"I would like to share a poem with you all that I have written for Emmett and Rose.

'You have left this world with good grace

Fighting to save the human race

You fought for our lives and for a place

To keep us free from disgrace.

My love for you will never cease

I need to know that you are at peace

Give us a sign and let us see

That your soul will never ever cease.

We love you both so very much

And hope in us you can trust

We miss you loads and hate to admit

That you are gone and that is it.

Our memories of you are true and strong

And they will help us move along

We will never forget how you made us laugh

Or how you got when it came to cars.

I'll leave you now to rest in peace

In our hearts is where you'll always be

Remember our love will never fade

But please be strong until we meet again.'

Thank you."

I tried to hold back my sobs as the tears ran down Nessie's cheeks. Her poem was so beautiful and heartfelt. I got to my feet and pulled her into my arms. "That was beautiful Nessie," I whispered.

I turned to see Edward standing beside me and I presumed he wanted to comfort Nessie so I was shocked when he spoke.

"Thank you Nessie that was beautiful, Emmett and Rosalie will be very proud of you," Edward said before turning to address our friends.

"Nessie's poem brought back my own fears but I now see them in a new light. Nessie asked for a sign so we would know that Emmett and Rosalie's souls were not lost. I have always believed that being a vampire meant that I have no soul and many of you may agree with me. After listening to Nessie's poem, I now believe that I may have been wrong. How can someone who is loved as much as Emmett or Rose not have a soul? A soul is what makes you who you are; your soul is what people fall in love with. Just because our hearts do not beat does not mean we do not have one. Our hearts are still but they are full of love for our friends and family. I will miss Emmett and Rose but they will always live on in my memories. Emmett was the best brother a person could ask for; he always picked me up when I was down. Rose well, Rose was Rose, she never liked her life as a vampire but I believe she loved each and every one of us. Nessie I want to thank you for making me finally believe that I have a soul, your soul is the purest of all souls and I'm proud to have you as a daughter."

Nessie's eyes were streaming again as she embraced Edward. I was so choked that I couldn't talk; I couldn't believe that Edward had finally admitted that he had a soul.

Carlisle stood to close the service when Jake tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hold on Carlisle, I would just like to say a couple of things," Jacob said.

"Oh sorry of course," Carlisle said as we all returned to our seats to listen to Jake.

"You are probably wondering what I could possibly say about Emmett and Rose but in truth after living with them for eight years I have got to know them and also grew to love them. I will miss them just as much as anyone else here today. Nessie I believe you have just been given your sign. Emmett and Rosalie's souls live on in all of you and no one could ever doubt that, not even me. You all know about my turbulent relationship with Rose, we fought like cat and dog all the time but neither of us ever hurt the other intentionally. I guess you could say that we cared about each other without ever acknowledging it. I will miss Rosalie for all of these reasons and I will always remember her. Emmett was an amazing person nothing ever fazed him. He was so happy all the time that you couldn't help but be happy when you were around him. I can just imagine Emmett watching us now and laughing. He would probably say something like 'what are you crying for you big pansy, so what if I'm dead. You're alive you should be happy, stop being such a sissy'."

We all laughed as Jacob's words rang true, that was definitely something Emmett would have said.

"So in true Emmett fashion I would like to ask you not to cry for your loss but to laugh at your memories," Jacob said before returning to his seat.

Carlisle stood again, "Thank you Jacob, your words were very true. Now I would like to ask each of you to light a candle in memory of Emmett and Rosalie."

Carlisle gestured towards a tower of candles in front of the photo of Emmett and Rose. Everyone stood and slowly moved forward to light a candle, whilst Bon Jovi's song 'Bed of Roses' rang out around us.

I loved the song and thought it was very fitting, I remembered the first time I had heard Emmett and Rose singing it.

We were bored and decided to occupy ourselves by sorting through Edward's music collection. Nessie had found the Bon Jovi album and insisted on playing it. Emmett had ran to Alice's room and thrown on a leather jacket returning with two hairbrushes in his hands. He threw one to Rose and they both sang into the hairbrushes whilst dancing around the room and acting out the lyrics. It was hilarious and had us all laughing for hours.

I laughed at the memory as I lit a candle for Emmett and Rose. "You will always be remembered," I said before walking away.

I watched the procession of wolves all paying their respects. It was true that Rose and Emmett were loved by many and I hoped they were happy wherever they were.

Brooke's POV

I cannot take this much longer I need to hunt, the pain is too much. Where are they? Why haven't they come back for me? I need them, I cannot do this alone it is too difficult. I can't let the monster inside me escape I won't allow it. I need to be strong; I need to control this thirst I need to hunt.

I paced around the room trying to decide what to do. Could I risk hunting or should I wait for the others to return? What if they never return? I could be going through all this pain for nothing I could be waiting forever. What would happen if I never hunted again? Would I die? I'm not strong enough to wait to find out the burning is too much.

I had made my decision; I took a deep breath and descended the stairs out into the dark street. I took a deep breath once I was outside revelling in the new smells around me. I could smell the damp earth and the homey scent of someone cooking.

I made the mistake of taking another breath as I wondered through the streets keeping to the shadows. The scent was so appealing, my mouth was watering and my throat was burning fiercer than ever. What is that delicious scent?

I could feel the monster inside me getting stronger; I was too weak I couldn't control it. I needed the blood I needed to stop the fire that was raging in my throat.

I turned a corner to see a tall dark haired boy leaning against the wall talking into his cell. Of course, only human blood could smell so appealing. Why did I risk this?

I was fighting the monster inside me, she wanted the blood she wanted to stop the burning but I didn't want to take his life. I didn't want to be a monster but I wanted the burning to stop, I wanted to feel the warm blood sooth the burning in my throat. I wanted it too much I couldn't stop it, the monster escaped from inside me and I pounced onto the unsuspecting boy.

Bella's POV

Most of the guests had left the marquee and were now in the dinning room eating the food we had prepared. Esme and Carlisle were still in the marquee saying their last goodbyes to Emmett and Rose. I was amazed at how well Esme had kept herself together during the service, I was afraid that it would be too much for her.

Edward and I were thanking the wolves for their support. I wasn't surprised that Leah never came but I did hope she was okay. I had no idea what had happened between Leah and Nahuel after the fight but I preyed she wasn't hurting, she didn't deserve that.

Alice was talking to Tanya when her expression suddenly changed. Edward turned towards her as her vision took hold of them both. Edward's mouth fell open in shock and I took his hand. I had a feeling that Alice's vision involved Brooke but I didn't know the details. I knew something was wrong, I knew we shouldn't have left her.

Alice's eyes finally became more aware.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

Alice didn't answer she just stared at me with a look of shock on her face. Edward squeezed my hand and I looked up to him, he gestured to the door with his head before pulling me outside. We began a slow run back to the cottage.

"Edward what's going on? Is it Brooke? Is she okay?" I asked.

"We have to go, I'll explain on the way. Pack whatever you will need for a few days," Edward replied.

I didn't want to wait, I wanted to know now but Edward still looked shocked and anxious so I didn't want to upset him further by asking more questions, I knew he would tell me once he was ready.

I packed some clothes for Edward and I and I also threw in a few things for Brooke, she must hate not having a change of clothes.

Edward was on my cell trying to get us a flight to Italy. I started to panic, worrying about what we would find in Italy.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I replied.

He took the bag of clothes in one hand and my hand in the other and we both raced back to the house.

"What about Joshua?" I asked.

"He can't come with us, not yet. Nessie and Jake will take care of him," Edward replied.

I was surprised when Edward pulled me around to the garage; I thought we were heading back to the house.

"Are we not saying goodbye?" I asked.

"Sorry love we don't have time. Alice will tell them what has happened when all the guests have left. We will call them when we get to Italy," Edward replied.

We climbed into Edwards Volvo and he sped out of the garage and down the serpentine driveway in less than a minute.

The drive to Seattle was very quiet and before long, we were boarding our plane to Italy. It always amazed me how Edward could get us flights at such short notice.

As we took our seats on the plane I had to ask what was going on, I couldn't wait ant longer.

"Edward please, I need to know, what did Alice see?"

Edward lent in very close to me and whispered in my ear, "Okay, Alice's vision wasn't one of the immediate future but one of the near future. As you know her visions can change and we can not afford to leave Brooke alone."

"I don't understand are you trying to prevent the future or keep it on track?"

"We are trying to prevent it," Edward replied.

"Why? What did Alice see?"

Edward took a deep breath before replying, "Alice saw Brooke change a human boy. We believe the boy to be her younger brother," Edward explained.

"No!" I shouted.

"Shh Bella," Edward said as various people turned to look at us.

"Sorry I just can't believe Brooke would do that. I thought she hated being a vampire. Why would she put her parents through the loss of another child?"

"I don't know but we can't allow it to happen, children do not make good vampires," Edward said.

He wasn't wrong there, I had heard all the stories about the immortal children and how they could not be trusted to keep the secret. It would be just our luck that once we had destroyed the Volturi the secret would be released.

"What are we going to do? How can we stop her?" I asked.

"We can't leave her; we need to stay with her until she is strong enough to come home with us. I'm hoping she has been fine without us to help her, if she can learn to control her thirst quickly it will be a lot easier," Edward said.

"Jasper should have come with us. How can we control her alone?" I said.

"Don't worry Bella it will be fine. I will know what she is thinking so between us we should be able to stop her before anything happens. Let's just see how she is when we get there, don't worry yourself about it now," Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

I tried not to worry but it was extremely difficult, all I could think about was how she had been coping on her own. I felt awful for leaving her I wish I never had, we should have just taken her home with us. Jasper could have kept her calm or she could have travelled in the storage compartment away from the humans. It was too late now; we had left her alone now all we could do was prey that she would be fine when we arrived.

Edward started to stroke my face and distracted me from my thought, no doubt his intention. I looked up to him and saw fire in his eyes, what was he thinking?

"You are so beautiful," he said.

The intensity in his eyes was so strong I found it hard to concentrate enough to reply.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Um yeah," I shook my head trying to reassemble my thoughts. "You're dazzling me again," I admitted.

"Oh sorry," Edward apologised as he pulled away from me.

"What are you doing?" I said as I nestled closer to him again.

"You want to be dazzled?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want you," I replied.

"I love you," Edward said. "Thank you for making this easier for me. I don't know how I would have stayed so strong without you and Nessie. She has made all the difference to our lives and I am very grateful to you for that."

"Thank you for being you. Nessie has certainly had an impact on you; I can't believe what you said today. I told you your soul was not lost and it is especially precious to me," I replied.

"I know love, I'm sorry I never believed you. I guess the loss of Emmett and Rose has changed my perspective on the way I see myself," Edward admitted.

"I'm glad you have finally realised you are not a monster. I love you so much and I'm so happy that we are together," I said as I reached up to kiss him on the lips.


	22. Missing

**22. Missing**

**Brooke's POV**

**The boy did not struggle as I held him in my arms and pulled him to the ground. I sank my teeth into his soft neck and felt his warm blood sooth the fire in my throat, he was so delicious. He did not scream or struggle as I drank his blood. He suddenly turned his head to look at me and I saw his face for the first time. I froze when my eyes locked on his eyes, he was beautiful and his eyes were a piercing electric blue. He didn't look frightened or disgusted he looked peaceful.**

**I pulled away from him as the monster that had escaped me subsided. His face confused me and I was abruptly angry with myself for allowing the monster to take control of me. Why did I decide to hunt? Why is the boy out so late at night? Why did he have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?**

**The boys face became one of pain as he began to scream. What have I done? Why is he screaming now?**

**I looked around me and realised I was surrounded by houses, it was very dark and quiet but the boys screams echoed down the street. I had to escape before someone heard and came to investigate, I couldn't let anyone see me. Without thinking about it, I picked the boy up and threw him over my shoulder as I ran back to the church.**

**The boy was still screaming when I put him down on the cot, I didn't know why he was screaming. Was he scared? He didn't look scared when I attacked him so why would he be scared now when I had stopped.**

**The boy continued to scream, "Please make it stop, please."**

**What was he talking about? I wasn't doing anything; I had managed to stop before I killed him. What was wrong with him?**

"**It's burning me, please stop the fire," the boy cried.**

**I suddenly realised what I had done. I had been through this I had felt the fire raging throughout my body I had felt his pain. He was changing; he was going to become a monster too.**

**What have I done?**

**Bella's POV**

"**Can you hear anything yet? Is Brooke okay?" I asked anxious.**

**We were racing to Brooke in a red Italian sports car that Edward had hired. Luckily, the car had tinted windows, as the sun was high in the sky illuminating everything around us.**

"**She has attacked a human," Edward replied.**

"**What? No, she must be devastated," I said.**

"**He's not dead."**

"**What? But you said she had attacked a human. I don't understand," I said confused.**

"**She stopped before killing him," Edward replied.**

"**What? How did she manage that? But that means…" my words trailed off as I realised what Brooke had done.**

"**He's changing," Edward said confirming my thoughts.**

**We pulled up outside the church and raced up to Brooke. She was sitting on the floor with head between her legs and her hands over her ears while the boy withered around in pain on the cot.**

"**Brooke what happened?" I asked.**

**Brooke looked up at the sound of my voice and ran straight into my arms sobbing tearless sobs.**

"**I'm so sorry Bella I just got too thirsty, I didn't know if you were coming back. I was too scared to hunt when you left so I waited and waited but the pain became too much. I decided to hunt but I caught the boys scent before I made it to the forest and I couldn't stop myself. I attacked him but when I saw his eyes, I stopped. His eyes are identical to my little brother's eyes and it caught me off guard. I completely forgot about my thirst and moved away from him, I thought he would be okay but then he started to scream in pain and I realised what I had done. He is going to be one of us isn't he?"**

"**Yes," Edward said coldly.**

"**I can't believe I have done this, what can I do? How can I stop his pain?" Brooke cried.**

**I looked towards Edward unable to say anything. Brooke was in this state because we had left her.**

"**There is nothing any of us can do, it's too late the transformation has begun," Edward announced.**

"**No that can't be it, there must be something I can do," Brooke cried.**

"**You could finish the job," Edward said.**

**I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could Edward be so callous? If it weren't for us this would never have happened. Why is he so angry with Brooke?**

"**Finish the job? Do you mean kill him?" Brooke whispered.**

"**The choice is yours," Edward said. "You either kill him or let the change happen."**

**Brooke and I looked at Edward in shock. I took Edwards hand and pulled him out of the room.**

"**What has got into you? How can you be so cruel to Brooke? I demanded.**

"**What do you expect?" Edward said. "Brooke has been so careless; she attacked a human boy in the middle of the street where anyone could have seen her. She could have ruined everything we have worked to keep secret for centuries in one minute."**

"**But she didn't. She is scared Edward she needs our support," I replied.**

"**I cant, I'm sorry Bella but I need some air," Edward said as he turned and ran down the stairs without looking back.**

**I felt hurt and confused; Edward hadn't acted like this in years. Why would this upset him so much? How could he blame Brooke? She is only a newborn, she doesn't understand enough about what she has become, and she is a slave to her instincts.**

**I walked back into the room to see Brooke leaning over the boy.**

"**No!" I screamed.**

**Brooke turned to look at me, "what?" she asked confused.**

"**Sorry I just thought…" I trailed off not wanting to admit what I thought.**

"**You thought I was going to kill him, didn't you?" Brooke said.**

"**Yes," I admitted ashamed.**

"**Don't worry Bella I can't bring myself to do it. I couldn't do it when my throat was on fire so there is no way I would be able to do it now," Brooke replied.**

"**I'm so sorry Brooke we should have never left you alone. I should have stayed with you, none of this would have happened if I wasn't so selfish," I admitted.**

"**Please don't blame yourself Bella. I shouldn't have waited so long to hunt, I'm sure I could have resisted if I wasn't so thirsty."**

"**I believe you would have, I can't believe you managed to stop. Edward and Carlisle are the only two vampires I have ever known that have the restraint and they have both had centuries of experience," I explained.**

"**I don't understand it either, his blood was so soothing and delicious but as soon as I saw his eyes I froze. He didn't look scared and that confused me but the fire in my throat just stopped and I pulled away from him. I didn't know what to do so I just brought him back here," Brooke explained.**

"**You did the right thing by bringing him back here. Don't worry about it now," I said.**

"**Edward is angry with me isn't he?" Brooke said sheepishly.**

"**Don't worry about Edward he just needs some time to calm down, it's been a hard week for him," I explained.**

"**Why what happened?" Brooke asked.**

"**Edwards brother and sister didn't survive the fight. We had a memorial for them just before we left to come here," I said.**

"**Oh I'm so sorry Bella is everyone else okay? How's Joshua?"**

"**Yes everyone else is fine we were very lucky. Joshua is doing great, he has changed so much I'm sorry you haven't been able to see him," I replied.**

**I didn't want to get into all the details of the fight that was the last thing I wanted to think about. I knew once Brooke had thought of Joshua it would save me from having to discuss it all.**

"**Can he really change that much in a week?" Brooke asked.**

"**Yes I'm afraid so. We were terrified about Nessie's accelerated growth we thought she would only have about 15 years of life. It was such a relief when we found out that once she was fully mature she would stop aging," I explained.**

"**And she was fully mature after 7 years?" Brooke asked.**

"**Yes, she has grown into a beautiful woman now and Edward and I couldn't be more proud," I said.**

**I heard Edward out in the hall so I left Brooke with her thoughts to see if he was okay. As I walked into the hall, I was apprehensive about what kind of reception I would receive. Edward's features were very controlled not giving anything away. To my surprise Edward smiled when he saw me and I immediately relaxed.**

"**I'm sorry about before," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me. "That wasn't fair on you or Brooke, sorry."**

"**Don't worry about it, I'm just happy to see you smiling again," I said. "But I still don't understand why you became so angry."**

"**I was more annoyed at myself than anything else. I knew it was a bad idea to leave Brooke alone but I still did it. I knew she was scared to be alone, I knew she wouldn't hunt alone but I dismissed all her thoughts to be with my family. I thought she would be fine once she got used to our absence but I was wrong, it just made things worse," Edward confessed.**

"**We were all in the wrong but we can't worry about that now. The damage has been done we need to figure out where we go from here," I said.**

"**You're right that is why I just spoke to Carlisle. I told him everything that has happened, I was worried about the boy's age but Carlisle thinks he is old enough to be trusted to keep the secret. We will wait for his transformation to end and then I will hire us a small plane home. We can't risk taking both of them on a plane full of humans, it's too dangerous," Edward explained.**

"**Hold on… you're going to hire a plane? Who is going to fly it?" I asked.**

**Edward chuckled before replying, "I will fly the plane Bella."**

"**What? But do you know how?"**

"**Of course Bella, I wouldn't risk flying you home if I didn't know how. Come on let's go and check on Brooke," Edward said as he took my hand with an amused expression on his face.**

**I was amazed, how much more was there that I didn't know about Edward? Was there ever an end to his talents?**

**Jacob's POV**

**I couldn't believe it when Carlisle informed us about what Brooke had done. I knew their thirst could take control of them but I never dreamed that Brooke would attack a human; she was so adamant that she would never do it.**

**Nessie took my hand and pulled me up to our bedroom; we had spent all day and night with her family and were dead on our feet. Alice took Joshua from Nessie - sleeping in her arms - so we could go and get some sleep.**

**I fell onto the bed forgetting about my burns and cursed under my breath.**

"**Are you okay?" Nessie asked.**

"**Yeah," I grumbled.**

"**Are you sure Jake? You seem to have something on your mind. We've hardly touched in the last week, I know you have been in pain but I can't help thinking there is more to it," Nessie said.**

**Damn, how am I suppose to tell her that I am disgusted by the way I look and that I don't want her to have to touch my scars? I don't want to hurt her, I would give anything to feel her body against mine but I can't. It makes me feel sick to have to touch it so I hate to think how it would make her feel.**

"**Nessie I…"**

**I was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Come in," I said grateful for the interruption.**

"**Sorry to disturb you both but Leah is down stairs and she insisted on speaking to you Jake," Alice informed us.**

"**Okay can you tell her I'll be down in a minute," I replied.**

"**Sure," Alice said before walking out of the room.**

"**Why does Leah need to talk to you at this time in the morning?" Nessie asked annoyed.**

"**I don't know but I better go and find out," I replied. "Get some sleep I'll be back soon."**

**I gave Nessie a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. As I walked down the stairs, my mind was racing trying to figure out why Leah wanted to talk to me but I couldn't think of anything.**

"**Leah is waiting out the back for you," Alice informed me as I entered the sitting room.**

"**Thanks," I said before heading towards the kitchen and out the back door.**

**Leah was pacing back and forth along the edge or the river but as soon as she saw me, she marched right up to me.**

"**Where is he? What have you done to him?" Leah cried.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked confused.**

"**Don't give me that, you know full well what I'm talking about. Nahuel has gone and you know where he is so I suggest you tell me right now," Leah growled.**

"**Leah calm down I have no idea what you are talking about, I haven't seen Nahuel since the fight and I didn't even really see him then as I was busy being burnt alive."**

**Leah's angry expression turned to one of sadness and I started to panic. I would rather see Leah angry than upset.**

"**You're telling the truth aren't you? You really haven't seen him have you?" Leah said.**

"**No I haven't Leah, what happened?" I asked.**

"**I don't know, I don't understand. I was angry about what he said before the fight but I was trying to forgive him and then he decided to come clean and confess everything…"**

**I was surprised by this I never thought Nahuel had it in him; I thought he would hide away from it like the coward he is.**

"…**I couldn't believe it, I told him I needed some time alone to think but he never came back. I've looked everywhere for him, where could he be?" Leah said holding back her tears.**

**I couldn't bear to see her in pain I had to help her. As much as I was glad, Nahuel had gone I couldn't watch Leah's heart break again.**

"**When did he leave?" I asked.**

"**Three days ago," Leah replied.**

"**Three days? Why have you waited this long to find him?" I asked shocked.**

"**I've been looking for him for two days; I didn't want anyone to know that he had left me. I was ashamed, why did it have to be my imprint that finds it so easy to leave?"**

**Leah couldn't hold back the tears any longer and I watched as they ran down her face. I took her in my arms to comfort her ignoring the pain it caused me.**

"**Leah you have nothing to be ashamed of. Nahuel should be the one that is ashamed, he probably is, and that is probably why he left. He doesn't deserve you and he knows it," I said.**

**Leah pulled away from me and for a minute, I thought she was going to have a go at me for being nasty about Nahuel but she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.**

"**I know what he done was awful Jake and I know you and everyone else probably hate him but I love him, I can't help that and I need him just like you need Nessie," Leah said.**

"**Okay don't worry Leah we will find him. Go and inform the rest of the pack and I'll ask Alice if she can see anything," I said.**

"**I didn't think the bloodsucker could see us," Leah said.**

"**Well she can now, it's a long story I'll explain later. Now go I'll meet you at the beach."**

**Leah took off into the forest back to La Push as I walked back to the house.**

**I can't believe I am doing this, she would be much better off without that lying coward; we should leave him to rot.**

**As I walked through the door, Alice approached me.**

"**He's in the mountains," Alice chimed.**

"**You heard our conversation?"**

"**No but I guessed that's why she was here. I had a vision of Nahuel leaving just before the fight," Alice explained.**

"**What? You knew this was going to happen and you didn't say anything?" I almost yelled.**

"**Hey don't take it out on me. It's none of my business plus I had more important things to worry about at the time," Alice said.**

"**Sorry I didn't mean to shout, I'm not angry at you. Nahuel infuriates me so much I can't control it," I explained.**

"**That's okay but you better hurry if you want to find him as I think he might move on soon as his future keeps changing," Alice informed me.**

"**Thanks Shortie, can you let Nessie know where I am please," I said.**

"**Of course," Alice replied.**

"**Why don't you tell me yourself," Nessie said as she entered the kitchen.**

"**Sorry Nessie but I've really got to go, I haven't got time to explain it now," I replied.**

"**No you never have time to talk to me but as soon as Leah comes along crying you're there for her. You hugged her but you won't come near me, what's going on Jake?" Nessie demanded.**

**What? I can't believe she thinks there is something going on between Leah and me, doesn't she realise how much I love her?**

**Alice quietly left the kitchen as I pulled Nessie into my arms. I didn't care about my scars or how much it hurt; I needed her to know that she is all that I ever want.**

"**Nessie you've got it all wrong. I love you more than anything else. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk but I promise I will explain I just don't have time right now. I need to help find Nahuel before he disappears again," I explained.**

"**Fine but I expect some answers when you get back Jake," Nessie said.**

"**I promise I will explain everything, I love you," I said before kissing her lightly on the lips.**

**I turned away from Nessie and ran out the back door again.**

**Crap, how am I supposed to explain to her? I can't believe she got upset about that, I thought she knew how much I love her and how I want her for the rest of my life. This isn't going to be easy but I can't think about it now, I need to find Nahuel before he breaks Leah's heart.**


	23. Threat

23. Threat

Jacob's POV

Leah was waiting on the beach with Seth, Embry and Quil. As I approached, I saw Sam, Jared and Paul approaching from the opposite direction.

"Hey guys. Have you told them what's going on?" I asked Leah.

"No I couldn't do it I just said it was important," Leah replied.

"Okay leave it to me, I know where he is anyway," I said.

"You do?" Leah said unable to hide her excitement.

"What's all this about Leah? A man needs his sleep you know," Paul complained as they joined us.

Sam gave Paul a warning glance as did I. Leah's temper was not something you took for granted.

"Nahuel has gone missing and Leah is very worried," I informed them. "I think I know where he is now so you can go back to bed if you want."

"Great so I got up for nothing, Rachel is going to love that," Paul moaned.

We all ignored him as Sam started to speak, "Where is he?"

"I think he is in the mountains. Alice is worried that he may decide to move on as his future keeps changing," I explained.

"We better go now then," Sam replied.

"Yes but now I know where he is I don't think there is any need for us all to go. Leah, Seth and I can find him."

"No I don't want the three of you to go into the mountains alone, I'll come with you," Sam replied.

"So am I going or staying?" Paul asked.

"You can stay but I want you and Jared to run patrol while I'm gone. Let Colin and Brady know they can go home," Sam said.

"Great. Thanks Leah," Paul said sarcastically as a growl erupted from Leah's chest.

"Calm down, I was only joking," Paul said before walking away with Jared.

"You can go home guys, I'll give you a call if you're needed," I said to Embry and Quil.

"That's okay, we're up now. We will run patrol with Paul and Jared," Embry replied.

"Thanks guys," I replied as they followed Paul and Jared into the forest.

Leah, Seth, Sam and I ran into the forest before phasing and began our run up to the mountains. Leah's head was consumed with thoughts of Nahuel; she was worried about his safety and how much she had hurt him.

I tried very hard not to let my thoughts wander away from hers as much as I didn't want to hear them I didn't want everyone to know how I was feeling. This was the first time I had phased since I was burnt so I had managed to keep my thoughts to myself with one exception of Jasper. As I thought of Jasper, our conversation relayed itself in my head.

'_Oh Jake I'm so sorry'_

'_Are you mad? Nessie is head over heels for you'_

'_Crap. Thanks guys I know you're right'_

I didn't hear anything from Sam as he couldn't hear my thoughts unless I allowed him to and vice versa.

I began to think about how I would explain to Nessie that I am disgusted with myself and not her. I love her so much, I want to make her happy and I want her to be happy with me. I want her to love me for me and not the way I look but how could she possibly love this?

'_Jake there is nothing wrong with the way you look'_

'_I'm sure Nessie would rather have you scarred than not at all. I still want Nahuel after what he has done because I know there is a good person inside him. One that is loving and caring and one that loves me for all my flaws.'_

Leah's thoughts made sense. I would always love Nessie no matter how she looked so surely she would still love me.

'_I can smell him.'_

Leah's thoughts brought me back to the present. Nahuels scent lead us into a cave within the mountain. We proceeded into the cave with caution; it was very dark and damp. I could hear Nahuels heart beat and stopped to allow Leah to lead. Nahuel would probably freak out if he saw me.

'_I want to phase so I can talk to him.'_

Seth, Sam and I didn't need any more warning than that to turn our backs on her to give her some privacy. We didn't turn back until we heard Leah's gentle steps leading her towards Nahuel.

'_Let's give them some privacy'_

'_Sure'_

Seth, Sam and I did not follow allowing Leah the chance to talk to him alone but our super sensitive hearing allowed us to hear every word they said.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Nahuel cried.

"I've come to get you. How could you do that to me Nahuel? I've been so worried," Leah said allowing all her emotion to flood through her.

"Oh Leah I'm so sorry. I thought I had ruined everything, I didn't think you would want me anymore. I was so ashamed of myself I couldn't stand to see you ashamed of me too," Nahuel confessed.

'_So you should be you jerk'_

Seth's thoughts surprised me but I guess I should have expected it. Leah was Seth's sister; he was more protective of her than anyone else was. A low growl rumbled behind me reminding me of Sam's presence, not hearing his thoughts was very frustrating I would love to know what he really thought about all of this.

"I'm not happy about it Nahuel you were a fool to do it but that doesn't mean I don't want you anymore. I never dreamed you would leave me, don't you love me?" Leah said.

"Of course I love you Leah, I didn't want to leave I never want to leave you. You mean more to me than anything else," Nahuel said and I guessed he was hugging her from the sound of shuffling feet.

"Do you forgive me Leah? I promise I will do everything I can to make it up to you," Nahuel said.

"I forgive you but there is something I would like you to do for me…"

"Anything," Nahuel said before Leah could finish.

"I want you to apologise to Jake."

What? Why would she want that? I don't want his apology. He will always be a coward in my eyes, no matter how happy he makes Leah.

"Are you serious?" Nahuel asked.

"Yes, why do you have a problem with that?" Leah retorted.

"No, no of course not but I'm not sure he will accept my apology, he hates me," Nahuel said.

"I don't doubt that but he can't learn to forgive you if you don't apologise," Leah said.

"Fine if that is what you want I'll apologise."

"Great he's just around the corner with Seth and Sam," Leah informed him.

"He's here?"

"Yes it was Jake who found out where you were," Leah said.

I could hear Nahuel's heart rate pick up pace and this made me smile. The coward is scared of me; I could have some fun with this.

I heard their footsteps as they walked around the corner towards us. Nahuel's face was a picture when he saw three enormous wolves standing in front of him.

"Jake do you mind phasing? Nahuel has something to say," Leah said.

I thought about it for a minute before deciding that there were a few things I wanted to say too. Therefore, I slowly lowered my head to inform Leah that I was going to phase. Leah turned her back on me as I phased and I quickly pulled on my sweats.

"Well?" I said.

"Um I want to apologise to you and all your family for everything I have done and said. It was never my intention to hurt anyone, I hope you can forgive me," Nahuel murmured.

"It will take a lot more than that for me to forgive you. I don't care what you did before you met Leah, I always knew you were a jerk but if you ever hurt Leah like that again it will be the last thing you ever do," I growled.

"I promise I will never do that, I love Leah I will never hurt her again," Nahuel said close to tears.

"Good because if you make one wrong move we will know about it."

"Okay Jake I think he gets the message. Can we go home now please?" Leah said.

"I'd like nothing more," I said as I turned to leave the cave.

Once I was outside I phased and ran straight back to Nessie. I still had not decided how to explain but I knew I couldn't wait any longer, Nessie deserved to know the truth.

Renesmee POV

"No Rose no!" Dad shouted.

I looked up to see Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett disappear in a flash of light never to be seen again.

I opened my eyes with a start, I have been having the same dream every night since Rose and Emmett died and it just keeps getting worse. Every time I have the dream, Rose and Emmett seem to get further and further away from me. I miss them so much and love remembering them but I don't want to remember how they died, I want to remember how happy they were together and how much they loved each other.

I loved the way they were so open about their relationship, they didn't care about kissing in front of everyone or embracing whenever the opportunity arose.

I wish Jake and I were more like that. I know it's more awkward for us as we live with mom and dad but surely even, they could handle us cuddling and kissing.

The thought of Jake made me look at the alarm clock it was 6 o'clock. Jake had left two hours ago, what is he doing?

Jake has been so distant lately, I hope he is okay. I know it has been difficult for us to be close because of his burns but there seems to be more to it. I need to know, I hate thinking he doesn't want to be with me because I know that's not true. I can see how much he loves me by the way he looks at me but what else could it be.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I hoped it was Jake. I hated not being with him, I felt empty and lost without him.

Jake walked into the room looking worried and tired.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah we found Nahuel, he has apologised and gone back to La Push with Leah," Jake said.

In a way I was glad they were still together but I couldn't help thinking that Leah was letting herself in for more heartache.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine Nessie but I do need to explain something to you," Jake said as he sat on the bed next to me.

I was very anxious about what he was going to say that my heart started beating faster than ever. I preyed that Jake wouldn't be able to hear it but that was inevitable as his hearing was more sensitive than mine was.

"Nessie calm down. Why are you so anxious?" Jake asked taking my hand in his.

I projected my earlier thoughts so he would know exactly what was going on in my mind. Jake's face turned to one of sadness and regret.

"I'm so sorry Nessie; I never want to upset you like that. I love you so much; it has been killing me to try not to touch you. I've wanted to hold you in my arms so much but I was too scared and ashamed," Jake said.

"What are you scared of Jake? I promise I will be gentle, I won't hurt you," I replied.

"No Nessie it's not that I know you will be gentle, it's me," Jake bowed his head as if he was ashamed of himself. I watched him in silence as he tried to find the right words. Jake took a deep breath and then began to explain.

"Look Nessie the reason I haven't been myself is because I don't feel like me anymore. I am ashamed of the way I look and I'm scared that you won't want me anymore when you see and feel all my ugly scars. I look awful and you deserve better. You deserve someone as beautiful as you are."

I just stared at Jake in shock; I couldn't believe he thought he was ugly and that I wouldn't want him because he had a few scars. I couldn't help but laugh; I had never heard anything so ridiculous in all my life.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Jake I didn't mean to laugh but seriously, you thought I wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Yeah," Jake confessed.

"Oh Jake you are so silly. Have you no idea how much I love you? I don't care what you look like, you could have four eyes and a wart on the end of your nose and I would still love you. Jake you are beautiful; you are more beautiful than anyone else is in the world. I love you and I want to spend forever with you, if you'll have me," I said.

"Now who's being silly?" Jake replied.

"Jake I don't want to wait anymore," I said.

"Wait for what?" Jake asked confused.

"I don't want to wait to be your wife. I love you and I want to marry you as soon as possible."

A huge smile stretched across Jake's face as my words sank in. how could he doubt that I want to be with him now?

"Are you serious? Are you sure this is what you want?" Jake asked.

"Yes I want to be your wife and I want us to start enjoying each other," I said with a smile.

With that, Jake threw himself on top of me and kissed me in a way he had never kissed me before. It was very passionate yet gentle and it felt incredible, I never wanted this moment to end.

Bella's POV

For the past two days, Brooke has watched over the boy. She felt extremely guilty for what she did and took it upon herself to talk him through what was happening to him and apologised repeatedly.

We managed to find out that, his name was Gino and that he was not as young as we had first thought, as he was 15. Edward's abilities were definitely useful under these circumstances. Gino had been thinking to himself, telling himself that he could make it through the burning. He knew it would have to end at some point and his hope gave me hope that he may be able to deal with life as a vampire. Edward chuckled to himself when he found out Gino's name. Apparently, Gino meant 'ever living' which was ironic considering he would now be immortal.

Edward and I took it in turns to take Brooke hunting. She was very reluctant to leave Gino but all I had to do was remind her of what happened when she didn't hunt. I felt guilty doing this but I wanted her to be able to control her thirst.

Edward had managed to hire us a small plane from Florence airport. All we had to do now was wait for the transformation to be over, which should be any time now.

Gino's heart started to beat faster and his low whines became louder screams. Brooke held his hand and I could see the pain in her eyes as she relived the painful process with Gino.

Again, I felt anxious as Gino entered the final stages of his transformation. He was only 15 years old he must be petrified. I was worried about Brooke during her transformation but at least she knew we were all vampires before she became one. Gino didn't know anything apart from what Brooke has told him during his transformation and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't understand anything she had said.

I couldn't imagine what was going through his mind now. I knew he would be more aware now and I wondered if I should talk to him to give him some hope that he was not dead but that he was beginning a new life, a new life as a vampire.

His screams started to get louder and I panicked that the people in the nearby houses would be able to hear him. Brooke was sobbing at his side so I approached her to try to calm them both.

"Brooke its okay the transformation is nearly over, his pain will stop soon I promise."

"But it won't will it? He will be thirsty; his throat will burn just like mine. His pain and my pain will never end," She cried.

"It gets easier Brooke; you're still very young, after a couple of months you will get used to the burn. You won't always be this thirsty and neither with Gino. Your eyes are already starting to lighten, you will be able to interact with humans before you know it," I said.

"Interact with humans? Are you mad?" Brooke cried. "I'm in no fit state to be near anyone least of all humans, I'm a monster."

I had run out of things to say, Brooke was past reasoning, nothing I could say would reassure her now.

I left her side and walked over to Edward. He opened his arms to welcome me into them, which I did gladly.

Edward tilted his head down and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry love, Brooke is just anxious. Gino just heard everything you said and he is starting to understand."

Edward's words reassured me a little but I was still worried about Gino. He may understand but would he be able to accept this new life?


	24. Surprise

24. Surprise

Renesmee POV

"Alice are you sure? I think it's a bit revealing," I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Alice had 'seen' my decision to get married as soon as possible and wasted no time in arranging our wedding. She had ordered the dress I was now wearing a couple of weeks ago. I had no idea so I was shocked when she asked me if I wanted to try it on.

"Of course not Nessie, you've got the figure you might as well show it off," Alice replied.

"I'm getting married Alice not going clubbing. I want to look grown up and elegant," I said.

"Okay maybe it is a bit much, I know just the dress," Alice said as she unzipped the dress I was wearing.

"Hold on Alice," I said before she could escape to order me another dress. "This doesn't feel right without mom, she should be here when I try the dress on."

"You're right Nessie. I'm sorry it is just nice to have something to do. I'll wait till your mom gets back before I do anything else," Alice replied.

"Thanks Alice, I'm sure it will be perfect," I said.

"Of course it will," Alice chimed before floating out of the room.

I slipped the dress off and hung it in Alice's closet. The dress really was beautiful with diamonds and pearls intricately placed over the bodice. It would have been perfect but it was too low cut revealing a bit too much flesh. I was certain Jake would like it but I think dad would throw a fit and possibly try to cover me up.

I wanted our wedding to be special and I wanted to look beautiful for Jake but most of all I wanted to share the experience with mom. Although mom and dad had only been gone for four days I really missed them, hoped they were okay, and would be home soon.

I cannot wait to tell them that Jake and I are getting married on September 22nd. Alice said it would be snowing and I preyed she was right; I loved the snow it always brought back happy memories. One particular memory always stood out from the rest and always made me laugh.

Charlie had come to visit us for the day. Jake and I were out the back having a snow fight with Emmett and Jasper, we were losing miserably until Alice and Rosalie ambushed them. They had made a huge snowball the size of a large television, Alice threw it towards Emmett with ease as Charlie had come to see what all the noise was about. Emmett turned before the huge snowball hit him and he punched the snowball shattering it into a million tiny snowflakes that flew into the air covering us all in snow. Charlie did not speak for the rest of the afternoon as he was still in shock.

"Nessie are you in there?" I heard Jake call from the door.

"Yeah I'm just coming," I replied and hurried to the door.

"What were you doing?" Jake asked.

"Sorry I was daydreaming," I replied.

Jake shook his head and took my hand, "I have a surprise for you."

"For me? What is it?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Jake retorted as we walked down to the sitting room.

My mouth fell open in shock when I saw mom, dad and Brooke waiting for me. I flew from the stairs into mom's arms.

"I'm so glad your back," I cried.

"It's good to be back," mom said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" I asked.

"We wanted to surprise you Nessie," dad said. "We brought a couple of thinks back for you."

"I can see that," I replied as I approached Brooke to give her a hug.

"Hi Nessie thank you for taking care of Joshua for me," Brooke said.

"It was my pleasure he's an angel," I said.

To Brooke's left stood a dark haired boy whom I had never met, his eyes were bright red so I assumed he was the boy Brooke had changed.

Brooke noticed my distraction and introduced me to the boy.

"Nessie this is Gino," Brooke said gesturing towards him.

"Hi Gino, I'm Nessie but you've probably already figured that out," I said.

Gino laughed before replying, "Yes I did know that and it's nice to finally meet you."

His voice was very deep which was unusual for a vampire but it had an alluring edge to it as if he was trying to seduce you, but that could be due to his accent.

Dad raised an eyebrow at my thought but then seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Have you told them?" I asked Jake.

"No I thought I would let you do the honours," Jake replied as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Told us what?" mom asked.

"We are getting married," I chimed. "In two weeks."

"Two weeks?" mom said shocked.

"Yes September 22nd," I informed her.

"That's great Nessie," Brooke cried.

Mom still looked shocked and dad still looked lost in his thoughts.

"Are you okay mom?" I asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. We've got a lot to organise," mom said.

I sighed with relief, for a moment, I thought she was disappointed.

"It's all under control," Alice chimed.

"I don't doubt that," mom replied. "But is there anything left for me to do?"

Everyone stared at mom in shock except Brooke and Gino.

"What?" mom asked feeling paranoid.

"Bella you didn't want anything to do with your own wedding but you want to help with Nessie's?" Alice said.

"Of course I do she's my daughter, I want her to have a perfect wedding, the wedding of her dreams," mom said.

I walked towards mom and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you mom, it wouldn't be perfect without you."

Jake tapped me on the shoulder, "Sorry Nessie but we've got to go."

"Where are you going?" mom asked.

"Sorry mom but we have arranged to go to La Push for a bonfire. No one knows that we're engaged yet so we are going to tell them tonight," I explained.

"That's a lovely idea Nessie. Have you told Charlie yet?" mom said.

"No not yet we are going around there for lunch tomorrow. You should come with us Grandpa will be really happy to see you."

"I think I will take you up on that," mom said. "Now you better go you don't want to be late, we can catch up later."

"Thanks mom see you later," I replied as I gave her a hug.

We kissed and hugged everyone else before leaving to go to La Push. I was excited and could not wait to tell everyone.

Jacob's POV

As I sat on the cliff top with Nessie in my arms surrounded by my friends and family I felt happy and contented. I watched the flames of the bonfire drift into the cool night air. The sky was very clear and the stars were shinning bright above us. Everyone had just finished eating so I decided it was time to tell everyone about our wedding.

"I know you are all wondering why I asked you to come here tonight," I said.

"Not really, I just came for the food," Paul said.

Everyone turned to look at him; Rachel smacked him on the back of the head causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey, I was only joking," Paul, complained.

"Yes well the reason I asked you all to come is to tell you that Nessie and I are getting married," I announced.

"That's great news," Seth said.

"When?" Leah asked.

"September 22nd," I announced.

Everyone continued to give us their congratulations but my attention was pulled towards dad and Old Quil who were whispering to each other. I could not make out what they were saying, as it was too loud on the cliff top with everyone talking excitedly about our wedding.

What are they discussing? Do they have a problem with us getting married?

My curiosity got the better of me so I left Nessie talking about our wedding with Emily, Leah, Rachel and Kim as I went to sit with dad and Old Quil.

"What are you two whispering about?" I said trying to keep my voice light.

"Um Jake where are you planning on getting married?" Old Quil asked.

His question caught me off guard. Why did it matter where we got married?

"At the Cullen's I think, I haven't had much to do with the arrangements," I admitted.

Dad and Old Quil shared a glance, which made me even more suspicious.

Dad took a deep breath and began to speak, "Jake I'm not sure how to tell you this but you can't get married on their land. You are Quileute so you must be married on Quileute land. As you are technically chief of the tribe you are required by law to be married on our land in front of our people."

"Oh!" was all I could say.

Why hadn't anyone told me this before? Alice will be annoyed about relocating the wedding over here. Would Nessie be okay with this?

"I'm sorry Jake I should have told you sooner," dad said.

"No worries I'm sure Nessie wont mind, she can still have everything she wants."

Dad seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "Jake you don't understand have you forgotten our treaty agreement?"

"Of course not," I said annoyed. "But what has that got to do with Nessie and I getting married?"

As I said the words, I finally realised what dad was trying to tell me. I could only be married on Quileute land and vampires were not allowed on our land. The Cullen's would not be able to attend our wedding.

"No!" I whispered as the realisation hit me.

"I'm sorry Jake," Dad apologised again.

"No that can't be it there must be some way around it. Nessie needs her family to be there, we can't get married without them," I cried.

I looked over to Nessie as I spoke, she looked so happy as she spoke to the girls about our wedding plans. How could I tell her that her family wouldn't be able to attend our wedding? I couldn't it would destroy her.

"I'm sorry Jake but there is nothing we can do," dad said.

"I want to see the treaty; there must be a clause in there somewhere. I was able to go against the treaty to save Bella, why not for this?"

"That was different Jake, everyone knew that's what Bella wanted and no one contested it," Dad said

"There is one option," Old Quil said.

Dad gave him a stern look; he did not want me to know about my one option. Why?

"What is it?" I asked eager for anything that would help.

"You could renounce yourself," Old Quil said.

"What do you mean? Step down as chief?"

"Yes but there is more to it than that Jake," dad said.

"I never wanted to be chief anyway, I would gladly give that up," I said. "What else?"

Dad's face turned to one of sadness at my words and I immediately felt ashamed of myself. Most of the tribe would think it is an honour to be chief but I have only ever seen it as a burden.

"You not only have to renounce yourself as chief you have to renounce yourself as Quileute and give up your wolf," Old Quil informed me.

I would have to ignore who I am. I have always been Quileute; I never even knew I could stop being Quileute it is in my blood. Give up my wolf? I can't do that I'm not ready yet, I haven't got enough control. Even if I could manage it, I would start to age again and I can't do that. I want to be with Nessie forever, I don't want her to have to watch me grow old while she stayed young and beautiful. I can't I won't. I finally understood why Bella had always had a problem with her age and I could empathize with her.

"Jake are you okay?" dad asked.

I suddenly realised my body was shacking uncontrollably. I had to get out of here I needed time to think. I took one last glance at Nessie before I ran into the forest.

Bella's POV

Esme, Alice, Brooke and I were sitting around the dinning room table with Alice's scrapbooks laid out in front of us. Over the years Alice has collected photo's, samples and leaflets of everything to do with weddings from dresses to cakes and kept it all in her scrapbooks.

I could hear Edward in the sitting room teaching Gino how to play the piano. Edward was hoping Gino would be good enough to play at Nessie's wedding as he would be unable to do it and Rosalie was no longer with us.

As we browsed through the scrapbooks, my thoughts turned to my wedding. It had been so perfect and everything I would have wanted yet I played no part in arranging it. Alice and Esme had managed to give me my dream wedding and I wondered if we would be able to do the same for Nessie.

My wedding was themed around Edward as he was the most precious thing to me. I wonder if Nessie would want to theme her wedding around Jake.

"Wow, this dress is stunning," Brooke, said pulling me from my reverie.

The dress she was looking at was white silk with diamond and pearl detailing on the bodice. It was very beautiful and elegant.

"That's the one," Alice chimed.

"It is beautiful; do you think Nessie would like it?" I asked.

"Yes it's exactly what she told me she wanted. She is going to love it."

I looked at the dress again, I could picture Nessie wearing it, and I knew it would be perfect for her.

"Is there a colour scheme?" Brooke asked.

"Well I thought about that but I can't decide. I love the way all the colours of Nessie's ring blend together. I would love to be able to incorporate all of them into the wedding," Alice said.

"What colours are in her ring?" Brooke asked. "I've never noticed it before."

"Well it's not your traditional ring but I guess it is traditional for Jacob as it is a Quileute promise ring. It is made of four different colour threads that are intricately braided together. Silver, red, brown and gold, it's beautiful," Alice replied.

"The colours are the same as their sparks," I said. "Jake's spark is red/brown while Nessie's spark is a shimmering silvery/gold."

"What are their sparks?" Brooke asked confused.

"Their sparks are what I see when I shield them. Everyone's sparks are a different colour," I explained.

The loud banging of piano keys echoed into the room distracting us all.

"Edward can you control that little monster, we are trying to organise a wedding in here," Alice said seriously.

"Sorry," Edward replied. "I think Joshua wants to play."

"I'll go and get him washed and ready for bed," Esme said as she stood.

"No, no Esme you stay I can do that, I've got to start being a mother at some point," Brooke said.

"Honestly I don't mind, I like playing with him before bedtime. It's so nice to have a baby in the house again."

"Well why don't we do it together," Brooke suggested.

"That would be lovely," Esme replied.

I was happy to see Brooke getting along with my family and adapting to life as a vampire. Maybe this house made it easier for everyone to feel normal.

Esme and Brooke disappeared out of the room while Alice and I continued to look through the scrapbooks.

"Bella shield me," Alice whispered urgently.

I did as she asked confused by the urgency in her voice. Her face went blank as a vision came to her. What is she looking for? Why doesn't she want Edward to see?

Alice's expression turned to worry as the vision disappeared. I kept my shield around her to find out what she saw.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Nothing, don't worry I've got to go and do something," Alice replied.

Alice was out the door before I could say any more; I sat at the table in shock. Why would Alice do that? We never keep secrets from each other; it is too difficult in this house even for me.

My mind was racing through all the possibilities when Edward entered the room and wrapped his arms around me. I forgot all my thoughts at once as I turned to kiss him on the lips. I had not planned to take the kiss any further than just a peck but feeling Edward's lips press against mine always made me want more.

Edward pulled away and chuckled to himself. "Where did Alice go in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I don't know she just said she had something to do," I replied honestly.

I didn't know where she had gone or why but I couldn't help thinking that it wasn't something good.

"Well it must be important for her leave whilst in the middle of planning a wedding."

Yes it must be, usually you couldn't tear Alice away from planning something as big as a wedding.

"Let's make the most of it and make our escape," Edward said with a grin.

I didn't need to be able to read his mind to know what he was thinking as my thoughts began to echo his. I grabbed his hand and we ran out of the house to our little cottage.

Jacob's POV

Running was not helping I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to phase in case someone noticed my absence and phased to see where I was. I continued to run not knowing where I was going or even why I was running. Running would not solve anything I needed to do something to break the treaty.

I turned with a destination in mind. I ran to the council hall, I needed to find the treaty; I had to find a clause. I was happy to find the council hall unlocked and went inside. I ran to the back of the hall to the office knowing all the paper work would be in there.

I had never been in the office before so I was shocked to find every wall covered from top to bottom with rows of folders. I began to scan the folders not sure what I was looking for until I realised all the folders were dated back hundreds of years.

I knew my Great Grandfather created the treaty so I knew I needed to search around the 1930's.

I found the folder I was looking for and pulled it from the shelf. The black folder appeared to be grey as it was covered in dust. I placed the folder onto the table in the middle of the room and began to flick through the pages.

I was amazed by how much information was kept in the folders. The first page consisted of all the births in the tribe within that year and the last page consisted of all the deaths in that year.

I found nothing about the treaty in the first folder so I returned it to the shelf to grab another folder when I noticed marks on the dusty shelf three rows down. I went to have a closer look and realised the marks on the dusty shelf had been created by someone removing the folder.

I took the folder from the shelf and placed it on the table, intrigued as to why someone would have removed it. I flicked through the folder until I found what I was looking for.

I recognised Edward's elegant script at the bottom of the page and tore it from the folder. I replaced the folder and ran back out into the cool night air. I knew Nessie would be starting to worry so I stuffed the piece of paper into my pocket and ran back to the cliff top.


	25. The Council

**25. The council**

**Jacob's POV**

**Nessie was sleeping peacefully in my arms while I struggled to empty my mind to get some sleep. The revelations of tonight have made that feat impossible. How can I sleep with this hanging over me?**

**I carefully pulled myself away from Nessie trying to not disturb her. Nessie stirred but did not wake to my relief.**

**I pulled my jeans on and walked quietly down to the sitting room. I was surprised but glad to see it empty; at least one of the Cullen's usually occupied it.**

**I pulled the piece of paper from my pocket before falling onto the sofa. I straightened out the piece of paper and began to read searching for the clause, I was hoping to find.**

'_**Declaration of treaty agreement between the Quileute tribe and the Cullen clan.**_

_**All rules must be obeyed in order for the treaty to remain. If either party breaks the treaty agreement war will be declared.**_

_**The Quileute tribe must keep the secret of the Cullen's true identity.**_

_**The Cullen's are not permitted to bite or kill any human.**_

_**The Cullen's must remain on their side of the boundary line and may not cross unless permission is granted by the entire council.'**_

**Well that isn't so bad, I'm sure the council will allow the Cullen's to come to the wedding. Then dad's earlier words echoed in my head **_**'that was different Jake no one contested it…'**_

**Everything then fell into place, dad had been the one to remove the folder and dad had probably addressed the council on the matter already. Someone had contested the Cullen's coming to the wedding and there was nothing I could do about it.**

**I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed Alice enter the room.**

"**Hey Shortie," I murmured.**

"**Hey Jake, have you found anything?" **

**I looked at her with a confused expression. How did she know I was looking for something? Unless she saw something?**

"**What did you see?" I asked eager for more information.**

"**I saw your decision to find a clause in the treaty but I don't understand why," Alice replied.**

"**I can't get married here unless I renounce myself as a Quileute and give up my wolf. I have to get married on my land but you are not allowed on my land. I don't know what to do," I confessed.**

"**Oh Jake I had no idea, is there no way you can grant us permission? You are the chief," Alice replied.**

**I handed her the treaty agreement knowing it would be the first time she would have seen it as she hadn't joined the Cullen's when the agreement was made.**

"**Does Nessie know about this?" Alice asked as she handed back the piece of paper.**

"**No I don't want to upset her, I'll figure something out."**

"**Good let's keep it between us. Do you think the council will have a problem with us crossing the line?" Alice said.**

"**I don't know," I admitted. "I think dad may have already addressed them about the situation."**

"**What makes you think that?" Alice asked.**

**I repeated my earlier conversation with dad and Old Quil and the more I spoke the words the more hopeless the situation felt.**

"**You can't give up Jake. You need to speak to your dad, find out what has been said and then we can figure something out from there."**

"**Sure," I replied. "I'll go and see him tomorrow when we get back from Charlie's."**

"**No Jake you need to go now there's no time to waste. I'll cover for you if Nessie wakes up."**

**The urgency in Alice's voice worried me. Had she seen more than she was letting on?**

**I decided it would be better not to argue so I got to my feet and headed to the back door.**

*********************

"**Dad," I called as I entered the house.**

"**In here," dad called from the tiny sitting room.**

**I was surprised he was still awake considering the hour. I walked into the sitting room to see him sitting in his wheelchair in front of the television.**

"**I thought I would be expecting you," dad said.**

"**Have you seen this?" I said handing him the treaty.**

"**Yes," dad replied without looking at it.**

"**Well?" I said. "Will they agree to it or not?"**

**I already knew the answer but I couldn't help but ask, maybe I had jumped to conclusions. Dad may not have spoken to them about it as I thought.**

"**Jake I have already asked the council. I addressed them about it just before you returned from Astoria," dad said confirming my first thoughts.**

"**What did they say?" I asked already knowing the answer.**

"**Jake I'm sorry but they don't want to put our people in danger. I know the Cullen's will never attack on our land but the council don't want to risk it. Having the Cullen's on our land puts our people in danger of other vampires as we all know their presence attracts others," dad said.**

"**That is ridiculous they will only be here for a few hours, what could happen in that time?" I cried.**

"**I know Jake, I would love for the Cullen's to be able to attend your wedding but the council just won't budge on the idea, I've been telling them for weeks that the Cullen's pose no threat."**

**I could see how much this was hurting him and how he hated not being able to do anything about it.**

"**I'll speak to them. I'll prove to them that our people are not in danger," I declared.**

"**You can try Jake but I wouldn't pin your hopes on it," dad replied.**

"**Arrange a meeting for tomorrow evening; I have to make them understand."**

"**Okay I'll call around in the morning," dad replied.**

"**Thanks dad, I'll see you tomorrow," I said before leaving his house.**

**As I ran back to Nessie I tried to think of the ways I could convince the council that the Cullen's are not a threat. I would need help, witness statements. The more people I could get to testify that the Cullen's are not a danger the better. Who would I ask? Sam? I'm sure he would be willing; he knows the Cullen's have fought to protect humans against vampires, and he knows they would never hurt anyone. Leah? Seth? Seth would definitely be willing but what about Leah.**

**Leah has never made a secret of her dislike for the Cullen's and the council know this. If I could get Leah to testify the council couldn't dispute our claim. Leah would never put our people in danger even if the risk were minimal.**

**I slowed to a walk as I approached the house preying that Nessie was still sleeping. The sitting room was empty again as I made my way up the stairs to our room.**

**As I entered our bedroom, I was happy to see Nessie still sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful, her gorgeous red curls fanned out above her head and her lips were slightly parted.**

**I slowly crawled into the bed beside her and pulled her into my arms. I needed to feel her warm skin against mine; Nessie was very accommodating as she wrapped her arms around me, still sleeping.**

**I kissed the top of her head and vowed to make her happy. If I had to renounce myself in order to do that I would, I would do anything for Nessie.**

**Edward's POV**

**It felt so good to finally be able to enjoy Bella again; I had missed the closeness between us so much. I never dreamed it would be so difficult to keep my hands off her.**

"**What are you thinking about?" Bella asked.**

"**I'm just thinking about how sexy you are and how hard I find it to keep my hands off you," I replied honestly.**

"**Hmmm I was just thinking the same thing," Bella said as she traced the plains of my chest with her fingertips.**

**I pulled her face up towards mine and kissed her perfect lips. Bella wound her fingers into my hair and pulled herself closer to me deepening the kiss. I lost all control of my hands as they explored the length of her body causing her to shudder under my touch.**

**I gently pushed her face away from mine and looked into her smouldering eyes.**

"**Charlie?" I said reminding her of her plans for today.**

**Bella sighed before replying, "Charlie can wait I can't," she said before kissing me again.**

**I pushed her away from me again chuckling to myself. "Charlie may be able to wait but I doubt our daughter can," I said.**

"**Okay fine," Bella grumbled before climbing out of bed.**

"**I'm sure you will have fun and I will be waiting for you when you get back," I said.**

"**Are you not coming?" Bella asked as she pulled on a pair of jeans.**

"**No I want to stay to keep an eye on Gino. Nessie had an interesting thought about him yesterday and I want to see if there is more to it," I explained, as I got dressed.**

"**Oh! What did Nessie think?"**

"**She thought there was something alluring about the way he spoke. I had never noticed it before, I just assumed Brooke felt guilty for changing him and that's why she won't leave his side but I'm starting to wonder if there is more to it."**

"**You think he has some sort of power over her?" Bella said.**

"**Something like that," I replied. "Now come on we don't want to keep Nessie waiting."**

**I took Bella by the hand and we ran to the house, leaping the river with ease. As we got closer to the house Jake's thoughts caught my attention. He was thinking about a council meeting with his tribe tonight but his thoughts suddenly changed once he saw us approaching. What is the meeting for? Why is he trying to hide it from me?**

"**Finally," Nessie exclaimed as we walked through the door.**

"**Sorry love, were you waiting to go?" Bella said innocently.**

"**Never mind you're here now," Nessie replied with a roll of her eyes.**

"**Have fun," I said as Bella, Nessie and Jake left the house.**

**I proceeded to the piano where Gino was playing softly while Brooke played with Joshua on the floor next to him.**

"**You're a quick learner," I said.**

"**Thanks," Gino replied. "I never thought I'd ever be able to play an instrument I always thought it would be boring."**

"**Your perspective tends to change when you have all eternity to play," I replied.**

"**I can't believe you have never played before Gino, you play beautifully," Brooke complimented him.**

**I listened carefully for his reply to see if I could notice any change in his tone.**

"**Thank you Brooke," Gino replied.**

**I noticed a slight shift in his tone but it didn't seem deliberate, it was as if he didn't realise he was doing it.**

**A huge smile stretched across Brooke's face at his words and her thoughts were consumed with love and adoration towards Gino. This was worse than I first thought, Brooke has actually fallen in love with him but how does he feel?**

**I decided to leave them alone but continued to listen to their thoughts. Jasper was playing a game on the computer and I could tell he was struggling as he was cursing in his thoughts.**

"**Is it really that difficult?" I asked.**

"**No I just thought you would find those thoughts more interesting," Jasper replied with a smirk. I smacked the back of his head for being cheeky although it was quite funny.**

"**Where's Alice?" I asked.**

"**I don't know she might have decided to go with Esme and Carlisle either that or she is doing something else to do with the wedding," Jasper replied.**

"**Yeah probably," I agreed.**

"**What's going on with them two?" Jasper whispered too low for Gino and Brooke to hear.**

"**I'm not sure, what are you getting?"**

**Jasper thought of the feelings and emotions he could feel emancipating from Brooke and Gino. He could feel love and devotion from Brooke the same as I got from her thoughts but Gino's emotions felt wrong. He also felt devotion towards Brooke but there was no love.**

**This confused me even more, how could he feel devoted to her but not love her? I listened harder to his thoughts to try to figure out a reason behind it. He was concentrating on the music he was playing but every so often, he felt the need to look at Brooke. Each time he did this Brooke's thoughts became more explicit so I tried to ignore them.**

**I focused on Gino and he was confused by his feelings for Brooke. He couldn't understand why he felt the need for her and he was even more confused by the way, she wanted him.**

**I couldn't understand any of it so I decide to just keep an eye on them to see if anything changed.**

**Jacob's POV**

**The afternoon was dragging, as I was eager to get to the council meeting. I had told Nessie it was nothing important but that I had to go. She wasn't happy about me being away from her but she didn't seem suspicious so I was happy.**

**I had managed to inform Alice about what was going on this morning before everyone gathered in the sitting room. She had gone to speak with Sam about the meeting to ask for their testimonies. I preyed that everyone agreed to help as I was at a loss as to what to do if they didn't.**

"**We better go now," Bella said as she eyed the clock on the mantle.**

**I was surprised to see that it was 6 o'clock; maybe the afternoon had gone quicker than I thought.**

"**Well take care Nessie, I still can't believe you are getting married but I am really happy for you," Charlie said as he gave Nessie a hug.**

"**Thanks Grandpa," Nessie replied.**

"**Thanks Charlie," I said as I took Nessie's hand in mine.**

"**See you soon dad," Bella said as she hugged Charlie.**

**We all said goodbye to Sue and then headed out to the car. Bella had insisted on taking Edward's Volvo to my disappointment. What was the point in having a garage full of nice cars if they were never driven?**

**I kept my mind occupied as we approached the house, as I didn't want Edward to know what was going on.**

**We entered the house to Gino playing the piano. Had he been playing all day?**

**Joshua was playing on the floor with a wooden spoon and Esme's saucepans creating his own music. When Joshua spotted me and Nessie he got to his feet, "Nessie," he chimed as he walked over to us perfectly balanced.**

**Everyone clapped to Joshua's excitement as Nessie picked him up.**

"**That was brilliant Josh," Nessie cried.**

"**Is that the first time he has walked?" Bella asked.**

**The shock on Brooke's face confirmed it was, there was no need for words. Bella approached Brooke and wrapped her arm around her.**

"**Don't worry Brooke, it's perfectly normal for a half vampire child," Bella soothed.**

"**You wait until he starts reading," I said. "Nessie could read by the time she was three months old."**

**Unfortunately, my words only made her panic even more and Bella gave me a reproachful look. Why did I always say the wrong thing?**

"**I've got to go," I said.**

"**Do you have to?" Nessie asked.**

"**Yes Nessie. I'd rather stay here with you but I have to go, I'll be back soon I promise," I replied.**

**I gave Nessie a kiss on the cheek and noticed Edward looking at me suspiciously. I ignored him and headed out the back door.**

**Alice was waiting for me at the boundary line.**

"**Hey Shortie, how did it go?" I asked.**

"**Good all the wolves are willing to give a statement but I couldn't get hold of Leah so I don't know her decision," Alice informed me.**

"**Thanks," I said not sure how I felt about it all.**

"**I'll meet you back at the house later," Alice said. "I hope it all goes well."**

"**Me too, see you later," I replied before crossing the line into La Push.**

*********************

**As I approached the council hall, I started to panic. What if they don't agree? What will I do then? Nessie would be so upset, would she prefer not to get married? I want her to be my wife more than anything but if not getting married is our only choice so be it.**

**I took a deep breath as I pushed the door open and walked inside. The hall was full of tribe members of the council. It had been so long since I had attended a meeting that I started to feel guilty. What right do I have to request what I want when I have not been the leader I should have been?**

**I approached the empty chair in the centre of the table assuming it was reserved for me. I looked around the table at all the familiar faces and felt worried when I didn't see Leah.**

**I took my seat as dad stood next to me to address the council.**

"**You all know why we are here and I would like you all to be open minded as Jacob gives you his testimony as to why the Cullen's should be permitted to cross the treaty line onto our land." dad said with all the authority he could muster.**

"**This is a waste of time, we have already decided it is too dangerous," came a deep voice whom I recognised to be Michael Khan, one of the elders.**

"**On what grounds?" I demanded. "You can not prove the Cullen's to be a danger to our tribe."**

"**And I suppose you can prove that they are not a danger to our tribe," Michael retorted.**

"**I will certainly try," I replied.**

"**And how do you propose to do that?"**

**As Michael spoke his words, I suddenly realised that I did not have to. I can't believe I didn't think of this before, I had the answer all this time. The Cullen's would not be a danger and there was no need for any of this. Even if the treaty were broken who would be responsible for starting the war? We would, the pack and there is no way any of us would attack the Cullen's without provocation. We had been fighting alongside them foe too long. Sam and I were the only two people who could give such an order.**

"**Lost for words?" Michael said breaking my thought process.**

"**No Michael, I have just realised that you were right, it is a waste of time holding this meeting," I said.**

**Everyone looked at me surprised by the change in my tone and began whispering amongst themselves.**

"**Jake what are you doing?" dad asked concerned.**

"**There is no need for this meeting as the Cullen's will be attending my wedding whether you agree to it or not," I declared.**

"**Over my dead body," Michael cried.**

"**Who is going to stop them, you? I certainly won't and neither will the pack and considering the pack are the only ones who could win such a feat I guess your decision doesn't matter," I said.**

**The room erupted into whispered conversations at my words. I glanced towards Sam hoping he would agree to my statement and to my relief he nodded and smiled.**

**I patted my dad on the back and headed for the door.**

"**Your invitations will be in the post," I said before walking out the door.**

**As I walked away, I could hear the cries of outrage and I felt guilty for leaving dad to deal with it but I didn't want to argue any longer. I knew my presence on the council would now be debatable but I didn't care. All I cared about was marrying the woman I loved in front of all our friends and family.**


	26. Traditions

26. Traditions

Renesmee's POV

Everything was ready, the invites had gone out, everything had been relocated to La Push to keep to Quileute traditions and Jake and I were spending the whole day alone together.

Alice, mom and Esme had done an amazing job to arrange the whole wedding in just two weeks. Jake and I had barely had anything to do with the arrangements. The only decisions we had made were choosing the best man and the bridesmaids.

I had originally hoped to have Alice and Rosalie as my bridesmaids but with Rosalie's death that was no longer possible. I hated the thought of having to replace Rose, how could I ever replace her? She was such a special person and one of a kind.

I had considered asking Brooke but as the wedding had been relocated to La Push and many humans would be attending, I decided against the idea. I was still shocked that my family had been given permission to cross the treaty line in order to attend our wedding. I had no idea how Jake had managed to get the council to agree to it, but I was positive some of the members were not happy about it.

I didn't want to give them a reason to worry so I thought it would be best for Brooke and Gino to stay behind. I hated them to think that I didn't trust them, but they were both still very young and I didn't want to put them in temptations way especially on our wedding day.

The Denali's had invited Brooke, Gino and Josh up to visit them so dad drove them up there last night. This made me feel a bit better about not inviting them to the wedding, but I still felt awful.

I had finally decided to ask Leah to be my bridesmaid and I was shocked when she agreed. It was no secret that Leah didn't like my family, but I felt grateful to her for saving mum in the fight and I guess she felt the same way about me saving her life.

Jake had also found it difficult to decide on his best man. He has been friends with Embry and Quil his whole life and could not decide between them so he finally asked Sam.

When I asked Jake about his decision, he had said that without Sam the wedding would never be possible. This confused me but I didn't question him about it, I thought Sam was a great choice.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake asked.

"Yes I think I have everything," I replied.

Jake and I had decided to go for a picnic while everyone was over at La Push making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. I had asked to help but Alice had practically bitten my head off saying I wasn't allowed to see anything until tomorrow.

Jake took my hand and we raced to the cliff top where Jake had proposed to me to enjoy the day alone together.

Bella's POV

"Are you sure they will like it?" Esme asked.

"Of course they will Esme, it's beautiful," I replied.

Although I was sure, Jake and Nessie would like the present I was concerned about Jacob's reaction towards it. Jake has never had much money and I know he would love to be able to support Nessie without our help, so I hope it doesn't upset him to much.

I had spoken to Edward about my concerns but he assured me that Jake wouldn't have a problem with it. I hoped he was right, as our gifts would be more than enough to excite them without Esme's too.

Esme and I returned to first beach to help with the decorations. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle had created a platform on the beach out of wood and were raising beams to create a bandstand to hold the ceremony on.

Once they had finished building the bandstand Esme, Alice and I decorated it with fairy lights, bow's and flowers. It looked beautiful and I felt overwhelmed as I thought about Nessie and Jake standing under the bandstand to say their vows. Nessie and Jake had decided to write their own vows and I was looking forward to hearing them.

To the right of the bandstand we had erected a huge marquee to hold the reception in. Alice had informed us that it was going to snow during the night so we had insured the marquee was waterproof and erected correctly so it would not be affected by the snow.

Edward, Jasper and Carlisle had also built decking in the marquee so the guest's would be free to dance without tripping on the pebbled beach.

We decorated the marquee with more lights, flowers and candles whilst the boys brought in the tables and chairs that we had borrowed from the council hall. Billy had been very helpful with the preparations and insuring we had everything we needed.

The reservations seemed unusually quiet and I guessed it was due to our presence. We were very grateful when Seth, Embry Quil and Sam showed up to help with the preparations. We had finished all the preparations before lunch with all the extra help and were at a loss as to what to do. The caterers would be arriving in the morning to setup the tables so there was nothing left for us to do.

Alice was still flitting around the marquee making sure everything was straight and perfect when Leah arrived.

"Hi Leah are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah I was just wondering if I would be able to speak to Nessie," Leah said.

"Sorry Leah but she has gone somewhere with Jake for the day. Is it anything I can help with?" I said.

"No it's okay, it can wait," Leah replied.

"Don't forget to be at ours for 6 o'clock," Alice chimed.

"Sure, see you then," Leah replied before leaving.

That was strange; I wonder what she needs to speak to Nessie about. I looked towards Edward but he was talking to Carlisle, he didn't seem to have paid any attention to Leah's arrival.

Edward's POV

"How is everyone in Alaska?" Carlisle asked.

"They are good, they were really happy to meet Brooke and Gino. Carmen took Joshua out of Brooke's arms before we even stepped through the door," I replied.

"That doesn't surprise me," Carlisle replied. "Did Eleazar pick up anything from any of them?"

"Yes Brooke is able to transmit her thoughts as I suspected. She is able to transmit to any given person at any time and it would appear she can penetrate any shield just like Nessie."

Brooke had no idea that she was able to do it, it made her happy to know she could do something.

"What about Joshua? Having two gifted parents would surly enable him to be gifted," Carlisle said.

"Well that's what I would have thought, but Joshua has no gift. Eleazar speculates that considering Aro could read thoughts and Brooke can transmit thoughts that they have cancelled each other out leaving Joshua with no gift."

"Hmmm that is interesting and sounds very plausible," Carlisle mused.

"Well if you think that is interesting then you'll like this. Gino also has a gift but it is nothing like Eleazar has seen before. Gino is able to manipulate people into loving him, although he has no control over it at the moment Eleazar suspects that it could be a very powerful and dangerous gift. I had my suspicions about him having a gift like this, but it is still very interesting. Although he manipulates others, he still feels drawn to that person as if they have a hold over him. Gino was very shocked to discover this, but also relieved, as he now knows why he is drawn to Brooke and why she loves him. Eleazar is going to work with him to find out how he can control his gift."

'_Is she here? I need to ask her, she would know. Nessie could help me'_ Leah's thoughts entered my mind distracting me.

I looked up as she entered the marquee. "What is it?" Carlisle asked.

I looked back towards Carlisle, "nothing, Leah wants to speak to Nessie," I informed him.

Carlisle and I continued to speculate about Gino's gift but I couldn't get Leah's thoughts out of my head. Why would she need help from Nessie? What would she need help with?

Renesmee POV

As Jake and I layed back on the cliff top, I watched the clouds floating above us.

"Do you think it will snow?" I asked.

"I'm sure if Alice said it is going to snow it will," Jake replied.

"Yeah you're right, it very rare for Alice to be wrong," I agreed.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" Jake asked.

I was not expecting this question so I was not prepared to answer. I couldn't find the words so I decided to show Jake.

I placed my hand gently on to his cheek and filled his head with my memories of the snow and all the joy those memories brought me. I lingered on Rosalie and Emmett's faces showing Jake how the snow reminded me of them and how I believed that if it did snow tomorrow that Rosalie and Emmett would be with us.

I removed my hand from Jakes cheek but he caught it in his own hand and looked into my eyes.

"They are always with you Nessie whether it's snowing or sunny. They will always be watching over you," Jake said.

I knew he was right but it would still feel more real if the snow did fall.

"I know I just wish they were here," I admitted.

"They are here Nessie, they are right here," Jake said. As he placed his hand over my beating heart.

Jake's hot touch caused my body to shudder and I pulled him closer wanting to feel more of his heat surround me.

My lips were abruptly crushing themselves against Jakes soft lips. He rolled on to his back pulling me on top of him as his hands moved over my body. His kissing caused my body to do strange things that felt good, which made me, want more.

My hands traced the contours of Jakes perfect chest as I begun to unbutton his shirt. I had managed to undo all his buttons and feel his bare chest under my hands before Jake rolled me onto my back. I thought he was preparing to undress me when his hands moved up my body towards my chest, but he continued moving them up until they cupped my face.

"As much as I want you right now, we can't. Its only one more day Nessie, can you wait just one more day?" Jake said with his scorching eyes boring into mine.

I was to breathless to speak so I gently nodded my head. I hated to wait but I knew it would be worth it in the end. I would be the perfect end to a perfect day so I did not want to ruin it by being carried away now.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife, I love you so much," Jake said as I watched all his emotions spread across his face.

"I can't wait to be your wife," I replied before kissing him once more.

We laid in silence for an immeasurable amount of time watching the sky slowly darken around us when the snow finally began to fall.

Bella's POV

"Nessie where have you been?" Alice cried as Nessie and Jake walked through the door. "You were supposed to be back an hour ago."

"Sorry Alice we lost track of time," Nessie replied.

"You shouldn't even be here. Everyone is waiting for you in La Push," Alice said to Jacob.

"Alright calm down, I'm going," Jake declared. He kissed Nessie softly on the lips, "I'll meet you at the alter," Jake said

Jacob's words reminded me of the night before my wedding. Edward had used the exact same words before leaving my bedroom to go on his bachelor party.

"You better," Nessie replied causing us to all laugh.

Jake kissed Nessie once more before turning and walking out the door.

"Right time to get this party started," Alice declared.

"Alice I'm getting married tomorrow I don't want to look dead on my feet. I need to sleep even if you don't," Nessie complained.

"Don't worry love we are only staying in and pampering ourselves," I informed her.

"Okay I guess I can handle that," Nessie replied.

"Great I'll do your nails first and then we will decide what to do with your hair," Alice chimed as she grabbed Nessie's hand and pulled her to the sofa.

Alice had brought all her make-up and toiletries down ready to begin our pampering.

"Where's Leah?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know love, we told her to be here for 6 O'clock but she never showed," I said.

"But that was over an hour ago, have you called her?" Nessie asked.

"Yes but there was no answer. Your dad will phone once they have contacted her," I explained.

"Okay I hope everything is alright," Nessie said.

I hoped so too, my earlier concern returned as I wondered what she wanted to discuss with Nessie. I'm sure if it was that important she would have come to speak to her.

The night went just how Alice had planned. Esme had painted my nails before I painted hers and Alice insisted on painting her own nails once she was finished with Nessie's. All our nails glistened different colours to compliment out dresses.

Edward phoned just after 10pm and informed us that Leah was sick, but she assured him she would be okay in the morning.

My worry returned as it was very unusual for the wolves to be sick. What could cause her to be ill?

As Alice played with Nessie hair, I ran back to the cottage to get my gift for Nessie. We had all decided to give her something for her special day.

Once I was at the cottage, I went straight to my room and into my huge closet. On a shelf at the back of the closet sat the box containing the hair slides I had worn on my wedding day.

I ran back to the house as quick as I could not wanting to miss any part of Nessie's night. When I walked into the room, I was surprise to see that Alice had finished Nessie's hair. It looked beautiful and very elegant. Alice had wound Nessie's curls into barrel curls and piled them high on her head.

"That looks beautiful Nessie," I said as I approached her. "Here I want you to have these," I said as I handed her the box.

Nessie carefully opened the box to reveal the silver hair slides with sapphire stones that my mum and dad had given me on my wedding day.

"Wow they are gorgeous," Nessie said as she took them out of the box.

"My mum and dad gave them to me on my wedding day. They were my grandma's and now they are yours," I said.

"Oh thank you mum, I love them," Nessie said as she stood to give me a hug.

"I have something for you too," Esme said as she handed Nessie a small box.

Nessie opened the box and gasped as she saw a small pair of diamond stud earrings.

"Oh Gran they are beautiful," Nessie said.

"I thought they would compliment your dress," Esme replied.

"Thank you," Nessie said as she gave Esme a hug.

Nessie was so overwhelmed with her gifts that her eyes started to tear.

"Don't start that yet you still have two more open," Alice said.

"Sorry I just wasn't expecting any of this, thank you all so much," Nessie choked.

"Here," Alice said handing Nessie yet another box.

Nessie opened the box to reveal a pair of designer shoes. She took the white satin shoes out of the box to examine them more closely.

"Now don't get too excited these are only on loan, your something borrowed," Alice said.

"Thank you Alice, they are perfect," Nessie said as she hugged Alice.

"Yeah, yeah just don't ruin them," Alice replied.

"I won't I promise," Nessie replied replacing them carefully into the box.

"Here," Alice said handing Nessie a small box.

"What's this? You have already given me everything I need," Nessie said.

"This is extra special," Alice said. "When Rosalie and I first discussed your wedding she mentioned that she wanted you to have this."

Nessie opened the box and inside was Rosalie's necklace. She always wore the necklace but I never noticed that she had removed it. The chain was solid gold with a small pendant of a diamond-encrusted letter 'R' on it.

As Nessie removed the necklace from the box, she held it up to her face and began to sob. Alice, Esme and I wrapped our arms around her as her tears ran down her beautiful face.

"Thank you," Nessie sobbed. "Thank you all, everything is so perfect."

"As you are," I replied. "You deserve every happiness in the world Nessie and I know you will find that with Jacob."

"I really hope so," Nessie replied as she wiped away her tears.

"Well I think we have had enough excitement for one day," Alice said. "I think it's time for Nessie to get some sleep now."

We all hugged and kissed Nessie goodnight before watching her climb the stairs to her bedroom.


	27. Nerves

27. Nerves

Renesmee's POV

I awoke to a bright white light beaming through the glass wall. Was the sun shinning?

As I climbed out of bed I realised it was not the sun but a thick white blanket of snow covering every surface my eyes could see.

It was more beautiful than I could ever have imagined it to look and I whispered a thank you to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Good you're awake," Alice chimed from the doorway.

I continued to stare out into the snow, as I was too afraid to look away in case the snow disappeared.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asked as she approached me.

"The snow, it's so beautiful," I whispered.

Alice took a long hard look at my face before disappearing out of the room. I wondered what she was doing as I continued to look out into the white snow but within seconds, Alice was back with the pink chair from her bathroom and all the make-up and toiletries she could carry.

I looked at her confused as she ordered me to sit in the chair.

"If this is what keeps you calm then I'm happy to make you over here," Alice said.

I sat in the chair and watched the small animals scurrying around in the snow as Alice polished every inch of my body. Alice had already arranged her usual spiky hair into tiny pin curls, evidently intent on spending the rest of the morning on me.

An hour or so later mom came into the room with a plate of pancakes, my favourite. Mom had also been busy doing her own hair. It now laid in loose curls down her back.

"How are you feeling?" mom asked.

"I'm good," I replied honestly.

I didn't feel nervous, scared or sick which I knew were quite common feelings to have on your wedding day.

"You are aren't you?" mom replied shocked.

"Yes, what have I got to be worried about? Today I am going to marry the man of my dreams," I replied with a smile as I felt the excitement building inside of me.

"I wish I had had your confidence on my wedding day," mom said.

"You were scared?" I asked surprised.

Mom and dad were perfect together, how could mom have ever doubted that?

"Your mom was more than scared, she was petrified," Alice claimed. "I had to practically push her out the door."

"I wasn't that bad," mom disagreed. "I wasn't anything like you Nessie, I had never dreamed of getting married. I didn't realise I wanted to get married until I actually was."

We all laughed at mom's words, I couldn't imagine her being scared about getting married but I could believe that she didn't want it until she had it.

I started to eat my pancakes as mom and Alice worked together on my hair. My hair was all over the place and matted together as a result of going to bed without drying it after my shower.

The morning flew by and before I knew it, I was ready to put my dress on. I had trusted mom and Alice's decision so much that I had not even seen the dress.

Alice went to her room to retrieve the dress as mom helped me into my Basque. Alice returned to the room with three dress bags draped over her arm. She placed them onto the bed and then unzipped the first one revealing my wedding dress.

Alice pulled the dress free from the bag, it was beautiful and exactly what I wanted. The white silk looked weightless and flawless; the bodice had diamonds and pearls intricately placed upon it. The dress was a halter-neck just like the one I had tried on but it was not as low cut.

"Wow, its perfect," I exclaimed.

"I know now lets get it on you," Alice said.

I carefully stepped into the dress not wanting to disturb my hair. I pulled the dress up and held it in place as mom fastened the neck strap. Alice pulled the ribbons tight on the back of the dress to fasten it securely to my body.

Alice grabbed her shoes that would be my something borrowed while mum slid the hair slides into my hair. Mom handed me the box containing my diamond earrings and I quickly put them on.

"Where is Rosalie's necklace?" I asked panicked.

"Its right here," Alice said as she took the necklace from the box and fastened it around my neck where it would always stay.

I took a deep breath as I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"Okay, your mom and I have to get dressed now, are you okay?" Alice said.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"No Nessie we can get dressed here if you want," mom said.

I just nodded unable to trust my voice. I turned towards the glass wall to look out at the snow hoping to calm myself.

It worked; I turned back to Alice and mom after a minute and saw that they were both dressed. Mom's dress was long and floaty, it was a beautiful shimmering silver and she wore a silver pashmena draped over her shoulders.

Alice's dress was also long and strapless; it was a beautiful chocolate brown colour and fitted her perfectly.

"Wow, you both look gorgeous," I said.

"Thank you," they replied together.

"Where are Gran and Leah?" I asked.

"They are getting ready downstairs," mom replied.

"Is Leah okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, she is fine," mom replied but I could see concern in her features.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

Are we going now? Am I ready? My heart started to pound in my chest as I suddenly realised the enormity of what I was about to do.

"Nessie, calm down. We are not going yet, we are just going downstairs," mom said as she rubbed my arm.

"Hold on," Alice said. "You need this."

Alice flicked a piece of fabric towards me and as I caught it, I realised what it was and blushed.

"I'll do it," mom said as she took the garter from my hand and bent down to put it in place on my leg.

Jacob's POV

"Dad hurry up I need a shower," I bellowed.

Why did he have to decide today of all days to spend forever in the bathroom?

I went into my tiny old bedroom to check again that I had everything. Alice had assured me that it was all there but I had to check. Suit, tie, waistcoat, shirt and shoes, okay it is all there.

"Dad come on!"

Dad slowly wheeled himself out of the bathroom.

"What were you doing in there? I'm the one getting married today not you," I said annoyed.

"Calm down Jake we've got hours yet," dad replied.

His words did not calm me they only made me even more anxious. I stormed past him into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

I turned the shower on as I began to undress and then climbed in. I couldn't tell what temperature the water was but it slowly started to ease my nerves.

What am I so worked up about? It's just Nessie, I'm marrying Nessie. I have been waiting for this day for years. In a few short hours Nessie will be my wife, we will be able to start our lives together, and I planned to enjoy every minute of it.

I had managed to calm myself down with the help of the water and decided it was time to get dressed. I turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and headed out of the bathroom to my bedroom.

Once in my room I dried myself off and proceeded to get dressed. I had just pulled on my dark grey pants when there was a knock at the front door.

"Come in," I heard dad call from the kitchen.

"Hey Billy, how's he doing?" Sam asked.

"I'll let you see for yourself," dad replied.

I sighed as I continued to get dressed. I guess I owe dad an apology.

I was doing fine until I had to put my tie on. No matter what I did, the tie just didn't look right. I started to get really frustrated and cursed several times before Sam came to investigate.

"Are you okay Jake?" Sam asked as he entered my room.

"I can't do this bloody tie," I admitted.

Sam laughed at my expression before assisting me with my tie.

"There," he said. "No need to throw a fit."

"Thanks," I said feeling embarrassed by my behaviour.

"Come and sit down and have something to eat, it will calm you down," Sam suggested.

"Sure," I said taking a deep breath and walking into the kitchen.

On the table sat a full cooked breakfast of bacon, egg, sausage, beans and toast; it looked delicious.

I sat down next to dad as Sam sat in the other chair.

"Hold on," dad said as I picked up my knife and folk.

"What now?" I said exasperated.

"Here," dad said as he handed me a napkin. "I don't want you to ruin your suit."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I placed the napkin in my lap.

I started to shovel the food into my mouth to anxious to actually taste it.

"So are you all set?" Sam asked just as I had taken a huge bite of my sausage.

I nodded unable to speak without spitting food everywhere.

"Have you got your vows?" Sam asked.

I quickly swallowed the food in my mouth nearly choking myself.

"Crap, my vows," I bellowed as I ran to my room to retrieve them.

I looked on my bed, in my closet and on my dresser but I couldn't find them anywhere.

Oh crap, what am I going to do now? Nessie will kill me. I can't just make it up on the spot, it won't come out right.

I began to throw everything around my room as I searched frantically for my vows. Where have I put them?

"Jake what are you doing?" Sam asked as he entered my room again.

"I can't find my bloody vows, what am I going to do now?" I cried.

"Jake have you checked your pockets?" Sam asked.

"Of course I've checked my pockets, I'm not stupid," I bellowed as I started to rummage through my pockets.

I reached into my inside jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper; my vows.

I suddenly remembered putting them there last night so they would be close to my heart.

"Sorry," I muttered ashamed of myself again.

"Don't worry about it just do me a favour and relax, everything is going to be fine," Sam said.

"Sure, sure."

Renesmee's POV

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I froze in shock. Leah and Esme were standing in front of me looking stunning. Esme's dress was a shimmering gold and floated down to her knees. Her beautiful caramel hair hung in loose curls down her back like moms.

Leah looked extraordinary in a long fitted strapless deep red dress with her hair pinned back into curls.

"Nessie you look beautiful," Esme cried.

"So do you," I managed to choke out.

"Your dad should be here any minute," Alice declared. "Just relax while I get the flowers."

Relax! Yeah okay, I can do that. I wonder if Jake is as nervous as I am, I hop he is okay, I cannot wait to see him.

I had memorised my vows and preyed I would not forget them; I need Jake to know exactly what he means to me and how I feel about him.

I looked down at my ring as I thought about Jake and suddenly realised that everyone was wearing a different colour dress to match my ring. Had Alice planned this?

Alice returned with the bouquets and they too were different colours. Leah had white roses with her red dress and Alice had red roses to go with her chocolate dress. My bouquet was a mixture of both red and white roses.

As I looked down at my beautiful roses, I noticed dad walk into the room. He looked handsome in a dark grey suit, white shirt and silver waistcoat and tie. He just stared at me for a long moment with his mouth hanging open before he managed to compose himself, but he still found it difficult to speak.

"Nessie you look… you look amazing," dad stuttered as he approached me.

"Thanks dad," I said as I gave him a hug.

"So how are you feeling?" dad asked.

I just rolled my eyes; he knew exactly how I was feeling.

"What?" dad said innocently.

'_You don't need to ask' _I thought.

"Right we have to go now Nessie. You will need to leave in 15 minutes time," Alice informed me.

"Are we not going together?" I asked surprised.

"No Nessie, it's traditional for the bridesmaids to arrive before the bride and her father. Don't worry you wont be alone," she replied.

"Oh okay but I want mom to come with us," I said.

"Nessie that's not very…"

"That's fine Nessie whatever you want," dad said interrupting Alice.

Alice threw her hands into the air, "Fine, Bella you go with Edward and Nessie. Esme, Leah and I need to leave now; Jasper is waiting in the car for us."

We all kissed and hugged before Alice, Esme and Leah left to go to La Push.

I would be leaving in 15 minutes to go to marry Jake and I suddenly felt sick. This was it I was finally going to become a woman and a wife and hopefully one day a mother too. It was time for me to grow up and be responsible but there was one thing I needed to do first.

"Mom, dad I am so happy that you are both here, none of this would be possible without either of you and I want to thank you for that. I know this has been difficult for both of you and you are probably both freaking out now but will not say anything because you don't want to upset me. Thank you I am really grateful for that, I love you both so much and I don't want you to worry about me. I know I will be happy with Jake and I know you will always be here for me if I ever need you. There is so much that I owe both of you and no amount of thanks will ever cover it but I want to thank you for letting me make my own choices but most of all I want to thank you for Jake," I said holding back my tears. I took mom's hand in mine before continuing, "Thank you mom, for letting me have your best friend. I promise I will always love him and take care of him."

Mom pulled me into her arms as she began to sob tearless sobs. Dad wrapped his arms around both of us also looking choked up.

"I am so proud of both of you. I am very lucky to have two such beautiful and extraordinary women in my life and I love you both dearly," dad choked.

"I love you too dad," I said as I held him closer.

Mom looked into dad's eyes and the love behind them was so real it was almost sickening. Dad chuckled at my thoughts and released mom and me.

"Now enough crying, wipe your eyes. Alice will kill me if you smudge your make-up," dad said.

Mom and I both laughed as she wiped away my tears and ensured I looked presentable. Dad handed me my bouquet and held out both of his arms so mom and I could take an arm each. We placed our arms through dads as he led the way out to the car.

Jacob's POV

Waiting around at dad's house was driving me mad; no matter what I did, I just couldn't relax so I decided to head down to the beach early.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I approached the beach it looked completely different. In the middle of the pebbled beach stood a huge bandstand covered in snow, flowers and lights. To the right of the bandstand stood a massive marquee big enough to hold 500 people.

I looked towards Sam speechless. How did they manage to do all this in one day?

"What… who… how?" I stuttered.

"Alice," Sam replied.

Of course, I should have known. Alice doesn't do things by halves but she certainly out did herself this time.

Sam and I continued to walk down to the beach towards the huge bandstand. As we drew closer, I noticed Embry, Quil and Seth setting out chairs on either side of a decked aisle.

"Hey you're early," Seth called.

"I couldn't wait around any longer, I had to get out of the house," I admitted.

"A bit nervous are we?" Quil joked.

"Don't get me started," I replied as they all laughed.

"The reception will be held in the marquee," Sam informed me as he gestured towards it.

My feet moved of their own accord as I began to approach the marquee. My jaw dropped when I walked inside, there were ten round tables with chairs all around them and people were busy setting the tables with cutlery, napkins and glasses.

Each table had a different colour tablecloth, white, silver, gold, red and brown. The centrepieces were also a different colour to compliment the colour of the tablecloth. The silver tables held a huge white candle with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. The white tables held a long glass vase containing red roses and the red tables held a tall glass vase with white roses. The gold tables held a huge white candle with a silver ribbon wrapped around it whilst the brown tables held a white candle with a red ribbon tide around it.

The whole marquee was decorated with lights and flowers; they were hanging everywhere, on the sides and across the top of the marquee.

I was so stunned, I had never seen anything like it before, it was perfect and I knew Nessie would love it. I must remember to thank Alice; she couldn't have done a better job.

"Come on let's leave them to finish up," Sam said. "The guests will be arriving shortly."

I followed Sam out of the marquee and saw several people walking down the beach carrying an array of musical instruments.

"What is that?" I whispered shocked.

"Your band," Sam replied. "Edward wanted to be able to play the piano for Nessie as she walked down the aisle but as he has to walk her he decided to hire a band to play for her."

A band? Edward has hired a band to play at our wedding. My mind felt like it was going to explode; this is too much, way too much.

I took a deep breath to control myself. It's only a band, I can deal with that. No need to get worked up, if Edward wants to hire a band for Nessie he can. I just wish I could give her more. I suddenly felt very small and insignificant, what could I give Nessie? I have no job and no money, we don't even have a place of our own and I doubt I will ever be able to afford one. Why does she want to marry a poor, jobless wolf?

"Jake… Jake you need to greet the guests," Sam said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure," I mumbled as I walked forward to greet our guests.

As more guests started to arrive and take their seats, my nerves returned as I realised Nessie would be arriving in a few minutes. I had to snap out of my self-loathing. Nessie loves me, I love Nessie, and that is all we will ever need. As long as we have love and happiness we will be fine, the rest will come when it comes.

I took my vows from my inside jacket pocket and repeated them over and over again in my head as I paced back and forth. I was determined not to forget them.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked suddenly appearing at my side.

"Um yeah as ready as I'll ever be," I said as I placed my vows back in the top inside pocket of my jacket.

I approached the bandstand where the band had set up and were ready to play. Old Quil was also standing on the bandstand as he was conducting the ceremony. I approached Old Quil and shook his hand, "Thank you."

The band began to play and I turned to see Leah and Alice begin their slow walk down the aisle. I turned away and took several deep breaths as I knew I was only moments away from seeing Nessie, my heart began to race as I turned once more and there she was looking absolutely breathtaking, Nessie, my Nessie.


	28. I Do

28. I Do

Renesmee's POV

Mom kissed me on the cheek before taking her seat in the front row. Alice gave me my instructions as the band began to play then quickly took her place beside Leah as they began their graceful walk down the aisle.

I started to hyperventilate as dad took my arm in his and rubbed my hand soothingly as we walked towards the aisle.

"You can do this Nessie, I love you," dad said.

"Thanks dad."

I took a deep breath as I took my first step onto the aisle. As I walked down the aisle my eyes began to search for Jake, I was aware of being surrounded by other people but I didn't see any of them. Jake was standing on the bandstand looking gorgeous in a dark grey suite, white shirt, tie and waistcoat.

Jake turned to look at me with a huge grin stretched across his face he was so beautiful. My feet began to move quicker as I wanted to be by Jake's side as soon as possible but dad held me back ensuring I enjoyed the moment.

It felt like the aisle was a mile long, eventually I was standing beside Jake. Dad placed my hand in Jakes and kissed my cheek before going to sit beside mom. As soon as my hand was in Jakes, I relaxed as I was right where I wanted to be.

I turned my head grudgingly towards Old Quil as he began to address our guests.

"Thank you all for coming on this snowy day to witness the union of marriage between Jacob Billy Black and Renesmeee Carlie Cullen. I know it means a great deal to both of them that you are all here to celebrate this special day with them. I believe you have both written your own vows, Jacob would you like to begin with yours please."

I turned towards Jacob as he took a deep breath, he was so nervous that I felt I needed to comfort him. I placed my free hand on his cheek, _'you can do this, there is nothing to be scared of. I love you.'_

To any humans in the crowd it would have just appeared to be a comforting touch but everyone else knew it was much more than that.

Jacob smiled before he began to say his vows, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen I promise to love, care and protect you with all my heart. My life would be an empty void without you as you complete me. You have made me a better man, a patient man and a very happy man. You are an amazing and special woman and I vow to make each day a happy and special day for you. I promise to give you all the love and support that you deserve throughout our lives together, I love you Renesmee."

The tears were streaming down my face as Jake put all his heart and soul into each of his words. Jake wiped my tears away with his hand and then lent forward to whisper in my ear, "Your turn."

I took a deep breath to try to compose myself, I want everyone to understand how much I love Jake and that would never happen if I continued to cry.

"Jacob you are my world, my moon, my stars and most of all my sun. You brighten every cloudy day and always make me feel special. I love you from the bottom of my heart and deep within my soul. You have shown me what it is like to love and how it feels to be loved. I love everything about you including your snoring…"

I heard some guests laugh at my words but my eyes were mesmerised on Jake and the huge smile on his face.

"…My promise to you Jacob is that I will love you forever, through all life's ups and downs and through the tears and laughter. For as long as my heart remains Jacob, it belongs to you."

Jake was fighting back his own tears as Old Quil continued the ceremony. I was vaguely aware of Old Quil speaking but I could not make out his words as my eyes were locked on Jacobs. I could feel our souls binding together for all eternity with the love radiating between us.

"Jacob Billy Black, do you take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your wife?"

Old Quil's words brought me back to the present and I eagerly awaited Jacob's response.

"I do," Jacob said in a deep clear voice.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you take Jacob Billy Black to be your husband?"

"Yes," I cried without thinking causing everyone to laugh. "Sorry I mean I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I jumped into Jake's arms before Old Quil had finished speaking and locked our lips together. Jake pushed me gently away from himself with a huge grin on his face. I continued to stare at him until I was suddenly assaulted with three people hugging me at once forcing me away from Jacob.

"Oh Nessie that was beautiful," mom said holding me so close I could barely breath.

Although I wanted to thank everyone for coming and for all they had done I wanted to be with Jake more. I began to search amongst the guests and found Jake being embraced by Leah. I pulled away from mom and went to Jake's side.

The band began to play as Jake took my hand and we began to walk down the aisle as husband and wife to a round of applause and numerous cheers, mainly from the pack.

Jacob's POV

The day had been amazing and I never wanted it to end. After the ceremony, everyone congregated in the marquee, all the while giving us their congratulations and best wishes. I couldn't bear to be away from Nessie so I kept a strong grip on her hand throughout the reception.

The catering staff were amazing as they ensured everyone had plenty of food and wine at all times.

The band had set up in the marquee after the ceremony and were now playing lightly while everyone enjoyed their food and conversation.

"It is now time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife," Old Quil announced.

My nerves returned at the thought of dancing with Nessie, I had never been very good at dancing but I was hoping to surprise Nessie with my new dancing skills. Edward had been giving me dancing lessons for weeks and I now preyed I would get it right.

I led Nessie to the dance floor and spun her out in front of everyone. The look on Nessie's face was worth all the gruelling lessons with Edward.

The band began to play 'This Ring' as Alice began to sing as I had arranged with her. I pulled Nessie into my arms and then began twirling her around the dance floor. It was amazing to see the smile on her face, it made me feel happy to know I was keeping my promise and making her happy.

As the song drew to a close I pulled Nessie, close and whispered the song lyrics into her ear, 'with this ring, I'm giving you my all…'

Nessie wrapped her arms around my neck as my lips found hers once again. The kiss was very passionate but very gentle, causing my whole body to shiver with pleasure.

As I pulled away from Nessie someone lightly taped me on the shoulder, I turned to see Edward standing behind me.

"May I cut in?" Edward asked.

"Sure and thanks again," I said as I patted his arm.

I noticed Bella standing alone next to our wedding cake; I decided to ask her to dance.

"May I?" I said as I held my hand out to her.

"You may," she replied placing her hand in mine.

We both laughed at the formal words we had used as we approached the dance floor. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on her waist.

"I must say Jacob I'm very impressed with your dancing skills, I didn't think you could dance," Bella said.

"I couldn't that's why I asked Edward to teach me," I admitted.

Bella laughed aloud, "So that's where he has been disappearing to. I am very impressed though, not many people would have the confidence to ask Edward for dancing lessons."

"It was worth it just to see the smile on her face," I replied as I looked towards Nessie and Edward twirling on the dance floor.

"You really would do anything for her wouldn't you?" Bella said.

"Yeah, she means the world to me and I promise I will look after her Bella."

"I know you will Jake. I'm just happy that the two people I care most about have found love with each other," Bella said.

"Thank you Bella," I said as I pulled her closer for a hug and whispered in her ear, "You will always be my best friend."

"You too Jake. You'll always be my best man."

The song ended and I found a line had formed of girls wanting to dance with me. I took a deep breath as I realised a line had also formed for Nessie. This is going to be a long night, I thought to myself as I approached Alice whom was next in line to dance with me.

I pulled her onto the dance floor and we began spinning around the room.

Renesmee's POV

I felt like I had been dancing for hours. I was so shocked when I saw the queue forming that I thought I wouldn't get the chance to dance with Jake again.

It was nice to be able to dance with everyone and to thank them for coming but I wanted to be in Jake's arms. I wanted Jake to twirl and spin me around on the dance floor, not everyone else.

The song was drawing to a close so I finished my dance with Seth early and went to find Jake. He was dancing with Leah while Nahuel sat in the corner of the room shooting daggers at them.

I tapped on Leah's shoulder just before the song ended. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

"Of course not," Leah replied as she ducked out of Jake's arms.

"Well good evening Mrs Black," Jake said as he wrapped his arms around me. Hearing these words raised goose bumps on my arms, I had waited so long to hear them.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jake asked.

"I am now," I said as I rested my head against his chest and we swayed to the music.

Jake kissed the top of my head and I looked up into his eyes, they were glowing with happiness.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Jake asked.

I had to think for a moment, the whole day had been such a blur it was hard to remember anything.

"I'm guessing that's a no due to your silence. I'm sorry, you look absolutely stunning," Jake said.

"As do you," I said as I eyed him up and down.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Black."

"And I love you Jacob Billy Black," I replied as I reached up to kiss him on the lips.

For a moment, I forgot where we were as I threw my arms around his neck and crushed my body to his. I hadn't realised I had been projecting my thoughts until Jacob whispered into my ear. "Only a couple more hours."

My heart began to race faster than normal as I realised what his words meant. Jacob and I would be able to enjoy each other now without having to worry about upsetting anyone. We would finally be able to express our love for each other in a physical way. I would be making love to Jake in two short hours…

I began to panic, as I have never been in a physical relationship with anyone. Obviously, I knew the mechanics of it but would I be any good at it? Would I be able to pleasure Jacob in the way that I want to? Would Jake tell me if I did something wrong? Is he as scared as I am?

I looked up into his face again and realised he was trying not to think about it as he was mouthing the words to the song currently playing.

I turned away searching for dad but he was nowhere to be seen. Where is he? Have I upset him with my thought?

Jake had noticed my searching, "Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"Dad."

"He walked outside a few minutes ago. Are you okay?" Jake asked noticing the concern on my face.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to talk to dad," I replied.

"Okay I'll wait here for you," Jake said as he kissed me gently on the lips.

I walked out into the dark night onto the pebbled beach. I noticed dad sitting on a bleached tree trunk just to the south. I slowly made my way over to him being careful as to not ruin Alice's shoes.

As I got closer, I noticed dad had his head bowed and rested in his hands and he did not look up at the sound of my approach. This worried me even more; I must have really upset him.

I sat down on the bleached tree trunk next to dad, "I'm sorry dad. I should have realised you could hear me."

"Don't apologise Nessie, you have done nothing wrong love," dad replied as he looked up to me.

"What's wrong then?" I asked confused.

"I'm still trying to deal with the fact that you are not a little girl anymore. You are a married woman now and you will probably be having children of your own soon, but you will always be my little girl and I'm going to miss you so much," dad confessed.

"I'm not going anywhere dad. Jake and I haven't even got our own place yet and even when we do I will always be here for you," I said as the tears started to well in my eyes again.

"I know love, I'm just being silly. Things are going to be so much more different now without Rose, Emmett and you always around. We have come a long way, the Volturi have been destroyed and we are finally free. It seems a bit ironic that you chose today of all days to get married. Today is an equinox, when day and night are equal throughout the world. Your marriage to Jacob has made us all equals, finally being able to live in peace together."

I had never thought of our marriage like that before but dad was right. My family and the Quileute's were no longer enemies; they trusted each other enough to allow the others onto their land. Today was a good day in many ways and I was happy to be able to spend it with my family and friends.

I wrapped my arms around dad, "I love you dad. Just remember change doesn't always have to be a bad thing."

"I love you too Nessie," dad replied. "Come on lets get you back inside before they send out a search party."

Dad and I both laughed as we walked back to the marquee.

Jake was waiting for me as he had promised. He was standing next to our huge wedding cake and I assumed it was time to cut the cake.

The cake was beautiful; it had three tiers, one on top of the other with iced red roses draped over all three tiers creating a waterfall effect.

"Are you ready to cut the cake?" Alice asked as I took Jake's hand.

"Yes," I replied looking up into Jake's eyes.

Jake picked up the long silver knife and placed it against the cake as I wrapped my hands around his and we cut into the cake together.

There were so many flashes of light that I felt disorientated. Jake held me close to his body and as the flashes slowly faded, I started to feel better, until Jake let go of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Jake bent down in front of me.

"I'm removing your garter," Jake replied with a grin.

I panicked as Jake slowly lifted my dress and then my leg. I rested my foot on Jakes knee and felt my knees go weak as Jake slowly ran his hands up my leg; he stopped just above the garter, lent forward and took my garter in his teeth.

Why did mom have to put it so high up my leg? I should have pulled it down a bit more.

The flashes of light started up again as Jake pulled the garter down my leg with his teeth, he flicked the garter into the crowd but I couldn't see where it landed due to the flashing lights.

Once the flashing lights had stopped and I had managed to compose myself, I noticed Jake laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Nahuel, his face is a picture," Jake laughed.

I looked towards the corner of the marquee where I last saw Nahuel and he looked angry. I suddenly realised where my garter had landed.

"Jake it's not funny, he looks really annoyed."

"Good," Jake replied.

I gave Jake a disapproving look; I didn't like it when he acted like that. We all knew Nahuel was a jerk but it didn't mean we had to act like jerks too.

Jake noticed my expression and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry Nessie that was uncalled for. I won't do it again, I promise."

His eyes were burning into mine slowly diminishing my annoyance.

"Okay," I said, it was too easy to forgive Jake when he looked at me like that.

"It's time to go," Alice declared suddenly at our side.

"Time to go where?" I asked confused.

"You'll see," Alice chimed as she led Jake and me to the dance floor.

All the guests had formed a circle around the dance floor ready for us to say our goodbyes.


	29. Gifts

29. Gifts

Jacob's POV

I wasn't sure what Alice had planned but I was immediately suspicious as we were ushered out of the marquee after we had said our goodbyes. All the guests followed as Alice ushered us down to the waters edge.

"Alice, what's going on?" Nessie asked.

"It's time for your honeymoon," Alice replied.

"But Alice we haven't booked a honeymoon," I said.

"I know but just go with me on this okay."

Nessie and I looked towards each other and both shrugged our shoulders, neither of us had any idea what she was talking about so we just went along with it.

"Jump in," Alice chimed as she pointed to a canoe resting on the pebbled shore.

"You have got to be kidding me," I cried.

"No, its tradition, you and Nessie have to row away in the canoe," Alice claimed.

"Alice I can't I'll ruin my dress and your shoes," Nessie cried.

"Oh stop being babies and jump in, I'm coming too," Alice said.

"You first then," Nessie said calling Alice's bluff.

"Fine," Alice said surprising us both by climbing into the canoe and by grabbing an oar.

I could hear everyone laughing behind us and I felt really stupid as I climbed into the canoe after helping Nessie to get in.

Alice pushed us away from the shore and began to paddle into the sea. Thankfully, the water was very calm and still enabling us to sail through the water with ease.

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked.

"You see where the cliff juts out just to the west of us we are going just beyond there," Alice informed us.

"And what is there?" Nessie asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll find out when you get there," Alice said.

Nessie sighed and cuddled up to me, "Don't worry love, we will find a way to escape," I said.

Nessie laughed and the sound was like music to my ears. I could spend eternity just listening to her laughter; it filled me with so much joy.

The journey did not take long for which I was thankful, although the canoe had been the main form of transport for my ancestors, I was not a big fan of it myself. I preferred to run or drive to my destination.

We docked the canoe on another pebbled beach and climbed out. Alice led the way up the rocky cliff until we were in the forest, I knew the area well from my patrols in the pack but I still couldn't work out why we were here.

We continued to follow Alice through the forest until I could smell beach wood burning. As we went deeper into the forest the smell grew clearer and I could just make out a clearing a head of us.

Alice suddenly stopped causing Nessie and I to bump into her. She turned to address us with a huge smile on her face.

"Now I don't want you to freak out but we have a few gifts for you," Alice said.

"No Alice, you have all done more than enough for us, today was more perfect than I ever imagined it could have been," Nessie said.

"Thank you but we still have a few things for you."

"What is it?" I asked starting to get annoyed with all the games.

"Follow me," Alice said.

Nessie and I followed Alice through the last of the trees into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing sat a large log cabin. There was smoke escaping from the chimney, obviously the source of the smell. The gardens were beautiful with hundreds of rose bushes and various other flowers.

"This is for us?" Nessie asked shocked.

"Welcome to your new home Mr and Mrs Black," Alice chimed.

My mouth dropped to the floor and I was speechless. They were giving us a house as a wedding gift.

"Jake are you okay?" Nessie asked.

I couldn't answer I was still in shock, I just stared at the huge cabin in front of me.

"Come and see inside," Alice cried.

Nessie took my hand and dragged me towards the cabin.

"Oh I almost forgot," Alice said as she reached into her purse. "Here is the key to your new home."

Alice dropped the key into Nessie's hand and Nessie opened the door and pulled me inside.

It was beautiful; the room was very large with a chocolate brown leather sofa against one wall and a huge fireplace on the opposite wall.

In front of the fire sat a huge fluffy white rug covering a majority of the wooden floor and behind that sat a solid oak coffee table.

The walls were a natural timbre with a couple of pictures nailed to the wood. To the left of the fireplace was a walkway into another room and I headed towards it with out consciously deciding to, still aware of Nessie's hand in mine.

I walked through the passage and saw a huge wooden staircase leading up to another level. I decided to keep walking through the passage before going up the stairs. As I reached, the end of the hall there was a door to my left and one to my right. I opened the door on my left first into a huge kitchen. Again, the walls had not been painted but were covered in rows of cabinets. In the middle of the cabinets sat a huge old-fashioned stove.

I turned to Nessie completely speechless and she saw the shock and frustration on my face. She placed her hand on my cheek, _'It's okay, I know it's a lot to take in but this is our home. We don't need to worry anymore; we can start enjoying married life earlier than we thought.'_

Nessie's excitement helped me snap out of my mood, she was so happy and I was spoiling it by acting stupid.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked.

I had completely forgotten Alice was with us until she spoke and this made me feel even more ashamed of my behaviour.

"It's beautiful Alice, more than we could have ever dreamed of," Nessie replied.

Nessie was right; I never dreamed we would live in a place like this. There was no way I would have ever been able to afford it but thanks to the Cullen's Nessie now has her dream home. I just wish I could feel grateful instead of resentful. I know they have only done this for Nessie but it makes me feel so insignificant. Nessie deserves someone that could give her all these things without help from her family.

"Esme will be really happy to hear that. Everyone has worked so hard on the house, they will be overjoyed to know that you like it," Alice said.

"I don't like it Alice I love it. Please thank everyone for us, it's the best present we could have asked for, not that we would have but thank you," Nessie replied.

"It was our pleasure. I will leave you to check out the rest of the house alone. We will be back in the morning with your other gifts," Alice said as she skipped out of the room before we could say anything.

"Other gifts?"

I had not realised I had said it aloud until Nessie answered me. "Don't worry it's probably just something small for the house."

Did the Cullen's ever do anything small?

"Let's check out the rest of the house," Nessie said as she pulled me out of the kitchen.

Nessie opened the door opposite the kitchen and we walked into a huge bathroom. There was a huge Jacuzzi bath and a double shower as well as a toilet and two washbasins. The room was tiled from top to bottom in large black slate tiles.

"Wow," Nessie said taking the words straight out of my mouth.

We slowly walked from the bathroom and up the wooden staircase into another room, which was evidently our bedroom.

To our left were mirrored doors, which I assumed, led to our closet? In the middle of the room sat a massive four-poster bed just like the one from the hotel in Egypt. The bedding was a deep red and very inviting, I tried not to think about it as I looked around the room. At the foot of the bed was another white fluffy rug just like the one downstairs.

I was so overwhelmed yet overjoyed at the same time. I pulled Nessie into my arms, "Is this really for us?" I asked.

"Yes this is our home," Nessie replied.

I felt overcome with emotion as my lips pressed gently against Nessie's, I wanted to feel her in my arms and I wanted to show her how much I loved her. I thought I would be petrified and not be able to go through with it but it felt natural to run my hands down her back and begin to untie her dress. Nessie did not seem shy either as she practically ripped my jacket off me before unbuttoning my waistcoat.

I pulled my lips away from Nessie's as she pulled the tie over my head and threw it to the floor. Nessie's dress finally became loose and fell to the floor revealing a very sexy white and silver Basque with matching knickers.

I took my time as I began to untie her Basque but Nessie seemed impatient as she ripped my shirt open causing buttons to fly everywhere. Nessie ran her hands down my bare chest causing me to quiver with pleasure.

I felt a sudden urgency as I pulled at her Basque releasing it from her body. I gently ran my fingers over her ample breasts for the first time and she sighed with pleasure. I pulled her close feeling her naked skin against mine, it felt amazing but I craved more.

I gently lowered Nessie onto the huge white rug keeping my lips glued to hers as she began to unbutton my pants. I kicked them off and vowed to enjoy this night and every night that would follow.

Renesmee's POV

As I slowly awoke in Jake's arms feeling the soft fur rug beneath my naked body, the events of last night replayed in my mind.

It was amazing how every soft and gentle touch of Jakes felt like feathers against my bare skin. Everywhere he touched left a burning trail of fire leaving me wanting more and more.

I could not get enough of him, we were closer than we had ever been yet I still forced myself closer to him. His hot skin radiated all around us as we made love into the early hours of the morning. It had definitely been the perfect end to a perfect day.

As I lay here now it seems silly to think back to how scared I had been. Jake and I were perfect together and were meant to be together. All my fears had been unnecessary as the evening went better than I could have ever dreamed. It felt so easy and natural to allow Jake to undress me and caress my body with his hands and mouth. My natural instincts had taken over when I ripped his clothes from his gorgeous body as all my fear disappeared.

Jake kissed the top of my head breaking my reverie. I looked up into his gorgeous face and my heart skipped a beat. He was practically glowing with happiness and looked breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Good morning Mrs Black," he grinned.

That was going to take a while to get used to. I still cannot believe I am married, it seems so surreal.

"Morning," I whispered back resting my head on his chest.

My eyes scanned our bedroom and I noticed a door in the left corner of our room that I had not noticed last night.

"What do you think is through there?" I asked pointing to the door.

"Um I don't know," Jake replied. "An on suite?"

That did sound like something Alice would do but considering the size of the bathroom downstairs it seemed strange to think there would be an on suite up here.

My curiosity got the better of me; I pulled a red satin sheet from the bed above me and wrapped it around myself.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"I'm curious," I replied as I walked towards the door.

I opened the door and froze. The room was just as big as ours was and was completely furnished as a nursery. On the far wall sat two wrought iron cribs with beautiful lace canopies hanging over them. I was speechless as I continued to scan the room. The room was packed out with everything we would ever need for a baby from a changing table to a nappy bale.

"What is it?" Jake asked, still on lying on the floor.

I turned to face him but I couldn't speak. Why are there two cribs? Has Alice had a vision? Are we going to have twins?

Jake registered the shock on my face and was at my side in an instant.

"What is it?" he repeated as he took my face in his hands.

I moved my eyes towards the nursery and Jake followed my gaze.

I watched his face as he took in the room, his first expression was one of shock closely followed by amazement and then he turned towards me and smiled before gazing into the room again.

Is this what he wants? Does he want a baby? I thought this would knock him over the edge for sure but he is smiling.

Jake turned to look at me and I was suddenly anxious, what if I didn't read his facial expressions correctly?

"Wow," he said. "I'm so glad they thought to give us another bedroom."

"You are?"

"Yes of course, I'd love for us to have kids one day," Jake replied.

"Are you not scared?" I asked.

"Why would I be scared?" Jake retorted.

"Jake did you not notice that there are two cribs?"

Jake looked into the room again, "Why?" he asked.

I just waited for Jake to catch up with my thoughts watching his face carefully. Awareness crossed his face and my anxiety grew.

"Alice has seen something; we are going to have twins?" Jake whispered.

"I don't know," I replied. "But that's the only conclusion I came to."

"Wow twins that's great, I hope we have one of each," Jake chimed.

I couldn't believe it, Jake really did want to have kids and he was excited at the possibility of having twins. I didn't know what to say I just stared into his scorching eyes as he placed his hands on my face and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

I threw my arms around him allowing the sheet to fall to the floor and pulled him closer. My whole body melted as I deepened the kiss and felt my need for Jake grow.

Jake's hands ran down my naked body causing me to sigh with pleasure. Jake suddenly picked me up and walked towards the bed.

My heart was pounding and my breath came in gasps as he threw me onto the bed and kissed me with a fire in his eyes.

It felt great to know that we didn't have to force ourselves to stop. We were married now and could make love to each other as often as we desired.


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bella's POV

This can't be happening, why now? Why when everything finally becomes perfect, does something have to happen to destroy our happiness?

It was bad enough having to deal with the loss of Emmett and Rose, but this could potentially kill both Jake and Nessie.

They have been through so much together and now they are finally happy and comfortable with their lives, it could all be destroyed.

I cuddled up to Edward seeking comfort but I knew there was nothing any of us could do.

"We will find a way Bella I promise," Edward said.

"Please Edward don't make promises you can't keep. I know it's not looking good so I will just have to do deal with it," I replied.

"We will try everything we can love."

"I know you will, you always do. I'm not worried for myself; I'm worried for Jake and Nessie. This will kill them," I said.

"We will protect them the best we can."

Yes, we would. I don't plan to tell either of them anything unless I really have to. I want them to have some happiness in life before I destroy it. I just hope the wolves can keep it to themselves but hopefully Jake will not be phasing any time soon anyway.

Jacob's POV

Something wasn't right, Nessie and I had been so wrapped up in each other for the last couple of weeks that we hadn't even stepped foot outside.

This morning was the first time I had left the house to phase to check that everything was okay with the pack. I was shocked to find that everyone was worried about Leah.

Apparently, I hadn't been the only one that hadn't phased in two weeks. All Embry could tell me was that Leah was sick but no one knew why.

I had continued to worry all day, as it was very rare for one of us to get sick. I finally decided that I needed some answers and there was only one place I would get them from.

Nessie and I climbed into my Masarati, my gift from Edward and Bella. I couldn't believe it when they pulled up at our house the morning after our wedding. Edward was driving my Masarati whilst Bella was driving an Alfa Romeo, which was now Nessie's.

It turned out that Nessie had jumped to conclusions when Edward had said he had brought a couple of things back from Italy. Nessie had assumed he was talking about Brooke and Gino but he was really talking about our cars.

"I don't understand, why hasn't anyone told us Leah is sick?" Nessie said as I sped down the dirt track the Cullen's had created that led straight to their house.

"It's probably nothing to worry about," I soothed.

Although I said the words, I didn't believe them. I don't understand how Leah can be ill, we never get sick. Our bodies heal themselves, I haven't been sick once since I became a wolf so what could course Leah to be sick?

My mind raced over the possibilities as we approached the Cullen's house. The night was very dark and misty but I could see the lights on inside the house.

Nessie and I climbed out of the car and walked through the back door of the house.

Carlisle was sitting in the armchair with a huge book sitting in his lap; Esme was talking quietly with Alice while Jasper was on the computer.

Bella and Edward were nowhere to be seen so I assumed they were at their cottage. Brooke, Gino and Joshua were still in Alaska but they were due back any day.

"Nessie, Jake what are you doing here?" Esme cried as she embraced us both.

"We're worried about Leah," Nessie said. "We found out today that she is sick, do you know if she is okay?"

Esme hesitated and looked towards Carlisle, whom had stopped reading as soon as he heard Nessie's concerns.

Carlisle began to answer as Edward and Bella walked in behind us. Carlisle looked straight at Edward obviously letting him know why we were here. Bella also shared an anxious glance with Edward, confirming my suspicions even more.

"Please, we need to know, what is wrong with Leah?" I begged as I too looked at Edward.

Nessie took my hand to comfort me, I had hidden my concerns from her so I wouldn't upset her but here I was letting everyone know how worried I really was.

"I think you better sit down," Edward began.

Crap, this is bad this is really bad.

Nessie led me to the sofa and we both sat down. Edward perched on the edge of the coffee table while Bella sat next to Nessie, taking Nessie's other hand in hers.

Carlisle stayed seated in the armchair as Esme stood at his side. Jasper had left the computer to stand with Alice a few feet away from us; I imagined he would be trying to control the mood in the room.

"What is going on dad, what's wrong with Leah?" Nessie asked concerned.

"I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, your mom and I didn't want to tell you, we didn't want you to get upset we want you to be happy," Edward said.

"Edward just spit it out please. We don't want to be kept in the dark we want to know what is wrong with Leah," I demanded.

Edward took a deep breath, shared a glance with Bella and then answered our question.

"Leah is dying."

What? How can she be dying? She's a werewolf she can't die, she can't.

"I'm sorry Jake but she can, we all can no matter how immortal we may think we are," Edward said answering my thoughts.

"How?" I choked.

"Her body is slowly dying as the poison is slowly making its way through her body," Edward explained.

"What do you mean poison? Has she been bitten again?" Nessie asked.

No he wouldn't have, Nahuel wouldn't have been that stupid, would he?

"No she hasn't been bitten," Edward said.

"Then what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Leah and Nahuel have been in a relationship for quite a few months now and in that time they have been very close…"

"Okay I get the picture but I don't understand why that is relevant," I said interrupting Edward and trying not to picture Leah and Nahuel in that way.

"Nahuel is venomous and his venom is in his saliva and every other fluid in his body," Edward explained.

It still didn't make any sense to me but Nessie gasped beside me obviously understanding his words better than me.

"Are you trying to tell us that Nahuel has slowly been poisoning Leah by being intimate with her?" Nessie asked.

"Yes," Edward confirmed.

I felt sick; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All this time Nahuel has been poisoning Leah without her knowing about it. Did he know? Did you know? I thought towards Edward.

"I promise you we had no idea this was possible, if we had we could have warned them," Edward said.

"I don't understand how can his venom poison Leah but your venom never affected Bella? I know it wouldn't have been poison to Bella but it could have changed her…" I trailed off trying to understand.

Carlisle was the one to answer, "The circumstances are very different," he explained. "Edward and Bella were always very careful when they were intimate and although they were together a long time before Bella was changed they were never as intimate as Leah and Nahuel have been in the last few months. Edward was able to control his venom influx therefore there was never enough venom to affect Bella…"

"But what about when they…you know," I interrupted.

"I was just getting to that," Carlisle said. "I believe Bella conceived Nessie the first time they were intimate and I believe there would not have been enough venom to affect Bella at that time. I am also aware that, that was not the only time they were intimate but I believe having conceived the first time Bella was then protected from any further venom from entering her system."

I didn't know what to say, what could you say after hearing that? I just sat on the sofa with Nessie's hand in mine feeling empty.

"What can we do?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle replied. "Your dad and I have been doing some research to see if there is anything we can do to save Leah. Unfortunately, we haven't had any luck yet but we will keep trying. We will do everything we can to help her."

"Does Leah know what is happening to her?" Nessie asked.

"Yes Carlisle and I have spoken to her," Edward replied. "She couldn't understand why she felt sick so Carlisle took some of her blood and that's when we found the venom in her system."

"How did she take it? I bet she is distraught," Nessie said.

"She actually took it quite well; I believe she knew it would be something like this. Nahuel was devastated; he couldn't believe he had done the one thing he had promised not to do."

I could just imagine how Nahuel would look. If he really loved, Leah like an imprint should then he would look very similar to how Edward looked when Bella was pregnant.

Edward nodded very subtly in my direction confirming my thoughts. Part of me felt sorry for Nahuel but the other part hated him, I wanted him to suffer for what he had done.

Why Leah? It was just so unfair. Leah had finally found some measure of happiness in her life and it was all being thrown back in her face. She has to survive I can't let this kill her; it would kill too many people in return.

So there it is, I can't believe I have actually finished this story I could have gone on forever but as you can tell I have left the story open so I can return to it at a later date. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and thank you for all your great reviews and comments. It means so much to me to know that you have enjoyed reading something I have written, so once again, thank you.

Love Mikaela xxx


End file.
